Harry Potter und der Spiegel der Wahrheit
by freddi11
Summary: sozusagen alternative history - oder einfach meine Theorien, wie der 7. Band auch hätte ausgehen können :   gewidmet allen H/Hr-Shipper innen und Lupin/Tonks-Fans!
1. Enthüllungen nach 16 Jahren

: Enthüllungen nach 16 Jahren

Der Sommer war ins Land gezogen- ein so heißer Sommer, dass die Medien in ganz Großbritannien bereits von einer „Jahrhunderthitze" sprachen. Auch in Little Whinging, jenem kleinen Dorf in der Nähe von Birmingham, litten die Bewohner schon seit Wochen unter Temperaturen von weit über 30 Grad.

Im Ligusterweg Nummer 4 hatte die Hitze zu drastischen Maßnahmen seitens Vernon Dursley geführt. In einem Anfall von Sparwut hatte Harrys Onkel Tante Petunia, Dudley und Harry verkündet, in Zukunft werde niemand mehr als eine halbe Tasse Tee oder Kaffee zum Frühstück bekommen, Wäsche würde von Hand gewaschen und es würde ab sofort nur noch jeden zweiten Tag geduscht. Außerdem sei die Wasserbenutzung beim Waschbecken im Badezimmer ebenfalls strengstens reglementiert.

Nicht, dass Harry sich großartig um diese Verschlechterung des Lebens in Nummer4 gekümmert hätte.

Sechzehn Jahre bei den Dursleys hatten ihn gelehrt, jegliche Anfälle seines Onkels einfach so hinzunehmen. Er wusste, dass diese Eigenschaft die Dursleys maßlos aufregte, liebten sie doch nichts mehr, als ihren „Schmarotzer", dem sie es immer noch übel nahmen, dass er bei ihnen wohnen musste, zu provozieren.

Abgesehen davon neigte sich ihre gemeinsame Zeit ohnehin dem Ende zu. Nicht einmal eine Woche war geblieben bis zum 31. Juli, dem Tag, den Harry so lange herbeigesehnt hatte, vor dem er sich aber nun, nach den Ereignissen des letzten Jahres, auch ziemlich fürchtete. Um halb ein Uhr nachts würde Harry 17 Jahre alt und damit nach den Gesetzen der Zaubererwelt volljährig werden. Zwar wäre es ihm von diesem Zeitpunkt an erlaubt, überall Magie einzusetzen, jedoch bedeutete es auch, dass der Schutz, den Harrys Mutter Lilly ihm mit ihrem selbstlosen Opfer zu Halloween gegeben hatte, ab dem 31. Juli erlöschen würde. Bei den Dursleys wäre er von nun an nicht mehr sicher.

Zu diesem Zweck war eine Woche nach Ferienbeginn, sehr zu Onkel Vernons und Tante Petunias Missfallen, unangemeldeter Besuch erschienen- Kingsley Shacklebolt und Arthur Weasley. Der Orden des Phönix hatte die beiden geschickt, um die Dursleys über die neue Situation aufzuklären und sie von den folgenden Schritten in Kenntnis zu setzen.

Inzwischen war der zweite Krieg gegen Voldemort endgültig ausgebrochen. Fast jeden Tag las man von brutalen Entführungen und Folterungen. Insbesondere Muggelgeborene verschwanden in großer Zahl. Das Zaubereiministerium schwieg zwar beharrlich, doch Gerüchten zufolge waren im ersten Monat des Krieges bereits mehrere hundert Zauberer und Hexen den Todessern zum Opfer gefallen.

Der amtierende Zaubereiminister, Rufus Scrimgeour, war seit Wochen nicht mehr öffentlich in Erscheinung getreten – ein endgültiger Beweis dafür, dass er mit der Lage restlos überfordert war. War er zu Beginn seiner Amtszeit vor einem Jahr noch als Zukunftshoffnung gefeiert worden, schrumpfte die Zahl seiner Unterstützer inzwischen von Woche zu Woche. Übertrieben harte Bestrafungen und Suchaktionen, die Scrimgeour in Abständen anordnete, trugen ihr Übriges zur Unzufriedenheit der Bevölkerung bei.

So lag die, wenn auch inoffizielle, Organisation des Widerstandes gegen Voldemort in den Händen des Ordens des Phönix. Minerva McGonagall und Alastor Moody hatten die Leitung des Ordens von Dumbledore übernommen. Die Widerstandsoperationen liefen unter strengster Geheimhaltung ab.

Da sich die Kriegshandlungen längst nicht mehr auf die Zaubererwelt beschränkten, wurde Kingsley damit beauftragt, den Premierminister der Muggel zu bewachen. Auch dank der tatkräftigen Mithilfe des Ordens war der Krieg in den Muggelnachrichten als „eine noch nicht abzuschätzende Serie terroristischer Angriffe" dargestellt worden, weswegen es ein Leichtes gewesen war, den Premierminister davon zu überzeugen, Kingsley als „Sicherheitsexperten und Profi-Leibwächter aus Amerika" anzustellen. Nun lebte er in einer kleinen Wohnung oberhalb des Quartiers des Premierministers in der Downing Street 10 und hielt mit den anderen Ordensmitgliedern nur sehr unregelmäßig über Eulen Kontakt.

Es war harte Arbeit gewesen, den Dursleys zu erklären, warum Harry sie schon vorzeitig verlassen musste. Der Orden hatte beschlossen, Harry am 30. Juli in einer Eskorte zum Fuchsbau zu bringen, der zum neuen Hauptquartier bestimmt worden war. Den Dursleys selbst wurde nahegelegt, unterzutauchen, ein Vorschlag, der besonders bei Vernon auf hellen Zorn gestoßen war. Doch als Arthur ihm eindringlich erklärt hatte, dass Voldemort es auch auf ihn abgesehen hatte und beschrieben hatte, was mit den zahlreichen Opfern der Todesser geschehen war, hatte er es mit der Angst zu tun bekommen.

Die Dursleys behandelten Harry seit diesem Besuch nicht mehr ganz so wie sonst. Fast hätte man meinen können, sie hätten Mitleid mit ihm. Sie ließen ihn größtenteils in Ruhe, aber wenn sie miteinander zu Abend aßen, sahen sie ihn immer wieder seltsam von der Seite an, als versuchten sie das erste Mal seit sechzehn Jahren, zu verstehen, was wirklich in ihm vorging.

Dieses neue Verhalten seiner Verwandten war Harry natürlich nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Ein wenig wunderte er sich schon, was dieser plötzliche Meinungsumschwung sollte. Versuchten sie sich tatsächlich,dafür zu entschuldigen, wie sie ihn in den vergangenen Jahren behandelt hatten? Aber falls ja, war es nicht schon zu spät? Immerhin waren nur noch drei Tage geblieben..

Aber besonders viel Zeit, sich mit den Dursleys auseinanderzusetzen, hatte Harry ohnehin nicht- und die wollte er auch gar nicht haben. Seit Dumbledores Tod hatte ihn neben der Trauer um seinen Schulleiter und Mentor eine brennende Frage beschäftigt: Sollte er nach Hogwarts zurückgehen oder nicht?

Seine Aufgabe war klar. Er musste die restlichen Horcruxe finden und sie vernichten, eher er sich Voldemort im alles entscheidenden Duell stellen konnte. Nur er, niemand sonst, war fähig, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen. So hatte es Professor Trelawney vorhergesagt – und so selten ihre Prophezeiungen zutrafen, diese war wahr.

Der Weg schien ihm also vorgezeichnet. Doch wo sollte er zu suchen beginnen? Wer konnte ihm helfen?

Nur Ron und Hermine waren in die Geschichte der Horcruxe eingeweiht und sie wussten auch nicht mehr als er selbst. Wäre es nicht vielleicht gescheiter, einen Lehrer aus Hogwarts ins Vertrauen zu ziehen? Professor Slughorn vielleicht, immerhin war er es gewesen, der dem jungen Voldemort sein Wissen- unwissentlich, was er damit anrichtete- weitergegeben hatte. Würde es sich nicht eher anbieten, Hogwarts als Stützpunkt zu nützen und von dort aus die Jagd aufzunehmen?

Noch stand jedoch nicht fest, ob die Schule wieder geöffnet wurde. Jeden Morgen durchsuchte Harry die Ausgabe des Tagespropheten, die ihm eine Schleiereule pünktlich um sieben Uhr in der Früh lieferte, nach diesbezüglichen Hinweisen. Bis jetzt war außer einem Artikel, der die Konferenz der Schulräte ankündigte, jedoch nichts zu dieser Frage zu lesen gewesen. Solange die Zukunft von Hogwarts in der Balance hing, wollte Harry sich aber auch nicht endgültig festlegen. Außerdem musste er vor einer eventuellen Entscheidung mit Ron und Hermine sprechen. Ohne seine besten Freunde, so hatte er beschlossen, wollte er sich nicht auf die Suche nach den Horcruxen begeben.

Und so verbrachte Harry den Großteil dieser letzten Tage damit, sein Zimmer auszumisten und vor allem seinen Schulkoffer, den er seit sechs Jahren nicht mehr wirklich ausgeräumt hatte, zu putzen. Unablässig schleppte er alte Kleidung, getrocknete Zaubertrankzutaten, jede Menge Kleinigkeiten wie einigen „POTTER STINKT" und „UNTERSTÜTZT DEN WAHREN HOGWARTS-CHAMPION : CEDRIC DIGGORY" – Ansteckern, alte Tintenfässer und Pergamenten die Stufen hinunter und zu den Mistkübeln im Hintergarten. Tante Petunia hatte sich anfangs noch darüber beschwert, doch inzwischen fand sie diese Anwandlung von Ordnungssinn in ihrem Neffen eigentlich sogar lobenswert.

Viel war Harry nicht mehr zu tun geblieben, der Boden seines großen Schrankkoffers war bereits sichtbar.

Gerade griff er erneut hinein, um einen weiteren Haufen Krimskrams zum Sortieren zu entnehmen, als er plötzlich einen stechenden Schmerz in seinem Zeigefinger spürte und merkte, dass etwas darin steckte.

Langsam zog Harry seinen blutigen Zeigefinger aus dem Koffer, um nachzusehen, woran er sich verletzt hatte. Als er sah, was es gewesen war, wurde ihm eiskalt.

In seinem Finger steckte ein Splitter von Sirius' Zweiwegespiegel. Zu Weihnachten vor zwei Jahren hatte sein Pate ihm den Spiegel geschenkt, als Snape begonnen hatte, Harry Okklumentikunterricht zu geben. Schon Sirius selbst hatte zu Schulzeiten mit seinem besten Freund, Harrys Vater James, Kontakt gehalten, wenn beide in unterschiedlichen Klassenräumen nachsitzen mussten.

An jenem verhängnisvollen Abend, vor der Schlacht in der Mysteriumsabteilung, hatte Sirius seinen Spiegel jedoch vergessen. Während Harry langsam den Splitter aus der Wunde zog und sie mit einem dicken Taschentuch umwickelte, fragte er sich zum wiederholten Male, ob es irgendetwas geändert hätte, wenn die Spiegel funktioniert hätten,warum es so kommen musste und wie er nur so leichtgläubig hatte sein können..

Ein knappes Jahr war es jetzt her. Doch noch immer war die Erinnerung frisch und unglaublich schmerzhaft. Kaum zwei Jahre hatte er mit seinem Paten teilen dürfen, hatte er sich Hoffnungen gemacht, bei Sirius einzuziehen, sobald dessen Unschuld wiederhergestellt worden war. Kaum zwei Jahre, in denen Harry das erste Mal in seinem Leben eine Ahnung davon bekommen hatte, wie es sein musste, einen Vater zu haben. Einen so engen Vertrauten, zu dem er mit allen Problemen gehen konnte. Und nun? Alles vorbei.

So ganz stimmte das aber nicht.

Da waren immer noch Ron und Hermine. Ohne zu zögern, ohne einen Moment an die Gefahren zu denken, die auf sie warten könnten, hatten sie ihm ihre bedingungslose Unterstützung zugesichert. Beim Gedanken an dieses Gespräch, nach Dumbledores Begräbnis, spürte Harry, wie er Gänsehaut bekam.

Und der Orden? Moody, Dädalus, Hestia, Sturgis, Tonks... alle kämpften sie im Ministerium – und draußen – für ihn, versuchten ihm Zeit zu verschaffen.

Außerdem gab es auch noch Remus. Der letzte der vier Rumtreiber, einst Harrys Lehrer, inzwischen aber zu einem guten Freund und wichtigen Verbündeten geworden. Wahrscheinlich derjenige, der ihn von allem am besten verstand – auch ohne viele Worte.

Mit diesen doch ziemlich tröstlichen Gedanken ging Harry ins Badezimmer, um seine Wunde und die Scherbe opalfarbenen Spiegelglases abzuwaschen. Während er nach Verbandszeug suchte, dachte er nach, ob er eine Möglichkeit hatte, die Scherben wieder zusammenzusetzen. Ging das überhaupt? Es waren doch mehr als 11 Stücke. Vielleicht hatte Hermine ja eine Idee. Gerade in solchen Dingen war sie unglaublich kreativ. Er musste sie dringend fragen, wenn sie sich im Fuchsbau trafen.

Harry klebte ein weiches weißes Pflaster auf seine Verletzung und kehrte wieder in sein Zimmer zurück.

Viel befand sich nicht mehr in dem alten Schrankkoffer, der jetzt, da er fast leer war, einen schwachen Geruch nach getrockneten Fröschen und Besenpolitur abgab. Als er weitere Berge von Socken beiseite geschafft hatte, entdeckte Harry die restlichen Splitter von Sirius' Spiegel. Vorsichtig, um sich nicht erneut zu verletzen, nahm er einen nach dem anderen heraus und legte sie auf seinen Schreibtisch.

Er wollte sich gerade wieder zum Koffer zurückbegeben, als ihn ein lauter Knall vom Fenster her aufschrecken ließ. Etwas großes, unförmiges, graues war gerade gegen die Scheibe geflogen und drohte nun, offensichtlich benommen von dem Aufprall, das Glas entlang zu Boden zu rutschen.

Hedwig, Harrys Schleiereule, die friedlich in ihrem Käfig auf einem Bücherregal geschlafen hatte, war durch den Krach wach geworden und funkelte ihren Eigentümer beleidigt aus ihren kupferfarbenen runden Augen an. „Tut mir Leid, Hedwig." sagte Harry schmunzelnd, und öffnete das Fenster, um dem Fluggeschoss, bei dem es sich um kein anderes Tier als Errol, die Familieneule der Weasleys, handelte, hineinzuhelfen.

Errol, inzwischen schon gute 20 Jahre alt und damit für eine Eule ein „Methusalem", flog zwar inzwischen auch schon seit Jahren den Weg zwischen Ottery und dem Ligusterweg Nummer vier, jedoch war sein Sehvermögen gelinde gesagt miserabel.

Als Harry den großen Waldkauz, der immer noch ein wenig verwirrt wirkte, vorsichtig auf den Tisch setzte, bemerkte er, dass Errol an seinen Krallen ein kleines unförmiges Paket festgebunden hatte. Vorsichtig löste er das dick eingeschnürte Paket, an dessen Unterseite ein Briefumschlag festgeklebt war.

Während Hedwig und Errol sich leise „unterhielten", öffnete Harry den Umschlag und las:

_Lieber Harry,_

_na, da staunst du, dass du von mir auch einmal Post bekommst, stimmts? Wir sehen uns zwar sowieso bald, aber ich habe mir gedacht, dass du dich bei diesen Muggeln sicher schrecklich langweilen wirst und ein bisschen Ablenkung gebrauchen könntest. Ich habe dieses nützliche Ding im Aurorenbüro herumliegen gefunden – da ich selber auch eine habe, schicke ich sie dir – was auch immer auf uns zukommt, es kann nicht schaden, alles vorrätig zu haben, das man braucht._

_Hier ist soweit alles okay, wenn man das so sagen kann – Scrimgeour ist schon seit Wochen nicht mehr gesichtet worden, weswegen wir mehr oder weniger direkt nach Moodys Vorgaben arbeiten. Allgemein hat man das Gefühl, dass eine gewisse Ruhe vor dem Sturm eingetreten ist … lange wird das Ministerium so nicht halten können. Ich frage mich, was passieren wird und wie.._

_Alles andere erzähle ich dir, wenn wir uns bei den Weasleys sehen – ich komme schon am 7., Molly kann wirklich jede Hilfe brauchen!_

_Pass auf dich auf, bis bald, Tonks._

Lächelnd legte Harry den Brief beiseite. Tonks, eine Metamorphmagierin, die ihren Vornamen Nymphadora hasste wie die Pest und deren Hilfsbereitschaft nur noch von ihrer Schusseligkeit übertroffen wurde, war Aurorin im Ministerium und galt als Moodys Lieblingsschülerin und engste Vertraute. In der Schlacht um die Mysteriumsabteilung hatte sie sich bis zum Schluss ein erbittertes Duell mit Bellatrix Lestrange geliefert und war nur um ein Haar dem Tod entgangen.

Harry hatte die junge Aurorin im Verlauf der letzten Jahre sehr schätzen gelernt. Wie alle anderen im Orden mit Ausnahme von Mundungus Fletcher war sie eine engagierte Widerstandskämpferin, schaffte es aber meistens trotz des Ernstes der Lage, unter den mit ihr Zusammenarbeitenden dank ihres unerschütterlichen Optimismus ständig gute Laune zu verbreiten. Nach Sirius' Tod war Tonks eine der wichtigsten Stützen für Harry, aber insbesondere auch für Remus Lupin geworden und hatte zu letzterem mittlerweile eine sehr enge Freundschaft aufgebaut.

Neugierig öffnete Harry das Paket. Unter dem dicken Packpapier und den mindestens fünf Schnüren, mit denen es umwickelt war, befand sich eine kleine schwarz glänzende Umhängetasche, die aus dichtem Fell gemacht war. Ein Zettel war daraufgesteckt, auf dem stand: _Das ist eine Tasche aus Knieselfell – sehr widerstandsfähig, hält sogar Feuer aus und ist mit einem Vergrößerungszauber belegt. Sie schaut nur so klein aus, aber innen drin hat alles Platz, was auch immer du mitnehmen willst! _

Beeindruckt öffnete Harry den Reißverschluss an der Tasche. Er ließ die Splitter von Sirius' Spiegel hineingleiten und wollte sie gerade wieder schließen, als vom Erdgeschoß her eine Stimme kam: „Hey,du! Abendessen!"

Sechzehn Jahre ließen keinen Zweifel mehr daran, dass sein Onkel mit diesem unwirschen Ruf ihn gemeint hatte. Eilig schloss er die Tasche, legte sie auf sein Bett und ging die Stiegen hinunter.

Schon in früheren Jahren war das Esszimmer im Ligusterweg Nummer vier einer der Orte gewesen, an denen Harry sich am allerwenigsten gerne aufgehalten hatte. Nicht nur, dass eine der Wände komplett Dudley und seinen „Heldentaten" in den letzten Jahren gewidmet war, verströmte der kleine Raum mit seinen unsagbar kitschigen Rosenvorhängen und passenden Tapeten eine nicht zu überbietende biedere Athmosphäre, die an manchen Tagen beinahe erdrückend wirkte.

Doch eines hatte sich in den letzten Tagen geändert. War Harry früher noch still und leicht genervt am Tisch gesessen, während sich die Gespräche einzig und allein um Dudleys Leben oder irgendeine Banalität in Onkel Vernons geschäftlichem Alltag, die ihn furchtbar aufregte, drehten, waren nach dem Besuch von Arthur und Kingsley die Unterhaltungen beim Abendessen der Dursleys fast gänzlich verstummt.

In gewisser Weise zog Harry diese neue Situation vor, aber gleichzeitig war sie ihm auch etwas unheimlich.

„Ich hoffe, der Braten schmeckt euch. Ich habe ein neues Rezept ausprobiert." sagte Tante Petunia und stellte eine dampfende und richtig gut riechende Schüssel auf den Tisch. Seit dem Besuch von Arthur und Kingsley bemühte sie sich krampfhaft, so zu tun, als hätte sich nichts verändert. Es gelang ihr immer weniger.

Alle vier nahmen sich Portionen auf ihre Teller und aßen schweigend. Harry konnte nicht anders, als zu denken, dass ihnen nur noch drei Essen dieser Art geblieben waren. Was danach kam, wusste niemand so richtig. Auch, ob sie einander je wiedersehen würden. Bei allen widerlichen Schikanen und Gemeinheiten, die ihm die Dursleys in den letzten Jahren angetan hatten, sie gingen ebenfalls in ungewisse Zeiten – und im Gegensatz zu ihm verstanden sie auch nicht wirklich, worum es in diesem Krieg eigentlich ging und welche katastrophalen Folgen kommen würden, sollte Voldemort gewinnen.

Nachdem sie fertig gegessen hatten – Onkel Vernon hatte Harry sogar Nachschlag erlaubt – räumten Vernon und Harry den Tisch ab. Der restliche Abend würde genauso ereignislos verlaufen wie die letzten, sah man einmal davon ab, dass das Finale im Six Nations-Rugby-Turnier zwischen England und Frankreich übertragen wurde und zumindest Onkel Vernon diesem sportlichen Großereignis etwas abgewinnen konnte.

Harry hatte eigentlich vor, den Tagespropheten fertig zu lesen, da ihn die Aufräumaktion am Nachmittag doch noch mehr Zeit gekostet hatte, als geplant, als plötzlich eine Frage die Stille unterbrach.

„Wohin gehst du dann eigentlich?"

Verblüfft sah Harry seinen Cousin an. Sicherlich waren die Dursleys in letzter Zeit nicht mehr so unfreundlich wie üblich gewesen, doch eine wirkliche Frage nach dem Krieg oder den Plänen des Ordens hatte er nicht erwartet. Dazu war insbesondere Onkel Vernon noch zu sehr der Überzeugung, man dürfe so wenig über „diese Leute" sprechen wie möglich.

Andererseits wunderte es Harry auch nicht, dass es gerade Dudley war, dessen Neugierde schließlich zu groß geworden war. War sein Cousin, der ihn, solange sie einander kannten, mit Freuden schikaniert und verspottet hatte, doch seit dem Vorfall mit den Dementoren vor zwei Jahren irgendwie ein anderer geworden – reifer, ernster und fast freundlicher. Als hätte Dudley diese Geschichte deutlich gemacht, dass sein Cousin doch kein Verrückter war, sondern ernsthaft in Gefahr schwebte …

Harry suchte ein wenig nach Worten. Wie viel konnte er preisgeben? Schließlich entschied er sich dafür, nicht zu sehr ins Detail zu gehen, aber trotzdem zu erklären, was geschehen sollte. „Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich es selbst noch nicht so genau. Ich weiß, dass geplant ist, mich zum Hauptquartier – dem Haus von Rons Familie – zu bringen. Dort bleiben wir sicher einige Zeit, immerhin heiratet bald sein ältester Bruder. Und hoffentlich fällt uns dort auch ein, wo wir mit der Jagd auf Voldemort beginnen sollen.." „Wie kommt ihr dort hin?"

„Moody – das ist der Leiter der Auroren, die jagen hauptsächlich die Todesser – hat noch nichts verraten, ich nehme aber an, dass wir fliegen werden. Oder es gibt Portschlüssel, das sind…"

„Portschlüssel sind viel sicherer. Die Todesser haben Thestrale, wenn ihr fliegt, holen sie euch ein." sagte Tante Petunia plötzlich.

Harry fiel der Löffel aus der Hand und auch Onkel Vernon, der gerade beschäftigt war, die Kochtöpfe in den Geschirrspüler einzuschlichten, wirbelte herum. „Was…?" Mehr brachte Vernon nicht heraus.

Die ganze Farbe war aus Tante Petunias Gesicht gewichen. Sie wirkte wie jemand, der festgestellt hatte, sich in eine Falle gebracht zu haben, aus der sie nun nicht mehr herauskam. Krampfhaft presste sie die Hand vor den Mund, als ob sie sich daran hindern wollte, noch mehr zu sprechen.

Trotz seines Erstaunens fand Harry als erster seine Sprache wieder. „Tante Petunia .. woher weißt du von Portschlüsseln und Thestralen?"

Alle Blicke richteten sich auf die Tante, die von Minute zu Minute zu schrumpfen schien. Als sie schließlich genug Mut gefasst hatte, klang ihre Stimme merkwürdig leise und nervös.

„Ich glaube, es ist an der Zeit, dass ich euch allen etwas gestehe. Ganz besonders dir, Vernon, aber noch viel mehr dir, Harry. Ich hätte es euch schon längst sagen sollen, aber wo sollte ich anfangen? In Wahrheit weiß ich mehr über die magische Welt, als ich immer vorgegeben habe. Ich weiß, was Thestrale sind, weil ich sie selbst sehen kann. Es war mir vollkommen klar, welcher Gefahr Harry und Dudley entkommen sind, als ihr von den Dementoren angegriffen wurdet. Ich bin nämlich in Wahrheit…" Sie holte tief Luft. „In Wahrheit bin ich ebenfalls kein Muggel, so wie Harry. Ich bin zwar keine richtige Hexe, habe aber ganz wenig magische Fähigkeiten erhalten – nie genug, um richtig zaubern zu lernen oder nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Deswegen war ich immer so neidisch auf Lilly. Wäre diese Eigenschaft bei mir ausgeprägter gewesen, wäre ich genauso eine Hexe wie sie."

Es war totenstill im Esszimmer. Tante Petunia schien nun, da sie ihr großes Geheimnis endlich ausgesprochen hatte, erleichtert. Doch ihre Erleichterung sollte nicht lange halten.

Onkel Vernon hatte den Erklärungen seiner Frau mit wachsendem Entsetzen und Zorn gefolgt. Er wirkte, als ob er sich nur mühsam zurückhalten konnte, um nicht loszubrüllen, als er Petunia und Harry mit seinen kleinen Augen fixierte. „16 Jahre lügst du mich an? 16 Jahre?" „Vernon, ich kann…" begann Petunia.

„RAUS. Alle beide. SOFORT. Und wagt es ja nicht, zurückzukommen. Verlasst auf der Stelle mein Haus." „Vernon, hör mir bitte zu! Ich kann es dir erklären!" flehte seine Ehefrau. Diese Worte machten ihn nur noch wütender. „Verschwindet! Von Abschaum wie euch brauche ich keine Erklärungen! RAUS oder ich hole die Polizei!"

Harry befiel eine jähe Panik bei diesen Worten. Onkel Vernon meinte es ernst, das war allein an seinem Blick unmissverständlich zu erkennen. Sie mussten flüchten, ehe er ihnen tatsächlich die Muggelpolizei auf den Hals hetzte. Aber wohin?

Ohne zu zögern, rannte er in sein Zimmer. Nun hieß es schnell handeln. Zum Glück hatte er den Großteil der Dinge, die er mitnehmen wollte, bereits aussortiert. Harry warf seine Bücher, einige Kleidungsstücke und andere kleine Utensilien in den Wanderrucksack, den er von Hagrid zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte und verstaute den Feuerblitz, Hermines Spickoskop und ein paar alte wichtige Dinge in der Tasche von Tonks.

Errol und Hedwig, die beide schon geschlafen hatten, wurden durch die Hektik wach und sahen ihn missbilligend an. „Tut mir Leid, ich erkläre es euch später!" Harry nahm eine Rolle Pergament und riss hastig ein Blatt ab, auf das er schrieb:

_Lieber Ron,_

_wir flüchten. Onkel Vernon dreht durch. Sag den anderen Bescheid, ich melde mich, wenn wir sicher versteckt sind. Harry._

„Bringst du das bitte zum Fuchsbau?" fragte er Errol. Der große Waldkauz schuhuhte freudig. Vorsichtig band Harry das Pergament an Errols Krallen, öffnete das Fenster und ließ ihn fliegen.

Während er ihm nachsah und hoffte, dass der alte Waldkauz sich nicht verflog, kam Harry eine Idee.

Er nahm ein weiteres Blatt Pergament und verfasste noch eine Nachricht:

_Lieber Remus,_

_es ist alles schiefgegangen. Onkel Vernon hat mich und Tante Petunia hinausgeworfen! Wir brechen sofort zum Grimmauld Place auf. Ein anderer sichererer Ort fällt mir wirklich nicht ein und ich muss schnell handeln, Onkel Vernon droht mit der Polizei. Bitte melde dich, ich brauche deine Hilfe! Harry_

Hedwig hatte ihn aus ihren großen Augen beobachtet. „Kannst du Remus suchen und ihm die Nachricht bringen? Ich glaube, er ist im Grimmauld Place, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher! Komm auf jeden Fall dort hin, wenn du ihn gefunden hast!" sagte Harry und band ihr den Zettel um. Hedwig hob ihren Kopf, wie um zustimmend zu nicken und flog mit einem graziösen Schwung Errol hinterher.

Harry schloss das Fenster hinter ihr, warf noch einen letzten Blick in sein Zimmer und ging hinunter ins Vorhaus, wo er außer der immer noch schockierten Tante Petunia niemanden antraf.

„Gehen wir, wir haben nichts mehr hier verloren." sagte Harry und wollte gerade – nach einem letzten Blick zum Schrank unter der Treppe, in dem er so unglückliche Jahre verbracht hatte, zur Eingangstür gehen, als Dudley im Vorzimmer erschien. Er wirkte nervös, ängstlich und beinahe traurig.

Einen Moment lang sahen Harry und sein Cousin sich schweigend an. Dann ging Dudley langsam auf ihn zu und streckte ihm die Hand hin. „Viel Glück." sagte er. „Dir auch." sagte Harry und gab ihm die Hand. Es war beinahe, als schlossen sie Frieden.

Tante Petunia, die die Szene mit Tränen in den Augen verfolgte, murmelte nur leise „Leb wohl, Dudleyschatz." und öffnete die Haustür, um den Abschied abzukürzen.

Mit einem letzten Nicken zu seinem Cousin, der trotz seiner dank jahrelangen Trainings sportlich gewordenen, großgewachsenen Figur, fast klein und eingeschüchtert wirkte, verließ Harry das Haus am Ligusterweg Nummer vier und trat mit gezücktem Zauberstab zu seiner Tante hinaus in die sternenklare Julinacht.


	2. Der Hundsstern bringt eine Botschaft

Der Hundsstern bringt eine Botschaft

Nur der Schein einer Kerze erleuchtete das vornehm wirkende alte Wohnzimmer. Durch ein Fenster waren schemenhafte Umrisse von knorrigen, hohen Bäumen zu sehen. Die Schatten der Möbel wurden an die Wände ringsum reflektiert und verbreiteten eine gespenstische Stimmung.

Ein Mann saß in einem Ohrensessel, in ein dickes Buch vertieft. Mit seiner Cordhose, dem dazu passenden Tweed-Jackett und der goldenen Brille, die ihm beim Lesen auf die Nasenspitze gerutscht war, wirkte er beinahe wie ein Collegeprofessor. Sein Alter war schwer einzuschätzen. In den hellbraunen, kinnlangen Haaren, die ihm ein wenig in die Stirn fielen, waren bereits leichte graue Strähnen zu sehen. In seinem von einigen älteren Narben durchzogenen Gesicht zeigten sich erste Falten. Doch das Interessanteste an dem eifrig Lesenden waren seine ungewöhnlich silbergrauen Augen, die obwohl es schon relativ spät war, immer noch konzentriert und wach blickten.

Gerade hatte er sein Buch zur Seite gelegt, um sich Pfefferminztee in den Keramikbecher einzugießen, der neben ihm stand, als ein Rascheln vom Fenster her ihn aus den Gedanken riss. Mit einem Satz war der Mann bei dem Ort angekommen, von dem das Geräusch stammte. Leise murmelte er „Lumos!" und spähte mit gezücktem Zauberstab aus dem Fenster.

Eine prächtige Schleiereule saß auf dem Holzbrett und sah ihn aus großen kupferfarbenen Augen an. Er erkannte sie sofort. „Hedwig?" fragte er. „Was machst du denn hier?" Angst packte ihn. War etwas mit Harry passiert? Wieso tauchte seine Eule hier im Grimmauld Place auf? Mit zitternden Fingern löste er das Pergament von den Krallen Hedwigs und las:

_Lieber Remus, _

_es ist alles schiefgegangen. Onkel Vernon hat mich und Tante Petunia hinausgeworfen! Wir brechen sofort zum Grimmauld Place auf. Ein anderer sichererer Ort fällt mir wirklich nicht ein und ich muss schnell handeln, Onkel Vernon droht mit der Polizei. Bitte melde dich, ich brauche deine Hilfe! Harry_

Remus Lupin spürte, wie es ihm eisig kalt wurde. Wochenlang hatte der gesamte Orden an einer Strategie gefeilt, wie man Harry an seinem 17. Geburtstag sicher außer Haus bringen könnte. Erst vor wenigen Tagen war entschieden worden, für den Fall, dass die Todesser irgendwie von den Plänen erfuhren, sieben Ordensmitglieder mittels Vielsafttrankes in „Harrys" zu verwandeln und jede verwandelte Person auf einem anderen Fluggerät mit einem Bewacher in Richtung eines anderen Hauses aufbrechen zu lassen. So sollte es den Todessern nicht mehr möglich sein, herauszufinden, wer der echte Harry war und wohin man ihn brachte. In den Häusern, die als Ziele ausgewählt wurden, war geplant gewesen, Portschlüssel zu verstecken, die alle zum Fuchsbau, dem Hauptquartier, transportieren würden.

Die Strategie schien allen Teilnehmenden gut durchdacht gewesen zu sein – und nun das. Drei Tage, bevor die Eskorte aufbrechen sollte, machte Harrys Onkel allen einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Es war klug von Harry, sofort an den Ort zu denken, an dem man ihn am wenigsten vermuten würde - waren die Todesser doch durch gezielte Falschinformationen inzwischen der Ansicht, dass der Orden nach Sirius' Tod Grimmauld Place Nummer 12 aufgegeben hatte. Und trotzdem – einfach so, mitten in der Nacht, zu flüchten, am Ende vielleicht noch darauf angewiesen zu sein, Magie zu benutzen, obwohl er noch nicht volljährig war … das hatte irgendwie, dachte Remus schmunzelnd, sehr viel von James.

An ein ruhiges Weiterlesen in _Zauberer und Hexen in Europa während der Inquisition_ war nun nicht mehr zu denken. Sacht klappte er das Buch zu und ließ sich wieder in den Ohrensessel sinken, während Hedwig hinter ihm auf der Lehne Platz nahm. „Hoffentlich weißt du, was du tust, Harry … wenn ich wüsste, wo du gerade bist.." So angespannt war Remus seit Jahren nicht mehr gewesen. Er konnte nicht helfen. Nur warten .. und hoffen, dass ihre Flucht gelang.

Der Ligusterweg war zum Glück für Petunia und Harry menschenleer. Flackernde orange Straßenlaternen warfen ihre Schatten auf den sauber gekehrten Gehsteig neben den perfekt gepflegten Vorgärten.

Einige Zeit lang sprach keiner ein Wort. Harry, den seine Entscheidung, zum alten Hauptquartier des Ordens zu flüchten, ein wenig beruhigt hatte, überlegte fieberhaft, was die sicherste Art für sie beide wäre, nach London zu gelangen. Er konnte sich auf jeden Fall nicht seines Zauberstabs bedienen, noch war er nicht volljährig und jeder Versuch, Magie zu benutzen, würde sofort bemerkt werden. Fliegen wäre eine weitere Option, aber konnte er das Tante Petunia zumuten? Außerdem war er noch nie mit einer weiteren Person geflogen... Oder sollte er apparieren? Das schien ihm mit Abstand die leichteste und schnellste Variante zu sein.

Andererseits hatte Harry die Apparierprüfung noch nicht abgelegt. Er war zwar mit Dumbledore gemeinsam appariert, aber wusste er wirklich, wie Seit-An-Seit-Apparieren ging?

Während er so grübelte, hatten die beiden nächtlichen Wanderer das Ende des Ligusterwegs erreicht. Vor ihnen lag der Park mit dem alten Spielplatz, in dem Dudley und Harry vor zwei Jahren von den Dementoren angegriffen worden waren. „Und was jetzt? Wohin gehen wir?" fragte Tante Petunia. Es waren die ersten Worte, die sie seit dem Rauswurf durch ihren Ehemann gesprochen hatte. Sie schien sich ein wenig gefangen zu haben, war aber immer noch ziemlich bleich. Harry überlegte. „Setzen wir uns einen Moment hier hin. Ich muss noch nachdenken, was das Klügste wäre."

Nebeneinander ließen sich Tante und Neffe auf einer Parkbank nieder. Die ziemlich rostige Schaukel, auf der Harry damals gesessen hatte, als der Angriff begonnen hatte, quietschte leise. Ein Auto bog an ihnen vorbei in die Pappelallee ein. Wolken zogen über den fast schwarzen Nachthimmel.

„Harry?" „Ja?" „Ich wollte mich nur bei dir entschuldigen ... dass ich nicht schon längst mit der Wahrheit herausgerückt habe. Ich hatte viel zu sehr Angst, was Vernon sagen würde und deswegen…" „Hast du lieber so getan, als ob du mich nicht leiden könntest." entgegnete Harry. Bei allem Verständnis für seine Tante, aber in diesem Punkt wollte er nicht so schnell nachgeben.

Tante Petunia sah schuldbewusst aus. „Ja .. ich weiß, dass das falsch war. Aber ich hatte es nicht leicht. Deine Mum – Lilly – sie war immer die große Heldin in der Familie. Die beste Schülerin ihres Jahrgangs, beliebt bei Mitschülern und Lehrern … Ich weiß nicht, warum sich bei mir nicht auch solche Fähigkeiten entwickelt haben wie bei ihr. Es war nicht einfach, ihr zuzusehen, wie sie nach Hogwarts ging und in jeden Ferien immer ganz begeistert nach Hause kam, voller Geschichten von der Schule und ihren Freunden … während ich ein ganz normales Muggelleben führte. Ich ging auf die Gesamtschule in Stratford, habe meine GCSEs gemacht, dann eine Berufsausbildung… aber trotz meiner sorgfältig aufrechterhaltenen Fassade, in Wahrheit wünschte ich mir nichts mehr, als dass ich mit ihr im Hogwarts-Express mitfahren durfte. Ich habe sie die ganze Zeit beneidet. Auch wenn ich ihr das nie gesagt habe. Die Nachricht von ihrem Tod hat mich schwer getroffen. Sie war ja meine kleine Schwester."

Harry warf einen Blick auf seine Tante. Trotz ihrer zahlreichen Streitigkeiten in den vergangenen 16 Jahren – so kleinlaut und traurig, wie sie da neben ihm saß, tat sie ihm direkt Leid. Es entschuldigte zwar nicht alles, was Petunia ihm so an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Aber ein klein wenig konnte er sie auch verstehen. „Das hättest du mir schon viel früher sagen sollen. Aber danke, dass du jetzt ehrlich zu mir bist." sagte er. Tante Petunia lächelte erleichtert – das erste wirkliche Lächeln, das Harry bei ihr gesehen hatte. In diesem Moment ähnelte sie sehr ihrer Schwester. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich so schrecklich zu dir war. Vertragen wir uns?" sagte sie und streckte ihm die Hand hin. „Einverstanden. Und keine Sorge – dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher." meinte Harry und erwiderte ihre Geste.

„Also, wohin hattest du vor, zu flüchten?" fragte Petunia schließlich. „Nach London, zum Grimmauld Place Nummer 12, dem alten Hauptquartier des Ordens und Haus von…" „Dem Haus von Sirius Blacks Familie? Ein schrecklicher Ort. Aber dort wird uns sicher niemand vermuten. Gute Idee." sagte Petunia. „Wir müssen schnell sein. Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob es gelingt, aber ich werde versuchen, dass wir dort hin apparieren." „Kannst du das denn schon?" „Einen Kurs habe ich im letzten Jahr gemacht, aber die Prüfung noch nicht. Aber es ist unsere einzige Chance. Ich weiß nicht, ob mein Besen zwei Personen aushält, anderes darf ich nicht benutzen, weil man im Ministerium sonst sofort registrieren würde, dass ein Minderjähriger unterwegs ist…" „Gut. Dann apparieren wir."

Ein wenig verblüfft über diese neue Art an seiner Tante stand Harry auf, froh, eine Entscheidung getroffen zu haben. „Stell dich bitte neben mich und schließ die Augen." sagte er und nahm sie an der Hand. _Lenke deinen Willen auf das Ziel, aber appariere mit Bedacht._ So hatte es Wilkie Twycross während des Kurses im Frühjahr stundenlang gepredigt.

Die freie Hand fest an der Tasche aus Knieselfell um seinen Hals, schloss Harry die Augen und konzentrierte sich so lange, bis er die alte Stadtvilla der Blacks deutlich vor sich sah. _Zum Grimmauld Place Nummer 12!_ dachte er, als würde er den Satz laut rufen.

Einen Moment lang geschah gar nichts. Dann erschien es den beiden, als käme eine richtig starke Brise auf, die sie emporhob. Ein gewaltiger Ruck ging durch Harry und Petunia und mit enormer Geschwindigkeit wurden sie vorwärts gerissen.

Fast genau eine Minute später landeten sie neben einem großen Baum in einer Wohnhaussiedlung, nicht unähnlich dem Ligusterweg. Sämtliche Straßenlaternen schienen ausgefallen zu sein und es war fast stockdunkel. „Sind wir hier richtig?" fragte Petunia leise. Harry kniff die Augen zusammen und spähte über die Straße. Ein nobel wirkendes schmiedeeisernes Schild mit weißen geschwungenen Lettern stand direkt gegenüber von ihnen. _London, SW, Grimmauld Place._ „Es hat geklappt!" „Gratuliere." sagte Petunia und klopfte ihrem Neffen auf die Schulter.

Harry musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln. Vorsichtig überquerten sie die Straße und blieben neben dem Schmiedeeisenschild stehen. Ein alt wirkendes Wohnhaus, dessen Vorgarten von einem hohen Zaun umgeben war, ragte direkt vor ihnen auf. „Kannst du die Hausnummer lesen?" fragte er. „Elf, glaube ich." antwortete sie. „Sehr gut." flüsterte Harry zurück.

Sie gingen am Zaun entlang, bis sie die Grenze zu Haus Nummer 13 erreicht hatten. Ein leichter Kloß war in Harrys Kehle gewachsen. Das erste Mal wieder an jenen Ort zurückzukehren, wo Sirius ihm .. Nein, genug jetzt, das lenkte ihn nur ab. Viel wichtiger, erst einmal in Sicherheit zu sein.

Mit seinem Zauberstab beschrieb er ein Pentagramm in der Luft und dachte dazu das Passwort, das Moody ihnen weitergegeben hatte- „Albus." Ein fast unhörbares Brummen setzte ein und die Häuser Nummer 11 und 13 schoben sich auseinander, um den Blick auf ein weiteres Haus freizugeben.

Das Haus war wesentlich höher als die anderen in der Siedlung. Es schien düster und verlassen. Majestätische alte Bäume, die den Garten wohl schon einige Jahrhunderte überblickten, rahmten das Gebäude, oder vielmehr die Villa, ein und verliehen ihr eine Athmosphäre wie auf einem alten Gemälde. Ein kühler Windhauch war aufgekommen und jagte den beiden Wartenden am Gartentor einen Schauer über den Rücken.

„Hoffentlich hat Remus das Signal bemerkt, falls er da ist." murmelte Harry. Inzwischen hatte er wirklich Panik bekommen. Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht? Normalerweise hätte Remus im Inneren des Hauses einen roten Lichtblitz beim Gartentor sehen müssen und sofort reagiert. So funktionierte der Passwort – Zauber jedenfalls, wenn man Moodys Erklärungen glaubte.

Oder war Remus am Ende gar nicht im Haus? Aber wo war er dann? Hatte Snape den Todessern am Ende doch verraten, dass der Orden das fürnehme und gar alte Haus der Blacks doch noch nutzte? Waren Voldemorts Anhänger bereits dagewesen und hatten alle Anwesenden…?

Harrys Magen krampfte sich zusammen. War Remus etwas geschehen? Würde Harry schon wieder mit dem Verlust eines Menschen fertig werden müssen, der ihm nahe stand?

„Remus?" rief Harry mit zitternder Stimme. Angespannt lauschte er in die Nacht hinaus.

„Harry? Bist das du?" erklang eine Harry nur zu gut vertraute, leicht heisere Stimme aus der Richtung des Eingangs. Auch in dieser Stimme lag ein angespannter Unterton, den Harry so schon lange nicht mehr gehört hatte. „Ja, aber stell mir die Frage!" Da auch die Todesser sich des Vielsafttrankes bedienten, hatte Professor McGonagall auf der letzten Sitzung des Ordens eine neue Devise ausgegeben. Die Ordensmitglieder sollten untereinander Fragen ausmachen, die nur sie selbst beantworten konnten, um nicht in eine Falle zu laufen.

„Welches Tier befand sich in meinem Büro, als mich Harry Potter das erste Mal besucht hat?" „Ein Grindeloh." antwortete Harry, dem das Sprechen, dem wachsenden Kloß in seinem Hals zufolge, immer schwerer fiel.

Von der Tür kam ein erleichterter Ausruf. Eilige Schritte näherten sich auf dem langen Plattenweg.

Schließlich erschien die Gestalt von Remus Lupin am Gartentor. Der Mond, der sich inzwischen einen Weg durch die Wolken gebahnt hatte, erleuchtete sein blasses Gesicht. Seine silbergrauen Augen wirkten eigentümlich hell. Harry sah ihn an und spürte, wie sich ein vertrautes warmes Gefühl in ihm ausbreitete.

„Gesegnet sei der Hippogreif, du bist es wirklich, Harry! Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht .. alleine zu flüchten, mitten in der Nacht… wer weiß, was da passieren hätte können.." Remus schloss Harry in die Arme und drückte ihn fest, mühsam gegen Tränen der Erleichterung kämpfend.

Harry merkte, wie die Nervosität und Angst des Abends sich ein wenig von ihm löste.

Ungeduldig blinzelte er die Tränen weg, die ihm in die Augen gestiegen waren, löste sich vorsichtig aus der Umarmung und sah Remus an. „Ein Glück, dass wir es geschafft haben. Was machst du eigentlich..?" „Später, Harry." meinte Remus, dessen Stimme noch ein wenig belegt klang. „Komm lieber zuerst ins Haus, es ist hier nicht sicher. . Oh, hallo, Petunia." „Hallo, Remus." Tante Petunia schien eigenartig verlegen, als wäre ihr eine unangenehme Szene in den Sinn gekommen. Falls ihr Gegenüber davon etwas merkte, überging er es aber taktvoll und öffnete das Gartentor, das mit einem langgezogenen Quietschen aufschwang. „Wir überlegen drinnen weiter. Kommt!"

Mit gezücktem Zauberstab ging er voran und leuchtete ihnen den Weg. Ein akkurat angelegter Weg aus Granitplatten zog sich vorbei an Nussbäumen und niedrigeren kleinen Büschen, die aussahen, als wären sie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr geschnitten worden, schlängelte sich durch den Garten und endete schließlich vor einem imposanten steinernen Eingangsportal. In fast abblätternder, aber im Licht von Remus' Zauberstab noch sichtbarer grüner Farbe war das Familienwappen der Blacks über dem Portal eingraviert. Sachte öffneten sie das Tor aus massivem Baumfarnholz und traten ein.

Mit einem Lächeln registrierte Harry ein unglaublich hässliches klobiges Gebilde gleich vor ihm. Der Schirmständer. Tonks würde sicher froh sein, zu wissen, dass er nun an einem Ort stand, an dem niemand mehr über ihn stolpern konnte. Doch eine Frage nach ihr hob er sich für später auf. Es gab jetzt wichtigeres.

Remus ließ sich in einem Biedermeiersessel, der mit grünem Chintzstoff überzogen war, nieder und die beiden anderen nahmen ihm gegenüber am Fuß der wie die meisten Gegenstände in diesem Haus imposant ausgestalteten schwarzen Marmortreppe Platz. „Ich muss mich entschuldigen", sagte der Gastgeber, „aber mehr Licht können wir hier nicht machen, sonst würde es gleich sehr laut.." Harry fing Remus' Blick auf und beide grinsten. Es war ohnehin schon ein Wunder, dass das krakeelende Portrait von Sirius' Mutter, das auf dem Stufenabsatz vor dem ersten Stock hing, durch ihr Eintreten nicht munter geworden war.

„Wie gehen wir jetzt vor?" „Ich weiß es nicht." sagte Petunia. „Harry hat es dir ja geschrieben – Vernon hat alles erfahren. Ich kann nicht mehr nach Hause. Und mit ihnen flüchten kann ich auch nicht. Es wird ohnehin Zeit, dass ich das Versteckspiel beende und nicht mehr so tue, als wäre ich eine .. naja." Remus nickte ihr anerkennend zu. „Gut, dass du endlich die Wahrheit gesagt hast."

„Was ist denn, wenn wir dich zu Tonks' Eltern bringen? Ihr Vater ist Muggel, die beiden wohnen weit genug weg." fragte Harry, der angestrengt nachgedacht hatte. So sehr auf eine sichere Unterkunft konzentriert, entging ihm – abgesehen davon, dass das schwache Licht des Zauberstabs es kaum sichtbar machte – dass bei der Erwähnung von Tonks' Namen ein Lächeln über Remus' Gesicht glitt. „Wer ist denn Tonks?" wollte Petunia wissen. „Sie ist auch im Orden und Aurorin im Ministerium. Eine wirklich engagierte Widerstandskämpferin und ein sehr netter Mensch, du würdest sie sicher auch mögen. Und ihre Eltern sind auch total auf unserer Seite."

„Gute Idee." sagte Remus. „Am Besten, wir machen uns gleich auf den Weg und ich erkläre Andromeda und Ted alles. Ich bin bald wieder zurück." fügte er hinzu, als er Harrys Blick bemerkte.

„Also dann.." meinte Tante Petunia, die nun, da sie sich in Sicherheit wusste, erleichtert schien. Harry stand auf und reichte ihr die Hand. Irgendwie fiel ihm der Abschied mit einem Mal seltsam schwer. Durch die Flucht waren sie einander näher gekommen.

„Alles Gute." sagte sie. „Dir auch." „Lass was von dir hören, wenn es geht."

Mit diesen Worten verließ Petunia Evans, verheiratete Dursley, die Villa der Blacks und trat neben Remus hinaus auf die erste Marmorstufe vor dem Portal.

Harry ließ sich rückwärts in den unsagbar hässlichen Chintzsessel fallen. Es hatte geklappt. Obwohl sie die Flucht Hals über Kopf geplant hatten, war alles gutgegangen. Was nun auf sie alle zukommen würde, war ihm unklar. Und auch wenn gerade in diesem Haus so viele alte traurige Erinnerungen hochkamen, im Moment gab es einfach keinen besseren Ort, um in Ruhe weitere Pläne zu schmieden.

Nun merkte er aber doch, dass es bereits spät am Abend war. Das erste Seit-an-Seit-Apparieren und die überstürzte Abreise hatten ihm viel Kraft gekostet … Hoffentlich klappte alles bei Tonks' Eltern … warm war es hier in der Eingangshalle und der Sessel war schön weich .. aber er musste doch noch wach bleiben, um auf Remus zu warten…

Mehr oder weniger unsanft landete Remus Lupin vor dem Eingangstor.

Es war eine wirklich seltsame Nacht. Ein Wunder, dass nichts passiert war..

Vorsichtig betrat er das Haus. „Harry? Alles ist gut gegangen!" Keine Antwort. Gerade wollte Remus anfangen, nach ihm zu suchen, als ihm eine Gestalt im Sessel weiter hinten in der imposanten Eingangshalle auffiel. Leise schlich er sich hin und sah Harry, den Kopf auf der Armlehne, einen Arm darübergelegt. Seine Beine ragten auf den schwarz-weißen Marmorboden hinaus.

Remus spürte einen Stich bei diesem Anblick. Wie oft war James im Gemeinschaftsraum genauso eingeschlafen, wenn sie am Abend zuvor wieder einen ihrer nächtlichen Streifzüge unternommen hatten..

Mit einem traurigen Lächeln, in dem aber auch viel Zuneigung für den schlafenden Jungen vor ihm lag, beugte er sich vor und gab Harry einen sanften Stoß in die Seite. „So bequem ist es hier nicht." flüsterte er. Harry war einen Moment lang erschrocken. Als er das vertraute Gesicht bemerkte, entspannte er sich aber wieder. „Hat alles geklappt?" „Ja. Aber mehr davon morgen. Komm, im alten Dienerzimmer ist noch ein Bett frei."

Nacheinander kletterten – denn ein anderes Wort passte auf die enorme Marmorstiege mit ihren riesigen Stufen nicht – sie hinauf in den ersten Stock und ließen sich in die nebeneinanderstehenden, einfach wirkenden Holzbetten mit den weichen Decken fallen. „Es war die beste Idee, hier her zu kommen." dachte Harry und bevor er noch weiter überlegen konnte, hatte der Schlaf ihn übermannt.

„Was machst du eigentlich hier?" fragte Harry am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück, das Kreacher ihnen in der Küche zubereitet hatte. „Ich recherchiere. Diese ganze Geschichte mit dem Medaillon, das Dumbledore bei sich hatte, als er im Juni gestorben ist, hat mich nicht mehr los gelassen. Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass es damit mehr auf sich hat .. und ich bin mir auch sicher, dass ich da vor langer Zeit etwas gehört habe.." Harry sah ihn überrascht an. Wieso hatte er nicht gleich daran gedacht? Aber wie viel konnte er Remus verraten?

Nach einer längeren Nachdenkpause begann er schließlich vorsichtig: „Nun ja, Dumbledore hat mir da letztes Jahr etwas erzählt .. ich weiß, warum Voldemort unsterblich ist. Er hat Horcruxe. Sechs zumindest, glaubte Dumbledore." „Horcruxe?" Remus' silbergraue Augen weiteten sich überrascht. „Sag nicht, du weißt da mehr darüber?" „Naja .. also, wenn ich ehrlich bin.." Angestrengt überlegte Remus. Hatte Professor Al-Harani nicht vor so vielen Jahren davon erzählt, in dieser unglaublich spannenden Stunde zum Thema „Dunkle Artefakte"? Aber viel hatte er nicht verraten, der weise Araber, der Remus' Lieblingslehrer geblieben war, unter all den unterschiedlichen Personen, die er in seinen sieben Jahren Schulzeit erlebt hatte. Nur, dass es sich um äußerst komplexe Magie handelte, und dass Horcruxe von … was war es doch, das er gesagt hatte? Wie konnte man Horcruxe zerstören?

„Ja, ich habe davon gehört." fuhr Lupin zögerlich fort. „Aber es ist schon sehr lange her, ich weiß nicht, ob mir noch etwas einfällt .. deswegen wollte ich ja in den Archiven der Blacks nachschauen. Die bezaubernde Walpurga.." – er schnitt eine Grimasse – „war so begeistert von schwarzer Magie, vielleicht gibt es hier etwas, das uns Hinweise gibt, was es mit dem Medaillon auf sich hat.."

„Gute Idee. Ich helfe dir." sagte Harry. Gemeinsam räumten sie den Tisch ab – obwohl sie genau wussten, dass Kreacher es nicht leiden konnte, wenn man ihm Arbeit abnahm, aber sie wollten den alten Hauselfen etwas entlasten. Die jahrelange Be- oder besser – Misshandlung durch seine alten Eigentümer hatten Kreacher, obwohl er noch so eifrig wie immer war, schon sehr zugesetzt.

Im ersten Stock des Stadthauses der Blacks befand sich am Ende des Ganges, der voller alter Portraits und unheimlich lebensechter Köpfe – waren es Hauselfen? besser nicht nachdenken. – hing, eine kleine, fast unscheinbare Tür. Mit einem hässlichen, fast erstickten Quietschen, schwang sie zur Seite, als Harry dagegen trat.

Der Raum, in dem sie sich befanden, war so staubig, dass beide husten mussten. _Tergeo!_ murmelte Remus und schwang seinen Zauberstab. In einer Sekunde war der Staub verschwunden und gab den Blick auf eine ganze Reihe voller Bücherregale, die bis zur Decke ragten, frei. Ein Sofa, wenn man das enorme ausladende Biedermeiermöbel aus Teakholz mit smaragdgrünen Samtüberzug so nennen konnte, zwischen den Bücherregalen und daneben ein kleiner Tisch mit einer Messinglampe fiel ihnen sofort ins Auge. „Wie passend für das fürnehme und gar alte Haus der Blacks." meinte Harry halb-sarkastisch. „Wo fangen wir an?"

„Die ersten Morde, die Voldemort zugeschrieben werden, sind in den Fünfzigern passiert." sagte Remus und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um einen besseren Überblick über die Regale zu bekommen. „Da." Er deutete auf ein Regal neben dem Sofa, auf dem ein kleines Messingschild mit der Aufschrift _1950-1960_ angebracht war. Sich streckend, nahm Harry fünf schwarze Ledermappen aus dem Regal und gab sie Remus.

Sie ließen sich nebeneinander auf dem Teakmöbel nieder, schlugen die Mappen auf und begannen zu lesen.

Als der Abend hereinbrach, hatten Remus und Harry es, mit einer kleinen Pause für das Mittagessen, bereits bis zum Jahr 1955 geschafft. Mit leichten Kopfschmerzen von den dutzenden Artikeln aus so einschlägigen Magazinen wie _Reinheit des Blutes: Wie wir die Zukunft unserer Gesellschaft sichern können_, die sie lesen mussten, begaben sie sich hinunter in den Salon.

„Wirklich ekelhaft." meinte Harry. „'Deswegen kann es die einzige Chance für ein Weiterbestehen der magischen Gesellschaft sein, sich auf Dauer von diesen Lügnern und Betrügern, die nichts anderes als Schlammblüter sind, abzugrenzen. Reinstes Blut darf nicht mit minderwertigen Kreaturen vermischt werden.' Kein Wunder, dass ..", den Namen auszusprechen, fiel ihm immer noch schwer, „ Sirius geflohen ist."

Remus nickte verständnisvoll.„Ich habe mich auch noch nicht ganz daran gewöhnt.. es ist gerade einmal ein Jahr her.."

Er stand auf und ging zu dem großen dreiflügeligen Fenster, das hinaus in den Garten führte. Seine Augen brannten plötzlich wie Feuer. Den Blick fest auf den Baum vor ihm gerichtet, merkte er nicht, wie Harry neben ihn getreten war.

Schweigend sahen sie hinaus in den Abendhimmel. Ein besonders heller Stern über dem Nussbaum fiel Harry auf und er fragte leise: „Ist das..?" „Ja." antwortete Remus mit belegter Stimme. „Der Hundsstern. Sirius. Jeden Abend seit der Schlacht schaue ich zu ihm hinauf…" „Ich dachte, es wird langsam einfacher." murmelte Harry. „Aber dann kam Dumbledores Tod.. und jetzt ist der Krieg ausgebrochen… und er fehlt mir. Er fehlt mir unglaublich." Remus legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern. „Mir auch, Harry." flüsterte er fast unhörbar.

Lange standen sie so da, vereint im Gedanken an leuchtend grüne Augen und ein fast bellendes Lachen, an einen bärengroßen schwarzen Hund, der bis aufs Blut kämpfen konnte, aber danach sanft und gemütlich vor dem Kaminfeuer ausgestreckt lag, an einen engagierten und temperamentvollen Widerstandskämpfer..

„Ich bin froh, dass du da bist." murmelte Harry und schluckte den letzten Rest der Tränen, die ihm in die Kehle gestiegen waren, hinunter. Remus konnte nicht anders, als zu lächeln, obwohl ihm bei diesen Worten schon wieder .. „Lassen wir es für heute gut sein. Gute Nacht." „Gute Nacht, Remus."

Die nächsten Tage vergingen in ähnlicher Weise. Während ihrer Recherchen stießen sie immer wieder auf Zeitungsartikel über die Reinheit des Blutes, die teilweise noch übelkeiterregender geschrieben waren, als der erste. Eine Reportage, geschrieben von einer Rosamund Kimmkorn, stellte Lord Voldemort als innovativen, modernen neuen Zauberer dar und war mit Abstand das Schlimmste, das ihnen unterkam. Jemand hatte den Artikel säuberlich ausgeschnitten und fast penibel eingeklebt. „Da steht John Lupin!" meinte Harry, dem beim Lesen fast das Mittagessen hochgekommen war. „Ist das.." „Mein Vater, ja." bestätigte Remus. Ein Schatten der Erinnerung lief über sein Gesicht. „Er hat es ganz schön bezahlen mussen. Irgendjemand im Ministerium – Crouch, ich vermute – hat ihm eine hartnäckige Lungenentzündung auf den Hals gejagt. Fast die ganzen Sommerferien war er krank. Aber.." „Das war es wert." meinte Harry. „Mutig von ihm."

Am darauffolgenden Morgen, dem 31. Juli, wurde Harry früher als Remus wach.

Siebzehn Jahre war er nun alt. Erwachsen. Endlich. Keine Spur mehr auf ihm, frei, Magie einzusetzen, wie er wollte. Nur, um sich zu beweisen, ließ er seine Brille mit den Zauberstab auf die Nase fliegen. Es hatte schon seine guten Seiten, so alt zu sein, dachte er bei sich und musste an Rons Geburtstag im März zurückdenken. Diese Schokokessel .. Leise in sich hineinlachend schlüpfte Harry in seine Schuhe und schlich sich hinaus auf den Gang, um Kreacher beim Frühstück machen zu helfen.

Schon fast im Erdgeschoss befand er sich, als ihm plötzlich ein Gedanke kam. Harry drehte auf dem Absatz um und ging hinauf in den zweiten Stock, wo sich die Schlafzimmer von Sirius und Regulus befunden haben mussten. Vielleicht war dort etwas, was ihnen weiterhelfen konnte. Immerhin war Regulus einige Zeit bei den Todessern gewesen ..

Vor einer Tür, auf der in der selben geschwungenen goldenen Schrift wie auf den Bücherregalen der Name Sirius prangte, blieb er stehen. Das war also das Zimmer seines Paten gewesen. Einen seltsamen Druck auf der Brust verspürend holte er kurz Luft und öffnete dann vorsichtig die Tür.

Das Zimmer war groß, und musste einst sehr hübsch gewesen sein. Ein ausladendes Kingsize-Bett mit weicher Bettwäsche, ganz in Gelb gehalten, stand in der Mitte. Eine Wand war mit Zeitungsausschnitten von Quidditch-Spielen und Ereignissen aus Hogwarts bedeckt. Ein paar Muggelposter – rote und silberne Motorräder und sich nicht bewegende junge Frauen im Bikini – prangten neben dem Schreibtisch, der vor dem Fenster in den Garten stand. Gegenüber vom Bett hatte jemand auf die Wand einen riesigen Gryffindor-Löwen gemalt und das Wappen des Hauses, das Sirius'Familie so verabscheute, war auch an vielen anderen Stellen noch zu finden. Mit einem Lächeln dachte Harry, dass es wohl kaum eine größere Provokation für die Blacks gegeben haben musste, als dieses Zimmer ihres Ältesten und Stammhalters, in den Orion und Walpurga solche Hoffnungen gesteckt hatten. Das war eben Sirius gewesen. Rebellisch und aufmüpfig, aber durch und durch ein Gryffindor.

Neugierig durchstöberte er das Zimmer. Alte Schulbücher lagen neben Fotos und mit Sirius'typischer geschwungener Schrift beschriebenen Zetteln, auf denen er Gedanken und Pläne festgehalten hatte.

Doch etwas auf dem Fensterbrett, auf dem ersten Blick eher klein und unscheinbar, erweckte Harrys Neugier. Vorsichtig nahm er es in die Hand. Es war eine von schwarzem Leder, den selben, mit denen die Blacks ihre Familienchroniken und Zeitungsarchive zusammengebunden hatten, umgebene Sammlung an losem Pergament. Harry öffnete den Druckknopf an der Ledermappe und las:

_An den Unbekannten, der diese Aufzeichnungen findet!_

_Diese hier enthaltenen Informationen sind streng vertraulich und dürfen nicht in falsche Hände gelangen! Keineswegs dürfen sie an die Öffentlichkeit geraten, denn wenn Er erfährt, dass jemand um sein Geheimnis weiß, so ist der jenige dem Tod geweiht. So wie ich es bin._

_Ich hinterlasse diese Aufzeichnungen meiner Arbeit an einem sicheren Ort, in der Hoffnung, dass sie jemand finde, und richtig zu verstehen und umzusetzen wisse. Auf dass die Welt von diesem Schrecken befreit werde!_

_R.A.B_

Eine jähe Aufregung ergriff ihn. „Remus! Komm sofort hier rauf!" rief Harry mit sich fast überschlagender Stimme. Es dauerte einige Zeit, doch schließlich erschien die Gestalt seines Gefährten, leicht außer Atem und mit besorgtem Blick an der Zimmertür. „Was ist? Ist etwas passiert?" „Ich glaube .. wir haben etwas gefunden." meinte Harry leicht heiser und reichte ihm die lederne Mappe. Remus überflog das Pergament und wurde noch blasser als vorher. „Das gibt es nicht." flüsterte er fassungslos „Was gibt es nicht? Kennst du die Handschrift?" „Ja, allerdings! Das ist die Schrift von Sirius' jüngerem Bruder, Regulus!" „Regulus? Aber ich dachte, er war ein Todesser!" „War er ja auch, aber er ist geflohen.. damals konnten wir uns keinen Reim darauf machen, wieso, er war doch immer so ein Fanatiker… aber wenn er wirklich R.A.B ist .. dann erklärt das alles.."

Mit einem unbestimmten Gefühl, auf eine Spur gestoßen zu sein, setzten sie sich nebeneinander auf das Bett und begannen, die Aufzeichnungen durchzublättern. Es dauerte eine Weile, oft war die Schrift sehr schlecht zu entziffern, da der Autor offensichtlich in größter Heimlichkeit gearbeitet hatte.

Doch schließlich war ein Ende erreicht. _Ich tue dies in der Hoffnung, dass du, wenn du einst deinen Meister finden wirst, wieder sterblich sein wirst._ Offensichtlich hatte Regulus sich genau überlegt, seines nahenden Todes gewiss, mit welchen Worten er Voldemort noch so richtig provozieren konnte …

Ungläubig sahen sie einander an. „Regulus hat das Medaillon gestohlen .. er ist hinter das Geheimnis gekommen.. und Kreacher war sein Gehilfe. Kein Wunder, er war der einzige Black, der ihn nicht wie Dreck behandelte. Kreacher war es sicher auch, der die Mappe hier versteckt hat. Aber was sollte der Kommentar da unten? Kobolde und Silber?" fragte Remus und deutete auf einige hastig hingeworfene Worte am Ende der vorletzten Seite. „Vielleicht ist das auch ein Hinweis, wie man die Horcruxe beseitigen kann? Vielleicht dachte Regulus, dass von Kobolden verarbeitete Dinge – das muss es sein! Und wir wissen auch von einem Koboldsilber-Artefakt, dem .." „Schwert von Gryffindor." sagten sie beide im Chor. „Endlich sind wir weiter gekommen! Aber wo ist das Medaillon?"

„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht wissen die anderen mehr .. wir sollten heute aufbrechen, es ist immerhin schon der 31. und.."

Remus unterbrach sich mitten im Satz. „Entschuldigung, fast hätte ich es vergessen! Alles Gute zum 17., Harry!" Er umarmte ihn. „Dein Geschenk bekommst du bei den Weasleys heute Abend. Anscheinend plant Molly eine kleine Feier für dich." Beim Gedanken an Molly Weasleys Küche merkte Harry, wie hungrig er war. „Essen wir was und brechen dann auf. Und die Mappe nehmen wir mit. Vielleicht können uns die anderen ja helfen." schlug er vor.

Während sie nebeneinander in die Küche gingen, warf Harry einen Seitenblick auf Remus. Vier Jahre kannten sie einander inzwischen … und schon damals, als sie noch Lehrer und Schüler gewesen waren, verband sie etwas, das er nicht in Worte fassen konnte, aber inzwischen besser verstand. Was es genau war, wusste er nicht. Doch etwas sagte ihm, dass er sich gerade auf diesen Menschen neben ihm bis zum Ende verlassen konnte.

So in Gedanken vertieft war er, dass er nicht merkte, wie Remus ihn ebenfalls mit diesem für ihn so typischen leichten Lächeln, das seine silbergrauen Augen fast ein wenig strahlen ließ, betrachtete. So ähnlich war er James – genau der selbe Sturkopf und der ausgeprägte Gerechtigkeitssinn. Ein unermüdlicher Kämpfer für den Orden, aber genauso, wenn es darum ging, Schwächeren zu helfen. Ein wirklich bemerkenswerter Junge, der nie den Mut verlor. Und auch für Harry stellte es keinen Unterschied dar, ob jemand arm war oder reich, ob jemand gesund war, oder ein – Remus musste schmunzeln – „pelziges Problem" hatte.

„Harry, ich lasse dich nicht im Stich. Vielleicht bin ich nicht Sirius, aber ich werde immer für dich da sein." dachte Remus und gewährte dem Siebzehnjährigen mit einer galanten Handbewegung den Vortritt in die Küche, wo bereits eine von Kreacher gebackene Schokoladentorte auf sie wartete.


	3. Ein Hauch von Normalität

3- Ein Hauch von Normalität

„Wann kommen sie bloß?" murmelte Molly Weasley und ging nervös in der Küche des Fuchsbaues auf und ab. „In der Eule von Remus stand nur, dass sie zu Mittag wahrscheinlich da sein werden, oder?" fragte Fred, der nicht einmal versuchte, die angespannte Stimmung mit einem Scherz aufzulockern. „Schon, aber was ist, wenn ihnen auf dem Weg hierher etwas zustößt? Immerhin ist es Harry… Wenn jemand seine Flucht mitbekommen hat und die Todesser alarmiert…" „Bloß nicht!" rief Hermine, die am Esstisch saß und nervös ihre Serviette zwischen den Fingern drehte. „Harry kann zwar kämpfen, aber sie sind nur zu zweit. Wenn jetzt etwas passiert und wir nicht dabei sind.."

Aus dem Garten ertönte plötzlich ein lautes platschendes Geräusch, gefolgt von gedämpften Flüchen. „War das beim Fischteich?" fragte George. Doch seine Mutter hörte ihn nicht mehr. Mit gezücktem Zauberstab war sie mit Arthur und Bill zur Tür hinausgestürzt.

Angekommen beim kleinen Fischteich – ein langgehegter Traum von Arthur, den er im vergangenen Jahr mit der Hilfe des Nachbarn, Douglas Fletcher, verwirklicht hatte – bot sich den drei Weasleys ein beinahe komisches Bild. Zwei Männer in langen Reiseumhängen standen hüfttief im tiefgrünen Teichwasser und kämpften darum, ans Ufer zu kommen. „Wie schlammig ist es hier drin eigentlich, Arthur?" fragte der eine empört. „Helft ihr uns bitte hier raus?"

„Moment. Seid ihr wirklich Harry und Remus?" Auf eine Weise, die Arthur nicht genau definieren konnte, fand er die Situation beinahe lustig. „Stell uns doch die Frage." sagte Harry – falls er es war.

„Also gut. Harry, wo hast du Hagrid kennengelernt?" „In der Hütte auf dem Fels, am 25. Juli vor 6 Jahren." entgegnete Harry. „Remus – was waren Albus Dumbledores letzte Worte an uns beide?" „Kümmert euch um Harry an meiner Stelle. Er ist unsere größte Hoffnung." Die Erinnerung an dieses Gespräch ließ beide erschauern. Wie Dumbledore furchtlos dem Tod entgegengegangen war…

„Ihr seid es, dank sei dem Hippogreifen!" rief Molly Weasley erleichtert. _Moveo corpores! _befahl sie. Wie von einem Kran wurden Harry und Remus emporgehoben und landeten sanft auf der Wiese.

„Hast du dich etwa beim Apparieren verschätzt?" fragte Arthur Harry. „Ja. Tut mir Leid, Remus." meinte Harry und warf ihm einen schuldbewussten Blick zu. „Kein Problem." schmunzelte der Angesprochene. „Trocknen wir uns lieber ab."

Ein Schrei aus Richtung des Hauses ließ sie zusammenzucken. „Harry!" Hermine kam zu ihnen gerannt und fiel ihrem Schulfreund um den Hals. „Dass das alles gut gegangen ist … ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht!" „Ist schon okay." murmelte Harry und klopfte ihr auf den Rücken. „Jetzt bin ich ja da." Eigenartig. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass seine beste Freundin ihn umarmte. Wieso fühlte es sich jetzt gerade so seltsam an?

„Ja, endlich! Alles Gute zum 17., übrigens!" meinte Hermine. „Ich bin gespannt, was du zu meinem Geschenk sagst!"

„Ich wünsche dir natürlich auch alles Gute, Harry." Molly drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Remus hat es dir wahrscheinlich schon erzählt – wir haben eine kleine Feier für dich organisiert. Es werden einige vom Orden kommen, ich hoffe, das ist okay?" Statt einer Antwort umarmte Harry die Mutter seines besten Freundes. Die Weasleys waren in den vergangenen Jahren zu einer zweiten Familie für ihn geworden. So viele von ihnen hatten sich seinetwegen schon in Gefahr begeben – und trotzdem standen sie gerade in dieser Zeit fester zu ihm als je zuvor. Wie er sich dafür je bedanken konnte, wusste er nicht. Was sie alles für ihn auf sich nahmen…

„Ihr werdet sicher hungrig sein." meinte Molly an Remus gewandt. „Oh ja. Wir haben nicht viel gefrühstückt." „Dann lasst uns hineingehen, wir sind sowieso fast fertig mit den Vorbereitungen."

Sie waren fast beim Eingang des Fuchsbaus angelangt, als Ron mit einem Satz aus den Himbeersträuchern hervorgehüpft kam. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag! Jetzt bist du auch erwachsen!" „Schreck mich doch nicht so!" entgegnete Harry lachend. „Ist nur fair, nach dem, was du vor vier Tagen angestellt hast." sagte sein bester Freund. „Das ist aber wohl etwas ganz anderes."

Hintereinander betraten sie das trotz Georges und Fleurs Reparaturarbeiten immer noch leicht windschiefe Haus der Familie Weasley, wo sie vom Rest der Familie empfangen wurden.

„Harry, Harry, Harry." meinte Fred in bester Imitation von Percy. "Was machst du bloß für Sachen." "Wir sind ja schon einiges gewohnt von dir, junger Mr. Potter, aber das ist die mit Abstand bescheuertste Idee, die dir je eingefallen ist." mischte sich George breit grinsend in die Predigt seines Bruders. „Freut mich auch, euch zu sehen." Das erste Mal seit Onkel Vernons Wutausbruch musste Harry lachen. Die Zwillinge hatten sich in den vergangenen Jahren nicht wirklich verändert, auch wenn sie inzwischen erfolgreiche selbstständige Unternehmer waren.

„Was macht das Geschäft?" „Danke, danke, bestens." erwiderte George pompös. „Wir haben uns sogar leisten können, für die Hochzeit unseres lieben Bruders zwei Wochen Urlaub zu nehmen!" „Und das in diesen Zeiten?" „Ja, es ist wirklich unglaublich, aber die Produkte finden reißenden Absatz. Besonders das Peruanische Dunkelheitspulver mit verbesserter Zusammensetzung …" „das wir selbst aufgebessert haben – hat es ein Todesser oder eine Todesserin in der Hand, reagiert es mit dem Dunklen Mal und bringt schwerwiegende Hautausschläge, so sehr, dass man die Hand einen Tag nicht mehr gebrauchen kann!" ergänzte Fred. „Super Idee!" sagte Harry begeistert.

„So super war die nicht, jedenfalls am Anfang." schaltete sich Arthur in das Gespräch ein. „Ich darf euch noch daran erinnern, wer euch zwei Wochen lang mit Diptam behandelt hat, weil ihr das Pulver unbedingt an euch ausprobieren musstet?" „Das war ein Betriebsrisiko, das kommt vor." sagte George und wollte weiter von den neuen Errungenschaften für Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze berichten, doch ein Blick seiner Mutter brachte ihn davon ab. „Schon okay, danke, Dad. Wir hätten ja nicht wissen können, dass Algen den Ausschlag in zwei Tagen abheilen lassen." „Jetzt wisst ihr es wenigstens und ich hoffe, das war euch eine Lehre."

„Hallo, Harry. Gratuliere." sagte Fleur, die sich im Hintergrund gehalten hatte. „Danke!" Er gab ihr die Hand. „Wie kommt ihr mit den Vorbereitungen voran?" „Es geht. Meine Eltern kommen leider ein bisschen später, sie sind zu Hause noch sehr eingespannt .. aber noch mache ich mir keine Sorgen, bis zum 11. August ist noch ein bisschen Zeit." antwortete die junge Französin lächelnd in fast perfektem Englisch. „Wir werden alle Hilfe brauchen können. Es haben sich 130 Gäste angekündigt." sagte Mrs. Weasley. „130? Wie..?" „Douglas borgt uns ein Zelt." sagte Mr. Weasley. „Alles Weitere dann in den nächsten Tagen. Jetzt kommt, lasst uns essen."

Mrs. Weasley und Bill trugen dampfende Teller voll mit Kartoffelsuppe zum Esstisch. „Guten Appetit!" sagten sie und setzten sich hin. Das Apparieren hatte Harry schon wieder ziemlich hungrig gemacht.

Schweigend aßen sie die Suppe, auf die eine nicht weniger köstliche Lasagne mit Spinat und von Fleur nach Familienrezept gekochte Crème brulée folgte.

„Danke, das war wirklich gut!" meinte Remus eine gute Stunde später. „Freut mich! Übrigens, Remus, wir haben dir Charlies altes Zimmer im ersten S tock gegeben, ich hoffe, das passt?" sagte Molly. „Selbstverständlich, aber wo ist Charlie eigentlich?" fragte Remus zurück. Molly Weasleys Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Wir wissen es nicht so genau.. er war ja immer noch in Transsilvanien in diesem Drachenreservat, aber seit drei Wochen haben wir nichts mehr gehört!" „Das klingt gar nicht gut!" rief Harry entsetzt. Charlie, der zweitälteste Sohn der Weasleys, war schon seit einigen Jahren als Zoologe quer in Europa unterwegs, um die auf dem Kontinent verstreut lebenden Drachenpopulationen zu studieren und Basis für ein europaweites Schutzprogramm zu schaffen. „Allerdings .. wenn man den letzten Berichten unserer Informanten glaubt, dann sind auch die Todesser hinter den Drachen her." meinte Bill ernst.

„Findet ihr nicht, dass das heute wenigstens ein bisschen in den Hintergrund treten sollte? Es ist Harrys 17. Geburtstag!" sagte Molly und kam damit einer Frage Harrys zuvor. Bei den Dursleys war es immer extrem schwierig… gewesen, sich in Angelegenheiten des Ordens auf dem Laufenden zu halten. „Wir reden oben!" flüsterte Ron seinem besten Freund ins Ohr. „Mum, wann kommen die anderen?" fragte er laut. „Um halb sieben!" „Gut, dann schauen wir solange rauf in mein Zimmer."

„Danke für das Essen!" sagten Harry und Hermine und gingen hinter Ron die enge Wendeltreppe hinauf in den zweiten Stock des kleinen Häuschens, unter dessen Dach Ron seit Mr. Weasleys letzter Gehaltserhöhung im vergangenen Sommer und den anschließenden Umbauten ein eigenes Zimmer hatte.

Harry war kaum eingetreten, als Hermine die Tür hinter ihm schon magisch versiegelte.

„Das Zimmer ist mit einem _Muffliato_ gesichert. Damit wir uns in Ruhe unterhalten können." erklärte sie. „Ja, Mum scheint irgendwie zu ahnen, dass wir mehr wissen, als wir zugeben. Das macht es nicht gerade einfach." sagte Ron. „Ich verstehe sie schon. Sie hat Angst um uns, jetzt wo der zweite Krieg ausgebrochen ist. Aber jetzt erzählt ihr erst einmal. Wir haben Informanten?" fragte Harry. „Ja, ein ganz neuer Plan von Mad-Eye. Erzähl es nicht herum, aber der hat inzwischen schon fast die Geschäfte von Scrimgeour übernommen. Der werte Herr Minister traut sich keinen Schritt mehr alleine." antwortete Ron. „Ja, und Mad-Eye berichtet, dass seit Wochen in den unterschiedlichsten Abteilungen im Ministerium mutmaßliche Vol.. ihr-wisst-schon- Sympathisanten angestellt werden. Also haben wir auch Leute dort eingeschleust, wo es neue Mitarbeiter gibt. Einer davon hat unlängst erzählt, dass es Hinweise gibt, wonach Voldemort sich darum bemüht, an Drachen zu kommen. Daraufhin hat Charlie sich bereit erklärt, vor Ort in Transsilvanien genaueres zu recherchieren. Er kennt sich dort ja gut aus." „Ich hoffe, dass ihm nichts passiert ist. Mir hat die Sache mit Dad vor zwei Jahren gereicht .. und dann noch Bill im Juni. Nicht dass ich dir einen Vorwurf mache, du warst besessen.." murmelte Ron.

Harry schwieg. Seinetwegen begaben sich alle in Gefahr .. Voldemort führte diesen Krieg nur, um seiner habhaft zu werden, um seinen Feind aus der Prophezeiung zu eliminieren und endgültig unbesiegbar zu werden.. und egal, wie oft sie ihm versicherten, dass sie mindestens genau für Voldemorts Sturz kämpften wie er, es war unmöglich, dieses Schuldgefühl loszuwerden.

Er zwang sich, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und sagte: „Ich muss euch auch etwas sagen. Remus und ich haben im Grimmauld Place etwas gefunden. Etwas, das uns wahrscheinlich sehr viel weiterhelfen wird. Es könnte sein, dass wir die erste Spur haben." Er griff nach der Knieselfelltasche von Tonks, die er immer noch um den Hals trug. „Moment... hier ist es." Mit großen Augen verfolgten Hermine und Ron, wie er aus der scheinbar kleinen Tasche eine Ledermappe zog. „Woher hast du die?" fragte Hermine beeindruckt. „Das ist doch eine von den Knieselfelltaschen mit Vergrößerungszauber, oder? Haben die nicht nur die Auroren, oder täusche ich mich da?" „Stimmt schon. Tonks hat sie mir zum Geburtstag geschenkt." entgegnete Harry. „Apropos Tonks, da gibt es auch Neuigkeiten." meinte Ron. „Später, okay? Lest euch das einmal durch." sagte Harry, öffnete den Verschluss der Mappe und reichte sie seinen Freunden.

Wie er es erwartet hatte, waren Ron und Hermine genauso verblüfft wie er. „Regulus Black? Darauf wäre ich nie gekommen. Aber das erklärt, was Si .. was wir über ihn gehört haben." sagte Ron. „Kreacher hat ihm geholfen, das Medaillon zu stehlen. Er ist schließlich ein Hauself, Voldemort hat ihn offensichtlich nicht als vollwertige magische Kreatur angesehen – und der Trank hat ihm auch nichts ausgemacht." erklärte Harry. „Wirklich? Dann müssen wir uns ja direkt bei Kreacher entschuldigen!" „Allerdings sollten wir das. Besonders du, du hast dich ihm gegenüber ja wirklich grässlich benommen. Ich sage euch schon seit Jahren, wir…" „Unterschätzen die magischen Fähigkeiten der Hauselfen und sollten sie endlich mehr respektieren – wenn wir das tun, sind wir ein Vorbild für unsere ganze Umgebung." ergänzten Harry und Ron im Chor. „Danke, Hermine, wir sind ja eh in .R. Das wissen wir." Hermine schmunzelte. „Schön, dass ihr es verstanden habt."

„Was anderes." meinte Ron und wechselte das Thema. „Wie tun wir jetzt weiter? Gehen wir nach Hogwarts oder nicht? Ich fände es ja klüger, anstatt so kreuz und quer durchs Land zu reisen, wir wissen ja nicht einmal, wo wir zu suchen anfangen sollen. Und in Hogwarts ist auch Slughorn, der hat ja das ganze Schlamassel irgendwie angefangen .. der kennt sich mit Horcruxen besser aus als so manch anderer."

„Remus meint, er hat zu Schulzeiten auch schon von Horcruxen gehört." sagte Harry, der auf die ganze Hogwarts oder nicht – Diskussion gerade irgendwie keine Lust hatte. „Ja? Stimmt, Remus sollten wir auch da mit einbeziehen. Und ich recherchiere weiter zum Thema Koboldsilber – ich habe mir ein paar Bücher aus der Ordensbibliothek ausgeborgt, da ist vielleicht etwas dabei." „Ein paar Bücher ist leicht untertrieben." sagte Ron lachend und deutete auf einen fünfzig Zentimeter hohen Stapel neben seinem Bett. „Je mehr Material wir haben, desto besser." entgegnete Hermine. „Das ist die beste Literatur, die ich finden konnte."

„Das ist alles sehr gut, aber können wir das ganze morgen besprechen? Das Wetter ist viel zu schön. Wollen wir vielleicht Fred und George fragen, ob sie mit uns Quidditch spielen?" schlug Ron vor. „Habt ihr auch noch etwas anderes als euren Sport im Kopf?" Hermine rollte gespielt-genervt mit den Augen. „Ja, schon, aber…" „Komm schon, Hermine. Es schadet uns allen nicht, wenn wir heute noch etwas anderes machen." sagte Harry, der die Idee ausgezeichnet fand. Wer wusste schon, ob es nicht vielleicht die letzte Gelegenheit war…

„Na gut. Soll ich wieder Schiedsrichterin sein? Fliegen kann ich ja wirklich nicht." gab Hermine sich geschlagen.

„Wie du meinst."

Fred und George waren Feuer und Flamme für die Idee. Seit sie das Geschäft aufgebaut hatten, waren sie nicht mehr dazugekommen, Quidditch zu spielen.

Im Nu entwickelte sich eine ausgelassene und sehr flotte Partie auf dem Rasen zwischen den Apfelbäumen. Hermine flitzte von einem Tor zum anderen und kam kaum mit dem Zählen der Punkte hinterher.

„Schön, dass sie sich wenigstens heute ablenken können." meinte Arthur, der das Treiben im Garten von der Küche beobachtete. „Allerdings." sagte Remus. „Gibt es eigentlich Neuigkeiten von Moody? Er hat doch heute sein Treffen mit Scrimgeour, oder?" „Das wird wohl noch ein bisschen dauern. Scrimgeour wird immer anstrengender in letzter Zeit. Und in der Mysteriumsabteilung tut sich auch wieder einiges. Kingsley hat gestern bei der Nachtwache ein eigenartiges Geräusch aus dem Raum mit dem Schleier gehört .. und Lucius Malfoy ist unlängst auch da herumgeschlichen, lange nachdem seine Abteilung zu hatte.. Wir müssen die Wachen verstärken. Die Auroren bleiben ohnehin zwei Mal in der Woche nach ihrer Schicht dort, aber es wäre gut, wenn zumindest eine Person vom Orden sie begleiten würde. Wenn da wirklich etwas vorbereitet wird, dann ist es einfach besser, wenn zumindest zwei von uns dort sind."

„Mich kannst du dafür einteilen, so oft du willst. Ich habe ja ohnehin genug Zeit." meinte Remus halb-sarkastisch. „Das könnte sich bald ändern.." entgegnete Arthur lächelnd und warf seiner Frau einen versteckten Blick zu. Remus überging den Kommentar. „Brauchst du Hilfe in der Küche, Molly? Es werden ja doch einige heute Abend kommen." „Oh ja, danke!"

Der Nachmittag verging. Das Quidditch-Spiel wurde schließlich, nachdem sich keiner mehr so richtig erinnern konnte, wer wie viel Punkte erzielt hatte, für unentschieden erklärt.

Harry und Ron spazierten durch den Garten und pflückten ein paar frische Himbeeren von den Sträuchern. Es schien beinahe ein ganz normaler Sommertag zu sein. „Was ist jetzt eigentlich mit deinem Onkel und Dudley?" fragte Ron. „Keine Ahnung. Mir haben sie nicht gesagt, wo sie hinwollen. Aber ganz ehrlich – zumindest, was Onkel Vernon angeht, ist es mir vollkommen egal." „Verstehe ich." „Ihnen wird wohl kaum etwas passieren." sagte Harry, obwohl er insgeheim vom Gegenteil überzeugt war.

„Ganz etwas anderes – wie geht es Ginny eigentlich?" fragte er. Ein bisschen mulmig war ihm schon vor der Antwort. Immerhin waren erst fast zwei Monate vergangen, seit er Schluss gemacht hatte.

„Überraschend gut." sagte Ron. „Ich meine – natürlich war sie sehr traurig, aber es ist schon viel besser als Anfang Juli. Ich glaube, sie sieht es inzwischen ein, dass das mit euch keine Zukunft hat. Hermine war ihr da eine große Hilfe." „Das freut mich." sagte Harry. Die drei Monate mit Ginny waren wunderschön gewesen, aber auf Dauer würde diese Beziehung einfach nicht funktionieren. Das war ihm inzwischen klar geworden. „Ich hoffe, wir können irgendwann einfach wieder ganz normal Freunde sein." „Ich glaube, das will sie auch." sagte Ron. „Aber wenn du ihr irgendwelche falschen Hoffnungen machst, bekommst du es mit mir zu tun."

Mrs. Weasley musste sie insgesamt fünfmal rufen, dass sie ins Haus kommen sollten.

Mit der Hilfe von Fred und Bill war der Tisch im Esszimmer innerhalb kurzer Zeit festlich geschmückt worden. Goldene Girlanden, an denen ein Banner mit der Aufschrift _Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum 17., Harry!_ hing, schwebten über dem aus Baumfarnholz handgefertigten Möbelstück, das von oben bis unten mit kleinen bunten Sternchen dekoriert war. In den Ecken hingen rote und gelbe Luftballons und verliehen dem Raum eine unbeschwerte, fröhliche Athmosphäre. „Sieht großartig aus." sagte Bill anerkennend, nachdem er den letzten Ballon angebracht hatte. „Naja, es ist ja auch ein 17. Geburtstag."

In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Eingangstür.

„Sind wir zu früh dran?" erkundigte sich eine vertraute, irgendwie verträumt klingende Stimme. Eine junge Hexe mit weißblonden Haaren, von Kopf bis Fuß in hellrot gekleidet, stand in der Tür. Hinter ihr, ganz offensichtlich ihr Vater, ein Mann mit ebenso langen blonden Haaren, der einen quietschgelben Reiseumhang und eine merkwürdige Kette um den Hals trug. „Xenophilius und Luna! Schön, dass ihr da seid." sagte Arthur. „Bitte, kommt rein!" „Pass bloß auf." warnte George Harry leise. „Lunas Dad kann sehr sehr lange reden, wenn du ihm eine einfache Frage stellst. Und er ist – naja – es ist schon klar, woher Luna das hat, wenn man sich ihn so anschaut." „Harry Potter." sagte Xenophilius, der Georges Kommentar nicht mitbekommen hatte. „Endlich lernen wir einander kennen. Einen herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag! Unser Geschenk hat Luna eigentlich – gibst du es ihm bitte, Schatz?"

Luna zog ein längliches Paket aus einer ihrer Umhangtaschen. „Alles Gute, Harry." Vorsichtig – er kannte Lunas „Erfindungen" – öffnete Harry das Papier und zog eine Brille, nicht unähnlich seiner eigenen, hervor. „Danke, Luna! Aber eigentlich habe ich ja schon eine.." „So eine bestimmt nicht! Das ist eine von Daddys neuesten Erfindungen, eine Nachtbrille. Du kannst sie auch beim Schlafen auflassen und wenn du in der Nacht oder irgendwo im Dunkeln unterwegs bist, siehst du durch ihr fluoreszierendes Glas genauso gut wie am Tag."

„Wir haben sie mit speziellen Denkkristallen ausgestattet und Nargeln eingearbeitet. Dadurch stärkt sie nicht nur deine Sicht, sondern auch dein Denkvermögen. Denkkristalle sind wirklich faszinierend, ich.." „Danke, Mr. Lovegood." sagte Harry und meinte es auch so. Obwohl er immer etwas skeptisch war, schien ihm diese Nachtbrille eine der ersten gelungenen Erfindungen von Lunas Vater, der für seine exzentrischen Anwandlungen bekannt war, zu sein. „Was tragen Sie da eigentlich für eine Kette? Ich sehe, Luna, du hast das selbe auf dem Hut, was ist das?"

„Das erkläre ich dir ein anderes Mal. Oh, hallo, Ron, dich habe ich ja gar nicht bemerkt!" rief Luna und schüttelte ihm die Hand. „Au, nicht so fest!" beschwerte er sich. „Schöner Umhang, übrigens!" „Danke, deiner auch." sagte Luna lachend. „Was gibt es heute zum Essen?" „Viel. Aber warten wir, bis alle da sind."

Weitere Gäste waren angekommen. Dädalus Diggle, Hestia Jones und Sturgis Podmore, die noch ihre Aurorenuniformen trugen, Seamus Finnigan, der nach eigener Aussage „seine Mum zu Hause gelassen hatte, solange sie so Blödsinn über dich verbreitet, Harry", Arabella Figg, die alte katzenvernarrte Nachbarin der Dursleys und Professorin Minerva McGonagall, die designierte Direktorin von Hogwarts.

„Alles Gute, Potter." sagte sie und gab ihm die Hand. „Ich weiß, ich kann mich nicht in Ihre Entscheidungen einmischen und ich weiß auch nicht genau, was Dumbledore Ihnen anvertraut hat – aber sollten Sie irgendwelche Informationen benötigen oder Nachforschungen anstellen, ist Ihnen Hogwarts immer offen. Ich würde Sie nur bitten, mich rechtzeitig vorher zu kontaktieren." Harry nickte.

„Setzt euch doch, die Suppe ist gleich fertig!" sagte Mrs. Weasley. „Fehlt da nicht noch jemand?" fragte Ron. „Moody ist noch mit dem Herrn Minister beschäftigt." meinte Sturgis Podmore lachend. „Scrimgeour ist wirklich ein Wahnsinn." pflichtete Dädalus Diggle bei. „Gut, dass Moody ein Auge auf ihn hat." sagte Hermine. „Wo du Recht hast, hast du Recht. Was ist eigentlich mit Tonks?"

„Eingeladen haben wir sie schon und sie hat auch gesagt, dass sie die Nachtschicht heute mit Kingsley tauschen wird." sagte Mr. Weasley leicht skeptisch. „Sie kommt gleich, glaube ich. Sie war direkt hinter uns beim Ausgang." entgegnete Hestia Jones.

„Ich serviere inzwischen die Suppe, das dauert ohnehin." Überwacht von ihrem Weißdornzauberstab, ließ Molly zahlreiche Porzellanteller ins Zimmer schweben, die sich, ohne etwas zu verschütten, sanft vor den Anwesenden hinstellten. Sie hatte sich gerade hingesetzt und wollte zu essen beginnen, als es noch einmal an der Tür klopfte.

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich zu spät bin, habe mich leider beim Apparieren vertan!" sagte eine wohlbekannte Stimme. „Schön, dass du es geschafft hast, Tonks." meinte Arthur und half ihr aus dem Umhang. „Das ist ja eine richtig tolle Versammlung! Wo kann ich mich hinsetzen?" „Da ist noch was frei!" sagte Bill und deutete auf einen leeren Sessel am unteren Ende des Tisches.

„Alles Gute, Harry!" sagte Tonks und umarmte ihn. „Der 17. ist halt schon kein Geburtstag, wie jeder andere! Ich kann mich noch sehr gut an meinen erinnern.. was ich aufgeführt habe, als ich das erste Mal außerhalb der Schule.." Sie lachte. „Aber davon später, ich halte euch sonst auf. Ich .. oh, hi." Erst jetzt war ihr aufgefallen, neben wem sie da Platz gefunden hatte. Eine hellrote Strähne leuchtete in ihren braunen Haaren auf. „Hallo, Tonks." sagte Remus und schenkte seiner Sitznachbarin ein freundliches Lächeln. „Schön, dass du da bist."

„Gut, jetzt wo alle da sind – Mahlzeit!" sagte Molly und das Festmahl begann.

Es wurde ein fröhlicher, ausgelassener und beinahe vollkommen normaler Abend.

Molly und Fleur hatten Harry eine vierstöckige Erdbeer-Himbeer-Torte gebacken, die Fleur mit einem handgefertigten Schnatz aus Marzipan und der Aufschrift „17 Jahre" versehen hatte. Zu Crème brulée und Pudding erzählten Tonks und der beim Dessert dazugestoßene Moody allerlei unterhaltsame Geschichten aus dem Ministerium, während Arthur und Bill Anekdoten aus ihrer Schulzeit – insbesondere amüsiert belauscht von Professor McGonagall, der offensichtlich einiges Erzähltes neu war – zum besten gaben.

Über den Krieg wurde während des Essens ausdrücklich nicht gesprochen.

Molly und Arthur schenkten Harry, wie es unter Zauberern zur Volljährigkeit Brauch war, eine goldene Uhr, deren nachtblaues Zifferblatt verziert mit kleinen leuchtenden Sternen und geschwungenen silbernen Zahlen war. Von Fleur bekam er ein Handbuch der Heilkräuter, von George und Fred eine Sonderpackung zahlreicher Artikel aus ihrem Geschäft. Ron schenkte ihm eine neue bruchsichere Hülle für seinen Zauberstab und - so dass es die anderen nicht sahen- ein Buch mit dem Titel „Wie man Hexen verzaubert", Seamus, Sturgis und Hestia eine große Schachtel Pralinen aus dem Honigtopf.

„Mein Geschenk ist oben im Zimmer, ich hole es." sagten Remus und Hermine unbeabsichtigterweise gleichzeitig und mussten beide lachen.

Während sie weg waren, fragte Luna: „Wie schaut es jetzt aus mit der Hochzeit? Haben wir schon einen Zeremonienleiter?" „Ja, Albus' Bruder hat mich gestern kontaktiert, er wird das ganze übernehmen." antwortete Moody. „Aberforth Dumbledore? Na das kann ja was werden." sagte Sturgis lachend. „Wieso? Ich kenne ihn ja, aber ist er so .. seltsam?" fragte Harry. „Oh ja. Wenn du wüsstest, was der im Eberkopf.."

Weiter kam der junge Auror mit seinen Ausführungen nicht, den in diesem Moment unterbrach ihn Hermine. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Harry." Sie bückte sich und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, der ihn leicht rot werden ließ. „Ich hoffe, das ist das Richtige?" Neugierig öffnete Harry das säuberlich verpackte Paket. Es enthielt ein großes Set verschiedenster Substanzen in Glasbehältern verpackt. Als er die Etiketten, die Hermine in schönster Schreibschrift beschriftet hatte, las, wusste er einen Moment lang nicht, was er sagen sollte. „Felix Felicis … Reinheits und Feuerschutz … Veritaserum … Flugessenz .. Hermine, hast du die alle etwa selbst gebraut?" „Ja. Und sie mit einem Nachfüllzauber belegt, damit sie, egal wo wir hin aufbrechen, nicht ausgehen. Ich habe mir gedacht, die Tränke könnten wir brauchen." Sprachlos umarmte Harry seine beste Freundin. Eigentlich war Hermine nie großartig begeistert von Zaubertränken gewesen, es war sogar das Fach, in dem sie sich am ehesten schwer tat. Dass sie sich die Mühe gemacht hatte und sich sogar an so schwierigen Dingen wie Felix Felicis versucht hatte..

„Von mir bekommst du natürlich auch noch etwas." sagte Remus. „Es wird an der Zeit, dass ich es dir gebe. Ich habe es von meinem Vater geerbt und ich glaube, du wirst es gut brauchen können." Er überreichte ihm eine kleine, aus Rosenholz gefertigte Schachtel, deren Deckel mit einem Pentagramm versehen war. „Mein Vater hat mir vor Jahren beigebracht, wie man solche Beschwörungen durchführt. In dieser Schachtel befindet sich ein Geist. Öffne sie nur, wenn du dringend Hilfe brauchst und der Geist wird dir zu Hilfe eilen. Und noch etwas.." Er griff in die Tasche seiner Cordhose. „Dieses Messer hat mir James kurz vor seinem Tod überlassen. Es ist aus Stygium und Diamantstahl gefertigt und schneidet alles, es öffnet sogar Verliese. Sei vorsichtig, es ist sehr scharf!" Als er Harrys Blick bemerkte, lächelte Remus traurig. „Ich habe selbst eines und James hat mir damals gesagt, wenn du alt genug bist, dann soll ich es dir geben. Wofür du es auch brauchen kannst. Damals ist er ja noch davon ausgegangen, dass er dir beibringen kann, wie man damit umgeht.." Ohne ein Wort drückte Harry ihm die Hand. Etwas sagen wollte und konnte er in diesem Moment auch nicht.

Noch lange saßen die Ordensmitglieder zusammen. Moody brach erst nach Mitternacht auf, um dringend benötigten Schlaf nachzuholen, gefolgt von Sturgis und Hestia, die Kingsley vor der Mysteriumsabteilung ablösten. Seamus ging gemeinsam mit Mrs. Figg, bei der er vorübergehend untergekommen war. Professor McGonagall verabschiedete sich zur allgemeinen Überraschung auch erst in den späten Nachtstunden – „die Abwechslung hat wirklich gut getan!", wie sie zum Abschied meinte. Luna und Xenophilius gingen kurz darauf, sie waren laut eigener Aussage auf Plimpy-Fang und zelteten ein wenig vom Fuchsbau entfernt.

Schließlich war nur noch Tonks übriggeblieben. „Weißt du schon, wo du heute Nacht bleibst?" fragte Molly. „Eigentlich.. wie soll ich sagen.. stört es dich, wenn ich schon hier bleibe? Ich weiß, ich wollte erst am 7. kommen, aber in meiner Wohnung ist das totale Chaos und ich habe jetzt vier Tage frei .. und du brauchst dann ohnehin Hilfe, wenn die Delacours kommen … geht das?" „Selbstverständlich, das ist hier ja das Hauptquartier. Du kannst bei Hermine schlafen, Ginny kommt erst übermorgen aus London." sagte Molly lächelnd. „Danke." gähnte Tonks. „Ich werde dann langsam ins Bett gehen.. Nacht allerseits."

Auch Harry merkte, wie müde er inzwischen wurde. „Vielen Dank für alles, Mrs. Weasley." sagte er und umarmte sie. „Harry, du bist inzwischen 17. Es wird langsam Zeit, dass wir auch „du" sagen, finde ich." „Einverstanden. Gute Nacht.. Molly." „Gute Nacht, Harry, mein Lieber."

Bevor er einschlief – Ron schnarchte bereits friedlich neben ihm – warf Harry noch einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Es war doch ein guter Tag gewesen, dieser 17. Geburtstag. Ein dringend benötigter Hauch von Normalität in einer dermaßen ungewissen Zeit. Irgendwo da draußen wartete seine Aufgabe auf ihn .. aber jetzt wollte er erst einmal nicht daran denken. Es konnte seine letzte Chance sein, sich ein wenig zu entspannen.

Und wennn dann der Tag gekommen war, würde er den Kampf aufnehmen.

Mit diesem guten Gefühl schlief Harry schließlich ein.


	4. Versammelt im Namen des Hippogreifen

Versammelt im Namen des Hippogreifen

Die Wochen vergingen wie im Flug. Fleurs Eltern Philippe und Viola, sowie ihre kleine Schwester Gabrielle, die Harry einst aus dem Schwarzen See gerettet hatte, kamen am vierten August in Ottery St. Catchpole an. Nach anfänglichen Verständigungsproblemen lebten sich die neuen Verwandten jedoch schnell ein. Insbesondere Philippe und Arthur schlossen bald Freundschaft, nachdem sie herausgefunden hatten, dass sie beide leidenschaftlich gerne Muggelgerätschaften sammelten und untersuchten.

Inzwischen war der letzte Tag vor der großen Hochzeit angebrochen. Schon frühmorgens herrschte im Fuchsbau ein hektisches Treiben. Viola kümmerte sich gemeinsam mit Molly Weasley um die enorme Ausmaße annehmende Hochzeitstorte, während ihr Philippe, unterstützt von Arthur, George, Hagrid und Kingsley, sowie Mr. Fletcher, dem Nachbar der Weasleys, das Festzelt im Garten aufstellte. Dutzende Hauselfen – argwöhnisch beobachtet von Hermine, die genau darauf achtete, dass sie in keinster Weise überfordert oder ausgenutzt wurden – wieselten über den Rasen und stellten Stehtische sowie ein Podium auf, auf dem am nächsten Tag Sturgis Podmore mit seiner Band, den „Black Squirrels", auftreten und die Hochzeitsgäste unterhalten sollte.

Harry und Ron waren von Molly, die langsam unter der immer noch abzuarbeitenden Liste an herzurichtenden Dingen zu ersticken drohte, zum Geschenke verpacken abkommandiert worden. Wie es Brauch war, bekam ein jeder Hochzeitsgast ein Geschenk der Gastgeber – Himbeermarmelade von den Weasleys und von Mrs. Delacour selbstgemachte Kastaniencreme. Obwohl die Aufgabe, 130 Geschenke zu verpacken und zu beschriften, sehr ermüdend war, genossen die beiden doch die Chance, ein paar Dinge zu besprechen, ohne von den anderen belauscht zu werden.

„Sag mal, hast du eigentlich etwas von Neville gehört? Er wollte ja in den Ferien in die Highlands, irgendetwas für Kräuterkunde suchen oder so." „Das letzte, was ich gehört habe, war, dass er einer ganz seltenen Heilpflanze auf der Spur ist – das hat er vor zwei Wochen in einer Eule geschrieben. Offenbar dürfte seine Oma ihn jetzt endlich respektieren, immerhin ist er in Kräuterkunde ja wirklich ein As geworden!"

„Das freut mich für ihn." meinte Harry und dachte bei sich, wie knapp Neville eigentlich daran vorbeigeschrammt war, der Auserwählte zu werden. Wäre Snape nicht so schnell gewesen, Voldemort zu berichten.. Er zwang sich, die Welle an Hass, die in ihm beim Gedanken an Snape aufgestiegen war, zu unterdrücken. Und obwohl Neville unglaublich tollpatschig und vergesslich gewesen war (ob es da einen tieferen Grund dafür gab?), hatte er es im Verlauf der letzten sechs Jahre zu einem wirklich fähigen Zauberer gebracht. „Zum Teil ist das ja auch mein Verdienst… nur schade, dass Nevilles Eltern das nicht mitbekommen." dachte Harry.

Laut meinte er: „Ich wünsche Neville wirklich, dass er sich vielleicht an Bellatrix rächen kann. Wenn es jemanden gibt, der verdient, sie umzubringen, dann ist das er." „Was ist aus der wohl geworden?" überlegte Ron. „Kriecht sicher gerade zu Voldemorts Füßen herum. Sie ist ihm wirklich ergeben wie ein Schoßhündchen."

„Ganz etwas anderes – du hast doch immer noch die Splitter von Sirius' Zweiwegespiegel?" fragte Ron. „Ja. Ich habe sie dann doch aufgehoben. Irgendwie wünsche ich mir, dass ich sie wieder zusammensetzen kann." „Meinst du, man kann den Spiegel dann noch benutzen?" „Ich weiß es nicht. So genau kenne ich mich damit nicht aus. Aber ein kleiner Teil von mir will die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben. Ich meine.. vielleicht kommen wir auf die Weise an Informationen. Oder wir sehen etwas von…" Ron sah seinen besten Freund mitfühlend an. Er merkte, dass Harry die Sache immer noch sehr nahe ging.

Um ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, sagte er: „Kennst du dich eigentlich mit der Hippogreif-Religion aus?" „Ein bisschen. Hagrid hat mir schon etwas erklärt." „ Auch, was die Hochzeitszeremonie angeht? Mum hat uns nämlich vor ein paar Tagen ihre Fotos von der Hochzeit mit Dad gezeigt. Das war sehr interessant. Ich sollte dir vielleicht etwas darüber erzählen, dann ist es morgen nicht ganz so verwirrend für dich." „Ja, gerne, lass mak hören." Mit Rons sehr unterhaltsamen Erklärungen hatten sie im Nu die restlichen Gläser fertig verpackt und beschriftet und gesellten sich zu den anderen hinaus in den Garten.

Das riesige weiße Festzelt von Mr. Fletcher thronte majestätisch zwischen den Apfelbäumen. Bunte Girlanden in den französischen Nationalfarben säumten den Eingang, auf dem ein silberner Hippogreif glänzte. Im Inneren des Zeltes waren genug Tische für alle Gäste aufgestellt, auch sie mit festlichen weißen Tischdecken und Blumengestecken, die Fleurs Cousinen angefertigt hatten, geschmückt. Zwei lange Buffettische aus dunklem Holz standen schon für das Festessen bereit und für den Auftritt der Black Squirrels, Sturgis Podmores Band, war ebenfalls alles hergerichtet.

„Ich freu' mich schon auf morgen. Is' lange her, dass ich bei ´nem Fest war. In Hogsmeade is' es ja doch eher ruhig." meinte Hagrid zufrieden und streckte sich. „Es wird sischer eine sc'öne Fest." meinte Monsieur Delacour. „Arthur, gehen wir in deine Werkstatt? Sie müssen – du musst mir noch diesen Heizkörper zeigen!" „Selbstverständlich, Philippe!" rief ein sichtlich begeisterter, wenn auch leicht erschöpfter Mr. Weasley. „Douglas, danke vielmals fürs Helfen! Und vergiss nicht, morgen um 13 Uhr!" „Ich bin pünktlich!" sagte der Nachbar der Weasleys und verschwand, ein Liedchen pfeifend, in Richtung seiner Felder.

Das Brautpaar hatte den Tag getrennt voneinander verbracht. Die Tradition verlangte es, dass sie einander erst bei der Hochzeitsfeier wieder sehen würden. Während Bill mit George und Sturgis, die seine Trauzeugen sein würden, eine Wanderung zum Wasserfall von Ottery St. Catchpole unternommen hatte, war Fleur gemeinsam mit ihren Trauzeuginnen Gabrielle und Hermine den Großteil des Nachmittags mit der Herrichtung ihrer Garderobe für den großen Tag beschäftigt. Mr. Fletcher, der von Arthur insoweit in die Traditionen einer Zaubererhochzeit eingeweiht worden war, hatte Fleur angeboten, die Nacht in seinem Gästezimmer zu verbringen, was sie dankend angenommen hatte.

Zu Abend aßen die Weasleys, Hermine, Harry, Hagrid, die Delacours – ohne Fleur - , Kingsley, Tonks und Remus draußen auf der Wiese unter dem Sternenhimmel.

„Kaum zu glauben." meinte Kingsley. „Ich kenne Bill ja jetzt auch schon lange, aber irgendwie kann ich ihn mir so gar nicht als verheirateten Mann vorstellen." „Danke!" protestierte der zukünftige Bräutigam lachend. „Du weißt schon, wie ich das gemeint habe." entgegnete Kingsley ebenfalls schmunzelnd. Bill, der in seinen Junggesellenjahren sehr viel Wert auf sein „cooles" Image gelegt hatte, war seit der Verlobung mit Fleur und insbesondere seit Greybacks Angriff mit einem Schlag zu einem verantwortungsbewussten Erwachsenen gereift. Ein wenig von seinem früheren Draufgängertum war ihm jedoch geblieben, was insbesondere seine Mutter regelmäßig zur Verzweiflung brachte. Doch sie hatte sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt und versuchte, ihrem Sohn nur gelegentlich ein paar gute Ratschläge zu geben.

„Ohne jetzt jemandem was vorschreiben zu wollen, aber langsam sollten wir schlafen gehen, morgen wird ein langer Tag!" meinte Hermine. Keiner widersprach ihr – die Feier begann um zehn Uhr und würde mit den unterschiedlichsten Programmpunkten sicher bis in den Abend dauern.

Man wünschte sich eine gute Nacht und nacheinander gingen alle in ihre Zimmer – mit Ausnahme von Hagrid, der ein Zelt unter dem Birnbaum am anderen Ende des Gartens aufgebaut hatte.

Tonks und Remus waren die letzten, die sich leise ins Haus schlichen. Während sie nebeneinander in den ersten Stock gingen, warf Remus einen verstohlenen Blick auf seine Ordenskollegin. Was auch immer sie im letzten Jahr so belastet hatte, schien vergangen zu sein. Ihre kinnlangen Haare waren wie üblich – unglaublich – knallig pink und die grünen Augen funkelten vergnügt wie eh und je. Wie lange war es jetzt her? 19 Jahre? Und trotzdem konnte er sich immer noch sehr gut an die aufgeweckte Fünfjährige erinnern, die ihm damals nicht von der Seite gewichen war. Diese fröhliche, optimistische Art war schon damals auffällig bei ihr gewesen und sie hatte alle in ihren Bann gezogen und mit ihren kindlichen Geschichten zum Lachen gebracht.

Danach hatten sie sich lange nicht mehr gesehen – bis vor zwei Jahren, als sie neu in den Orden eingetreten war. Mit einem Lächeln erinnerte Remus sich zurück, wie sehr ihn ihre Erscheinung damals überrascht hatte. Auch wenn man das bei einer Metamorphmagierin eigentlich nicht sagen konnte, aber sie hatte sich wirklich … nein, halt, was dachte er da? So ein Blödsinn. Sie waren doch 15 Jahre auseinander. Das war einfach absurd. Sie war eine sehr gute Freundin – nicht mehr, aber auch nicht weniger. Vielleicht eine der wenigen, die ihn einfach so akzeptierten, wie er war. In ihrer Gegenwart konnte er so ehrlich sein wie sonst selten.

So sehr war er in seine Gedanken vertieft, dass er gar nicht merkte, dass sie schon seit fünf Minuten vor Tonks' Zimmertür standen. „Willst du.." fragte sie, um sich mitten im Satz zu unterbrechen. Fast wirkte es so, als sei sie ein wenig rot geworden, sofern man das bei ihr sagen konnte. „War nur ein Scherz! Schlaf gut, Wölfchen!" Was hatte das denn gerade bedeuten sollen? Wollte sie etwa…? Unsinn. Und „Wölfchen?" Das hatte sich außer seinen Freunden niemand getraut. War aber irgendwie typisch für Dora Tonks. So fröhlich und lustig – einfach unmöglich, sich nicht von ihr anstecken zu lassen. Und doch alles andere als eine oberflächliche Person. „Schlaf gut, Tonks!" sagte er, zwinkerte ihr zu und ging hinauf in sein Zimmer.

Leuchtend orange ging die Sonne über dem Hügel hinter dem Fuchsbau auf und verhieß einen strahlend sonnigen Tag. Ein majestätischer Bussard kreiste durch die Lüfte, auf der Suche nach Mäusen. Mr. Fletchers Irish Setter, Jimmy, tollte ausgelassen bellend über die Felder und scheuchte ein Kaninchen auf.

„Aufwachen!" rief Ron gute zwei Stunden später und warf seinen Polster nach Harry. „Viel zu früh.. was?" Harry war gerade noch in einem sehr merkwürdigen Traum gefangen gewesen und musste sich erst mühsam daran erinnern, wo er war. Was war das für ein zusammenhangloser Unsinn gewesen?

Gähnend und sich streckend tastete er nach seiner Brille. Am Abend hatte er sie noch auf dem Nachttisch abgelegt, aber wo war sie jetzt? Als er Rons Lachen hörte, war ihm aber alles klar. „Hey, ich bin ja schon wach! _Accio Brille_!" Im Nu war sie wieder auf seiner Nase. „Ich habe wirklich eigenartige Dinge geträumt.." „Erzähl mir davon, wenn wir ins Bad gehen. Sonst fängt Mum noch an zu stressen." sagte Ron.

Während sie sich anzogen – Mrs. Weasley hatte Ron einen zumindest ihrer Ansicht nach todschicken Festanzug gekauft – unterhielten sie sich, wer wohl zur Hochzeit kommen würde. „Angeblich haben alle Lehrer zugesagt." sagte Ron. „Ich bin ja wirklich neugierig, wie sich Flitwick so herrichten wird .. passt dem überhaupt ein Anzug?" Bei der Vorstellung des kleinen Zauberkunstlehrers im Festkostüm mussten beide lachen.

„Was war das jetzt für ein Traum, von dem du mir vorher berichten wolltest?" „Genau kann ich es dir nicht sagen. Es ging um einen Dachboden.. ein junger blonder Mann hat dort etwas gesucht. Dann ist ein seltsamer opalbesetzter Spiegel aufgetaucht. Der Mann hat ihn in die Hand genommen und ist aus dem Fenster geklettert." „Hat der Mann irgendjemandem ähnlich gesehen?" fragte Ron. „Keine Ahnung. Aber ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass das etwas zu bedeuten hat." „Hat es bei dir irgendwie sehr oft, stimmt. Warte ab, vielleicht kommt der Traum ja wieder." „Kann gut sein. Gehen wir runter?"

Arthur, Molly und Fleurs Eltern waren bereits seit fünf Uhr auf, um das ganze Haus auf Hochglanz zu polieren. Der Baumfarntisch bog sich unter einer Vielzahl aus Marmeladen, Broten und selbstgebackenen Kuchen und es duftete herrlich nach Pfefferminztee.

Allmählich trafen alle im Esszimmer ein. Als Harry Hermine sah, fielen ihm fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. Wie damals beim Weihnachtsball hatte sie ihre kastanienbraunen Haare aufgesteckt und trug schillernde Ohrringe in Sternform, dazu ein gelb-orange glitzerndes langes Kleid. „Wow!" meinte Ron anerkennend und verneigte sich vor seiner Freundin und auch Madame Delacour musterte sie anerkennend. „Du siehst echt toll aus!" sagte Harry ziemlich verlegen. So hübsch war sie ihm noch nie vorgekommen…

Fred und George in ihren neuen Anzügen aus Drachenleder ernteten einige Lachanfälle. Keiner der Anwesenden hatte sie je so festlich angezogen gesehen und obwohl sie darauf bestanden, dass das zu ihrer Stellung als Unternehmer gehörte, fanden alle insgeheim, dass sie ein bisschen lächerlich aussahen.

„Guten Morgen, das Wetter ist ja absolut herrlich!" meinte ein ziemlich gutgelaunter Remus Lupin, als er sich neben Kingsley niederließ. „Allerdings – wie bestellt. Dem Hippogreifen sei Dank!" sagte Fred. „Fehlen nur noch Tonks und der Bräutigam, dann können wir endlich essen, wo … oh, WOW."

Dieser Kommentar von Fred galt Tonks, die gerade ins Esszimmer gekommen war. Sie hatte ihre üblichen bonbonrosa verwuschelten Haare gegen seidig lange violette eingetauscht und trug goldene Ohrringe in der Form von Halbmonden. Sogar der blaue Stein, den sie im linken Nasenflügel trug, war zur Feier des Tages gegen einen gleichen Halbmond ausgetauscht worden. Doch das ungewohnteste an ihr war ihr tiefblaues Festkleid mit dazupassendem Umhang. „Kaum wiederzuerkennen." meinte Arthur anerkennend. „Steht dir ausgezeichnet." „Danke. Ich hab sogar andere Schuhe angezogen." sagte Tonks.

Remus war von dieser neuen Seite an seiner Ordenskollegin und Freundin mehr als nur überrascht. Genauer Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, hatte er aber nicht, denn inzwischen war auch Bill gekommen.

Die Nervosität war dem jungen Bräutigam inzwischen deutlich anzusehen. „Hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte Molly und gab ihrem Ältesten einen Kuss. „Es geht so. Diese Salbe, die meine Narben verschwinden soll, hat furchtbar gebrannt. Und ich habe viel nachgedacht, wie das alles heute werden wird. Aber jetzt freue ich mich einfach nur noch darauf, Fleur zu sehen." „Das glaub ich dir." meinte Arthur. „Und jetzt essen wir, wir haben ja doch eine halbe Stunde Fußmarsch bis zum Tempel vor uns."

Das Frühstück verlief ruhig. Während sich alle an Tee, Croissants, Kuchen und den unterschiedlichsten Marmeladen bedienten, drehten sich die Gespräche ganz um die Feierlichkeiten des Tages. „Sturgis hat extra ein neues Lied geschrieben, hat er mir verraten." sagte Kingsley, der seine gewohnte seriöse Zurückhaltung aufgegeben hatte und sich ganz von der vorfreudigen Stimmung anstecken ließ. „Wirklich? Naja, dichten hat er immer schon gut können. Ich erinnere mich nur an den Tag, als er Harriet vor allen.." sagte Bill. Tonks fing seinen Blick auf und grinste. „Was war da?" fragte Harry neugierig. „Später, wir sollten uns beeilen."

Als sie miteinander das Haus verließen, empfing sie bereits angenehm warme Luft. Es war ein wunderschöner Sommertag, keine Wolke trübte den azurblauen Himmel. Vögel zwitscherten und die Wiesen in der Nähe von Ottery standen in voller Blüte und verbreiteten einen herrlichen Duft.

Die gute Laune Bills steckte die gesamte Hochzeitsgesellschaft an. Alle waren neugierig auf die Zeremonie und freuten sich auf die uralten Rituale, die dem jungen Ehepaar Glück bringen sollten.

Fröhlich plaudernd machte sich die Gesellschaft auf den Weg querfeldein.

Eine gute halbe Stunde später rief Arthur, der vorausgegangen war: „Wir sind da! Harry, das ist der Tempel des edlen Hippogreifen." Vor dem Tempel angekommen, kam Harry nicht mehr aus dem Staunen heraus:

Er stand vor einem riesigen, ganz aus weißem und schwarzem Marmor gehauenen Gebäude, das eingebettet in einer kleinen Talsenke umgeben von den prächtigsten Bäumen und Wiesen lag. Das Dach des Gebäudes war ganz aus dunklem, massiven Holz.

Als sie nähertraten, erkannte Harry , dass es sich bei den Bäumen um Apfel-, Orangen- und Bananenbäume handelte. Die Tür des Tempels war ebenfalls aus massivem Holz, doch wenn man sie genauer ansah, konnte man erkennen, dass auf ihr feinste Reliefe eingearbeitet waren. Flüsternd erklärten Kingsley und George Harry, dass es sich bei den Szenen um alte mythologische Ereignisse handelte – „Der Hippogreif wird geboren", „der Hippogreif bringt Obst", „Der Hippogreif lehrt in Hogsmeade" und „Die Audienz".

Die Tür schwang auf und sie traten ein. Im Inneren war der Tempel des Hippogreifen geschmückt mit vielen Statuen und Bildern, die alle die segensreichen Taten des Hippogreifen darstellten. Zwei lange Reihen mit Holzbänken aus Kirschenholz, auf denen in Goldgravur die Namen der Leute, die dort sitzen sollten, standen, ließen einen breiten Gang in der Mitte frei, der mit einem rot-goldenen Teppich und den verschiedensten Blumensträußen geschmückt war. Zwei große Marmorsäulen begrenzten die Sitzreihen und standen zu beiden Seiten des Mittelganges. Davor waren eine riesige Silberschale, in der sich die verschiedensten getrockneten Früchte befanden und ein großer Kelch mit einem seltsam duftenden Saft. Ein merkwürdiges Glitzern lag in der Luft.

Harry und Hermine nahmen sich wie die Weasleys eine Blume von einem kleinen Tisch am Eingang des Tempels. Sie schritten den Teppich entlang und setzten sich in die erste Holzbank.

„Da kommen die anderen!" sagte Fred. Alle Köpfe wandten sich zum Eingang des Tempels, an dem gerade eine große Menschenmenge aufgetaucht war. Professorin Minerva Mc Gonagall führte die bunt gemischte Schar an. Sie trug eine weiße Bluse mit einem schwarzen Blazer und einem langen schwarzen Rock, der sie um einiges jünger aussehen ließ. Neben ihr, auf einem kleinen Wagen, war.. „Dumbledores Porträt!" rief Hermine verblüfft. „Was macht das denn hier?" „Wahrscheinlich wollte er sich die Hochzeit nicht entgehen lassen." meinte George.

Hinter ihr schritten die Lehrer von Hogwarts, alle in ihren festlichsten Gewändern. Selbst der kleine Professor Flitwick hatte einen passenden Anzug gefunden – in knalligstem Kobaltblau. Auch Horace Slughorn, Hauslehrer von Slytherin und erst seit einigen Tagen Mitglied des Ordens, hatte sich in Schale geworfen.

Nach Slughorn folgten die Ordensmitglieder, angeführt von Alastor Moody in einem neuen, für seine Verhältnisse richtig modern wirkenden Tartananzug. Hermine, deren Namensgedächtnis um einiges besser als das Harrys war, erklärte ihm flüsternd, welche Personen er noch nicht kannte. „Das da ist Oliver Woods Bruder, Sean! Er ist neuer Trainer bei den Chudley Cannons! Und das da, das ist Charles Dippet, sein Großvater war vor Dumbledore Direktor in Hogwarts. Er ist in der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe unsere Verbindungsperson zu den Meermenschen. Und da.."

Der Strom von Gästen nahm einige Zeit kein Ende. Verwandte der Weasleys, die gesamte Familie Delacour, Freunde und Arbeitskollegen von Bill und Fleur, unter denen besonders der in Koboldtracht gekleidete Griphook, Leiter der Kobolde in Gringotts, hervorstach, Schulkollegen von Harry und Co mit ihren Eltern … beinahe alle, die irgendeine Verbindung zum Orden oder zu den beiden Brautleuten hatten, waren versammelt.

Gerade, als Neville den Tempel betreten hatte, schlug ein Gong 15 Mal, das Zeichen, dass nun die Zeremonie beginnen konnte. Alle Köpfe wandten sich nach vorne in Richtung des Altarraumes, der über und über mit goldenen und silbernen Statuen und Blumensträußen geschmuckt war. Wie auf ein geheimes Signal hin war plötzlich ein großer grauer Hippogreif auf einem karmesinroten Polster neben dem Rednerpult erschienen. „Das ist ja Seidenschnabel!" sagte Harry überrascht. „Wie kommt der denn hier her?" „Der Hippogreif weiß, wann er gerufen wird. Und sei jetzt leise, es geht los." flüsterte Fred.

Aberforth Dumbledore, der Wirt des Eberkopfes in Hogsmeade, war in seinem festlichen rotgoldenen Umhang kaum wiederzuerkennen, als er nun an das Rednerpult trat und das Wort an die Gäste richtete: „Seien Sie willkommen, Sie, die Sie heute im Namen des Hippogreifen versammelt sind. Sie alle werden Zeugen einer alten Tradition. Zwei junge Menschen schwören heute einander ewige Treue und schließen einen Bund vor den Augen des weisesten aller Tiere – William Arthur Weasley und Fleur Isabelle Delacour!"

Feierliche Orgelmusik setzte ein und alle Gäste standen auf. Gemessenen Schrittes, aber kaum verbergend, wie nervös er inzwischen war, betrat Bill den Tempel, gefolgt von Sturgis und George mit feierlich ernsten Mienen. Vor dem Rednerpult kamen sie zu stehen, verneigten sich vor Seidenschnabel und die beiden Trauzeugen nahmen Plätze neben Aberforth ein. Ein rotes Licht leuchtete für wenige Sekunden auf und erhellte das sehr nervöse Gesicht des jungen Bräutigams. Bill wandte sich wieder zum Eingang

Ein lautes vielstimmiges „Oh!" erklang aus dem Publikum, als mit einem Mal ein unglaublich duftender Regen aus orangen, violetten, weißen und gelben Blüten im Tempel niedersegelte. Ginny und Gabrielle, beide in blasskupfernen Kleidern und mit silbernen Tiaras in den Haaren, schritten, Blumen und Federn streuend, den Gang entlang.

Und schließlich betrat die Braut selbst den Raum. Ihr Anblick war so schön, dass es den meisten kurzfristig die Sprache verschlug. Fleur trug ein schillerndes hellblaues Kleid und einen weißen Schleier, dessen Schleppe bis zum Boden ging. In ihren Haaren steckte das aus Koboldsilber gefertigte Diadem von Großtante Muriel, das ihr Molly am Tag vor der Hochzeit geschenkt hatte und sie hatte eine Halskette mit einem Stein, der in einem so tiefen Scharlachrot funkelte, wie es kaum jemand je gesehen hatte.

Sie kam neben Bill zu stehen, verbeugte sich ebenfalls in Seidenschnabels Richtung und drehte sich so, dass Bill und sie einander direkt ins Gesicht sahen. „Liebe Freunde und Verwandte von Bill und Fleur, liebe Gemeinde! Ich, Aberforth Dumbledore, freue mich, hier und heute kraft meines Amtes als Vertreter des allmächtigen Hippogreifen die Liebe dieser beiden jungen Menschen besiegeln zu dürfen. Gibt es irgend jemanden, der Einwände gegen diese Verbindung hat, so spreche er jetzt!" verkündete Aberforth. Stille.

„So können wir nun fortfahren mit dem Lobpreis des Hippogreifen!" Drei Lieder wurden angestimmt, in die alle Gäste einfielen: „Ehre sei unserem allmächtigen Lehrer, dem Fürst aller Kreaturen", „Obst und Wasser hast du uns gebracht" und „Im Wald". Auch Harry, dem George und Ron die meisten Texte beigebracht hatten, sang laut mit.

Anschließend traten die beiden Mütter, sichtlich um Fassung ringend, nach vorne. „Wir stehen hier als Mütter des Brautpaares. Hippogreif, wir bitten dich um deinen Schutz für unsere Kinder. Schenke ihnen Zuversicht in dunklen Tagen, aber auch Freude am Leben und Respekt füreinander. Lass nichts mehr zwischen diese beiden kommen. Darum bitten wir dich." sagten sie. Seidenschnabel sah die beiden und dann das Brautpaar vor ihm an, als dachte er nach. Schließlich senkte er das Haupt, wobei eine silberne Feder zu Boden fiel.

Aberforth wandte sich an die beiden Frauen:„ Der Hippogreif hat eure Bitte erhört." Erleichtert setzten sich die beiden Mütter wieder hin. „Aber dem Hippogreifen verdanken wir auch die Früchte, das Wasser und die Fähigkeit zu backen und zu kochen. So wollen wir auch in dieser Feier diesen Gaben gedenken, in dem wir von ihnen essen und dem edelsten aller Tiere danken." fuhr der Zeremonienmeister fort. Einige der jüngeren Kinder standen auf und gingen den Mittelgang entlang zu der großen Silberschale, die Harry schon beim Eintritt in den Tempel aufgefallen war.

Sie kamen mit kleineren silbernen Schalen, randvoll mit getrockneten Früchten zurück und stellten sie vor Seidenschnabel nieder. Zuletzt kam Alex, der jüngste Sohn von Mollys Schwägerin Jane, Witwe von Fabian Prewett. Er trug einen großen Kelch, der mit dem seltsam duftenden Fruchtsaft aus dem Kelch beim Eingang des Tempels gefüllt war und stellte ihn in die Mitte, direkt vor Seidenschnabels Polster.

Die Kinder setzten sich wieder. „Hippogreif, lass den Anwesenden ein Stück deiner Weisheit zuteil werden." sagte Aberforth und schwang seinen Zauberstab. Mit einem majestätischen Rauschen schwang Seidenschnabel seine Flügel. Ein orangefarbenes Leuchten erfüllte den Raum. „So esst von den Gaben des Hippogreifen."

Alle bildeten Schlangen vor den Silberschalen und nahmen sich ein Stück getrocknetes Obst mit den Worten „Ich danke für die Gabe, o großer Hippogreif." Anschließend nahm jeder einen Schluck von dem Saft, der seltsamerweise nach allen Früchten schmeckte, die Harry je gegessen hatte. Beinahe hatte der Saft eine ähnliche Wirkung wie Amortentia… aber was war das für ein Geruch? Nach Pfirsich?

Nachdem sich alle wieder gesetzt hatten, wurde es still. Jeder, auch wenn er noch nie zuvor bei einer Zaubererhochzeit gewesen war, wusste oder spürte irgendwie, dass nun der eigentliche Teil der Hochzeit kommen musste. Aberforth sah in die Runde.

„Nun vollzieht sich der uralte bindende Ritus der Hochzeit. Ich bitte das Brautpaar, vor den Hippogreif zu treten, damit seine Liebe vom edelsten und weisesten aller Tiere geprüft werden kann." Bill und Fleur, beide ziemlich nervös, näherten sich Seidenschnabels Podest. Das Rednerpult, das vorhin noch die Sicht auf Seidenschnabel ein wenig verdeckt hatte, verschwand wie durch Zauberhand im Boden. Aberforth sprach weiter: „O großer Hippogreif, ich frage dich: Ist die Liebe dieser beiden jungen Menschen wahr?" Es war totenstill.

Seidenschnabel hob den Kopf und sah Bill und Fleur prüfend und lange an. Dann neigte er langsam sein Haupt, wobei eine große Feder zu Boden fiel. Aberforth hob sie auf und hielt sie hoch. Die Feder schillerte in sämtlichen nur erdenklichen Farben. „Der Hippogreif hat sein Urteil gesprochen: Hier ist wahre Liebe vorhanden! Das Brautpaar hat den Wunsch geäußert, sich ein besonderes Eheversprechen zu geben. Ich bitte nun um die Verlesung dieses Versprechens!"

Fleur sah Bill an und begann zur Verblüffung aller in beinahe makellosem Englisch:

„Bill! Seitdem wir uns vor dem Trimagischen Turnier in Gringotts über den Weg gelaufen sind, bist du mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen. Ich hatte damals nie geglaubt, dass die sprichwörtliche Liebe auf den ersten Blick ausgerechnet mir und dann auch noch während ich in England bin passieren würde. Doch du hast mich eines besseren belehrt. Dein Auftreten, deine charmante Art, mit der du mir geholfen hast,.. ich war verzaubert. Allerdings auch traurig, weil ich glaubte, dich niemals wieder zu sehen. Und dann haben wir uns doch getroffen- in Hogsmeade. Du sagtest, du hättest die ganze Zeit an mich denken müssen und dich gefragt wie es mir denn wohl gehe, speziell nachdem ich Champion wurde. Wir haben uns oft gesehen in den darauffolgenden Monaten und unsere Beziehung wurde immer enger. Ich konnte mir nicht mehr vorstellen, ohne dich zu sein. Ohne deine lustige Art, deine Hilfsbereitschaft,.. einfach ohne alles an dir. Als du mir dann einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hast, war ich überglücklich. Und seit.. seit diesen schrecklichen Ereignissen im Juni… weiß ich, dass du der Mann meines Lebens bist, egal ob du nun von diesem Werwolf angefallen wurdest. Ich schwöre dir, Bill Arthur Weasley, dir eine gute und liebende Ehefrau zu sein, dir immer beizustehen, sei es nun im Orden oder bei privaten Angelegenheiten, dich zu unterstützen und dich zu lieben bis in alle Ewigkeit!"

Nicht wenige wischten sich nach Fleurs Rede verstohlen ein paar Tränen aus den Augen.

Bill selbst musste sich ebenfalls ziemlich zusammenreißen, so gerührt war er von dieser Liebeserklärung. Er fasste sich allerdings und begann:

„Fleur! Ich habe den Tag nie vergessen, als wir uns kennengelernt haben. Bis zu diesem schicksalshaften Vormittag habe ich nicht daran geglaubt, dass ich jemanden finden könne, der in mir ein solches Gefühl auslösen könnte wie du. Ich war schon vom ersten Moment an verzaubert von deinem Lächeln, deiner etwas unbeholfenen, schüchternen, aber liebreizenden Art. Als ich dich dann an diesem einen Hogsmeade-Wochenende wiedergesehen habe, war ich überglücklich. Ich wusste- in dir habe ich endlich die große Liebe gefunden, die eine, die mich nicht nur als „gutaussehenden Typen" sieht und mich deswegen liebt, sondern die alles an mir liebt, die mich versteht und immer zu mir hält. Ich wusste schon damals und ich weiß es jetzt auch- ich möchte mit dir alt werden. Du bist die Frau meines Lebens. Ich werde dir nie vergessen, wie du mir nach Greybacks Attacke beigestanden und mich aufopfernd gepflegt hast. Deine Liebeserklärung , die du vor allen anderen an meinem Krankenbett gemacht hast, ich habe sie gehört. Und da war es mir klar- ich würde niemals auf der Welt jemanden finden, mit dem ich glücklicher wäre und der mir treuer sein könnte als du, egal, wie ich nun aussähe. Ich schwöre dir, Fleur Isabelle Delacour, _ma chérie,_dir ein guter und liebender Ehemann zu sein, dir in allem beizustehen, dich zu schützen, zu achten und zu lieben bis in alle Ewigkeit!"

Fleur konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten und auch Bill rang sichtlich um Fassung.

Aberforth sah die beiden lächelnd an und warf einen Blick in die Runde. Molly und Viola, die beide in der ersten Reihe saßen, schluchzten inzwischen ganz offen. Auch Arthur wischte sich einige Male verstohlen mit einem Taschentuch über die Augen.

Aberforth erhob seinen Zauberstab und hielt ihn empor über Bills und Fleurs fest verschränkte linke Hände. „Kraft meines Amtes besiegele ich nun den Bund dieser beiden jungen Menschen, im Namen des edlen Schöpfers, des Hippogreifen!" sprach er. Aus dem Zauberstab schossen rote Lichtstrahlen hervor und schlangen sich um die Hände der beiden. Anschließend änderten die Lichtstrahlen ihre Farbe auf golden, ließen die beiden noch für einige Sekunden in einem Lichtschein erstrahlen und verschwanden. An ihrer Stelle trugen Bill und Fleur, nunmehr Mr. und , kunstvoll gearbeitete goldene Ringe am linken Zeigefinger, die mit einem ähnlichen Stein wie auf Fleurs Kette, verziert waren, der in der Gestalt eines winzigen Hippogreifen geformt war. „So sei es." sagte Aberforth und strahlte in die Runde. „Verbunden in Liebe – verbunden durch den Hippogreifen – egal, was kommen mag, ihr seid nun eins. Achtet und kümmert euch um einander, seid tapfer in schweren und fröhlich in leichten Zeiten. Seid respektvoll und fürsorglich, steht füreinander ein – der Hippogreif möge über euch wachen und euch ein Licht in dunklen Zeiten geben. Das wars. Pardon, ich meine: Seht nun Mrs. und Mr. Weasley!"

Bill und Fleur küssten sich unter dem begeisterten Applaus der Hochzeitsgesellschaft, die sich von ihren Plätzen erhoben hatte. Einige schneuzten sich verstohlen in ihre Taschentücher.

„So geht nun mit dem Schutz des Hippogreifen – und feiert diesen euren Festtag." Aberforth schwang seinen Zauberstab. Wie auf Kommando erhob sich Seidenschnabel mit einem mächtigen Rauschen von seinem Thron und flog graziös aus dem Tempel. Als er dem Hippogreifen, der ihn immer noch schmerzhaft an Sirius erinnerte, nachschaute, merkte Harry, wie ihn mit einem Mal eine Welle von Optimismus ergriff. Was auch immer das verursacht hatte, es fühlte sich unglaublich gut an… und langsam verstand er, warum der Hippogreif so verehrt wurde.

Bill und Fleur schritten Arm in Arm den Gang hinaus in den strahlenden Sonnenschein. Ihnen folgten ihre Eltern und Verwandten, Aberforth und die restliche Hochzeitsgesellschaft.

Es war der wunderschönste Sommertag. Blitzblau funkelte der Himmel und kein Lüftchen wehte über der kleinen Talsenke mit den vielen blühenden und teilweise schon Früchte tragenden Obstbäumen, zu deren Füßen sich alle nun niederließen.

„Und, was sagst du?" fragte Ron. „Schon sehr schön, das alles." meinte Harry gedankenverloren und blickte hinüber zu einem der Orangenbäume, unter dem Hermine stand und für sich und Ginny gerade eine Orange pflückte. Seltsam war das. Da kannte man einander sieben Jahre, musste einander erst mühsam „schätzen" lernen – mit einem Schmunzeln dachte er an den Halloweenabend und den Kampf gegen den Bergtroll zurück – und im Lauf der Zeit war daraus eine richtig enge Freundschaft geworden. Und in all den Jahren, so viel Zeit, wie sie miteinander verbracht hatten, war ihm nie aufgefallen, wie…

„Harry, kommst du?" fragte Luna. „Das Buffet ist fertig." Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen – und eigentlich direkt froh darüber, denn was hatte er da gerade bloß gedacht? – stand Harry auf und folgte seiner Schulfreundin zu ihrem Vater und den anderen Ordensmitgliedern.

Vor dem Tempeleingang war in Windeseile eine Reihe kleiner Tische, festlich mit hellblauen Tischdecken dekoriert, aufgestellt worden. Auf ihnen standen silberne Schalen mit den unterschiedlichsten Früchten sowie ein großer Teller mit Gebäck – Madeleines nach Madame Delacours Spezialrezept, mit Kastaniencremefüllung – der bei den Gästen besonders gut ankam. So gut, dass er innerhalb kürzester Zeit leergegessen war, was insbesondere Fred und George ärgerte, die kein Stück mehr erwischt hatten.

Die Hochzeitsgesellschaft genoss das warme Sommerwetter. Dobby, der sich heimlich der Gesellschaft aus Hogwarts angeschlossen hatte – sehr zu Winkys Missfallen, die seine „unelfischen Ideen" von Freiheit und Selbstbestimmung noch immer nicht ganz verstand und ihn eindringlich beschworen hatte, er könne aus der Küche nicht weg, es sei so viel zu tun – unterhielt alle mit akrobatischen Kunststücken, die er sich in der Schulküche beigebracht hatte. Seamus vertiefte sich in eine Diskussion mit Ron, wie gut es in diesem Jahr nicht endlich für die Chudley Cannons, ihre gemeinsame Quidditch-Lieblingsmannschaft, aussehen würde und was es noch brauchen würde, damit die Ligatrophäe in diesem Jahr endlich zu den Rot-Gelben wanderte.

Gegen Mittag, als es langsam immer heißer wurde, riefen Monsieur Delacour und Mr. Weasley die Gäste zum Aufbruch. Das Festessen im Garten des Fuchsbaus war fertig und die inoffizielle Feier konnte beginnen.

Die Buffettische waren überladen mit den unterschiedlichsten französischen und englischen Spezialitäten, die Madame Delacour und Molly Weasley, unterstützt von Fleurs Cousinen, zubereitet hatten. Hagrid hatte einen Eintopf aus Knallsüchtigen Krötern beigesteuert, der besonders den französischen Gästen schmeckte.

„Ich bin sowas von voll." stöhnte George zwei Stunden später und rieb sich den Bauch. „Hat jemand von euch schon einmal so viel auf einmal gegessen?" „Keine Ahnung." sagte Ron erschöpft. „Was ma.."

Seine Frage wurde von der Ankunft der Black Squirrels, angeführt von Sturgis im blitzblauen Festumhang, unterbrochen. „Hallo Leute!" rief der Sänger in die Menge. „Ihr seid wahrscheinlich alle kurz vor dem Platzen, kein Wunder bei dem großartigen Essen! Trotzdem – oder vielleicht grade deswegen – finden wir, es ist Zeit zum Tanzen! Irgendwelche Vorschläge? Bill? Fleur?"

„Ich hätte einen Vorschlag, wenn ich das darf." meldete sich Mr. Fletcher zu Wort. „Selbstverständlich, Douglas!" sagte Arthur. „Wie wäre es mit einem Lied von den Beatles – eine der größten und bekanntesten Muggelbands, falls sie jemand nicht kennt - ?" „Einverstanden, da haben wir ohnehin einiges im Repertoire." sagte Sturgis.

„Was sind bitte Beatles?" wollte Ron wissen. „Wirst du schon sehen." lachte Hermine. „Harry, tanzen wir?" Was war heute mit ihm los? Beim Weihnachtsball in der vierten Klasse hatte es ihm noch nichts ausgemacht.. „Ja, einverstanden." meinte er schließlich. Hermine strahlte. „Meine Eltern sind große Beatles-Fans. Im letzten Jahr waren wir gemeinsam in Liverpool, wir waren sogar im berühmten Cavern Club, wo sie das erste Mal aufgetreten sind. Vielleicht ist die Musik etwas alt, aber ich mag sie." „Ich auch." sagte Harry. Manchmal, wenn es ihm erlaubt war, den Schrank unter der Treppe zu verlassen, hatte er eines der Lieder der Beatles im Radio gehört. Gute Musik, die ihm immer ein bisschen das Gefühl von Freiheit gab…

Bill und Fleur waren die ersten, die sich auf die Tanzfläche – die mit einigen Zauberstabschwüngen vor der Bühne freigeräumt worden war – begaben, gefolgt von Arthur und Molly, Philippe und Viola, George und Alicia Spinnet, Horace Slughorn und Pomona Sprout und vielen anderen. Auch Harry und Hermine schlossen sich dem allgemeinen bunten Treiben an, während Sturgis auf der Bühne eine beinahe perfekte Imitation von Paul Mc Cartney hinlegte. „Gute Musik, oder?" fragte Luna Ron. „Mhm. Wie geht's dir – sehr angegessen, oder magst du auch..?" entgegnete er. Luna nickte. „Selbstverständlich! Kannst du tanzen?" „Nein, nicht wirklich, aber was soll's!" „Na, dann komm!"

Die Black Squirrels hatten inzwischen „Yellow Submarine" angestimmt. Viola, Philippe, Arthur und Molly tauschten die Tanzpartner. Angeführt von Fred bildeten die jüngeren eine Polonaise quer durch den Saal.

Remus Lupin war gemeinsam mit Kingsley und Hagrid sitzengeblieben und beobachtete die Tanzenden. Irgendwie erinnerte ihn der ganze Tag schmerzhaft an Lilly und James, damals vor 19 Jahren.. „Ganz werde ich mich nie daran gewöhnen, dass sie nicht mehr leben. Aber sie schauen uns jetzt sicher zu, wo auch immer sie sind." dachte er bei sich, als ein sanfter Druck auf seiner Schulter ihn aufschrecken ließ.

„Willst du tanzen?" fragte eine fröhliche Stimme bei seinem linken Ohr. Gänsehaut. Wieso? „Naja, eigentlich.." „Jetzt komm schon, Remus. Heute ist ein Festtag." sagte Kingsley. „Na gut." gab Remus sich geschlagen und ließ sich von Tonks auf die Tanzfläche führen. Irgendwie konnte er ihr einfach nichts abschlagen..

„Das nächste Lied ist eine eigene Komposition, die ich unserem Brautpaar widmen möchte – und allen, die glücklich verliebt sind, oder es noch werden wollen! Es heißt _Du und ich_. Viel Spaß!" sagte Sturgis. „Wir können uns gleich hinsetzen, aber zu dem Lied möchte ich schon noch tanzen." sagte Luna zu Ron, der sich am Rand der Bühne niedergelassen hatte und seine Schuhsohlen inspizierte, ob sie bereits durchgebrannt waren. „Wieso, kennst du es schon?" fragte er. „Ja, Sturgis hat Dad den Text gezeigt. Es ist wirklich gut!"

Begleitet von Alexander Prewett am Keyboard, begann Sturgis zu singen. Im Festzelt wurde es still. Auch die Tanzenden nahmen sich zurück, um den Text zu verstehen.

Remus hatte Anstalten gemacht, sich wieder hinzusetzen, war aber von Tonks davon abgehalten wurden. Irgendwie fühlte es sich sehr gut an…

Als Sturgis geendet hatte, erklang tosender Applaus. „Wundervoll!" sagte Professor Mc Gonagall. „Gratulation, Mr. Podmore. Eigentlich sollte es mich ja nicht wundern, aber Ihre dichterischen Qualitäten haben seit dem Schulabschluss noch zugenommen." Sturgis verneigte sich grinsend. „Was war da eigentlich in der Schule los?" fragte Ron Bill. „Erzähle ich dir dann beim Abendessen." entgegnete sein Bruder und kletterte auf die Bühne, um sich bei Sturgis zu bedanken, dass er ihnen ein so schönes Lied gewidmet hatte.

„Abendessen? Es gibt noch mehr?" japste Neville. „Es ist eben eine Hochzeit. Apropos, machen wir jetzt eine Pause? Jetzt werden eh erst einmal die Hochzeitsgeschenke hergebracht und ich bin schon kaputt." sagte Ginny, die neben ihm stand, was ihm erst jetzt aufgefallen war. „Gute Idee."

Auch Harry, Hermine, Ron und Luna ließen sich wieder am Tisch nieder. „Wie war eure Reise eigentlich, Neville? Irgendetwas interessantes gefunden?" fragte Harry neugierig, um die allgemeine Pause zu unterbrechen. „Eine wirklich tolle Reise war das. Ich habe Beweise gesammelt, dass Spiegelkraut wirklich existiert – ich glaube sogar, wir haben eins gefunden. Ich muss das Professorin Sprout zeigen!" „Was ist denn Spiegelkraut?" fragte Hermine interessiert. „Eine Hybridpflanze aus Diptam und Pfefferminze. Sie soll.."

Im Nu war Neville in einen kräuterkundlichen Vortrag vertieft, dem die anderen gespannt lauschten. Es war schon schön zu sehen, wie der ehemals schüchterne und tollpatschige Neville durch „seine" Kräuterkunde an Selbstvertrauen gewonnen hatte… „Ich kann ihn mir gut als Lehrer vorstellen, oder was sagst du?" flüsterte Ginny Harry zu. „Allerdings! Er ist total in seinem Element." antwortete Harry.

Es brauchte mehr als vier Leute, um die großen Körbe voller Geschenke an den Tisch zu bringen. Madame und Monsieur Delacour schenkten dem jungen Ehepaar ein altes in Leder gebundenes Buch voller Rezepte – „Ein Familienerbstück", wie Philippe betonte. Von den Weasleys bekamen sie einen großen Laib Brot, wie es unter den Zauberern Brauch war, wenn jemand in ein neues Haus einzog, und eine Sammlung an nützlichen Haushaltszaubern, die Molly zusammengestellt hatte. Mr. Fletcher schenkte ihnen einige Setzlinge und Samen aus seinem Garten, die sie in ihrem neuen Haus in Tinworth einsetzen konnten.

Das Abendessen fiel etwas weniger üppig aus – kein Wunder, die meisten Gäste fühlten sich immer noch ziemlich satt - doch für ein Stück der großen, elfstöckigen Hochzeitstorte, die Fleurs Cousinen gebacken hatten – eine Zimt-Schokoladen-Torte mit Marzipanüberzug, auf der ein Hippogreif thronte – war bei den meisten noch Platz geblieben.

Das Dach des Zeltes war inzwischen geöffnet worden, um den prächtigen Abendhimmel genießen zu können. Winzige orange Laternen leuchteten an den Zweigen der alten Bäume und verliehen der ganzen Szene ein warmes, freundliches Licht.

„Schon schön heute." dachte Harry. Vielleicht war es der letzte friedliche Tag, den sie miteinander erlebten..

Es war immer noch angenehm warm. Und ein ganz besonderer Stern leuchtete hell über dem Zelt.


	5. Verbotene Abteilung

Verbotene Abteilung

_Custodiatur a malis! _Mit einem sanften Rauschen schlossen sich die mächtigen bordeauxroten Samtvorhänge.

Irma Pince, Bibliothekarin von Hogwarts, warf einen letzten prüfenden Blick um sich herum. Alle Bücher waren wieder an ihrem Platz. Der Tintensee, der sich an einem der Arbeitstische ausgebreitet hatte – Madam Pince fluchte innerlich, wenn es nach ihr gegangen wäre, hätte sie den Schülern niemals erlaubt, in der Bibliothek Hausaufgaben zu schreiben – war inzwischen ein schwacher blauer Schimmer. Ein rötliches Licht fiel durch die hohen Fenster mit den vielen kleinen Butzenscheiben. Sonnenuntergang. Die Bibliothek war geschlossen. Und Madam Pince hatte endlich Feierabend.

Bevor die Irin mit den schon leicht gräulich schimmernden dunkelroten Haaren die Tür hinter sich zumachte, sah sie, wie schon so oft, zu der kleinen abgetrennten Abteilung mit den dicken Vorhängen, die sie jeden Tag magisch versiegeln musste. Warum musste man solche Bücher überhaupt aufbewahren? Schließlich enthielten sie Magie, die auf gar keinen Fall in falsche Hände geraten durfte – düsterste Sprüche und Rituale aus längst vergangenen Zeiten, teilweise explizite Zeichnungen und Beschwörungsformeln.. Wer auch immer in solchen Büchern recherchierte, wollte sich die Bibliothekarin gar nicht vorstellen. Aber Dumbledore hatte darauf bestanden. „Auch das ist Magie. Und in Zeiten wie diesen kann es nicht schaden, wenn wir uns damit vertraut machen." Das waren seine Worte gewesen.

Mit Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore stritt man nicht. Besonders, wenn er so entschlossen war, einer Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. „Solange Dumbledore hier ist, mache ich mir keine Sorgen, dass der Schule etwas passiert." dachte Irma Pince und machte sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle zum Abendessen. Die Verbotene Abteilung war fest versiegelt. Für diese Nacht drohte keine Gefahr.

„Hey, Pete! Wach auf!" Ein weicher Daunenpolster kam durch den Schlafsaal geflogen und landete genau auf Peter Pettigrews Gesicht. Etwas groggy setzte sich der 16jährige Gryffindor auf. „Muss das jedes Mal in der Nacht sein?" „Wann denn sonst?" erwiderte Sirius Black lachend und zog ihm die Decke weg. „Du willst doch auch endlich mal da rein, oder?" „Ja, schon, aber.." „Nix aber. Zieh dich an, Moony reißt uns noch vor Ungeduld die Tapete von der Wand."

Das wirkte. Mit einem Satz war Peter aus dem Bett gesprungen und schlüpfte in Jeans, Pullover und Umhang. Es war immerhin Remus' Idee gewesen, heute Nacht nachschauen zu gehen. Und einen Vorschlag des Ältesten der Rumtreiber schlug man nicht aus.

James Potter und Remus Lupin warteten im fast stockfinsteren Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war eine wolkenverhangene und für die Jahreszeit schon ziemlich frische Nacht. Ein leichter Wind ließ die Vorhänge an den hohen alten Fenstern flattern. „Wo bleiben die bloß?" grummelte Remus leise. „Wenn es heute wieder nichts wird, müssen wir einen Monat warten. Und uns läuft die Zeit davon." „Entspann dich, Moony. Du weißt doch, dass Peter nicht so schnell munter wird, wenn er einmal eingeschlafen ist. Außerdem ist es erst 1.30. Wir haben noch volle fünf Stunden, bevor die Pince aufsteht." flüsterte James zurück.

Remus wollte gerade etwas entgegnen, als auf der gewundenen Stiege, die zu den Schlafsälen der Jungen führte, Schritte zu hören waren. Die beiden Freunde zückten ihre Zauberstäbe. Wenn sie irgendjemand um die Zeit entdeckte und vielleicht bei den Lehrern verriet .. immerhin hatten sie sich geschworen, in diesem Schuljahr nur noch für wirklich gute Gründe nachsitzen zu müssen.

„Wir sinds, tut die Dinger da weg!" flüsterte – wie immer etwas zu laut – Sirius vom Fußende der Stiege. „Na endlich, ich habe schon gedacht, Pete hätte versehentlich eine Schlafpraline genommen." meinte Remus schmunzelnd.

„Welche sind die, die ich nicht essen darf?" fragte Peter. „Die mit den Pistazien oben drauf, zum 35. Mal. Gehen wir jetzt?" „Ja… Moment. Wissen wir, wie wir hineinkommen?" „Ja, klar." sagte James für alle und warf den Tarnumhang, den er in einer Tasche seiner Jeans verborgen hatte, über sich und seine Freunde.

Wie viele Nächte waren sie jetzt schon mit dem Umhang unterwegs? Das konnte keiner von ihnen mehr zählen. Es war schon eine gewisse Routine dabei, das Portrait der Fetten Dame, das wie jede Nacht um diese Zeit tief und fest schlief, sanft beiseite zu schieben, damit der Ein- und Ausgang aus dem Gryffindorturm offen war, zu viert durchzuklettern und das Portrait wieder so leise zurückzuschieben, dass seine Bewohnerin nicht aufwachte.

Und trotzdem war dieser nächtliche Streifzug anders. Die Unbeschwertheit und der Übermut, die sie sonst immer spürten, wenn sie – unsichtbar für alle Augen, nicht einmal die an und für sich scharfen von Moggy, Filchs Katze – im Schloss unterwegs waren, waren einer angespannten Nervosität gewichen. Schließlich ging es an diesem Abend nicht darum, eine neue Route aus dem Schloss herauszufinden oder dem Hausmeister einen spektakulären Streich zu spielen.

„Sind wir bald da?" beschwerte sich Peter flüsternd. „Lesen, Mr. Pettigrew." Sirius stieß seinen Freund in die Seite und deutete auf ein Bronzeschild vor ihnen an der Wand. _Bibliothek. Öffnungszeiten 8-19.00. Kein Lärm, keine Eulen und sonstiges Getier, keine Besen. Entlehnung nur mit Erlaubnis der Bibliothekarin._

„Passt. James?" Der Angesprochene zog ein kleines Messer aus seiner Hosentasche. Die Schneide funkelte schneeweiß-bläulich im Licht von Sirius' Zauberstab, der auf das Türschloss gerichtet war. Vorsichtig steckte James das Messer in das Schloss und drehte es zwei Mal um.

Mit einem Klick sprang die Tür auf. „Ich weiß, ich wiederhole mich, aber das Ding ist so cool." sagte Sirius anerkennend und betrachtete das Messer, das James an seiner Hose sauberwischte und wieder in die Hülle zurücksteckte, mit einem bewundernden Blick. „Familienerbstück, Tatze. Nix für dich."

„Wir sind nicht zum Spaß da." mahnte Remus die beiden. „Schon klar. Gehen wirs suchen, schreiben wir das ab, was wir abschreiben müssen und dann ab ins Bett."

Vorbei an den endlos scheinenden, meterhohen Bücherregalen, die Sirius irgendwie an das Familienarchiv zu Hause im Grimmauld Place Nummer 12 erinnerten, aber im Gegensatz zu Orion Blacks Heiligtum um so viel einladender wirkten, hatten die vier Freunde den Raum bald durchquert und fanden sich vor einem durch einen Samtvorhang verhüllten, etwas kleineren Regal wieder.

„Verbotene Abteilung. Und das auch noch mitten in der Nacht." Peter schüttelte sich, nahm sich dann aber zusammen. „Vorsicht, ich brauche Platz." Die anderen drei wichen zur Seite. Peter Pettigrew verschwand augenblicklich. An seiner Stelle huschte eine kleine graue Ratte über den blank polierten Holzboden, schnappte nach dem unteren Ende des Vorhangs und zog daran. Fast unhörbar glitt er zur Seite.

„Verdammt gute Ratte bist du, Pete." klopfte James seinem Freund auf die Schulter, als er – zurückverwandelt – wieder unter dem Tarnumhang Platz genommen hatte. „Ist das jetzt ein Kompliment?" entgegnete Peter lachend. „Vielleicht. Sirius, du bist dran."_ Queremus veritatem!_ murmelte der Angesprochene.

Vorsichtig schlichen sich die vier vorwärts. „Hat geklappt!" flüsterte Remus. Schwarzmagische Bücher wurden – als Reaktion auf die Schreckenherrschaft Grindelwalds – nur noch unter hohen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen aufbewahrt. Man hoffte, so verhindern zu können, dass Wissen um diese dunkelste Spielart der Zauberei erneut in falsche Hände geriet.

Normalerweise mieden die Schüler und Lehrer von Hogwarts die Verbotene Abteilung. Es hatte auch nie einen Grund gegeben, eines der in ihr verwahrten Bücher zu Rate zu ziehen. Doch im vergangenen Jahr, seit dem Anschlag am Abend des Gründungsballes und den seither nicht abreißenden Berichten über eine neue dunkle Bewegung, die sich in Großbritannien formierte, hatte sich auch dieses ungeschriebene Schulgesetz geändert. Lord Voldemort war zu einer richtigen Bedrohung aufgestiegen. Täglich schlossen sich ihm neue Anhänger an – aus allen Schichten der Gesellschaft und, und das beunruhigte viele ganz besonders, aus allen Häusern von Hogwarts. Auch wenn der Unterricht normal weiterlief, so wussten zumindest die älteren Schüler, dass hinter den Kulissen unermüdlich recherchiert wurde. Im Gegensatz zu Grindelwald, der nie ein Geheimnis aus seinen Absichten gemacht hatte, wusste man bei Voldemort noch nicht, was seine Ziele waren.

Der Anschlag im vergangenen Februar hatte auch bei den vier Freunden Spuren hinterlassen. Insbesondere Sirius, der den Kampf gegen die vier Todesser fast mit dem Leben bezahlt hatte, war wild entschlossen, seinen Beitrag dazu zu leisten, Voldemort aufzuhalten.

Sirius war es auch gewesen, der die Idee zu dieser nächtlichen Rechercheaktion gehabt hatte. Vor einigen Tagen hatte er auf dem Weg in den Gryffindorturm einen Streit zwischen Professorin Mc Gonagall und Professor Slughorn mitbekommen. Eigentlich hatte er nicht vorgehabt, stehenzubleiben und die beiden Hauslehrer zu belauschen. Aber das, was er da gehört hatte, hatte ihm keine andere Wahl gelassen.

Sofort nach Ende des Gesprächs war Sirius die restlichen Stiegen förmlich hinaufgeflogen, um den anderen davon zu berichten. Remus war es schließlich gewesen, der die Idee gehabt hatte, dass nur die Verbotene Abteilung weitere Hinweise enthalten konnte. Was sie mit den Informationen taten, wenn sie sie fanden – wenn sie sie überhaupt bei der Masse an alten Büchern finden konnten – wussten sie noch nicht. Aber die Sache war einfach zu wichtig.

„Das Buch, das wir suchen, muss so zirka 400 Jahre alt sein. Der Titel muss irgendwie „Artefakte der dunklen Magie" oder „Objektmagie" heißen, oder so ähnlich. Am besten, wir teilen uns auf. Pete und ich suchen in den ersten zwei Regalen, Sirius und James, ihr übernehmt die anderen zwei da hinten. Wer etwas gefunden hat, hebt kurz den Stab, wir anderen kommen dann her." teilte Remus die anderen ein.

Leise, um nicht einen der Geister, die in der Nacht durch das ganze Schloss streiften, auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, machten sich die vier Freunde auf die Suche. Buch um Buch inspizierten sie genauestens auf Titel und Jahreszahl. Wenn Remus nicht seinen Großvater, einen ausgewiesenen Spezialisten für Magiegeschichte, um Rat gefragt hätte, hätten sie überhaupt keinen Anhaltspunkt gehabt, wonach sie suchen sollten.

Die Stunden vergingen. Inzwischen war es halb vier Uhr. Nicht mehr viel Zeit, bevor Madam Pince herunterkam, um ihren morgendlichen Kontrollgang zu machen. Und noch immer hatte keiner der jahrhundertealten Wälzer irgendeinen Hinweis geboten, der ihnen weitergeholfen hätte. Peter und Sirius spielten sich mit dem Gedanken, die anderen zu fragen, ob sie die Suche nicht einfach dem Orden überlassen wollten, als aus James'Eck etwas aufleuchtete.

In wenigen Schritten waren die anderen drei beim Quidditchkapitän der Gryffindors, der ein kleines graues Buch in die Höhe streckte, als wäre es ein Schnatz, den er gefangen hatte. „Das ist es! _Schwarze Objekte, 1532._" „Gib her!" Remus riss ihm das Buch förmlich aus der Hand und überflog das Inhaltsverzeichnis. „Das ist es wirklich… schaut mal." Mit zitternden Fingern deutete er auf einen Absatz am Ende der Seite. In Madam Pinces akkurater Handschrift war da zu lesen: „Beschäftigt sich im letzten Kapitel mit den vier legendären Objekten der Gründer Hogwarts, den Eigenschaften, die ihnen zugeschrieben werden und wie sie missbraucht werden könnten."

„Super, Krone." Jetzt war es Peter, der James auf die Schulter klopfte – wofür er sich ordentlich strecken musste. „War leicht. Was machen wir damit?" „Ich hab was mit." sagte Sirius und beförderte nach eifriger Suche eine Rolle Pergament zutage. „Was..?" „Ich bin ein Experte im Abschreiben, das weißt du, Moony. Schaut mal zu." Er legte das erste Blatt auf den Buchdeckel, berührte es mit der Spitze seines Haselnusszauberstabes und sagte: „Letztes Kapitel. _Teile die Worte!_" Vor den überraschten Augen seiner Freunde begann sich das Pergament von selbst zu füllen. „Wow, nicht schlecht, wo hast du das her?" „Hat mir Andromeda beigebracht." sagte Sirius schmunzelnd. Seine Lieblingscousine war immer voller Überraschungen..

Das Pergament rollte sich schließlich säuberlich zusammen und lag wieder unbeweglich auf dem Buchdeckel. Remus, der sich schon die ganze Zeit das Lachen verbeißen musste – so typisch Tatze, sich sogar etwas zu suchen, was es ihm ersparte, Bücher für Zaubertränke, sein schlechtestes Fach, richtig durchblättern zu müssen - wollte gerade vorschlagen, das Buch zurückzuräumen und zu gehen, als ihn ein Geräusch zusammenfahren ließ. Jemand hatte gerade ein Tintenfass fallen lassen und war nun, leise hämisch kichernd, auf dem Weg zu ihnen. Wer das war, war irgendwie offensichtlich.

„Peeves! Buch zurück, ab unter den Umhang und raus mit uns!" zischte James. Hastig brachten sie das Regal wieder in Ordnung, Sirius verstaute die kopierte Pergamentrolle sicher in seinem Hosenbund und Peter warf den Umhang über alle vier und schloss den Vorhang hinter ihnen.

Vorsichtig, um den Poltergeist nur ja nicht auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, schlichen sich die Rumtreiber wieder zum Eingang der Bibliothek. Ober ihnen sauste Peeves von Kerzenleuchter zu Kerzenleuchter, wirbelte Staubwolken auf, dass es beinahe aussah, als wäre in der Bibliothek Schnee gefallen und sang ein sehr unanständiges Lied über Professor Slughorn, dass alle vier mühsam gegen Lachtränen kämpfen ließ.

Aufmerksam auf fehlende Stufen und Filchs Katze, die in diesem Teil des Schlosses besonders gerne jagte, achtend, machten sich die vier Freunde auf den Rückweg. Die Fette Dame schlief weiterhin tief und fest und ließ sie ohne Probleme eintreten.

Im Schlafsaal angekommen, ließen sich Remus, James, Sirius und Peter auf ihre Betten fallen. „Ein Glück, dass das gut gegangen ist. Glaubt ihr, wir erfahren was da drin, was Voldemort vorhat?" fragte James. „Ich denke schon. Anscheinend geht es ihm ja wirklich um eine Verbindung zu Hogwarts oder so. Aber was er damit anfangen will, die vier legendären Gründergaben zu stehlen.. ich will es lieber nicht wissen." überlegte Remus. „Morgen denken wir weiter nach. Schlaft gut, Jungs. In vier Stunden müssen wir wieder raus und da sollten wir nicht müde ausschauen." meinte Sirius vom anderen Ende des Saales. „Hast Recht. Gute Nacht!" „Nacht, Krone." „Nacht, Tatze. Schlaf gut, Peter.. Peter?" Von Peter Pettigrews Bett war nur ein Schnarchen zu hören.

„Was wäre ich ohne diese drei." dachte Remus schmunzelnd und streckte sich gemütlich in seinem Himmelbett aus. Egal, was da kommen würde, zu viert würden sie schon mit allem fertig, die Rumtreiber.

Remus Lupin riss es schlagartig aus seinen Gedanken. Er dachte in letzter Zeit sehr oft an seine Schulzeit. Aber wieso war ihm gerade dieser besondere Tag heute in den Sinn gekommen? Die Gründergaben... war das vielleicht ein Hinweis...?


	6. Im Silberlicht des Mondes

Im Silberlicht des Mondes

Silbern leuchtete der Mond am Nachthimmel über Ottery St. Catchpole und tauchte die Wiesen und Felder in ein eigentümlich glänzendes Licht. Eine sanfte Brise ließ die Blätter der Bäume rascheln. Es war fast vollkommen still.

Im weißen Festzelt im Garten der Weasleys war inzwischen Ruhe eingekehrt. Das Geschirr war fein säuberlich an einem Ende des Raumes gestapelt worden – am folgenden Tag, wenn alle ausgeschlafen waren, war noch genug Zeit, sich um die Reinigung zu kümmern. Die Instrumente der Black Squirrels, sorgfältig in ihren Taschen verstaut, lagen auf der Bühne. Sturgis würde sie auf dem Rückweg in ihrem Proberaum in Brighton abliefern.

Die Hochzeitsgesellschaft war sehr spät noch zusammengesessen. Zu viele Geschichten gab es zu erzählen, zu viele Fragen zu beantworten, von zu vielen Entdeckungen zu berichten. Wo an anderen Tagen strategische Diskussionen stattfanden und bestürzt über die neuesten Schandtaten der Todesser gesprochen oder angestrengt nachgedacht wurde, was man noch tun könnte, um sich im Kampf gegen Voldemorts Heerscharen – denn von Heerscharen konnte man inzwischen wirklich sprechen – einen entscheidenden Vorteil zu verschaffen, war für kurze Zeit Ruhe eingekehrt.

Allmählich merkten aber die meisten doch, dass der Tag schon lang gedauert hatte. Mit vielen Lobes – und Dankesworten für die Familien Delacour und Weasley verabschiedeten sich die Gäste in ihre Unterkünfte. Auch die Gastgeber zogen sich zurück, nachdem man übereingekommen war, die Aufräumarbeiten zu verschieben.

Bald schliefen alle erschöpft, aber zufrieden in ihren Zimmern.

Nur Tonks war, nachdem sie sich kurz mit Hestia, Kingsley und Moody für die kommende Woche abgesprochen hatte, noch draußen geblieben. Sie mochte diese Nachtstunden ganz besonders, insbesondere, wenn sie dabei in der freien Natur sein konnte. Zu viel Zeit hatte sie seit Anfang Juli unter Tage im Ministerium verbracht, immer mit einem Auge auf der Mysteriumsabteilung. Was da drinnen wohl vor sich ging? War da vielleicht jemand eingesperrt? Dädalus hatte erst unlängst berichtet, er hatte Geräusche gehört, die darauf hindeuten könnten…

„Irgendwie auch gut, dass ich alleine bin. Ich muss mir ohnehin über ein paar Dinge klar werden." dachte Tonks und wollte gerade ein paar Schritte in Richtung des Fischteiches gehen, als ihr eine zweite Gestalt in der nächtlichen Landschaft auffiel. Sie stand neben dem größeren der beiden Apfelbäume, den Blick auf die weiten, beinahe endlosen Felder und Wiesen hinter Douglas Fletchers Hof gerichtet, die sich bis zum Horizont erstreckten. Einen Moment lang überlegte die junge Aurorin, wer das wohl sein konnte. Es waren doch schon alle ..? Halt. Natürlich. Lächelnd schlich sie sich vorsichtig an die still dastehende Gestalt heran und tippte ihr vorsichtig auf die Schulter.

Remus Lupins silbergraue Augen weiteten sich einen Moment lang erschrocken. So weit war er mit seinen Gedanken weggewesen. Wieso ihm ausgerechnet dieser Abend aus seiner Schulzeit eingefallen war… Irgendeine Bedeutung musste das wohl haben. Aber davon später.

Amüsiert lächelnd musterte er die junge Frau neben ihm. So typisch Dora. Immer zu einem Scherz aufgelegt. Aber das war nur eine ihrer vielen Facetten. Unter der meistens bunten Fassade steckte eine tiefsinnige, intelligente Person, mit der man richtig gute Gespräche führen konnte.

„Was machst du noch draußen?" fragte Tonks und trat neben ihn in das etwas höher als in der Umgebung stehende, weiche Gras. Gut fühlte sich das an, barfuß zu gehen, so hohe Schuhe waren auf Dauer doch nicht das Ihre. Aber Sportschuhe passten einfach nicht zu einem festlichen Kleid. Blödes gesellschaftliches Diktat, das.

„Du kennst mich. Ich mag die Nacht. Keine Aufgaben, nichts, das einen beschäftigt – meistens jedenfalls. Man ist mit sich und der Welt allein und es ist so angenehm ruhig." entgegnete er. Ihr gegenüber musste er sich nicht verstellen, sie kannte ihn einfach zu gut… Wie sie das machte, wusste er nicht.

Wann immer sie miteinander unterwegs waren, verflog die Zeit im Nu. Sie schaffte es immer, ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Er fühlte sich richtig unbeschwert, wenn er mit ihr sprach.

Sie nickte. „Sehe ich ganz genauso." wollte sie sagen, verkniff es sich aber. Es wäre auch ein zu blöder Kommentar gewesen. Hätte fast so geklungen, als wäre ihr nichts Besseres eingefallen. Und dass sie seiner Meinung war, das wusste er. Das war einfach zu oft der Fall in letzter Zeit.

„War ein schönes Fest, oder?" meinte Remus. „Stimmt. Eine wirklich tolle Feier." antwortete sie. Es war ja nicht die erste Hochzeit, die sie miteinander besucht hatten. Hoffentlich erinnerte er sich nicht mehr – oder wenigstens nicht mehr genau - an das, was sie damals bei Lily und James aufgeführt hatte.. An dem Tag selbst war es kein Problem gewesen – sie war ja auch erst fünf gewesen – aber inzwischen ließ sie die Erinnerung daran immer noch innerlich zusammenschrumpfen. Wie hatte sie sich nur..?

„Woran denkst du gerade?" fragte er. War sie wirklich rot geworden – sofern man das im Mondlicht überhaupt sagen konnte? Sie dachte doch nicht etwa auch an damals?

„An Lily und James." gestand Tonks. „Es ist zwar schon lange her, aber ich kann mich noch gut daran erinnern. Zu gut, für meinen Geschmack." „Wieso?" Ein leises Lächeln huschte Remus über das Gesicht. War ihr das etwa immer noch peinlich? Beim Hippogreif, sie war fünf gewesen. So verhielten sich Kinder in diesem Alter eben. Außerdem war das doch wirklich süß, wie sie die Blumen, die sie eigentlich streuen sollte, auf dem ganzen Teppich zum Altar verteilt und schön mit ihren kleinen Schuhen festgetreten hatte und wie sie dann beim Essen… Schon damals hatte sie etwas wirklich Bezauberndes an sich gehabt, das aber erst in den letzten Jahren richtig zum Vorschein gekommen war. Oder hatte er einfach nur so lange gebraucht, um es zu merken?

Eigentümliche Gedanken. Überhaupt nicht passend. Sie war so viel jünger. Und doch…

„Naja, du weißt schon.. damals mit dem Buffettisch." Die Erinnerung schien ihr immer noch unangenehm zu sein. Was sollte – oder konnte er darauf sagen? „Ach was. Das bist eben du. Genauso kenne ich dich seit Jahren." meinte er lächelnd.

Hatte Tonks sich das nur eingebildet oder lag da ein ganz anderer Tonfall in seiner Stimme? Am besten nicht darauf eingehen, am Ende kam er vielleicht darauf, wie es in ihr gerade eben aussah.. Außerdem – war es nicht sinnlos, sich darüber zu unterhalten? Schließlich war das ihr persönliches Problem, seit sie vier war. Ihre Tollpatschigkeit wurde sie einfach nicht los, da konnte sie sich konzentrieren, wie sie wollte. Und irgendwie war das nebensächlich. Natürlich hatte sie der heutige Tag daran erinnert. Aber war es für ihn nicht ungleich schmerzhafter? James und Lily waren seine besten Freunde gewesen..

Bevor sie nachdenken konnte, ob es so klug war, war ihr schon die Frage entschlüpft, die sie eigentlich nicht hatte stellen wollen: „Wie geht es dir eigentlich mit heute? Es ist ja das erste Mal seit…" Gleich darauf biss sie sich auf die Lippen. „Entschuldigung, ich hätte das nicht ansprechen sollen. Typisch ich."

„Kein Problem." sagte Remus. Niemand sonst hatte daran gedacht – oder es gewagt, ihn danach zu fragen. Aber auf eine seltsame Weise verstand sie, was in ihm vorging.. und von ihr akzeptierte er diese Fragen auch ohne weiteres. „Einfach ist es nicht. Natürlich habe ich den ganzen Tag die beiden vor mir, wie sie damals im siebten Himmel waren… Wir hätten es alle nicht geglaubt, wenn wir erfahren hätten, was später passieren würde… Sie fehlen mir. Sie fehlen mir schrecklich. Genau wie.." – diesen Namen konnte er nicht aussprechen. Die Tränen, die ihm – jetzt auf einmal und wieso eigentlich, wenn sie dabei war? – in die Kehle gestiegen waren, hastig hinunterschluckend, fuhr er etwas leiser fort: „Aber es ist eben so. Und ich weiß, dass sie irgendwie heute anwesend waren. Frag mich nicht warum, es ist so."

„Hatte ich nicht vor." dachte Tonks. Schließlich hatte auch sie so ein merkwürdiges Gefühl gehabt… „Ganz werde ich mich nie daran gewöhnen, dass wir Lily und James auf diese Weise verloren haben. Aber mit der Zeit wird es leichter." „Und in deiner Gegenwart sowieso." fügte er in Gedanken hinzu und wunderte sich irgendwie gar nicht, dass er so dachte…

„Was meinst du, was Voldemort gerade ausheckt?" überlegte Tonks. „Ich weiß es nicht." erwiderte Remus. „Bestenfalls ist er weit weg. Aber selbst das kann sich bald ändern. Er sucht überall nach Verstärkung. Riesen, Drachen, Meermenschen… das Heer wird immer größer. Uns steht eine unglaubliche Schlacht bevor. Wie wir das überstehen, weiß nur der Hippogreif." „Ich hasse diese Ungewissheit." seufzte sie. „Es ist irgendwie, als stünden wir an einer Weggabelung … es ist dunkel und man kann nicht sehen, wohin der Wegweiser führt.. und eine unsichtbare Hand zieht uns nach vor, wir wissen nicht, wohin…"

Remus trat einen Schritt näher zu ihr. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte jetzt etwas sagen wie „ich habe es schon einmal überstanden, wir schaffen das ein zweites Mal." Aber das ist nicht meine Art und das weißt du. Außerdem ist es jetzt anders. Größer und bedrohlicher als im ersten Krieg. So viel ist seither geschehen und es ist unsicherer als je zuvor, seit es Voldemort gibt. Wenn Harry es nicht schafft…" „Daran will ich gar nicht denken. Und in Harrys Haut will ich auch nicht stecken. Von ihm hängt alles ab und er weiß nicht einmal, wo er anfangen soll." „Das schon. Dumbledore – Albus – war sehr hilfreich in seinem letzten Lebensjahr. Wir haben endlich Hinweise, was Voldemorts Geheimnis ist oder sein könnte."

Sie schwieg. Stellte keine Fragen, ob er wusste, was gemeint war. Sah ihn einfach nur an, mit einem Blick, in dem so viel Verständnis – auch für die Dinge, die er ungesagt gelassen hatte – lag…

„Und Greyback?" fragte sie. Remus holte tief Luft. Tonks war eine der wenigen, die genau wusste, was er im vergangenen Jahr als Spion in der Werwolfgemeinschaft herausgefunden hatte und warum er sich weigerte, diese Aufgabe noch einmal auszuführen. Irgendwie schien es natürlich gewesen zu sein, ihr das anzuvertrauen.. „Keine Ahnung. Mir wird schlecht beim Gedanken, wie viele Unschuldige er in den letzten Vollmondtagen getötet hat…" murmelte er. „Und wenn alles schief geht, bin ich genauso wie er…"

„Bist du nicht." Tonks sah irgendwie wütend aus. „Du bist einer von uns. Kein Meuchelmörder und Sadist, wie es Greyback wahrscheinlich immer schon war. Und wenn der Tag kommt, wirst du derjenige sein, der seinem Treiben ein Ende bereitet." Wie unglaublich idiotisch hatte das gerade geklungen? Was musste er jetzt von ihr denken? Wenn sie ihm bloß sagen hätte können, was sie wirklich dachte… oder wusste er es schon längst? Dann hielt er es sicher für Blödsinn. Schließlich war sie doch um so viel jünger… Das konnte ja nie… Andererseits…

Er würde nie ganz so werden wie die anderen. Dafür hatte Greyback vor 33 Jahren gesorgt. Jemand wie er durfte eigentlich keine Kontakte haben außer zu anderen Werwölfen. Sollte aggressiv sein, einzelgängerisch. Und doch waren ihm immer wieder Menschen begegnet, die ihn einfach so akzeptierten, wie er war. James, Sirius, Lily, Peter .. der Peter, der er damals gewesen war.., Albus Dumbledore… Im Lauf der Jahre hatte er den Wert wahrer Freundschaft zu schätzen begonnen, fühlte sich im Orden wohler als sonst irgendwo..

Doch niemand, nicht einmal seine drei Freunde, hatte ihn so verstanden wie sie. Ihr gegenüber musste er oft nicht einmal sagen, was ihn beschäftigte, oder woran er gerade dachte. Ein Blick in ihre – in letzter Zeit meistens unglaublich grünen – Augen genügte. Mit der Zeit war sie seine wichtigste Vertraute geworden, auf eine Weise, wie es selbst Lily, die seine beste Freundin gewesen war, nicht geschafft hatte…

„Wenn es zum Äußersten kommt, werde ich derjenige sein müssen." meinte er und sprach aus, was ihn schon lange beschäftigte. „Auch, wenn es mein Leben kostet…" „Daran will ich gar nicht denken!" rief Tonks entsetzt. Dass er sich opferte, um Greyback zu töten … Dass er vielleicht den Krieg nicht überlebte…

Remus merkte, wie erschrocken sie schon bei dem Gedanken war und korrigierte sich hastig: „Das ist noch längst nicht entschieden. Und ich hoffe, es kommt auch noch länger nicht dazu, auch wenn ich das natürlich nicht sagen kann.."

„Das hoffe ich auch." flüsterte Tonks. Ganz nahe stand sie jetzt neben ihm, so, dass ihre im aufgekommenen Wind flatternden Haare ihn an der Wange kitzelten. Gänsehaut. So stark wie noch nie.

„Ich bin froh, dass ich diesen Krieg nicht alleine erlebe." flüsterte er und nahm ihre Hand. Sanft erwiderte sie seinen Druck. „Ich bin froh, dass es dich gibt." entgegnete sie fast unhörbar.

Hand in Hand standen Remus und Tonks da und sahen in die Landschaft hinaus. Es schien ihnen, als sei die Zeit stehen geblieben. Gut tat es, einander so nahe zu sein, Halt zu geben in diesen Zeiten. Zu wissen, dass man nicht allein war, dass man sich jemandem anvertrauen konnte… oder vielleicht noch mehr als das…

Wie es weitergehen würde? Das konnte keiner von ihnen sagen.

Aber in diesem Moment war das auch nicht wichtig.

Silbern leuchtete der Mond am Nachthimmel.

Und in der Ferne schrie eine Eule.


	7. Eine Eule aus dem Verbotenen Wald

Eule mit Neuigkeiten

„Wie soll das nur weitergehen." murmelte Molly Weasley und warf einen sorgenvollen Blick zur Treppe in den ersten Stock hinauf. „Jetzt sitzen sie schon seit vier Stunden dort oben. Ich weiß schon, wahrscheinlich müssen sie einiges klären.. immerhin hat Dumbledore ihnen ja einen Auftrag hinterlassen. Aber so langsam wüsste ich wirklich gerne, was sie vor haben." „Geduld, Molly." meinte ihr Mann beschwichtigend. „Harry wird schon früh genug sagen, wenn sie sich für etwas entschieden haben. Sie sind erwachsen, sie wissen schon was sie tun." „Ich bin so froh, wenn dieser Krieg endlich vorbei ist. Diese dauernde Ungewissheit.."

Seit Fleurs und Bills Hochzeit waren zwei Wochen vergangen.

Das frischverheiratete Paar war inzwischen in die Flitterwochen nach Wales aufgebrochen – die ursprünglich geplante Frankreich-Rundreise, auf die sich besonders Bill sehr gefreut hatte, hatte man nach sehr beunruhigenden Meldungen aus dem Nord Pas de Calais auf einen unbestimmten Zeitpunkt verschoben. Laut den auch in Nordfrankreich stationierten Informanten des Ordens häuften sich in der ansonsten relativ beschaulichen Region seltsame Unfälle. Ob die Todesser damit zu tun hatten, konnte man nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. Aber eines war nach den jüngsten Berichten klar – Voldemorts Rekrutierungsversuche hatten sich auf den Kontinent ausgedehnt. Wenn sie weiter so Erfolg hatten wie in den ersten Wochen des zweiten Krieges, sah man sich der größten Armee, die je ein Schwarzmagier angeführt hatte, gegenüber.

Im Fuchsbau herrschte trotz den täglichen Besuchen von Ordensmitgliedern, die sich im Hauptquartier von einer Patrouille ausruhten, oder Neuigkeiten aus dem Ministerium weiterleiteten, immer noch eine gewisse Ruhe. Ganz konnte man die Ereignisse des Krieges nicht ausblenden, aber die Lage des kleinen Hauses, fernab von anderen größeren Städten und doch einen Besenflug von 2 Stunden von London entfernt, trug schon dazu bei, dass sich die Weasleys, Harry und Hermine momentan relativ sicher fühlten.

Zwei Wochen waren noch bis zum Beginn des neuen Schuljahres geblieben. Und immer noch hatten Harry, Ron und Hermine sich nicht entschieden, ob sie ihre Suche nach den Horcruxen und Voldemorts letztem Geheimnis von innerhalb der Schule in Angriff nehmen sollten oder nicht.

Auch am heutigen Tag waren sie schon seit mehreren Stunden in Rons Zimmer und grübelten über ihre Pläne. So viel sprach dafür, doch nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Andererseits stimmte es auch, dass sie sich nicht zu lange aufhalten durften. Wenn sie unnötig Zeit einbüßten… Die Entscheidung war schwieriger, als jede, die sie bisher getroffen hatten.

„Ich gehe kurz hinunter und schaue, ob ich Mum etwas helfen kann." sagte Ron. „Wir kommen jetzt nicht wirklich weiter. Eine Pause wird uns allen gut tun." „Gut, aber nach dem Abendessen machen wir weiter." sagte Hermine. „Okay." Ron machte die Tür zu und ging ins Erdgeschoss hinunter.

Hermine und Harry hatten es sich inzwischen auf den Betten bequem gemacht. Hermine las in „Legenden aus dem Mittelalter", einem ziemlich dicken Wälzer, den sie – hermineuntypisch – im Mai aus der Bibliothek in Hogwarts ausgeborgt und seither „vergessen" hatte, zurückzugeben. Auch wenn Harry und Ron sich nicht vorstellen konnten, wie das Buch der alten Sagen ihnen weiterhelfen sollte, so hatten sie in den vergangen Jahren schon gelernt, dass man Hermine besser nicht davon abbrachte, wenn sie in eine Sache verbissen war.

Harry hing seinen Gedanken nach. Wenn sie wenigstens einen Anhaltspunkt gehabt hätten, welche Objekte Voldemort für seine Horcruxe ausgewählt haben könnte… Dumbledore wusste offensichtlich auch nicht mehr als sie, denn sonst hätte er ihnen doch wenigstens einen Hinweis hinterlassen…

Wie sollte das je zum Erfolg führen? Drei Siebzehnjährige, noch nicht einmal fertig mit der Schule, mit unkonkreten Vorstellungen, was die Gegenseite wirklich vorhatte, gegen den mächtigsten dunklen Zauberer aller Zeiten… Natürlich war der Orden auf ihrer Seite, aber die Todesser waren fast dreißig Mal so viele und täglich wurden es mehr…

In Momenten wie diesen vermisste er Sirius ganz besonders. Vermutlich hätte sein Pate auch nicht viel weiterhelfen können, aber wenigstens das Gefühl zu haben, dass da jemand war, bei dem er sich aussprechen konnte, der ihm einfach nur zuhörte… Wieder einmal stiegen die Bilder dieses verhängnisvollen Juniabends vor Harrys innerem Auge auf. Bellatrix' höhnisches Lachen, Sirius' überraschtes Gesicht, als ihn der rote Lichtblitz traf…

Moment. Rot?

„Du?" „Ja?" Hermine sah von ihrem Buch auf. „Weißt du, was ich mich frage? An dem Abend, als.. naja, du weißt schon, in der Mysteriumsabteilung… da war der Fluch… der war rot. Und nicht grün. Und SIE" – Bellatrix' Namen auszusprechen, traute er sich ebenso wenig, allein schon der Gedanke an sie ließ in ihm einen unglaublichen Hass aufsteigen – „Sie hat Narcissa zugezwinkert, als Sirius verschwunden ist. Als wäre da ein Plan, von dem wir nichts wissen."

Hermine dachte nach. „Stimmt, das ist mir auch aufgefallen. Avada Kedavra ist ja eigentlich grün. Und mir ist nicht klar, welche Rolle der Schleier in dem ganzen spielt. Er ist wie eine Barriere zu einer anderen Welt, soviel habe ich schon herausgefunden. Aber wieso sollte Bellatrix Narcissa zuzwinkern? Narcissa kann wohl kaum einen persönlichen Grund haben, dass sie Sirius…" Sie sprach nicht weiter. „Ich will mich einfach nicht an den Gedanken gewöhnen, dass er ganz fort ist. Deswegen habe ich die Spiegelstücke aufgehoben. Wenn mir was einfällt, was ich damit machen kann… Ich vermisse ihn einfach so sehr." Den letzten Satz brachte Harry kaum noch heraus.

Hermine nahm seine Hand und drückte sie. „Wir sind auch für dich da. Anders als Sirius, aber wir lassen dich nicht im Stich." Irgendwie lag da ein merkwürdiger Tonfall in ihrer Stimme… was war bloß los?

Harrys leicht verwirrte Stimmung wurde von Ron unterbrochen, der im Türrahmen stand. „Abendessen! Hey… stör ich euch bei irgendwas?" fragte sein bester Freund schmunzelnd.

Erst jetzt fiel Harry und Hermine auf, dass sie noch immer Hand in Hand dasaßen. Als hätte sie einen elektrischen Schlag bekommen, sprang Hermine auf. „Nein.. nichts." murmelte sie verlegen.

Kingsley und Remus waren wie oft in den vergangenen Tagen zum Essen in den Fuchsbau gekommen.

Hermine vermied es während des ganzen Abendessens, Harry anzusehen, was Remus dazu veranlasste, Harry einen fragenden Blick zuzuwerfen. Harry reagierte allerdings nicht darauf.

Molly wollte gerade abräumen, als eine Eule durchs Fenster hereingeflattert kam und sich auf dem Küchenkasten niederließ. „Was ist das jetzt?" fragte sie verblüfft und nahm dem stattlichen Waldkauz das Pergament von den Krallen. Mit einem mächtigen Flügelschlag flog die Eule wieder davon. „Der ist an dich, Harry!" sagte sie und reichte den Brief weiter. „Von Hagrid!" Harry hatte die leicht ungelenke Handschrift sofort erkannt.

Bevor noch jemand etwas entgegnen konnte, waren Harry, Ron und Hermine aufgestanden und zur Stiege gegangen. Diesen Brief wollten – mussten sie ungestört in Rons Zimmer lesen.

Oben angekommen, versiegelte Hermine erneut die Tür mit einem _Muffliato_.

Sie ließen sich auf Rons Bett nieder und Harry begann:

„Lieber Harry (und Ron und Hermine – ich gehe davon aus, dass ihr wie immer zu dritt unterwegs seid)!

Ich hoffe, es geht euch gut und der Brief kommt an. Ich habe einige Neuigkeiten aus Hogwarts für euch, die euch wahrscheinlich interessieren dürften. Ich weiß ja nicht, ob ihr wieder zurückkommen wollt, aber trotzdem muss ich euch das erzählen.

Hogwarts ist nach einer langen Beratung unter den Schulräten wieder geöffnet worden. Minerva – Professor McGonagall – ist die neue Direktorin. Für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste haben wir schon einen neuen Lehrer gefunden, da darf ich aber nichts genaueres dazu sagen." „Was soll das heißen?" fragte Ron etwas überrascht. „Keine Ahnung. Lies weiter!"

„Die Häuser wird es auch im nächsten Schuljahr wieder geben, aber neue Schüler haben gemeinsam Unterricht. Sie haben zwei neue Fächer eingeführt – jetzt, wo Krieg ist, brauchen wir diese Dinge wirklich. Praktische Verteidigung, das übernimmt der neue Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste; und Dunkle Magie, das machen Binns und Slughorn gemeinsam. Das wird so eine Art Hintergrundfach, das Fragen beantworten soll. Die Schule ist ziemlich gut gesichert worden. Ab 18.00 darf außer mir niemand auf dem Gelände unterwegs sein, es gibt verstärkte Kontrollen an allen Ein- und Ausgängen (keine Dementoren, Hippogreif sei dank). Hogsmeade-Besuche sind nur noch alle 2 Monate und dann auch nur bis spätestens 17.30, außerdem muss mir vorher Bescheid gegeben werden, wo wer hingeht. Ich bin jetzt übrigens Hauslehrer von Gryffindor!

Minerva lässt euch ausrichten, dass Hogwarts euch jederzeit offen steht.

Ich bin vorgestern von einem längeren Besuch bei Olympe in Frankreich zurückgekommen. Mehr verrate ich jetzt nicht, aber nur so viel – uns geht es gut.

Harry, ich habe nur ungefähr eine Vorstellung, was für eine riesige Aufgabe dir bevorsteht. Ich weiß nicht, was du genau planst, ich weiß nicht mal, wo du jetzt bist. Ich weiß auch nicht, wie das alles enden wird. Ich versuche mir zu sagen, dass wir schon einen Krieg überstanden haben. Aber bei Du-weißt-schon-wem weiß man nie. Ich kann dir nur sagen: Wenn das irgendwie gut geht, dann freue ich mich jetzt schon auf eine Tasse Tee in meiner Hütte, bei der du mir alle deine Abenteuer berichtest. Und so komisch es klingt, das motiviert mich, diese ganze Sache durchzuhalten.

An Ron, falls er dabei ist, habe ich auch eine Nachricht: Charlie ist am Leben! Viktor Krum hat Kontakt zu einer von Olympes Schülerinnen aufgenommen, die hat es Olympe erzählt und die natürlich mir. Viktor sagt, er hat Charlie vor vier Tagen in Sofia getroffen. Er ist sehr besorgt gewesen. Aus dem Reservat sind in den letzten drei Wochen 26 Drachen entkommen. Man weiß weder wieso, noch wohin sie geflohen sind. Was sie befürchten, brauche ich hier wohl nicht zu schreiben.

Ich hoffe, dass ich bald von euch höre, wenn es möglich ist.

Liebe Grüße

Hagrid."

Im kleinen gemütlichen Schlafzimmer unter dem Dach des Fuchsbaus herrschte Schweigen. So viele Neuigkeiten auf einmal mussten alle drei erst sickern lassen.

„Hogwarts ist wieder offen." meinte Harry schließlich. „Das habe ich mir erwartet. Es ist doch noch ein sicherer Ort, gerade für Kinder. Solange Hogwarts nicht fällt, ist man dort besser geschützt als sonst wo." „Hagrid Hauslehrer. Das gönne ich ihm." sagte Ron. „Und was machen wir jetzt mit diesen Informationen?" „Wir entscheiden uns jetzt auch, was wir tun sollen." entgegnete Harry, der die Debatte jetzt ein für alle Mal beenden wollte.

„Ich bin sehr dafür, dass wir zurückgehen." sagte Hermine. „Es ist, wie Harry schon gesagt hat, in Hogwarts weitaus geschützter, als wenn wir einfach quer durchs Land Horcruxe suchen gehen, ohne Anhaltspunkte und schutzlos vor Todessern und sonstigem." „Ja, aber ist es so gut, nur in Hogwarts zu bleiben? Verlieren wir da nicht Zeit? Wir wissen ja nicht, wann Vol.. Du-weißt-schon-wer vorhat, die Welt zu vernichten." sagte Ron. „Stimmt schon, lange können wir uns nicht aufhalten. Aber, und das ist ein entscheidender Punkt, in Hogwarts ist auch Slughorn. Der hat das Horcrux-Schlamassel schließlich irgendwie mitzuverantworten. Der kennt sich sicher besser mit ihnen aus, als er zugeben will. Slughorn wäre eine große Hilfe. Vermute ich. Wenn wir ihn zur Kooperation bewegen können." meinte Hermine.

„Das werden wir vermutlich schon. Slughorn will den Krieg genauso wenig wie wir alle." sagte Harry. „Weiß einer von euch, was unsere Freunde vorhaben? Was ist mit Ginny und Neville zum Beispiel?" „Ginny geht. Das hat sie mir schon bei der Hochzeit gesagt." meinte Ron. „Neville glaube ich auch." „Luna auch." sagte Hermine. Ron sah merkwürdig erfreut aus, als er das hörte. Die anderen beiden merkten es aber nicht so richtig.

„Außerdem," fuhr Hermine fort, „wir sind noch mitten in der Ausbildung. Und wenn der Krieg gut gehen sollte, was machen wir dann? Wir müssen auch, so komisch es klingt, an später, wenn es denn später geben sollte, denken!" „Typisch Hermine. Aber irgendwie hast du nicht unrecht."

„Was machen wir also? Du entscheidest, Harry. Es ist deine Geschichte." sagte Ron.

Harry dachte nach. „Eigentlich… ich finde, wir sollten zurückgehen. Wir haben wie gesagt wirklich noch keine Ahnung, wo wir die restlichen Horcruxe finden. Da ist Hogwarts sicher ein guter Ort, um Recherchen anzustellen. Slughorn weiß sicher auch das eine oder andere. In Hogwarts sind wir, solange wir noch nicht wissen, wo wir anfangen sollen, eindeutig am geschütztesten." „Okay. Dann machen wir das. Mit der McGonagall können wir sicher was aushandeln. Ach ja – was ist mit Büchern?" Hermine bückte sich und zog eine Schachtel unter Rons Bett hervor. Sie enthielt drei identische Stapel. „Sind das..?" „Alles, was wir für die 7. brauchen. Ich habe sie vorsorglich besorgt." „Hermine, du bist einfach.. unglaublich." sagte Harry lachend. „Sagen wir jetzt eigentlich deiner Mum Bescheid? Damit das Theater ein Ende hat? Wir müssen ihnen ohnehin erklären, warum wir so plötzlich verschwunden sind vorher." „Gut, machen wir." sagte Ron.

Im Wohnzimmer saßen Molly, Arthur, Remus und Kingsley beim Kamin und unterhielten sich, als die drei eintraten. „Was war denn das vorher?" fragte Arthur seinen Sohn. „Wir haben was besprechen müssen. Ihr könnt den Brief von Hagrid eh auch lesen. Wahrscheinlich wisst ihr das aber schon, was da drin steht. Jedenfalls…" „Wir gehen wieder nach Hogwarts." sagte Hermine für alle.

Molly seufzte erleichtert. „Das ist wirklich das Vernünftigste, das ihr tun könnt. Immerhin ist es ja auch eure Ausbildung, um die es da geht." „Finde ich gut, dass ihr das macht." meinte Remus. „Hogwarts kann euch sicher eine Hilfe sein." „Wenn ihr von uns etwas braucht, Eule genügt." sagte Kingsley. „Danke." meinte Harry. „So, und jetzt vergessen wir den Krieg für eine Weile. Wollt ihr Kastanien?" fragte Arthur und deutete auf eine braune Tonschüssel, die über dem Kaminfeuer hing. „Frisch geröstet? Sehr gerne!"

Sie waren gerade in ein Gespräch über die Schul-Quidditch-Teams im Lauf der Jahre vertieft, als es im Kamin plötzlich rumorte. Zur allgemeinen Verblüffung fragte eine wohlvertraute Stimme scheinbar aus dem Feuer: „Was hängt denn da, ich komm hier nicht raus?" „Tonks! Moment, ich lass dich gleich durch." Molly räumte die Schüssel beiseite.

Die etwas staubige Gestalt von Nymphadora Tonks, gekleidet in ihren Auroren-Umhang, kletterte aus dem Kamin der Weasleys und streckte sich. „Hallo allerseits. Entschuldigt, dass ich hier so spät reinplatze." „Macht nichts, ich.. wir freuen uns doch immer, wenn du vorbeischaust." entgegnete Remus lächelnd. „Was gibt's denn so Wichtiges?" „Ich komme gerade von der Mysteriumsabteilung. Dädalus hat mich abgelöst. Vor dem Schlafengehen wollte ich aber noch unbedingt zu euch, weil da etwas passiert ist, das ich euch erzählen muss." „Was denn?" Alle Augen waren auf die junge Aurorin gerichtet.

„Naja… als ich so vor zwei Stunden eine Runde den Keller entlang gemacht habe.. da war ich mir ganz sicher, dass in der Mysteriumsabteilung jemand ist! Ich habe an der Tür gelauscht – Fred und George und ihre Langziehohren sind echt eine Hilfe – aber nicht wirklich was konkretes gehört, was ich zuordnen kann. Es klang, als ob jemand an etwas kratzt oder zerrt, so als ob er etwas verschieben wollte. Etwas großes und schweres. Und das ging sicher eine Viertelstunde so."

Die anderen waren etwas verwirrt. „Wenn wir bloß wüssten, was in der Mysteriumsabteilung wirklich ist." sagte Kingsley. „Lucius Malfoy hat den Raum als sein Privateigentum betrachtet, als er noch Vizeminister war. Er hat nie jemand anderen da hinuntergelassen. Und hinein kommt man auch nicht. Jedenfalls hat noch nichts, was wir versucht haben, dazu geführt, dass das Tor aufgeht." „Wir können nur weiter Wache schieben. Vielleicht bekommen wir einmal ganz zufällig etwas mit." „Auf jeden Fall. Irgendetwas ist da im Gang. Und irgendwas sagt mir, dass es uns nicht gefallen dürfte." Tonks gähnte.

„Willst du wirklich heute noch nach Hause fliegen?" fragte Molly. „Eigentlich schon. Oder.." „Du kannst gerne hier übernachten. Es ist wirklich spät. Sehr gefährlich, um die Zeit noch mit Besen unterwegs zu sein." sagte Arthur. „Danke, lieb von euch. Kann ich ein bisschen später noch mit dir unter vier Augen reden, Molly? Du weißt schon, warum.." „Aber sicher."

Todmüde fiel Harry an diesem Abend in sein Bett und schlief mehr oder weniger sofort ein.

Im Traum erschien plötzlich Albus Dumbledore vor ihm. Der alte Schulleiter hatte einen Spiegel in der Hand, den er nachdenklich betrachtete – ganz so, als hoffte er, in seinem Abbild irgendetwas zu entdecken.

Doch so schnell das Bild aufgetaucht war, verblasste es auch wieder. Harry fand sich mit einem Mal in einem langen, düsteren Korridor wieder, der nur spärlich erleuchtet war. Vor ihm befand sich ein massives steinernes Tor. Er wollte sich dem Tor gerade nähern, als ihn ein Geräusch zusammenfahren ließ. Ein Hund bellte.

Harry saß kerzengerade im Bett. Dieses Bellen kannte er nur zu gut. Aber das konnte doch nicht sein. Das war einfach überhaupt nicht möglich. Oder doch? Seine Träume waren schließlich schon einmal…

„Gut, dass wir uns endlich entschieden haben. Hogwarts ist vielleicht ein Ansatz. Und irgendwie freue ich mich ja auch, wieder zurückzugehen."

Mit diesen Gedanken legte sich Harry wieder hin. Hoffentlich konnte er bald weiterschlafen.

Aber was war das bloß mit diesem Hund?


	8. Ein neuer Lehrer

(K)ein neuer Lehrer

Der erste September war früher gekommen als erwartet. Vorsichtig lugten die ersten Sonnenstrahlen unter der dicken Wolkendecke hervor und verhießen einen schönen Spätsommertag. Eine für die Jahreszeit schon recht kühle Brise pfiff um den Fuchsbau, als Ron, Harry, Hermine und Ginny, gehüllt in ihre Reiseumhänge und mit Rucksäcken auf den Schultern, hinaus in den Garten traten.

„Wollt ihr wirklich mit dem Hogwartsexpress fahren?" „Ja. Nochmal Danke für das Angebot, aber der Orden hat erstens wichtigeres zu tun, als uns zur Schule zu bringen, zweitens ist der Zug ja heuer extra gut gesichert und drittens.." Hermine biss sich verlegen auf die Lippen. „Es ist unser letztes Schuljahr, wir wollen noch einmal mit dem Zug in die Schule." ergänzte Harry. „Verstehe." sagte Molly schmunzelnd. „Mir wär zwar wohler, wenn ihr die Sache mit den Thestralen macht, aber irgendwie habt ihr schon Recht. Das Ministerium hat ja eine eigene Patrouille abgestellt, die den Zug bis nach Hogsmeade eskortiert. Der ganze Zug ist mit den stärksten Abwehrzaubern versehen worden. Außerdem seid ihr ja zu viert."

„Mum! Wir müssen!" sagte Ginny. „Es ist schon ur spät!" Molly sah auf die kleine goldene Uhr, die sie um den Hals trug. „Oh ja, stimmt! Tut mir Leid!" „Danke für alles. Wenn es irgendwie geht, dann melde ich mich zwischendurch auch einmal." sagte Harry und umarmte sie.

Die anderen verabschiedeten sich relativ rasch und gingen den Feldweg hinunter Richtung Ottery St. Catchpole. Neben einem verfallenen Haus am Ortseingang warteten bereits Luna und zur allgemeinen Überraschung auch Dean Thomas auf sie. „Dean! Was machst du hier?" fragte Ron. „Ich hab bei Luna übernachtet." „Was?" „Ganz harmlos!" entgegnete Luna, alarmiert von Rons plötzlich sehr finsterem Gesichtsausdruck. „Mein Dad und Deans Vater haben sich auf einem Ausflug des Plimpyzüchtervereins von Südengland kennengelernt. Sie waren sich so sympathisch, dass Dad Dean und seinen Vater im Sommer zu uns eingeladen hat – ihr wisst schon, um seine ganzen Erfindungen vorzuführen. Deswegen das ganze." „Vorgestern sind wir dann irgendwie wieder auf die Schule zu sprechen gekommen. Ich hab noch nicht gewusst, wie ich hinfahren werde und da hat Luna mir erzählt, wie ihr das heute macht." „Wie..?" „Ginny hat mir eine Eule geschickt." „Ach, die ist eh rechtzeitig angekommen?" fragte Ginny. „Ich war mir da nicht sicher.. immerhin war es ja Errol." An Harry gewandt ergänzte sie: „Luna ist im Orden, es ist also nichts, was ich nicht weitersagen dürfte."

„Passt schon. Gehen wir?" sagte Harry zu allen. „Wissen wir was der Portschlüssel ist?" „Äh.." „Au! Wieso liegt da ein Schuh auf dem Weg?" Ron rappelte sich auf und klopfte sich den Staub von den Knien. „Als ob ihn jemand absichtlich da hingelegt hätte, damit ich drüber.. ach so. Das wird er wohl sein." „Sicher? Nicht, dass das eine Falle ist." wandte Dean ein. „Hast Recht." „Es ist der Richtige." sagte Hermine, die den Gummistiefel prüfend gemustert hatte. „Woher willst du das jetzt schon wieder wissen?" „Da, schaut!" Hermine deutete auf die Spitze des Stiefels. So zart, dass es kaum zu sehen war, schimmerte dort ein kleines silbernes Phönix-Emblem. „Das hat Kingsley erfunden. Jeder Portschlüssel von uns wird mit diesem Zeichen versehen." „Wie macht..?" „Wir dürfen das nicht. Ist erfahreneren Ordensmitgliedern vorbehalten. Beim Portschlüssel bereiten kann viel schief gehen." Hermine schüttelte sich beim Gedanken an die sehr grafischen Darstellungen in „Transportmagie".

Die sechs Freunde stellten sich im Kreis um den alten Gummistiefel auf. „Auf drei. Eins …" Harry nahm den Stiefel vorsichtig hoch und hielt ihn in der flachen Hand. „Zwei.." Alle hoben die linke Hand. „Und drei." Gleichzeitig berührten sie den Stiefel. Einen Moment lang fühlte es sich so an, als würden sie in ihn hineingezogen werden. Alles um sie herum wurde schwarz.

Dann, ungefähr eine halbe Minute später, landeten Hermine, Ginny, Luna, Dean, Ron und Harry sehr unsanft auf Asphalt. „Autsch! Dean, gehst du bitte von meinen Füßen runter?" beschwerte sich Hermine. „Oh, entschuldige." sagte Dean und stand sofort auf. „Muss das eigentlich immer in einem solchen Chaos enden, wenn mehr als vier Leute mit dem Portschlüssel reisen?" fragte Ron Hermine genervt. „Leider ja. Deswegen mag ich Portschlüssel nicht sonderlich. Aber wir sind alle noch nicht so gut im Apparieren und ihr wisst ja, was passiert, wenn man das nicht kann.."

„Jedenfalls hat die Transportation geklappt. Haargenau." stellte Luna fest und deutete auf die Säule vor ihnen. „Tatsache. Das ist die Passage zum Gleis 9 ¾." „Na dann – ein letztes Mal." meinte Dean feierlich.

Krieg hin oder her, Harry fühlte sich äußerst eigenartig, als er zum siebten und allerletzten Mal die Geheimpassage durch die Säule zum Abfahrtsort des Hogwarts-Expresses durchquerte. Ein langer – der glücklichste – Abschnitt seines Lebens neigte sich dem Ende zu. Sicher, in der derzeitigen Lage konnte man überhaupt nicht sagen, wie lange dieses Leben generell noch dauern würde – aber gerade heute schob er diese Gedanken energisch beiseite. Es war der erste September. Seit seinem elften Lebensjahr der Tag, auf den er sich am allermeisten im gesamten Jahr freute. Alle Freunde wiedersehen, Hagrid, das Festessen am ersten Schultag, Dumbledores Rede.. Halt. Es war ja jetzt Minerva Mc Gonagall, die zur Eröffnung des neuen Schuljahres sprechen würde. Was sie wohl sagen würde?

Strahlendes Sonnenlicht empfing die sechs, als sie aus der Säule heraus auf das Gleis 9 ¾ traten. Glänzend scharlachrot stand der Hogwarts-Express vor ihnen und stieß – obwohl es noch eine halbe Stunde bis zur Abfahrt war – muntere Dampfwölkchen aus. Und doch war etwas anders. Das übliche schuljahresanfangsbedingte aufgeregte Durcheinander war einer eifrigen Betriebsamkeit gewichen. Weitaus weniger Schüler als in den vergangenen Jahren schienen sich für die Reise mit dem Zug entschieden zu haben. Ein aufgeregter kleiner Junge mit roten Haaren und Sommersprossen zupfte am Umhang seiner Mutter. „Mum, nicht weinen! Ich bin doch zu Weihnachten wieder zu Hause! Und ich schreib euch! Bitte Mum, hör auf, das ist ur peinlich!" Luna und Harry fingen den Blick der Mutter auf, die sich hastig mit einem geblümten Taschentuch über die Augen fuhr. „In Hogwarts ist er sicherer als anderswo." murmelte Luna so leise, dass nur die Frau es hören konnte und bekam ein dankbares Lächeln als Antwort.

Szenen dieser Art sahen sie einige auf dem Weg zu ihrem Stammplatz im zweiten Wagen nach der Lokomotive. Mütter und Väter, die ihre Kinder immer wieder umarmten und sie gar nicht loslassen wollten. Kinder, die sich – ganz Teenager – ein wenig dafür genierten, wie sehr ihre Eltern den Abschied in die Länge zogen. Ein Schulanfang in Zeiten des Krieges.

„Da sind wir wieder." Ginny war vor einem ihnen allen sehr vertrauten Waggon stehen geblieben. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr euch noch vom Bahnhof verabschieden wollt" – sie warf Harry einen vergnügt-spöttischen Blick zu – „aber Luna und ich steigen schon mal ein." „Ihr werdet auch noch so drauf sein, nächstes Jahr!" entgegnete Dean lachend. Harry wollte schon ein „wer weiß ob es nächstes Jahr geben wird" einwerfen, verkniff es sich aber. Seinen Rucksack vorsichtig hochhebend, die Knieselfelltasche von Tonks sicher unter dem Hemd verstaut, wo das weiche Fell angenehm flauschig auf seinem Bauch lag, kletterte er nach Luna und Ginny in den Zug.

Sie fanden ihr altes Abteil einladend sauber vor, als hätte es nur auf sie gewartet. Dean und Ron verstauten die Rucksäcke und Koffer für alle auf den leicht angerosteten Gepäckträgern an der Decke und jeder ließ sich in seinen Stammsitz fallen. „Ich hoffe, wir kommen sicher an." meinte Hermine. „Ich glaub schon. Das Ministerium hat sich echt nicht lumpen lassen, so viele Auroren waren noch nie für einen Einsatz abgestellt." sagte Harry, um sie – und sich selbst – aufzumuntern. „Essen?" fragte Ron. „Später. Haben ausgiebig gefrühstückt." meinte Dean und rieb sich den Bauch.

Ein schriller Pfiff von draußen verkündete die Abfahrt des Zuges. Auf den Gängen hingen insbesondere die kleineren Schüler an den Fenstern, winkten, schrieen, dass sie mindestens einmal pro Woche nach Hause schreiben würden und dass man sich keine Sorge um sie machen müsste.

„Na dann – gute Reise, Leute." Ron streckte sich gemütlich auf seinem Sitz aus – was etwas schwierig war, da er allein im letzten Jahr noch einmal um fünf Zentimeter in die Länge gewachsen war. Aber auf eine merkwürdige Weise fand er bequem Platz. Eine der vielen Vorzüge dieses ganz besonderen Zuges.

Die Zeit verging wie im Flug. Die sanften grünen Hügel der englischen Midlands wichen allmählich etwas rauerer, von Ginsterhecken, Eschen und Tannen dominierter Landschaft. Eine schon auf den ersten Blick als regnerisch zu erkennende Gegend.

„Ich muss euch etwas erzählen." sagte Harry. „Was denn?" „Vor zwei Tagen habe ich einen ganz eigenartigen Traum gehabt. Ich bin einen langen Korridor entlang gegangen.. irgendwo unter der Erde. Schwarzer Marmor war an den Wänden und am Boden vor mir. Dann war da plötzlich eine steinerne Tür. Ich wollte sie genauer untersuchen.. und da höre ich plötzlich einen Hund bellen. Nicht irgendeinen Hund." Hermine schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. „Harry… bist du dir ganz sicher?" „Ja! Diesen Hund würde ich jederzeit wiedererkennen." „Aber das kann doch gar nicht sein." meinte Dean. „Er ist doch tot." „Das stimmt, aber trotzdem war da etwas ganz eigentümliches an der Szene."

„Es klingt, als würden dir die Nargeln eine Botschaft schicken." sagte Luna in einem Tonfall, der nur schwer ihre Begeisterung unterdrücken konnte. „Was sind Nargeln?" „Denkgeister. Sie erscheinen dir manchmal im Traum und geben dir Zeichen. Wie du dich entscheiden sollst, oder was in naher Zukunft passiert." Die anderen schwiegen. Sie kannten Lunas verschiedene etwas verrückte Ideen. Aber irgendetwas sagte ihnen, dass diesmal vielleicht doch ein Körnchen Wahrheit dahinterstecken konnte..

„Abwarten." meinte Ron. „Vielleicht wird das ja noch konkreter. Spielen wir jetzt Karten?" „Oh ja!"

Als Harry und seine Freunde bei der siebten Runde „Snape explodiert" angelangt waren, ließ sie ein lautes Donnergrollen von draußen aufschrecken. „Gewitter. Schon wieder. Das wird lustig mit den Thestralen." seufzte Dean. „Thestrale? Ihr glaubt doch nicht ernsthaft, dass wir so zur Schule kommen?" „Ja wie denn sonst?" „Weiß ich nicht." „SNAPE ERWISCHT und SIEG!" meldete Ron triumphierend und legte die letzte Karte auf den Stapel. „Du bist einfach viel zu gut." sagte Harry anerkennend.

„Snape explodiert" war eigentlich nicht der Name des Kartenspiels, das seit dem vergangenen Frühjahr Hogwarts im Sturm erobert hatte. Da aber die Trumpfkarte, die, wenn man sie zog, sofort 150 Punkte brachte, aussah wie der ehemalige Lehrer für Zaubertränke – und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste – und nunmehrige flüchtige mutmaßliche Mörder von Dumbledore, war das Spiel nicht zuletzt im Eindruck der Ereignisse des vergangenen Juni umgetauft worden. Besonders die jüngeren Mitglieder des Ordens hatten es in „Snape explodiert" über den Sommer regelrecht zur Meisterschaft gebracht. Und auch wenn er das selbst nie zugeben würde, fand sogar der immer sehr seriöse Kingsley Shacklebolt Gefallen daran.

Draußen auf dem Gang patrouillierten Auroren in den türkisen Ministeriumsroben. Eine weitere Staffel begleitete den Zug in etwas Abstand auf Besen und Thestralen und schoss immer wieder Schutzzauber hinunter. Es war nicht ganz so laut wie sonst im Hogwarts-Express. Und etwas ganz bestimmtes fehlte.

„Wie angenehm ist das eigentlich, dass Malfoy nicht da ist?" fragte Ginny grinsend und biss ein Stück von ihrem Kürbiskuchen ab. „Sehr angenehm. Spätestens um die Zeit wären er und seine zwei Lackaffen schon dagewesen und hätten sich aufgeführt." meinte ihr Bruder nicht minder grinsend.

„Was der wohl gerade macht." überlegte Harry laut. „Jetzt sag nicht, dass du dir Gedanken machst, was aus Mr. Super-Todesser wird." „Schon irgendwie. Ich meine .. er hat auf mich nicht so gewirkt, als würde er freiwillig zu den Todessern gehen. Ja, da war seine ganze Prahlerei, aber so ist er doch immer. Ich glaube Vol .. ihr-wisst-schon-wer erpresst ihn. Wegen seinen Eltern." „Sollen wir jetzt Mitleid haben?" „Das vielleicht nicht, aber ich frag mich trotzdem…"

Harrys Gedankengang wurde davon unterbrochen, dass der Zug plötzlich angehalten hatte. In Erinnerung an den „Besuch" des Dementors auf halber Strecke – vier Jahre war das schon wieder her – griff er seinen Zauberstab. Besser gleich reagieren, wenn..

„Wir sind da!" sagte Luna und deutete aus dem Fenster. Im strömenden Regen nur schwer zu erkennnen, stand da ein Schild: _Hogsmeade Station. Zum Schloss geradeaus. _

„Dann gehen wir! Hermine, wie ging noch mal der Wasserabweiser?" _Impervius!_ sagte Hermine und fuhr mit ihrem Zauberstab einmal über Harrys Reiseumhang, den er mit einem Doppelknoten über Rucksack und Jacke befestigte. Ein leichter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken – sicher auch beim Gedanken an das schottische Gewitter, das auf sie wartete.. aber da war noch etwas anderes…

Er konnte gar nicht lange darüber nachdenken, denn die anderen hatten sich inzwischen angezogen und banden sich die Kapuzen um den Kopf.

„Harry! Hermine! Ron! Oh, und hallo Dean, Luna und Ginny!" rief eine vertraute Stimme in den Waggon hinein.

„Hallo, Hagrid!" antwortete Luna für alle. „Holst du uns ab?" „Ja, geht nich' anders in diesem Mistwetter!" „Wie kommen wir dann rauf zur Schule?" „Werdet ihr schon sehen!" antwortete der Wildhüter.

Nacheinander, die Kapuzen mit einer Hand festhaltend, kletterten die sechs Freunde aus dem Zug. Es war inzwischen stockfinster. Ein ziemlich scharfer kalter Wind peitschte um das kleine Bahnhofhäuschen und ließ die alten Fensterläden quietschen. Regen – eigentlich nicht mehr als ein Tröpfeln, das sich aber verstärkt durch die Sturmböe anfühlte wie ein Wolkenbruch – prasselte unaufhörlich auf sie ein, immer wieder leuchtete ein orangegelber Blitz am Himmel.

„Das ist kein normales Gewitter!" rief Dean über den Sturm hinweg Harry zu. „Dazu blitzt es einfach zu häufig! Und so eine Farbe sollten Blitze eigentlich nicht haben!" „Meint ihr, dass das von .. na ihr wisst schon .. kommt?" „Gut möglich!" entgegnete Hagrid, der als einziger nicht schreien musste. „Das hat er schon im ersten Krieg manchmal losgeschickt. Wollte uns verunsichern. Orangegelb ist eigentlich direkt okay verglichen mit dem einen von damals…" Hagrid bemerkte die entsetzt-verwirrten Blicke um ihn herum und fügte rasch hinzu: „Sowas wird ihm hoffentlich nicht mehr einfallen. Damals haben wir schnell heraußen gehabt, wie man dieses Vold.. Gewitter einordnen konnte. Waren die Blitze orangegelb, war es nur lästig. Waren sie rötlich, hieß es Feuerschutzzauber ums Haus. Und einmal waren sie grün." Der Tonfall in der Stimme des Wildhüters verhieß nichts Gutes. Genauer nachfragen wollte allerdings niemand.

Sie hatten inzwischen das Ende des Bahnsteigs erreicht. „Wo geht's jetzt hin, Hagrid? Außer rauf?" „Schau einmal genauer, Ginny." sagte Hagrid schmunzelnd. „Das ist ja unser alter Ford Anglia! Ich hab gedacht, der lebt als wildes .. nun ja, Auto im Verbotenen Wald?" „Eigentlich schon, aber Fang hat sich mit ihm angefreundet. Und als ich eure Eule bekommen habe, hab ich mir gedacht, Ginny und Ron wollen das Auto sicher wieder einmal sehen und ich werd euch dann einfach am 1. September vom Bahnhof abholen, falls ihr mit dem Zug fahrt."

„Hagrid, hast du das Auto…?" „Innen versiegelt, ja. Hab ich selbst gemacht." Harry warf ihm einen anerkennenden Blick zu. Hagrid war kein voller Zauberer, er hatte die Ausbildung in seinem zweiten Schuljahr unfreiwillig abgebrochen. Dennoch hatte er die Reste seines Zauberstabs noch immer aufgehoben und im Lauf der Zeit einige Zauber quasi autodidaktisch durch Beobachtung gelernt. Dass er eine komplette Versiegelung zusammengebracht hatte, war sensationell.

Sie quetschten sich nebeneinander auf die Rückbank, nur Luna stieg vorne neben Hagrid ein. „Was ist eigentlich mit den anderen?" „Kutschen. Aber mit Begleitschutz." Mehr war aus Hagrid nicht herauszubekommen. „Los geht's!"

Mit einem leicht schrägen Brummen setzte sich der alte türkise Ford in Bewegung. Bald schon rasten sie mit einer erstaunlichen Geschwindigkeit über die Wiesen, zwischen Tannen und Fichten hindurch, vorbei am Schwarzen See, dessen Wasser heute ganz besonders finster wirkte – und, so hätte es Harry schwören können – leicht orangefarben leuchtete – und hinauf zum Schlosseingang von Hogwarts.

Quietschend blieb das Auto vor dem hohen alten Tor stehen. „Hagrid, du bist ja ein echter Rennfahrer!" sagte Dean bewundernd. „Nix leichter als das." wehrte der Angesprochene das Lob ab. „Kommt, das Essen fängt gleich an."

Sie reihten sich ein in den inzwischen doch beträchtlichen Strom von Schülern, der sich beeilte, ins Warme zu kommen. Angekommen in der so vertrauten und doch immer wieder aufs neue imposanten Eingangshalle der Schule, merkte Harry, wie seine Anspannung ein bisschen weniger wurde. Ein wohlbekanntes Gefühl, von dem er nicht gedacht hatte, dass er es in diesem Jahr überhaupt erleben würde, machte sich in ihm breit. Er war zu Hause. An dem Ort, abgesehen vom Fuchsbau – und für eine kurze Zeit – wieder versuchte er, den schmerzhaften Stich, der bei diesem Gedanken wieder aufkommen wollte, zu unterdrücken – auch im Grimmauld Place 12, an dem er sich am glücklichsten und wohlsten gefühlt hatte. Hogwarts war, auch wenn Dumbledore nicht mehr war, immer noch einer der sichersten Orte, der ihnen zur Verfügung stand. „Es war schon gut von uns, dass wir wieder gekommen sind." dachte Harry sich, während er seinen nassen Reiseumhang auszog und sich bemühte, nicht mit den Ärmeln am feuchten Stoff anzukommen.

Er faltete den Umhang zusammen und legte ihn auf seinen Rucksack, in das Eck der Halle rechts vom großen Behältnis mit den Rubinen, das den Punktestand von Gryffindor im Wettbewerb um den Hauspokal anzeigte. Nach dem Essen würden die Gepäckstücke auf wundersame Art bereits in ihren Schlafsälen warten.

Wie das genau ging, wusste Harry nicht. Er hoffte aber insgeheim, dass man nicht die Hauselfen damit beauftragte, die Gepäckstücke der Schüler waren wirklich schwer.

Sich über sich selbst wundernd – so einen Gedanken hätte er eigentlich eher Hermine zugetraut – richtete Harry seine Schuluniform zurecht und stellte sich neben Ron ans Ende der Schlange der Gryffindors, die bereits auf den Einzug in die Große Halle wartete. „Ganz hinten angekommen." sagte Ron und warf einen prüfenden Blick auf seine Krawatte. „Passt das so?" „Ist die Krawatte neu?" „Ja, von Bill. Als Dankeschön für die Hochzeit." „Ist euch schon aufgefallen, wie wenig Slytherins da sind?" wandte sich Hermine an ihre Freunde. „Tatsache! Naja, das beweist wieder einmal, wo deren Loyalität ist.." „Ron, jetzt hör aber auf. Nicht alle Slytherins sind böse, das weißt du genauso wie ich." „Nenn mir ein Beispiel." wandte Ron ein. „Slughorn?" „Aber der hat doch.." „Psst!" zischte Lavender Brown neben Hermine. „Es geht los."

Die Glocke schlug sieben Mal und die Tore zur Großen Halle öffneten sich. Gemessenen Schrittes – mit Ausnahme der sehr aufgeregten Erstklässler, die mehrmals ermahnt werden mussten, nicht zu laufen – zogen die Schüler der vier Häuser in die majestätische Halle mit der – trotz des Gewitters – nachtblauen sternenbesetzten Decke ein und nahmen bei ihren Haustischen Aufstellung. Tausende kleine Kerzen schwebten im Saal und tauchten ihn in ein weiches, feierliches Licht.

Am Ende des Saales, unter dem in Stein gemeißelten Wappen von Hogwarts mit dem Löwen, der Schlange, dem Adler und dem Dachs, stand etwas erhöht der Tisch der Lehrer. In der Mitte, auf einem Sessel mit gewaltig hoher Lehne aus dunklem Holz, saß Minerva Mc Gonagall, die neue Direktorin von Hogwarts. Zu ihrer Linken und Rechten die vier Hauslehrer – Hagrid, Prof. Filius Flitwick, Prof. Horace Slughorn und Pomona Sprout. Es folgten die Lehrerinnen für Arithmantik und Muggelkunde sowie Professor Binns, der einzige Lehrer, der ein Geist war. Sofern das bei Geistern überhaupt ging, sah er an diesem Abend direkt vergnügt aus. Professorin Trelawney, die Wahrsagen unterrichtete, schien sich ebenfalls gut zu unterhalten. Ihr wie üblich leicht überdimensionierter Umhang bauschte sich an den Ärmeln, während sie mit Binns sprach und dabei heftig mit den Armen herumwachelte.

Ein Zeichen von Mc Gonagall brachte jedoch alle zum Schweigen. Die Schüler wandten sich nach vorne zum Lehrertisch. Die neue Direktorin räusperte sich und begann:

„Willkommen zu einem neuen Schuljahr in Hogwarts!

Obwohl wir angesichts der derzeitigen Lage gewisse Sicherheitsvorkehrungen treffen müssen – zu denen ich gleich kommen werde – lassen Sie mich vorab sagen, dass Sie in Hogwarts gut aufgehoben sind. Ich bitte Sie alle persönlich – und hierbei spreche ich besonders die älteren Schüler an – sofern es Sie oder Ihre Familie nicht betrifft, so wenig Worte über den Krieg zu verlieren wie möglich. Wir wollen ihn keineswegs ignorieren, jedoch möchte ich um jeden Preis Panikausbrüche vermeiden. Das ist hier eine Schule und kein militärisches Hauptquartier.

In diesem Zusammenhang bitte ich Sie ebenfalls, dass Sie Magazine wie „Die Wahrheit", „Tagespost" und insbesondere alle Sonderbeilagen von Rita Kimmkorn im Tagespropheten, so wenig wie möglich beachten und wenn sie sie schon lesen, einen kritischen Abstand zu den dort aufgestellten Theorien einnehmen. Es ist immer gut, verschiedene Sichtweisen zu einem Thema zu bekommen, jedoch erachte ich den Journalismus in den eben erwähnten Publikationen keineswegs für geeignet für Schüler dieser Schule.

Besuche in Hogsmeade sind wie jedes Jahr für alle Schüler und Schülerinnen ab der dritten Klasse möglich, jedoch auf ein Wochenende alle zwei Monate reduziert. Wenn Sie gerade in die dritte Klasse gekommen sind, bitte ich Sie, ihre Erlaubnisscheine bis zum Ende der Woche bei Ihren Hauslehrern abzugeben.

Das Verlassen des Schulhauses ist weiterhin gestattet, jedoch ist darauf zu achten, dass insbesondere die Schüler und Schülerinnen der unteren Klassenstufen nicht alleine auf dem Gelände sind. Ich ersuche die älteren Schüler, sich darum zu kümmern. Wenn jemand nach 18.00 außerhalb des Schlosses angetroffen wird, kostet das dem betreffenden Haus 100 Punkte für die Hauspokalwertung. Professor Hagrid wird nach 18.00 einen Kontrollgang machen und säumige Schüler zu ihren Hauslehrern eskortieren.

Ich bitte Sie weiters, sich an Mr. Filchs Liste der verbotenen Gegenstände – sie hängt bei ihm im Büro zur Einsicht – zu halten, sowie keine Geheimgänge, mit Ausnahme des einen mit dem Ausgang im Eberkopf, zu benutzen."

„Woher weiß sie das schon wieder?" zischte Ron Harry zu. „Orden." murmelte Harry zurück.

„Um auch eine positive Nachricht zu vermelden, Auswahltrainings für die Quidditch-Hausmannschaften beginnen nächste Woche. Alle Schüler ab der 2. Klasse, die in ihrer Hausmannschaft spielen wollen, melden sich bitte bei Madam Hooch.

Nun bleibt mir nur noch, einen neuen Lehrer willkommen zu heißen sowie einige Änderungen bekannt zu geben. Vorweg möchte ich Rubeus Hagrid herzlich zur Bestellung zum Hauslehrer von Gryffindor gratulieren." Donnernder Applaus vom Gryffindor-Tisch unterbrach die neue Direktorin. Hagrid stand etwas zu schwungvoll auf, wobei der Tisch sehr ins Schwanken geriet, hielt ihn mit einer Hand fest und verbeugte sich grinsend.

„Weiters wird es in diesem Jahr ein Spezialfach „Dunkle Magie" geben, das von den Professoren Slughorn und Binns geleitet wird. Dieses Fach steht Schülern der OWL und NEWT – Klassen offen und dient hauptsächlich der Verbreitung von Grundkenntnissen."

„Das Fach Verwandlung wird im kommenden Schuljahr nicht angeboten, um dringenderen Bedürfnissen Rechnung zu tragen." – „Oh, schade. Ich hatte mich schon so auf Objektmagie gefreut!" flüsterte Hermine.

„Nachdem, wie Sie ja alle wissen, unser ehemaliger Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste- freundlich ausgedrückt - sich auf einer längeren Reise befindet, musste dieses Fach einmal mehr neu besetzt werden. Es freut mich ganz besonders, dass wir einen alten Kollegen erneut davon überzeugen konnten, sich dieses so elementar wichtigen Faches anzunehmen. Er wird weiters am Freitag Nachmittag das Fach „Praktische Verteidigung" gemeinsam mit Prof. Flitwick leiten – dieses Fach ist für alle Schüler der ersten vier Klassen verpflichtend. Danke – und auch persönlich alles Gute – Professor Lupin!"

Das fünfstimmige „WAS!", das von Ron, Harry, Luna, Hermine und Ginny kam, war im ganzen Saal zu hören. „Ich wusste es!" rief Hermine über den Applaus hinweg, der insbesondere aus den Reihen der Siebtklässler sehr laut war. „Das hat er sich wirklich verdient!" meinte Ginny, während Remus, der, wie sie erst jetzt bemerkten, die ganze Zeit am linken Ende des Tisches neben Prof. Binns gesessen war, aufstand und sich verbeugte.

Harry zwinkerte dem neuen alten Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu. „Gut, dass du da bist." sollte das heißen. Remus erwiderte seinen Blick lächelnd und deutete ihm „Nach dem Essen reden wir."

„Nun.." sagte Direktorin Mc Gonagall, als der Applaus abgestorben war. „Wir beginnen nun mit der Auswahl der Häuser für die Schüler und Schülerinnen der ersten Klasse." Filch, der Hausmeister, in einem erstaunlich wenig mottenzerfressenen Anzug, brachte einen Sessel in die Mitte der Halle. Auf diesem Sessel lag ein unglaublich alt wirkender Hut eines Zauberers – der Sprechende Hut, einst Eigentum von Godric Gryffindor. „Ich bitte die Schüler und Schülerinnen der ersten Klasse, in zwei Reihen vor dem Hut Aufstellung zu nehmen. Wenn ich Ihren Namen rufe, gehen Sie bitte nach vor und setzen den Hut auf. Verkündet der Hut Ihr Haus, so bitte ich Sie, den Hut wieder abzunehmen und zum Tisch Ihres Hauses zu gehen." Es dauerte ein wenig, bis die – überschaubare, aber nicht wenig aufgeregte – Menge sich in der Mitte der Halle versammelt hatte. „Abernathy, Marius!" las die Direktorin den ersten Namen vor. Der kleine rothaarige Junge, der Harry und seinen Freunden am Gleis 9 ¾ aufgefallen war, setzte sich zögernd hin und ließ den Hut, der ihm viel zu groß war, über den Kopf gleiten. „Was glaubt ihr, was der wird?" flüsterte Ginny. „Schaut aus, als würde er einer von uns werden!" sagte Dean. „GRYFFINDOR!" rief der Sprechende Hut. Marius, sichtlich erleichtert, hüpfte beinahe vom Sessel und sauste zum Tisch mit dem Löwenbanner in der Mitte.

Es dauerte nicht ganz so lange wie sonst, bis die neuen Schüler auf ihre Häuser verteilt waren. Zur Überraschung aller waren auch einige neue Slytherins dabei, die sich nur sehr zögerlich zu ihrem sehr spärlich besetzten Tisch begaben. „Ich finde es schrecklich, dass die Kleinen diesen Hass schon so mitbekommen. Ich meine – sie sind halt Slytherin, aber die Eltern hätten sie wohl kaum hier hergeschickt, wenn sie nicht zumindest auf unserer Seite wären." sagte Dean. „Hoffentlich hast du Recht und keiner davon ist ein trojanisches Pferd." flüsterte Harry zurück. „Was ist ein.." wollte Ron fragen, doch in diesem Moment unterbrach ihn die Direktorin: „Darauf haben Sie sicher gewartet – lasst das Essen beginnen!"

Wie auf ein geheimes Signal hin füllten sich die Porzellanteller auf den Tischen mit dampfenden, köstlich duftenden Suppen. „Das Essen ist immer das Beste am Schulbeginn. Mahlzeit." sagte Ron.

Überraschenderweise hatte sich die Schulküche keineswegs zurückgehalten. Vier verschiedene Suppen und Hauptgerichte sowie ein gelinde gesagt enorm duftender Apfelkuchen trugen ihr Übriges dazu bei, dass sich allmählich eine zufriedene Müdigkeit in der Großen Halle verbreitete.

„Das war ausgezeichnet." sagte Hermine eine Stunde später und gähnte. „Ich freue mich jetzt schon auf mein Bett." „Ich auch." pflichtete Luna, die gerade vom Ravenclaw-Tisch herübergekommen war, ihr bei. „Wir sehen uns dann morgen beim Frühstück! Nacht, Leute." „Gute Nacht, Luna. Ich denke, ich werde auch gehen. Harry, was ist mit dir?" „Geht schon voraus. Ich warte noch auf Remus." „Schon klar. Schlaf gut." sagte Hermine.

Mit einem merkwürdigen kribbeligen Gefühl im Bauch sah Harry ihr und den anderen hinterher. Es war schon eigenartig, so komisch war es ihm noch nie mit Hermine gegangen.. Irgendetwas war anders. Aber was?

Er hatte jedoch nicht viel Zeit, sich diesem Gedanken ausführlich zu widmen, denn fast im selben Moment tippte ihm jemand auf die Schulter.

„Na, gut gegessen?" Leicht erschrocken – so weit war er gerade weggewesen – drehte sich Harry um und sah in die silbergrauen Augen seines Freundes und Lehrers. „Allerdings, Remus. Wie hat's dir geschmeckt?" „Ausgezeichnet. Seid ihr gut hergekommen?" „Ja, Hagrid hat uns mit dem Auto abgeholt." „Also hat er den alten Ford wirklich gezähmt, wenn man das bei einem Auto überhaupt sagen kann. Ich dachte mir, das ist wieder so eine von Hagrids Geschichten – dass sich Fang mit dem Auto angefreundet hat.." Remus lachte, ein leises, verhaltenes Lachen. „Ja, das kam mir auch komisch vor." entgegnete Harry, ebenfalls lachend.

„Horch mal, Harry. Euch Siebtklässler unterrichte ich immer am Freitag von 8.30 bis 10. Am Nachmittag sind die Kurse in Praktischer Verteidigung. Nichts, was du oder jemand anderer von der DA noch brauchen würdet, aber trotzdem sehr wichtig. Das heißt aber auch, dass ich dazwischen immer Zeit für euch vom Orden – und dich im Besonderen – habe, wenn ich nicht gerade korrigiere. Sag das auch den anderen, wenn ihr irgendetwas braucht, mein Arbeitszimmer steht euch offen."

Harry schenkte ihm einen dankbaren Blick. Seit den Tagen im Grimmauld Place herrschte eine tiefe Vertrautheit zwischen den beiden, die er so schon lange nicht mehr erlebt hatte. Remus hier im Schloss zu wissen war in Anbetracht der riesigen Aufgabe, die vor ihm lag, einfach unglaublich beruhigend.

Sollte er ihm auch von dem seltsamen Traum erzählen, der ihn seit einiger Zeit verfolgte? Andererseits… würde Remus dieses Thema nicht auch sehr treffen?

„Wolltest du mich was fragen, Harry?" „Nein, nicht so wichtig. Ich sollte langsam schlafen gehen." „Gute Idee, ich auch." „Gute Nacht .. Moony." Remus spürte einen kleinen Stich bei diesen Worten. So hatte ihn seit Jahren keiner mehr genannt. Und wie sehr ähnelte Harry gerade seinem Vater in dem Alter - mit diesem schelmischen Grinsen? Er zwang sich, die Emotionen in seiner Stimme zu verbergen und meinte: „Schlaf gut, Harry!"

Vor dem Schlafengehen sah Remus aus dem Fenster auf die nächtlichen – und nun, da das Gewitter verklungen war, friedlich daliegenden Ländereien der Schule. Gut fühlte es sich an, wieder in Hogwarts zu sein. Auf die Weise konnte er genauso gut dem Orden helfen und war doch ein wenig sicherer als „draußen".

Komisch, dass es gerade Tonks gewesen war, die ihn endgültig davon überzeugt hatte, das Angebot von Minerva anzunehmen. Andererseits auch wieder überhaupt nicht komisch. Niemand außer Dora verstand ihn so gut. Fast wie mit Lily damals. Und doch ganz anders.

„Ich muss mich bald wieder bei ihr melden." dachte Remus und streckte sich gemütlich im Bett aus.

In dieser Nacht hatte er einen sehr seltsamen Traum. Genau sagen, worum es gegangen war, konnte er nicht mehr, als er gegen Sonnenaufgang munter wurde.

Doch Remus hätte schwören können, dass er einen Hund bellen hörte. Konnte das sein? War das etwa..?


	9. Quidditch im Regen

Quidditch im Regen

Ein diesiger trüber Himmel hing über den Hügeln von Hogsmeade. Die dahinter liegende Bergkette war unter der dichten Wolkendecke fast nicht mehr zu erkennen. Schon den zweiten Tag in Folge hatte sich die Sonne in Mittelschottland nicht blicken lassen.

Die peitschende Weide, der einzige magische und mit Abstand berüchtigtste Baum auf dem Schulgelände, schien im erstaunlich herbstlich frischen Wind beinahe zu tanzen. In eleganten Schlangenlinien bewegten sich die Zweige des alten Baumes durch die Luft – wüsste man es nicht besser, könnte man fast annehmen, die Weide wäre vollkommen friedlich.

Einige Schüler machten einen Nachmittagsspaziergang über das Gelände. Weniger des Wetters wegen, als vielmehr, um zumindest an diesem Samstag für kurze Zeit an die frische Luft zu kommen.

Die Anforderungen an die einzelnen Klassen waren in diesem Schuljahr keineswegs gemindert worden. Jedes Wochenende gab es in allen Fächern umfangreiche Leseaufgaben und detaillierte Aufsätze zu erledigen. Insbesondere die Schüler der siebten Klasse sehnten sich inzwischen insgeheim nach Ferien. Direktorin Mc Gonagall hatte ihnen in einer Versammlung eindringlich klar gemacht, dass sie, Krieg hin oder her, in dem Schuljahr angekommen waren, an dessen Ende die NEWT – Prüfungen stattfanden. Dass man gewisses Vorwissen absofort voraussetzen würde, sei doch hoffentlich nicht zu viel verlangt.

Und so saßen Harry und seine Freunde auch an diesem Wochenende im Gemeinschaftsraum und schrieben miteinander an einem langen Aufsatz für Professor Slughorn über die 24 Verwendungsarten von Alraunen in Zaubertränken. Das Feuer im Kamin des kleinen gemütlichen Raumes mit den scharlachroten und purpurfarbenen Plüschsesseln flackerte fröhlich vor sich hin und malte Schatten an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Zwischen den Ohrensesseln stapelten sich Bücher und Aufsätze, die Hermine und Dean für alle aus der Bibliothek besorgt hatten. Tintenfässer standen sorgfältig aufgereiht auf einem niedrigen kleinen Tisch, außer Reichweite von vorbeilaufenden anderen Schülern.

Bis auf Ron waren die anderen mit dem Aufsatz bereits fertig. Gut, dass ihnen schon vor einigen Jahren die Idee gekommen war, solche großen Hausaufgaben miteinander zu machen. So schaffte jeder eine halbwegs akzeptable Note und die Arbeit ging schneller von der Hand.

Zur allgemeinen Überraschung hatte sich Neville gerade mit diesem Aufsatz sehr leicht getan. Es ging ihm zwar schon besser in Zaubertränke, seit Professor Snape nicht mehr an der Schule war, jedoch kämpfte er auch in diesem Schuljahr wieder ziemlich. Slughorn, der einiges von Neville hielt, war allerdings sehr nachsichtig und half ihm gelegentlich bei den praktischen Übungen.

Während Ron noch über einem passenden Schlussabsatz brütete, hatten es sich die anderen bereits bequem gemacht. Hermine zog mit etwas Mühe den Tagespropheten unter „Der Alraunen Zauberkraft" hervor. „Dann schauen wir mal, was sie heute so schreiben." meinte sie und breitete die Zeitung auf dem Tisch vor sich aus.

Das Titelblatt des Tagespropheten zierte ein großes Foto eines bis auf die Grundmauern niedergebrannten Bauernhofes. Das offensichtlich sehr stattlich gewesene Gebäude war umgeben von einigen hohen alten Bäumen, die immer noch kleine Rauchwolken ausstießen. „Dritter Großbrand in einer Woche. Süd-Yorkshire in Angst. Ministerium reagiert nicht." lautete die Schlagzeile.

„Nicht schon wieder." meinte Dean, als er das Foto betrachtete. „Sind diesmal..?" „Nein, keine Toten." sagte Hermine, die den Artikel gelesen hatte. „Aber die Art, wie das Haus abgebrannt ist und die Tatsache, dass die Bäume immer noch rauchen – das lässt für mich nur einen Schluss zu." „Drachen." sagte Harry düster. „Charlie und Viktor hatten wohl Recht. Wie viele es wohl schon sind?" „Ich will es nicht wissen. Vor allem will ich nicht wissen, was Ihr-Wisst-Schon-Wer mit ihnen vorhat. Wenn er sie jetzt schon solche gezielten Zerstörungen fliegen lässt.."

„Fertig!" Ron legte die Feder beiseite und rollte sein Pergament ein. „Darf ich die Zeitung mal haben?" Dean reichte sie ihm, wobei er aufpassen musste, nicht an den Tintenfässern an – oder gar eins umzustoßen.

„Danke." Ron überflog den Tagespropheten. „Nichts besonderes .. Untersekretärin von Minister Scrimgeour ruft zur Sammelaktion für die Opfer in Durham auf. Eintragungsfrist für die Aurorenprüfung beginnt kommenden Montag. Entscheidung über kommende Quidditch-Saison vertagt. Und – oh, hört mal!"

„Was denn?" fragte Harry. „Ich les es euch am besten vor."

_Was macht Rufus Scrimgeour? Eine Kolumne von J.U. (Name der Redaktion bekannt)_

_Seit Anfang Juli werden anständige Bürger dieses Landes in Angst und Schrecken versetzt. Raubüberfälle, Angriffe auf offener Straße und bedrohliche Meldungen aus ganz Europa lassen nur einen Schluss zu – wir leben in einem Zustand des offenen Krieges. Es scheint naheliegend, dass Jener, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, der Drahtzieher der Verbrechen der letzten zwei Monate ist. Noch ist nur die Spitze des Eisberges sichtbar._

_Doch was macht Rufus Scrimgeour? Anstatt aktives Krisenmanagement zu betreiben oder den Opfern der Brandanschläge der vergangenen Woche seine Unterstützung zu versichern, versteckt sich der zunehmend überforderte Minister feige in seinem Büro im 17. Stock des Ministeriums. Dafür wurde der einst als Zukunftshoffnung geltende Politiker vor einem Jahr sicher nicht gewählt! Seit Wochen leiden wir nun schon unter diesen Angriffen, doch von unserem Zaubereiminister ist nichts zu sehen oder zu hören._

_Eine Veränderung im Führungsstil Scrimgeours ist dringend von Nöten. Ansonsten ist seine politische Karriere schneller am Ende, als ihm lieb ist. In Zeiten wie diesen braucht es eine entschlossene fähige Person an der Spitze des Ministeriums. Diese ist Rufus Scrimgeour ganz und gar nicht._

„Na großartig, die Nachrichten werden wirklich immer schlechter." meinte Hermine. Die Unfähigkeit Scrimgeours war im Orden ein offenes Geheimnis. Alastor Moody, Leiter des Aurorenbüros, der vom Zaubereiminister als wichtigster Berater eingestuft wurde, hatte inzwischen inofiziell die Amtsgeschäfte des zunehmend panisch und unberechenbar werdenden Ministers übernommen. Um Panik in der Bevölkerung zu vermeiden und vor allem mutmaßliche Spione der Todesser nicht zu alarmieren, hatte man jedoch absolutes Stillschweigen innerhalb und außerhalb des Ministeriums vereinbart. Nach außen hin sollte es weiterhin so aussehen, als hätte Scrimgeour alles in Griff.

Doch in den vergangenen Wochen hatten sich die Nachrichten über Übergriffe in ganz England gehäuft. Der Eulenverkehr zwischen dem Fuchsbau und den im ganzen Land stationierten Informanten war schlagartig verdoppelt worden. Und nun, zu allem Überfluss, schien es so, als ob jemand im Ministerium von Scrimgeours wahrer Situation wusste und seinem Ärger in einem Brief an den Tagespropheten Luft gemacht hatte. Wenn jetzt alles aufflog..

„Wer steckt bloß hinter dem Artikel?" grübelte Ron. „Die Person muss eng mit Scrimgeour zusammenarbeiten, anders kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie so genau Bescheid weiß. Immerhin kennen außer unseren Leuten bei den Auroren und natürlich Mad-Eye selbst niemand die wahre Sachlage. Und dass von uns jemand das ganze verraten hat, will ich mir nicht vorstellen." „Ich glaube, ich habe da einen Verdacht." meinte Harry. „Alleine schon die Initialen .. J.U. Wir kennen nur eine Person im Ministerium, deren Nachname mit U beginnt. Und diese Person ist Scrimgeours rechte Hand. Warum, weiß ich nicht." „Nicht im Ernst?" „Doch. Der ganze Artikel klingt so sehr nach Umbridge, dass ich fast ihre Stimme hören kann." Wie, um seinen Verdacht zu beweisen, begann die nur noch schwach sichtbare Narbe auf Harrys linker Hand zu brennen. _Ich darf keine Lügen erzählen._ „Umbridge. Wieso macht sie das?" „Will ich das wissen?" meinte Dean.

„Oh nein, wie schrecklich." sagte Hermine, die die Zeitung soeben fertig gelesen hatte. „Es ist schon wieder eine dreiköpfige Familie verschwunden. Wieder am hellichten Tag, keiner hat was gesehen. Die Nachbarin wollte ihnen selbstgemachte Marmelade vorbeibringen, fand die Haustür offen und das Haus komplett menschenleer."

Eine gedrückte Stille senkte sich auf den Gemeinschaftsraum bei diesen Worten. Meldungen dieser Art waren in den vergangenen Wochen an der Tagesordnung. Und doch nahm mit jeder neuen Vermisstenanzeige das Gefühl zu, dass der Krieg nun wirklich tobte – da draußen, weit entfernt von Hogwarts. Aber gleichzeitig unheimlich nahe, Teil ihrer Gespräche, ihrer Gedanken und Überlegungen. Es herrschte zwar eine gewisse Sicherheit im und um das Schloss. Während aber die jüngeren Schüler, vielleicht auch, weil sie wenig vom derzeitigen Geschehen verstanden, relativ unbeschwert waren, gelang es gerade den Mitgliedern des Ordens zunehmend weniger, sich auf anderes als die Kriegsgeschehnisse zu konzentrieren.

„Wie soll das nur weitergehen?" murmelte Dean. „Jeden Tag verschwinden Leute und man liest Berichte von Überfällen. Und dann noch diese Sache mit den Drachen .. ist Ihr-Wisst-Schon-Wer denn durch gar nichts aufzuhalten?"

Harry schwieg. Er verstand Fragen dieser Art zwar gut und von Leuten aus dem Orden störten sie ihn auch nicht. Immerhin wussten gerade sie am besten Bescheid, welcher wachsenden Bedrohung sich die Zaubererwelt gegenübersah. Allerdings hatte er in den vergangenen Monaten immer mehr das Gefühl gewonnen, dass die anderen – vielleicht mit Ausnahme von Hermine, Remus und Ron – nur darauf warteten, dass er, Harry James Potter, Auserwählter nach der Prophezeiung von Sybil Trelawney, die ganze Sache im Alleingang entschied. Das war ja auch seine Aufgabe – aber noch hatte er viel zu wenig Anhaltspunkte. Und solange er nichts Konkretes darauf sagen konnte, umging er diese Frage.

„Ich würde die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgeben." sagte Ron, der es sich in den vergangenen Tagen zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte, die Stimmung im Gemeinschaftsraum ein bisschen aufzulockern. „Es ist immerhin noch früh, wir wissen zwar nicht, wann Vol .. na, ihr wisst schon – zuschlägt, aber noch haben wir alle Chancen, ihn zu stoppen. Der Orden des Phönix hat schon den ersten Krieg überstanden und wird es auch diesmal wieder. Wie, weiß ich nicht, aber ich weiß, dass wir es schaffen." Harry warf seinem besten Freund einen dankbaren Blick zu. „Nachdem wir jetzt eh alle mit den Hausaufgaben fertig sind – was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir draußen Quidditch spielen gehen? Derzeit hätten wir das Stadion für uns, das Wetter ist nicht ganz so schlecht und wir sollten sowieso ein bisschen trainieren, die Hausmeisterschaft beginnt in ein paar Wochen."

„Quidditch? Jetzt?" Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Sie mochte Quidditch als Sport zwar sehr gerne, fand das gelegentlich an Besessenheit grenzende Interesse ihrer Freunde aber hin und wieder etwas anstrengend. „Ihr wisst schon, dass wir am Dienstag eine Großwiederholung in Zauberkunst haben?" „Ja und? Es würde uns nicht schaden, wenn wir auch ein bisschen raus an die frische Luft kommen. Und ich glaube, wir brauchen die Ablenkung." meinte Dean, der bereits aufgestanden war, um seinen Besen zu holen. „Harry, sag du auch mal was!" bat Hermine.

„Ganz ehrlich – wir haben jetzt sowieso zwei Stunden gearbeitet. Es tut uns glaube ich gut, wenn wir was anderes machen, als hier zu sitzen und zu lernen. Und Ron hat Recht, die Hausmeisterschaft beginnt bald und wir haben einen Ruf zu verlieren." sagte Harry.

Hermine gab sich geschlagen. „Na gut. Irgendwie habt ihr nicht Unrecht. Braucht ihr wieder eine Schiedsrichterin?" „Na klar, wer kann das besser als du?" sagte Ron grinsend.

Während die anderen ihre Uniformen und Besen aus den Schlafsälen holten, suchte Hermine die Holzkiste mit den Bällen, die Harry vor einiger Zeit in den Gemeinschaftsraum mitgenommen hatte. Eigentlich war es Schülern verboten, Quidditch-Spielgeräte aus dem Stadion zu entfernen, aber Professorin Mc Gonagall hatte im Falle „ihrer" Hausmannschaft ein Auge zugedrückt.

Die Kiste stand an ihrem gewohnten Ort, schräg links vom Kamin, der inzwischen einen unangenehmen Räuchergeruch verbreitete – ein Indiz dafür, dass in der Schulküche, wo das zentrale Feuer brannte, irgendetwas beim Kochen des Abendessens schief gegangen war.

„Können wir?" fragte Harry, seinen Feuerblitz über der Schulter. „Ja, klar! Trägt jemand die Kiste mit mir?" „Das mache ich." sagte Neville. „Ich kann ja sowieso nicht spielen." „Nichts da, Mr. Longbottom." sagte Ron und gab ihm seinen Ersatzbesen. „So schlecht bist du wirklich nicht."

Neville, der in den vergangenen Jahren seine Schüchternheit ziemlich abgelegt hatte, aber immer noch unter einem sehr geringen Selbstbewusstsein litt, grinste verlegen. „ Danke! Gehen wir."

Zu fünft machten sich die Freunde auf den Weg ins Erdgeschoss. Das Schulhaus war wie immer an einem Samstag Nachmittag fast menschenleer. Die Lehrerinnen saßen über den Hausaufgaben der vergangenen Tage, die meisten Schüler lernten in der Bibliothek, schickten aus der Eulerei Briefe nach Hause oder entspannten sich in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen.

Nur Peeves, der schulbekannte Poltergeist, war wie üblich alles andere als unbeschäftigt. Sie trafen ihn im Korridor zum dritten Stock, als er gerade mit Fettkreide eine Karikatur von Professor Slughorn an die Wand malte und dazu ein sehr unanständiges Lied sang. Zum Glück war Peeves so auf sein Kunstwerk konzentriert, dass er die vorbeigehenden Gryffindors nicht registrierte.

Für die Jahreszeit unangenehm kalte Luft empfing die fünf, als sie hinaus auf das Schulgelände traten. „So früh ist es noch nie Herbst geworden." sagte Hermine und schüttelte sich. „Ja, stimmt. Passt aber irgendwie, finde ich." meinte Dean.

Das Quidditch-Stadion war über den Sommer renoviert worden. In wochenlanger Schwerstarbeit hatten Madam Hooch und einige freiwillige Helferinnen aus Hogsmeade die einzelnen Tribünen in den Farben der vier Häuser bemalt, die Torstangen frisch lackiert und die schon seit langem baufällige Sprecherkabine innen neu verkleidet. Auch in den Kabinen für die Mannschaften waren Bänke ausgetauscht und bessere Heizungssysteme installiert worden.

„So schön war es hier schon lange nicht mehr." meinte Harry, als er in seine scharlachrot-goldene Uniform schlüpfte. „Ein würdiger Ort, um unseren vierten Pokal zu feiern." stimmte ihm Ron zu. „So optimistisch?" fragte Dean. „Sag uns einen Grund, warum wir das nicht sein sollen."

„Was üben wir jetzt eigentlich?" fragte Neville. „Freies Spiel. Und schaut, dass ihr Ron so viel prüft, wie es nur irgendwie geht." „Hey!" protestierte der Angesprochene. „Du bist Hüter, das ist deine Aufgabe. Gehen wir."

Es war schon eigenartig, wie sehr Sport immer wieder für Ablenkung sorgen konnte. Schon während sie auf ihre Besen stiegen, um sich auf Hermines Signal alle gleichzeitig vom Boden abzustoßen, merkte Harry, wie die schlechte Laune des Nachmittags seiner üblichen Quidditch-Stimmung wich. Volle Konzentration darauf, den bei diesem Wetter noch schwieriger als sonst zu findenden goldenen Schnatz zu entdecken – und gleichzeitig auch dieses wunderbare Gefühl, in der Luft zu sein.

Hermine, die alles andere als eine gute Fliegerin war, öffnete die Kiste und ließ den Schnatz und die drei Quaffel fliegen. Ron begab sich zu „seinen" drei Torstangen gegenüber der Sprecherkabine und das Spiel begann.

Auch wenn es an diesem Samstagnachmittag nicht um Punkte für die Hausmeisterschaft ging, nahmen die fünf Freunde ihr Spiel sehr ernst. Und schon bald stellte sich heraus, dass Neville im vergangenen Schuljahr einiges dazugelernt hatte. Während er vor einem Jahr noch darum gekämpft hatte, den Quaffel überhaupt zu fangen, war er inzwischen richtig sicher auf dem Besen geworden. Mehr als einmal gelang ihm ein direkter Wurf auf das Tor, den Ron gerade noch so abwehren konnte.

„Neville ist in jeder Hinsicht erwachsen geworden." dachte Harry, der kreuz und quer über das Spielfeld flog, in der Hoffnung, irgendwo vielleicht das goldene Funkeln des Schnatzes zu entdecken. Aus einem Augenwinkel beobachtete er „seine" Mannschaft. Hätte ihm vor sechs Jahren jemand gesagt, dass er einmal Kapitän von Gryffindor werden würde, hätte er solche Spekulationen als Blödsinn abgetan. Aber so wie alles, was ihm in Hogwarts widerfahren war, war er auch im Quidditch mehr oder weniger ins kalte Wasser gestoßen worden – und hatte inzwischen schwimmen gelernt.

Ein leichter Nieselregen hatte inzwischen eingesetzt. Kein unangenehmes Wetter für ein Quidditch-Spiel, solange der Wind nicht stärker wurde. Die Sicht war dadurch allerdings noch schlechter als vorher. Angestrengt spähte Harry in Richtung der Zuschauerränge.

Halt – hatte es da unten bei der ersten Reihe nicht gerade golden aufgeleuchtet? Tatsache. Hinterher!

Harry lehnte sich flach nach vorne auf den Feuerblitz und setzte zum Sturzflug an – so schnell, dass Hermine, die Dean gerade einen Strafstoß ausführen ließ, erschrocken aufschrie und fast vom Besen gekippt wäre. „Tut mir Leid!" rief er seiner besten Freundin hinterher, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob sie ihn überhaupt gehört hatte. Der Wind rauschte in seinen Ohren und der kleine goldene Ball mit den Flügelchen war deutlich zu erkennen. Noch zehn Meter .. noch fünf .. noch zwei.. Gleich konnte er die Hand ausstrecken und ..

„Hab ihn!" rief Harry zu den anderen empor.

„Gut gemacht, Mr. Potter." sagte eine Stimme neben ihm.

Etwas verwirrt drehte er sich um. „Professorin Mc Gonagall? Ich habe Sie gar nicht kommen sehen!" „Die Faszination des Quidditch-Spieles – man vergisst alles um sich herum." meinte die Direktorin lächelnd, wurde aber gleich wieder ernst. „Sagen Sie Ihrer Mannschaft, sie soll bitte herunterkommen."

Die anderen waren da aber bereits neben Harry gelandet.

„Was gibt es denn, Frau Professor?" fragte Hermine besorgt. „Wir haben unsere Hausaufgaben schon erledigt, falls Sie das meinen." sagte Ron.

„Das weiß ich." sagte die Direktorin. „Ich habe soeben eine Eule aus Norwich erhalten." „Ist etwas passiert?"

„Allerdings." Direktorin Mc Gonagall wandte sich an Neville.

„Mr. Longbottom – Ihre Großmutter ist verschwunden."


	10. Ratte auf Abwegen

Ratte auf Abwegen

Bray-Dunes im Nordosten Frankreichs war ein ganz normales und nicht sehr bemerkenswertes kleines Dorf. Es war auf fast keiner Landkarte zu finden und besaß außer einem sehr breiten weißen Sandstrand, der von seinen Bewohnern gerne für diverseste Sportarten genutzt wurde, keine besonderen Attraktionen.

Die Gegend um Bray-Dunes war die meiste Zeit friedlich und ruhig. Kaum ein bekannterer Zauberer, der aus der Region stammte, kaum jemand, der das Nord-Pas de Calais überhaupt auf der Karte einordnen konnte.

Genau diese Eigenschaft war es aber, die das nordfranzösische Dorf zum idealen Stützpunkt für Voldemorts Anhänger gemacht hatte. Ein altes, halb verfallenes Gutshaus am Ostende der Hauptstraße, vor neugierigen Blicken durch eine meterhohe Thujenhecke geschützt, wurde seit einigen Wochen von einer kleinen Gruppe Todesser frequentiert. Von hier aus organisierten sie Rekrutierungsmissionen und koordinierten die Arbeit der beinahe stündlich anwachsenden Helfer auf dem Kontinent. Alles im Hinblick auf das große Ziel, wann auch immer es eintreffen würde. Denn dass es eintreffen würde, davon gingen die vier Menschen, die sich in diesem wenig einladenden Haus einquartiert hatten, aus. Dazu lief der Krieg einfach viel zu gut.

Soeben war die Sonne untergegangen. Ein frischer Herbstwind brachte angenehm salzige Luft vom Meer. Etwas entfernt hörte man das Brummen eines Geländewagens auf der Landstraße.

Hinter ziemlich staubigen Butzenscheiben im Erdgeschoss des alten Gutshofes flackerte das Licht mehrerer Kerzen – kaum sichtbar von draußen. Früher war in diesem Raum einmal die herrschaftliche Küche gewesen, doch daran erinnerten nur noch das in rotbrauner, ziemlich abgeblätterter Farbe gemalte Wappen über dem Eingang und der große Herd gegenüber dem Fenster, auf dem drei beeindruckend saubere Kupferkochtöpfe standen. Alles andere, insbesondere der dunkelbraune Holztisch, war von den derzeitigen Bewohnern hinzugefügt worden.

Vier Menschen – zwei Frauen und zwei Männer – saßen an dem Tisch, eine detaillierte topographische Karte der Region vor sich ausgebreitet, auf der diverse Punkte in dunkelgrün markiert waren. Der ältere der beiden Männer, eine große, muskelbepackte Gestalt mit beinahe schwarzen Augen und harten Gesichtszügen, fuhr mit dem Zauberstab in einem Kreis über den Tisch.

„Diese Region haben wir heute abgehakt." sagte er mit unverkennbar tschechischem Akzent.

„Großartig!" Die Frau rechts neben ihm klatschte begeistert in die Hände. Sie hatte wirre schwarze Locken, die ihr kreuz und quer vom Kopf abstanden und kleine, böse funkelnde Augen. „Antonin, es war die beste Entscheidung, dich an die Spitze dieser Abteilung zu setzen. Auf diese Weise haben wir Frankreich in weniger als vier Monaten wahrscheinlich komplett auf unserer Seite."

„Danke, Bellatrix." sagte der Angesprochene knapp und fuhr fort. „Auf jeden Fall müssen wir darauf achten, dass wir die 200 Neuen, die sich in den letzten zwei Wochen unserer Bewegung angeschlossen haben, gefügig machen. Lassen sie vielleicht ein paar kleinere Sabotageaktionen starten oder ähnliches. Alles, damit der Feind weiß, dass wir es ernst meinen." „Ob das hier so viel bringt? Die Region ist unseres Wissens nach nicht gerade übersät mit Mitgliedern des Ordens." meinte Bellatrix. „Es geht ja auch darum, ein Zeichen zu setzen. Angst zu verbreiten. Allen zu zeigen, dass die Anhänger des Dunklen Lords zahlreich sind und man sich ihnen nicht entgegenstellen sollte." wandte die andere Frau ein, die bisher geschwiegen hatte.

„Seit wann bist du so begeistert von unserer gemeinsamen Sache geworden, Narcissa?" fragte der Mann mit Namen Antonin. Die mit Narcissa angesprochene Frau warf ihm einen empörten Blick zu. „Wie kannst du es wagen, an der Überzeugung eines Mitglieds der Familie Malfoy zu zweifeln?"

„Naja, Cissy." sagte Bellatrix in einem zuckersüßen Tonfall, der so gar nicht zu dem hämischen Grinsen passen wollte, das nun um ihren kleinen Mund spielte. „Du wirst uns wohl zugestehen, dass wir ein bisschen misstrauisch sind? Nach Lucius' suboptimalem Betragen in der Mysteriumsabteilung? Und dann scheitert auch noch Draco spektakulär? Man könnte ja beinahe glauben, dass die Malfoys vom rechten Weg abgekommen sind?"

Das schon von Natur aus blasse Gesicht Narcissa Malfoys hatte nun endgültig jede Farbe verloren. „Du wirst noch sehen, was du von deiner Arroganz hast, Bellatrix Lestrange. Der Dunkle Lord sieht durch dein Gehabe hindurch. Schleimerinnen wie du werden bei Lord Voldemort nicht weit kommen." fauchte sie eisig.

„Aber meine Damen, das ist hier nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür." versuchte Antonin den aufkommenden Streit im Kern zu ersticken. Fast jeden Tag gingen die beiden Todesserinnen inzwischen aufeinander los. Meist waren es Kleinigkeiten – wer durfte zu den neu rekrutierten Mitstreitern sprechen, wer war für die Beschaffung des Essens zuständig und ähnliches. Warum Voldemort ausgerechnet diese beiden gemeinsam hier her entsandt hatte, war Antonin Dolohov schleierhaft. So spinnefeind, wie sie sich waren, gefährdeten sie nur die Mission. Wenn sich hier doch Mitglieder des Ordens verbargen? Wenn alles aufflog? Dann wären drei – nein, vier, natürlich hatte er Pettigrew vergessen – Todesser aus dem engsten Kreis Voldemorts in größter Gefahr. Und das konnte nicht im Sinne ihrer gemeinsamen Sache sein.

„Ich glaube, du weißt genau, was ich meine, Antonin." sagte Bellatrix zähneknirschend. „Aber du hast Recht. Ich weiß ohnehin nicht, warum ich mich mit dieser Person hier unterhalte. Sie ist es nicht würdig, im engsten Gefolge des Dunklen Lords zu sein. Aber wer bin ich, dass ich Seine Entscheidungen in Frage stelle?" Den letzten Satz hatte sie in einem fast demütigen Tonfall gesprochen.

Antonin seufzte in Gedanken. Wieso eigentlich immer er derjenige war, der dazwischen gehen musste… „Narcissa, wie geht eigentlich diese Sache bei euch voran?" Narcissa Malfoy, die erst mühsam den letzten Rest an Zorn auf ihre Schwester hinunterschlucken musste, antwortete etwas zögerlich. „Meines Wissens – aber Lucius hat sich nun auch schon eine Woche nicht mehr gemeldet – ist alles noch beim Alten. Der Keller ist noch gesichert." „Sehr gut." sagte Antonin. „Das ist von elementarster Wichtigkeit, dass das so bleibt."

„Verstanden." meinte Narcissa, obwohl sie in Wahrheit schon längst nicht mehr davon überzeugt war. Vor zwei Jahren war es noch eine große Ehre gewesen, diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen. Aber vor zwei Jahren war sie auch noch eine absolut überzeugte Anhängerin des dunklen Lords gewesen. Viel war seither geschehen. Es war einer Malfoy – und noch vielmehr einer Black - unwürdig, umzukehren. Und doch hatte sie manchmal diese seltsamen Gedanken..

„Besprechen wir noch die morgigen Aufgaben?" schlug Antonin vor, froh, dass wenigstens heute das ganze Geplänkel zwischen Bellatrix und ihrer Schwester nicht in einen handfesten Streit ausgeartet war. „Sicher."

Zu dritt beugten sich die Todesser über die Karte. „Also, in Courquin findet morgen die zweite Rekrutierungsphase statt. Wir nehmen die potentiellen neuen Mitglieder genauer unter die Lupe. Vielleicht können wir schon einige für kleine Aktionen einteilen. Und in Bergues sollte morgen eigentlich die Operation Post anlaufen…"

So sehr waren die drei in ihre Planungen vertieft, dass sie den anderen Mann am Tisch gar nicht bemerkten.

Er wirkte noch relativ jung, hatte aber bereits schütteres dunkelblondes Haar, das ihm bis zu den Ohrläppchen reichte. Sein langes schmales Gesicht mit der spitzen Nase und den prominenten Vorderzähnen, zusammen mit seiner gedrungenen Gestalt, vermittelte ein wenig den Eindruck einer Ratte. Seinen dunkelgrünen Todesser-Umhang hatte er hinter sich auf den Sessel gehängt. Nachdenklich drehte er den Zauberstab – Erle und Einhornhaar, neun Zoll – zwischen den Fingern.

Er war es ja gewohnt, dass Bellatrix, Antonin und Narcissa ihn so behandelten, als sei er gar nicht anwesend. Er war ja bloß Peter „Wurmschwanz" Pettigrew. Der, den man immer übersah. Der 12 Jahre lang auf die Chance gewartet hatte, zu Voldemort zurückzukehren. Und wofür? Nicht mehr als ein billiger Hilfsarbeiter, ein Knecht, das war er. Kaum beachtet, aber natürlich immer derjenige, der die Drecksarbeit übernehmen musste.

Erst gestern hatten sie ihn wieder an der Spitze einer Gruppe neuer Rekruten ausgeschickt. Ein paar Brandzauber gegen Gebäude – nichts großes, aber doch so, dass es jeden vernünftig denkenden Menschen sofort darauf hingewiesen hätte, dass da dunkle Magie im Spiel gewesen sein musste – das war die Aufgabe gewesen. „Wenn jemand dabei zu Schaden kommt, auch egal." hatte Bellatrix gesagt und dabei ihr sadistisches, schrilles Kichern gekichert. Wie Peter diese Frau inzwischen hasste!

„Gut, ich glaube, das wäre alles für morgen." sagte Antonin und rollte die Karte ein.

„Was ist mit Wurmschwänzchen?" fragte Bellatrix hämisch grinsend. Irgendetwas – woher es kam, wusste er nicht – in Peter krampfte sich bei der Nennung seines alten Spitznamens schmerzhaft zusammen. „Für den finden wir schon eine Aufgabe. Er war ja heute eigentlich ganz erfolgreich." sagte Narcissa.

„Dann lasst uns den Tag beenden. Bald schon werden größere Aufgaben auf uns zukommen." meinte Antonin. Die drei entfernten sich in Richtung des ersten Stockes, wo sich einst die Schlafzimmer der Familie befunden hatten. Peter hörte gerade noch so mit, wie Bellatrix zu Antonin sagte: „..weiß wirklich nicht, was Er in dieser kleinen Ratte hier sieht…"

Er wartete ein bisschen, bis die anderen drei ganz sicher auf ihren Zimmern waren und ging dann erst die Treppe hinauf. Im Licht seines Zauberstabes waren mächtige Spinnweben sichtbar – an der Decke, am Geländer neben ihm, sogar am Boden hatte eine Spinne ihr Netz hinterlassen. Löcher an den Wänden ließen darauf schließen, dass sich einst Gemälde oder ähnliche Kunstobjekte befunden hatten.

Sobald er in seinem Zimmer war, schloss er die Tür mit einem einfachen Versiegelungszauber ab. Hauptsache ungestört, wenigstens für diese Nacht.

Da draußen im Garten des ehemaligen Gutshofes musste es einmal sehr schön gewesen sein. Hohe alte Obstbäume, manche davon würden sicher bald Früchte tragen. Eine inzwischen schon komplett verwilderte Hecke begrenzte die Wiese mit ihren fast verblühten Blumen. Weit hinaus in die Landschaft konnte man von diesem Fenster aus sehen. Und in der Ferne war das Rauschen des Meeres zu hören.

Schön friedlich. Und gerade richtig für Peters derzeitige Stimmung.

Die Art, wie Bellatrix ihn vorher „Wurmschwänzchen" genannt hatte, hatte ihn irgendwie getroffen. Komisch, er hatte geglaubt, dass er gegen Gedanken dieser Art inzwischen immun war. Er hatte seine Wahl getroffen, damals an diesem Abend mit Snape in Spinner's End. Ein Platz an der Sonne im neuen Regime Voldemorts wartete nur auf ihn, das hatte Severus ihm versichert. Und nichts hatte der 17jährige Peter Pettigrew mehr herbeigesehnt als einen Moment, in dem auch einmal für ihn die Sonne scheinen würde.

Immer war er im Schatten seiner anderen drei Freunde gestanden. Er war kein genialer Flieger wie James, nicht so beliebt und gutaussehend wie Sirius und nicht so klug und fleißig wie Remus. Peter Pettigrew war schon immer jemand gewesen, den man leicht übersah. Trotzdem hatten ihn diese drei zum Freund auserwählt. Gemeinsam mit James und Sirius hatte er die schwierige Aufgabe auf sich genommen, ein Animagus zu werden. An den Moment, damals in der Heulenden Hütte, als sie das Ritual durchgeführt hatten und Sirius sich das allererste Mal in den großen schwarzen Hund verwandelt hatte, erinnerte er sich noch jetzt gerne. Wie sie sich gefreut hatten. Was das ihnen für Möglichkeiten geboten hatte.

Ja, die Jahre mit Moony, Tatze und Krone, sie waren schon schöne Jahre gewesen. Unbeschwerte Zeiten. Die ganzen nächtlichen Streifzüge über das Schulgelände. Der Tag, als sie Sherlock Dervish vor der Hütte fast zu Tode erschreckt hatten. Als sie Aberforth Dumbledores Ziegen aus dem Gehege gelassen hatten.

Aber diese Zeit war vorbei, unwiderruflich vorbei. James war tot, Sirius auch. Wo Remus gerade war, wusste Peter nicht. Eigentlich sollte es ihm auch egal sein. Er hatte seine wahre Berufung gefunden. Er war ein Teil der Todesser. Einer aus Voldemorts engstem Kreis. Einer ersten, die ihr Recht erhalten würden, wenn Voldemort am Ziel war. Dann würde auch Peter Patrick Pettigrew endlich jemand sein, der es wert wäre, beachtet zu werden. Ein so treuer Unterstützer Voldemorts musste doch belohnt werden.

Und doch waren da diese Erinnerungen, die er einfach nicht los wurde.

Sirius' erleichterter Blick, nachdem Peter den Plan, der neue Geheimniswahrer für James und Lily zu werden, angenommen hatte. Und gleichzeitig das sichere Wissen, dass das Vertrauen der anderen in ihn nicht gerechtfertigt war. Dass er schon längst den Auftrag hatte, Voldemort alles weiterzuleiten, was er von Seiten des Ordens erfuhr. Dass er auch davon erzählen würde – erzählen musste.

Die Konfrontation mit Remus und Sirius vor fast vier Jahren in der Heulenden Hütte. Der unglaubliche Hass in den Augen seiner beiden ehemals besten Freunde, die nun beide die Wahrheit kannten. Wie sie über ihm gestanden hatten, die Zauberstäbe gezückt, entschlossen, ihn zu töten. Harry hatte ihn damals gerettet. Wieso eigentlich? Das war eine Frage, die Peter sich bis heute nicht beantworten konnte. Doch noch immer fühlte er – oder zumindest ein kleiner Teil von ihm – wie unfassbar weh ihm diese Auseinandersetzung getan hatte.

Voldemorts Aufstieg vor drei Jahren. Die erste Besprechung kurz vor der Schlacht in der Mysteriumsabteilung. „Tötet alle, die ihr seht. Aber Potter lasst ihr mir." hatte Voldemort zu seinen Todessern gesagt, in dieser kalten, grausamen, emotionslosen Stimme. Wie Peter sich im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, die anderen beobachtet hatte. Wie Narcissa und Bellatrix Blicke ausgetauscht hatten, als Sirius durch den Schleier gefallen war. Die Gewissheit, dass da mehr dahinter war, als simple Freude über den Tod eines ihrer letzten großen Widersacher. Und die unglaubliche Leere, die Peter empfunden hatte, als der zweite ihres Viererbundes verschwunden – gestorben? - war.

So hatte er sich das damals vor 19 Jahren nicht vorgestellt, als er mit Snape gemeinsam zum ersten Treffen der Todesser gegangen war. Aber er war nun ein Teil dieser Bewegung. Er musste sie unterstützen, koste es, was es wolle. Musste er das wirklich?

Immer weniger konnte er mittragen, was in den vergangenen Wochen geschehen war. Diese sinnlosen, scheinbar zufälligen Angriffe. Die sadistische Freude insbesondere bei Bellatrix, wenn ein Angriff geglückt und wieder jemand brutal ums Leben gekommen war. Die Begeisterung der anderen und die sichere Überzeugung, dass der endgültige Sieg nur mehr eine Frage der Zeit war.

Nein, das war nicht mehr der Grund, der ihn einst zu Voldemort gebracht hatte. Absolut nicht. Aber hatte er eine Möglichkeit, dem Ganzen zu entkommen?

Der Orden wollte garantiert nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben. Das war irgendwie offensichtlich. Und so richtig wollte Peter auch nicht mehr zurück. Dazu hatte er irgendwie zu viel Angst davor, was die anderen sagen würden, wenn er so einfach auftauchte.

Was konnte er also tun? Scheinbar gab es niemanden mehr, der ihn wirklich unterstützen konnte.

Nachdenklich ging Peter im Zimmer auf und ab. Leise quietschten die Bretter des Parkettbodens unter seinen Füßen. Ein schwaches Mondlicht fiel durch das Fenster und erleuchtete den kleinen Raum mit dem schlichten Holzbett und dem alten staubbedeckten Kleiderschrank. Mond… Moment.

Komisch, dass ihm das gerade jetzt eingefallen war. Diese alte Geschichte. Der Spiegel der Wahrheit.

Genau konnte er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern. Aber besaß der Spiegel nicht…?

Peter Pettigrew war mit einem Mal hellwach. Das wäre eine Möglichkeit. Die Botschaft an den Orden überbringen, ohne dass dessen Mitglieder überhaupt merkten, von wem sie gekommen war.

Wohin dann? Das war ihm nicht klar.

Aber hier konnte er nicht mehr bleiben. Fliehen. Das war seine einzige Chance.

Mit einem ungesagten Zauber verkleinerte Peter seinen Stab. Ein letzter Blick in das Zimmer – nichts mehr hier, das er wirklich brauchen konnte. Wahrscheinlich würde es eine Zeit dauern, bis die anderen seine Flucht bemerkten. Sicher würden sie sich darüber freuen, dass er ihnen nicht mehr auf die Nerven ging.

Peter Pettigrew schloss die Augen, den geschrumpften Zauberstab zwischen den Zähnen, und dachte die so oft erprobte Animagus-Formel. In Sekundenschnelle war die Gestalt des Zauberers verschwunden.

An seiner Stelle huschte eine kleine graue Ratte über den Parkettboden, schlüpfte durch ein winziges Loch in der Wand neben der Zimmertür und flitzte die Treppe hinunter aus dem Haus.

Vielleicht konnte er sich auf eins der großen Fischerboote schmuggeln, die am Strand vor Anker lagen. Die Fischer fuhren mindestens einmal am Tag in den Hafen nach Dunkerque, um dort ihren Fang zu verkaufen. Wenn er erst einmal dort war, wäre es ein Leichtes, ein Boot nach England zu erwischen.

England. Zum Orden.

Zum Spiegel der Wahrheit.

Vielleicht Peters letzte Chance, zu helfen.


	11. Erste Spur zu Halloween

Erste Spur zu Halloween

Mitte Oktober schlug das Wetter um. Dichter Nebel hing über den Ländereien von Hogwarts und ein scharfer Wind peitschte um das Schlossgebäude. Die Sonne, die sich Anfang des Monats noch gelegentlich gezeigt und für einige angenehme Stunden am Schwarzen See gesorgt hatte, war inzwischen schon seit zwei Wochen vollends verschwunden.

Auch wenn ein solches Wetter für die schottischen Midlands zu dieser Jahreszeit normal war, so lag doch eine eigenartige eisige Kälte in der Luft. Ob das ein Werk der Todesser war? Ein Vorbote auf größere, gewaltigere Wetterzauber? Oder einfach eine Botschaft an die B ewohner von Hogwarts, dem großen Stützpunkt des Ordens? Dass dies nur als Zeichen dienen sollte, dass endgültig Krieg herrschte?

Hinter den Kulissen arbeiteten die Lehrkräfte unermüdlich an Strategien, um Voldemorts Gegner im ganzen Land zu unterstützen. Zwischen dem Fuchsbau und dem Schloss flogen die Eulen mehrmals pro Tag hin und her. Kein noch so kleiner Angriff, der nicht innerhalb kurzer Zeit im gesamten Orden bekannt war.

Je mehr Wochen vergingen, desto klarer wurde es den Widerstandskämpfern, welcher großen Streitmacht sie sich gegenübersahen. Derzeit war aber nur die Spitze des Eisbergs sichtbar. Wo und wann die ersten Schlachten ausbrechen wurden, konnte niemand genau vorhersagen. Auf den wöchentlichen Treffen im Fuchsbau organisierte der Orden nicht nur Kampfschulungen für seine jüngeren Mitglieder, sondern auch – um der scheinbar durch nichts aufhaltbaren Rekrutierungsoffensive der Todesser entgegenzuwirken – Informationstreffen für die Bevölkerung in von Angriffen heimgesuchten Gebieten.

Die Mitglieder des Ordens innerhalb der Schule – Harry, Ron, Hermine, Luna, Ginny, Dean, Seamus und seit kurzem auch Neville – hielten ihre eigenen kleinen Treffen im Raum der Wünsche ab. Unter anderem, um so wie zu Zeiten der DA diverse nützliche Sprüche zu üben. Aber der Hauptgrund für die Abende, die sie gemeinsam in dem abgeschirmten Zimmer im siebten Stock verbrachten, war ein ganz anderer.

Im Gegensatz zu ihren Mitschülern verstanden Harry und die anderen nur zu gut, in welcher Gefahr die Zaubererwelt schwebte. Sie wussten, welches Ziel Voldemort verfolgte – auch wenn nur Ron und Hermine die ganze Wahrheit kannten. Das – und die Nachrichten über neue Taten der Todesser – führten inzwischen dazu, dass sich die acht Freunde ziemlich isoliert fühlten. Der Schulalltag und insbesondere die in jedem Fach schon begonnen habende NEWT-Vorbereitung sorgten zwar jeden Tag für Beschäftigung. Doch die Gedanken an den Krieg, daran, dass draußen vielleicht Freunde und Familie jetzt – jetzt in diesem Moment – von Todessern beobachtet, ja vielleicht sogar angegriffen wurden und man nichts tun konnte, sie ließen sich nicht abschütteln.

Es tat ganz besonders Harry gut, sich im Raum der Wünsche ungestört unterhalten und auch ein bisschen ablenken zu können. Nicht genau zu wissen, wann Voldemort zuschlug – und immer noch keinen konkreten Plan zu haben, wie man die Horcruxe vernichten konnte – lastete immer schwerer auf ihm. Er wusste, dass er irgendwann mit Slughorn reden musste. Doch genau wie im vergangenen Jahr fehlte ihm ein Plan, wie er an dieses Gespräch herangehen sollte.

Gerade hatten sie eine längere Übungsstunde mit Lähmflüchen und Abwehrzaubern beendet. Ron und Dean rollten die weichen Matten ein, die sie im Raum verteilt hatten, damit niemand, der von einem Stupor getroffen wurde, sich beim Fallen verletzte. Ginny, die gerade mit einem ungesagten Abwehrzauber Lunas Stupor geblockt hatte, was ihr ziemlich Energie gekostet hatte, streckte sich und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Das war gut. Luna, so anstrengend war es noch nie gegen dich! Du bist echt toll geworden." sagte sie und warf ihrer besten Freundin einen anerkennenden Blick zu. „Danke, Ginny." entgegnete Luna leicht verlegen, aber stolz.

Neville rieb sich die rechte Kniescheibe. In der Eile, Harrys Impedimenta auszuweichen, war er mit dem Knie frontal auf die Matte geknallt. Aber der Einsatz hatte sich ausgezahlt. „Tut es sehr weh?" fragte Harry. „Geht schon." musste Neville trotz der Schmerzen grinsen. So sehr ihn die Sorge um seine verschwundene Großmutter beschäftigte, er schaffte es trotzdem, sich davon nicht komplett fertig machen zu lassen. Augusta Longbottom hatte schon einige Male bewiesen, dass sie sich in scheinbar auswegslosen Situationen selbst helfen konnte. Vielleicht war sie auch diesmal geflohen?

„Habt ihr die Sache aus Manchester schon gehört?" fragte Seamus, der den Tagespropheten gerade durchblätterte. „Schon wieder Drachen?" „Ja, leider. 30 Tote beim Angriff auf das Old Trafford-Stadion während des Nachmittagstrainings." „WAS?" Dean, der ein großer Fußballfan war, ließ die Matte, die er eigentlich hatte auf den Stapel tragen wollen, fallen und stürzte zu seinem Freund hinüber. „Den Fußballspielern selbst ist nichts passiert. Aber der Trainer, Alex Ferguson, liegt mit schweren Verbrennungen im Spital." „Ich mag ihn eigentlich nicht sehr. Trotzdem, einen Drachenangriff wünsche ich nicht mal den Mancs." sagte Dean.

„Jetzt gehen sie schon am helllichten Tag auf Muggel los." murmelte Luna. „Kann denn nichts die Drachen aufhalten?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Hermine, hast du da schon etwas darüber gelesen?" fragte Harry. „Es gibt schon einen Abwehrzauber. Aber der ist hochkompliziert. Und muss vor dem Drachenangriff oder in dem Moment, wo die ersten Flammen einschlagen, ausgeführt werden." „Du weißt echt alles." sagte Harry zu seiner besten Freundin.

Hermine lächelte, wurde aber gleich wieder ernst. „Wann wollen wir das mit Slughorn eigentlich machen? Uns rennt die Zeit davon!" „Ich weiß nicht.." „Warum nicht gleich heute Abend? Es ist das Halloweenfest. Da ist Slughorn sicher gut drauf und redet leichter." sagte Ron. „Aber.." „Nichts aber, Harry. Wir brauchen endlich einen konkreten Hinweis. Und du weißt selber, dass nur Slughorn uns weiterhelfen kann." Die anderen schenkten diesem Gespräch keine größere Beachtung. Harry hatte ihnen nur erklärt, dass sie einem großen Geheimnis Voldemorts auf der Spur waren. Genaueres wollte er nicht erzählen – nicht, bis sie zumindest einen Horcrux zerstört hatten.

„Jedenfalls sollten wir langsam zum Essen gehen, oder? Es ist schon nach sieben!" Niemand widersprach Ron. Mit einem letzten Kontrollblick in den Raum, ob auch wirklich alles sorgfältig verstaut war, machten sich die acht Freunde auf den Weg zur Großen Halle.

Die Korridore und Stiegen des Schulgebäudes waren bereits dem Anlass entsprechend dekoriert. Winzige Kürbisse mit kunstvoll geschnitzten Gesichtern, in denen kleine Lämpchen flackerten, schwebten durch das ganze Haus und verbreiteten ein warmes oranges Licht. Viele der Portraits an den Wänden hatten sich passend zum Halloween-Fest verkleidet. Insbesondere die Fette Dame, an der sie auf ihrem Weg nach unten vorbeikamen, sorgte mit ihrem mehr als üppigen Vampirinnen-Outfit für Gelächter.

Filch, der Hausmeister, war gerade damit beschäftigt, die Eingangshalle von den allerletzten Staubkörnchen zu befreien und pfiff ein Lied dazu. So guter Laune hatte ihn selten ein Schüler erlebt – er winkte Harry und den anderen sogar freundlich zu, als sie an ihm vorbei zur Großen Halle gingen.

Doch war ein fröhlicher Filch schon etwas Außergewöhnliches, war es nichts im Vergleich zu dem Anblick, der sich Harry und seinen Freunden bot, als sie ihre Blicke zur Decke der Eingangshalle richteten, neugierig gemacht durch ein äußerst eigentümliches Geräusch.

Dort oben, fast am Plafond, sauste niemand anderer als Peeves, der schulbekannte Poltergeist, zwischen den zahlreichen Verstrebungen und Steinmetzarbeiten hindurch und zog etwas langes oranges hinter sich her, das ein seltsames quietschendes Geräusch machte. „Was macht er da?" „Peeves hilft bei der Dekoration mit, offensichtlich." sagte Ginny überrascht. „Ich trau dem Frieden nicht. Irgendetwas fällt sicher gleich runter oder bricht zusammen. Oder ähnliches." meinte Dean.

Doch nichts dergleichen passierte. Im Gegenteil. Als Peeves fertig war, musste sogar der skeptische Seamus zugeben, dass die Halle noch nie bunter ausgesehen hatte, als an diesem Abend.

In diesem Moment kamen die Lehrer, angeführt von Direktorin Mc Gonagall, die Treppen hinunter. „Na großartig, das Fest kann endlich beginnen. Ich hab schon Hunger." sagte Ron.

Wie immer an Festtagen zogen die Schüler gemeinsam in die Große Halle ein. Große Kürbislaternen erleuchteten den Saal. Winzige Fledermäuse schwebten über die Decke, die einen bewölkten Nachthimmel zeigte, auf dem seltsame schwarze Schatten zu sehen waren. Fast konnte man meinen, es wären Dementoren…

Direktorin Mc Gonagall nahm in der Mitte des Lehrertisches Platz. „Auch in Zeiten wie diesen vergisst Hogwarts nicht auf Traditionen. Ich wünsche Ihnen allen ein schönes Halloween-Fest und ein gutes Festmahl! Mahlzeit!" sagte sie. Wie auf ein geheimes Kommando füllten sich die Teller auf den Haustischen mit dampfender Kürbissuppe.

Während sie aßen – neidisch beobachtet von den Geistern – überlegte Harry, wie er an Professor Slughorn herantreten sollte. Ron und Hermine hatten schon Recht, viel Aufschub durften sie sich nicht mehr leisten. Aber was würde Slughorn sagen? War er überhaupt bereit, noch einmal sein Wissen über Horcruxe weiterzugeben? Konnte man Slughorn überhaupt..nein, das war Blödsinn. Dumbledore hatte Slughorn vertraut. Und Slughorn war wirklich entsetzt gewesen, als er merkte, was er mit diesem vermeintlich harmlosen Gespräch mit dem jungen Tom Riddle angerichtet hatte.

Nein, Slughorn war auf ihrer Seite. Und wenn Harry sich an ihn wandte, ihm vielleicht sogar ein bisschen erklärte, warum es so wichtig war, dass er über Horcruxe erfuhr, würde der Lehrer sicher zur Hilfe bereit sein. Also gut, heute Abend. Nach dem Essen.

Mitten im Hauptgang – Hirschbraten an Preiselbeersauce oder Kürbisauflauf – betrat Argus Filch plötzlich die Große Halle. Mit eiligen Schritten durchquerte er den Raum und kam vor dem Lehrertisch zu stehen.

„Hoffentlich ist nichts passiert." meinte Seamus und wischte sich einen Fleck Sauce vom Umhang. „Wisst ihr, woran mich das gerade erinnert hat?" sagte Neville schmunzelnd. „Nein, an was denn?" „An unser erstes Halloweenfest hier. Damals, als Quirrell auch so hereingeplatzt ist und gesagt hat, es wäre ein Bergtroll unten im Kerker."

Harry, Ron und Hermine sahen sich an. Natürlich hatten sie diesen Abend nicht vergessen. Der Kampf mit dem Bergtroll.. es war der Beginn ihrer Freundschaft gewesen. Auch wenn es in den vergangenen Jahren immer wieder kleinere und größere Streitereien gegeben hatte, so waren sie doch seit diesem Halloweenfest vor sechs Jahren unzertrennlich geworden.

Harry schenkte den beiden ein dankbares Lächeln, während vorne am Lehrertisch Filch und Mc Gonagall sich flüsternd und offenkundig ziemlich hektisch unterhielten.

Schließlich stand die Direktorin auf. „Mr. Longbottom! Kommen Sie bitte mit mir." „Wieso?" fragte Neville, der ziemlich blass geworden war. Woran er dachte, brauchte er seinen Freunden nicht zu sagen.. „Ich glaube, Sie sollten das sehen. Und Sie anderen bitte ich, ganz normal weiterzuessen! Ich werde Sie rechtzeitig informieren." Mit diesen Worten ging die Direktorin die Stufen hinab zum Tisch der Gryffindors.

„Wir warten auf dich im Gemeinschaftsraum!" sagte Ginny und drückte Neville aufmunternd die Hand.

Ziemlich nervös stieg Neville über die Bank und beeilte sich, der Direktorin zu folgen. Während sie die Halle durchquerten, hörte er nur undeutlich das Geflüster der anderen Schüler. „Von den Todessern ermordet…" „Jetzt hat der Krieg auch die Schule…" „Der arme Neville.. jetzt auch noch seine Großmutter.."

Um gegen seine wachsende Anspannnung anzukämpfen, grub Neville die Hände so tief er konnte in die Taschen seiner Jeans. Wollte er wirklich sehen, was Filch offensichtlich gefunden hatte?

Zu spät. Sie waren bereits in der Eingangshalle. Und dort, neben dem Schultor, gestützt von Filch, gekleidet in einen triefenden Reiseumhang und mit einem unverkennbaren ausgestopften Geier auf ihrem roten Spitzhut, stand…

„Oma!" rief Neville, stürzte auf die alte Frau zu und umarmte sie. „Wie kommst du hier her? Geht es dir gut?" „Alles zu seiner Zeit, Neville. Alles zu seiner Zeit. Hallo, Minerva." „Augusta." sagte die Direktorin, die ihre Erleichterung nicht verbergen konnte. „Wir bringen dich am besten hinauf in den Krankenflügel, dort kannst du dich ausruhen. Dort finden wir sicher auch Zeit, um alles zu besprechen." „Ich komme gleich mit, ich sage nur den anderen Bescheid." sagte Neville und flitzte zurück in die Große Halle.

Sein erleichtertes Grinsen fiel seinen Freunden sofort auf, als er wieder beim Tisch der Gryffindors ankam. „Gute Neuigkeiten? Sag nicht.." fragte Seamus. „Doch! Sie lebt! Sie hat es irgendwie hierher geschafft. Und es geht ihr gut!" „Das ist ja toll!" rief Ginny und umarmte Neville. „Mach, dass du in den Krankenflügel kommst. Deine Oma braucht dich. Ich werde dann später vorbeischauen.. wenn das okay ist?" sagte Harry. „Selbstverständlich. Sie hat sicher einiges zu erzählen." Mit diesen Worten drehte Neville sich um und machte sich, fast hüpfend, auf den Weg hinauf in den fünften Stock.

„Harry.. ich glaube.." begann Hermine. Doch Harry war bereits aufgestanden. „Ja, ich auch. Es kommt ja nur noch die Nachspeise. Und ich kann ohnehin nichts mehr essen. Wir sehen uns im Gemeinschaftsraum!"

Die meisten der Lehrer – mit Ausnahme von Professor Binns und Hagrid, der mit einem großen Stück Schokoladentorte, verziert mit kleinen Geistern aus Marzipan, kämpfte – waren mit dem Essen bereits fertig. Neugierig richteten sich alle Blicke auf Harry, als er zum Lehrertisch kam. „Potter! Wissen Sie, was das gerade sein sollte?" fragte die Arithmantiklehrerin, Professorin Vektor. „Augusta Longbottom ist unversehrt aufgefunden worden. Sie wird gerade in den Krankenflügel gebracht." „Großartig!" sagte die Lehrerin und auch die anderen schienen erleichtert.

Jetzt war der Zeitpunkt ideal. Harry holte tief Luft und wandte sich an den Mann in Festtagsuniform mit dunkelgrünem Innenfutter direkt vor ihm. „Professor Slughorn?" „Ja, mein Junge?" „Ich würde Sie gerne sprechen. Unter vier Augen, wenn es möglich ist. Es ist sehr wichtig." Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Harry, wie Remus ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zuwarf. Remus musste er nicht erklären, worauf er hinauswollte..

Slughorn musterte Harry. „Gut, Potter. Aber warum wollen Sie unbedingt alleine mit mir sprechen?" „Das werden Sie verstehen, wenn ich Ihnen sage, worum es geht." „Dann lassen Sie uns gehen." Der Hauslehrer von Slytherin erhob sich vom Tisch. Im Gehen deutete Harry Remus, dass er, sobald es ging, alles wichtige weitererzählen würde.

Gemeinsam verließen Lehrer und Schüler die Große Halle und gingen die Stiegen hinauf in den ersten Stock. Peeves'friedliche Stimmung schien immer noch anzuhalten. Kein Stück Kreide, kein Wachs, nichts traf die beiden auf ihrem Weg.

„Im Klassenzimmer für Arithmantik sind wir ungestört." meinte Slughorn zu Harry. Gemeinsam traten sie in den menschenleeren Raum mit seinen vielen seltsamen Tabellen und Karten und den dunkelbraunen Haselnussholzbänken. Harry versiegelte den Raum mit einem ungesagten Muffliato und entzündete eine Kerze am Lehrerpult.

„Also, Potter. Was kann ich für Sie tun?" „Professor Slughorn… was wissen Sie über Horcruxe?"

Slughorn wäre fast der Zauberstab aus der Hand gefallen. „Wie.. woher wissen Sie…?" „Dumbledore." sagte Harry knapp. Das musste als Erklärung reichen.

Schien es auch, wenn man Slughorns Gesichtsausdruck glauben konnte. „Jedenfalls", fuhr Harry fort, um sich nicht lange damit aufzuhalten, „ist es wirklich elementar wichtig, dass ich alles über Horcruxe weiß. Dumbledore war der Meinung – und ich gebe ihm vollkommen Recht – dass Voldemort zumindest sechs Horcruxe hat. Zwei davon sind bereits vernichtet. Aber das hat Dumbledore selbst übernommen. Ich selbst habe keine Ahnung, wo ich anfangen soll. Und ich muss derjenige sein, der einen Horcrux nach dem anderen zerstört. Das steht in der Prophezeiung von Professorin Trelawney. Ich muss derjenige sein, der Voldemort tötet."

Der Lehrer für Zaubertränke starrte den Sohn seiner ehemaligen Lieblingsschülerin entsetzt an. „Er hat den Spruch sechs Mal angewendet? Sieben Teile seiner Seele? Das ist.. nein… das ist.." „Die allerdunkelste Form der Magie. Etwas, zu dem nur Voldemort fähig ist."

Slughorn fing sich wieder. „Ich verstehe, Potter. Ich werde Ihnen alles sagen, was ich weiß. Das ist das Mindeste, das ich tun kann. Immerhin war ich ja nicht unschuldig daran, dass… Also gut, passen Sie auf. Das Wort horcrux kommt ursprünglich aus dem Arabischen und bedeutet im übertragenen Sinn Seelengrab…"

Fast eine Stunde saßen Harry und Professor Slughorn im Klassenzimmer. Slughorn, der nun, da er eine Chance hatte, sich zu rehabilitieren, erleichtert war, kratzte sein gesamtes Wissen zusammen. Oftmals musste Harry ihn unterbrechen, weil er gewisse Begriffe noch nie zuvor gehört hatte.

„Koboldsilber gilt allgemein – unter Gelehrten – als die sicherste Variante, einen Horcrux zu vernichten. Es gibt aber auch noch drei andere Möglichkeiten. Eine davon ist Feindfeuer – etwas, das, wie ich höre, Ihre Freundin Miss Granger beherrscht?" „Ja." bestätigte Harry und fühlte sich seltsam stolz auf Hermine. „Was die Horcruxe selbst angeht, kann ich nur spekulieren. Ich weiß, dass Riddle immer darauf bedacht war, die vier Gründergaben zu erlangen. Bei einem ist das ja gescheitert – Hippogreif sei dank. Aber irgendwo da draußen gibt es noch den Kelch der Güte von Helga Hufflepuff und das Diadem der Klarheit von Rowena Ravenclaw. Diese beiden Artefakte sind aber schon seit sechzig Jahren verschollen." „Sechzig? Das heißt.." Slughorn hatte es im selben Moment begriffen wie Harry. „Dass er so weit gehen wird.. Hier endet mein Wissen jedenfalls. Ich kann Ihnen nur anbieten, Potter, dass ich meine Kontakte spielen lasse. Wenn ich irgendetwas wichtiges erfahre, benachrichtige ich Sie sofort."

„Danke, Professor." sagte Harry und meinte es auch so. Dass das Gespräch, vor dem er sich seit Schulbeginn drückte, doch so reibungslos gelaufen war, hätte er nie gedacht. „Ich wünsche Ihnen eine gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht, Harry." sagte Slughorn.

Mit einem schwirrenden Kopf von den ganzen Informationen machte Harry sich auf zum Krankenflügel. Wieso eigentlich immer an Halloween so viele Dinge passieren mussten… Das Bild des k.o. gegangenen Bergtrolls stieg vor seinem geistigen Auge auf.

Leise lachend – es war damals einfach zu komisch gewesen, wie der riesige Troll fast in Zeitlupe zu Boden ging – klopfte Harry an die mit Eisenverstrebungen versehene Tür.

Das wie immer leicht genervte Gesicht von Madam Pomfrey erschien im Türspalt. „Es ist schon viel zu spät! Kommen Sie morgen wieder, es sei denn, es ist ein Notfall. Haben Sie nicht gehört.. Oh, Potter, Sie sind es." Die Tür schwang auf und gab den Blick auf den ungewöhnlicherweise fast leeren Raum mit seinen vielen Betten – so bequem wie kaum andere in einem Krankenzimmer – frei. „Sie ist noch wach. Und sie wollte sowieso mit Ihnen reden." sagte die Krankenschwester und deutete auf ein Bett links vor ihr, auf dessem Nachttisch eine Kerze brannte.

Harry ging zu dem angesprochenen Bett hinüber und ließ sich auf einem Sessel daneben nieder. Augusta Longbottom, mit einigen Pflastern auf dem Gesicht und den Händen, leicht erschöpft, aber unversehrt, richtete sich in den Kissen auf. „Harry. Neville hat mir schon gesagt, du würdest vorbeikommen wollen."

„Wie geht es Ihnen, Mrs. Longbottom?" „Danke, den Umständen entsprechend gut. Ich bin eigentlich schon seit neun Tagen auf der Flucht. Die Greifer – das sind Handlanger Voldemorts, die sind für die Entführungen zuständig – die mich geschnappt haben, waren nicht besonders klug. Ich habe einen Moment ausgenutzt, als sie gerade schliefen und mich selbst aus dem Keller, in dem ich gefangengehalten worden war, befreit. Dann bin ich quer durch das ganze Land gezogen, bis ich vorgestern in Hogsmeade angekommen bin. Zuerst wollte ich Neville ja eine Eule schicken, aber das war zu gefährlich – wenn die Todesser sie abgefangen hätten? Deswegen habe ich mich dafür entschieden, lieber selbst hierherzukommen, um Entwarnung zu geben."

„Das war sehr riskant!" meinte Harry beeindruckt. Nevilles Großmutter war zwar für ihre kämpferische Natur bekannt, aber dass sie sich in ihrem Alter selbst befreit hatte…

„Danke." Augusta Longbottom schien den Kommentar als Kompliment aufzufassen. „Jedenfalls habe ich während meiner Gefangenschaft einige interessante Dinge gehört. Bevor ich geflohen bin, haben sich die Greifer darüber unterhalten, dass etwas mit Peter Pettigrew nicht stimmt." Harry setzte sich kerzengerade hin. Beim Namen Pettigrew wurde er immer in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt.. „Ja, angeblich könne man ihn nirgendwo mehr ausfindig machen und er sei nicht mehr auf seinem Posten in Nordfrankreich. Es scheint fast, als sei er geflüchtet."

Was sagte sie da gerade? Pettigrew, der Verräter, der Geheimniswahrer, Voldemorts Knecht.. geflüchtet? Fast unmöglich, dass das wahr sein konnte. Und doch war da diese kleine Stimme in Harrys Kopf…

„Von dem, was ich mitbekommen habe, scheinen die Todesser demnächst einen richtig großen Angriff zu planen." fuhr Nevilles Großmutter fort. „Es war viel Gerede darüber, dass man endlich zuschlagen müsste.. den Feind an einer Schwachstelle treffen… Du weißt nicht zufällig, was das heißt?" „Schwachstelle..was können sie damit meinen?" grübelte Harry. Welche Schwachstellen hatten sie, von denen die Todesser auch schon wussten?

Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Blitz. Es schien ihm, als wäre die Raumtemperatur gerade um einige Grad gesunken. Das konnte doch nicht sein. War der Artikel im Tagespropheten Ende September inzwischen schon zu den Todessern durchgesickert? Falls ja, dann war höchste Eile geboten..

„Nein, sicher bin ich mir nicht." meinte Harry und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr hinter ihm an der Wand. „Schon fast eins! Ich glaube, ich sollte langsam schlafen gehen – und Sie auch, Mrs. Longbottom. Erholen Sie sich gut! Ich schaue bald wieder bei Ihnen vorbei. Und vielen Dank für die Informationen." „Gute Nacht, Harry." sagte Nevilles Großmutter, der Harrys angespannter Tonfall nicht entgangen war. Aber darüber wollte sie nicht nachdenken. Ihre Müdigkeit war inzwischen viel zu groß.

Eilig verließ Harry den Krankenflügel. Hoffentlich war es nicht zu spät, um den Plan der Todesser zu verhindern..

Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors war auf den ersten Blick menschenleer. Schwach flackerte der Rest des Feuers im Kamin und verbreitete einen leichten Räuchergeruch. Harry wollte gerade die Stiege zu den Schlafsälen hinaufgehen, als ihn eine Stimme aus der Richtung des Sofas aufschrecken ließ: „Harry? Bist du das?"

„Hermine?" Vorsichtig näherte er sich dem Sofa.

Seine beste Freundin, immer noch im Festtagsumhang, saß zwischen zwei Polstern auf dem roten Biedermeiermöbel, ein Buch auf den Knien. Als sie Harry vor sich sah, lächelte sie erleichtert. „Ich habe dir ja gesagt, ich warte auf dich, bis du von Slughorn zurück bist." „Ja, schon, aber hast du schon einmal auf die Uhr geschaut? Es ist kurz nach eins!" „Ist mir egal, Harry. Erzähl, hat Slughorn etwas Interessantes gesagt?" „Einiges, aber davon erst morgen. Viel wichtiger ist das, was ich von Nevilles Oma erfahren habe."

Harry ließ sich neben Hermine auf dem Sofa nieder. Allein die Gewissheit, ihr seinen schrecklichen Verdacht anvertrauen zu können, beruhigte ihn enorm. Sie würde sicher zum gleichen Schluss kommen wie er..

Als er zu Ende gesprochen hatte, war Hermine blass geworden. „Irgendwie habe ich es geahnt, dass sie zuerst dort zuschlagen werden. Es ist strategisch gesehen auch das Einfachste. In dem Zustand, in dem es derzeit ist.." „Wir müssen es den anderen im Orden sagen." sagte Harry. „Ich glaube, das haben sie schon erfahren. Mc Gonagall hat ja auch mit Mrs. Longbottom gesprochen. Hoffentlich kommen wir noch rechtzeitig."

Die beiden Freunde schwiegen. Draußen prasselte der Regen, ein vertrauter Begleiter in den vergangenen Tagen, gegen die Fensterscheiben des Gryffindor-Turms.

Verstohlen betrachtete Harry seine beste Freundin aus dem Augenwinkel. Sechs Jahre seit jenem Abend unten in den Kerkern. Nie hätte er sich gedacht, dass dieses ehemals so arrogant wirkende Mädchen einmal so wichtig für ihn werden konnte..

„Du, Harry?" „Ja?" „Während ich auf dich gewartet habe, da habe ich etwas ausprobiert." Sie bückte sich und hob ein eigenartig flaches rundes Ding in die Hand, das in ihren Schal eingewickelt war.

Als sie das Tuch zurückschlug, fiel Licht von draußen auf ihre Hand. Harry hatte es kurzfristig die Sprache verschlagen. „Hermine.. du hast..?" „Sirius' Spiegel repariert. Und bevor du fragst, wie ich an die Splitter gekommen bin – du hast sie vorgestern zwischen den Pergamenten liegen lassen."

„Danke, aber wie?" „So schwierig war es nicht. Es waren Hippogreif sei dank weniger als 15 Splitter." sagte Hermine. „Du bist einfach .. die klügste Hexe deines Alters, Hermine." entgegnete Harry lächelnd und wunderte sich, dass ihn die Erinnerung an den ersten Tag, als er diesen Satz gehört hatte, diesmal gar nicht schmerzte..

„Ich helfe dir doch immer gerne." sagte Hermine und gähnte. „So, und jetzt sollten wir schlafen gehen, oder was meinst du? Es ist zwar Sonntag, aber vielleicht bringen wir den Aufsatz für Remus fertig."

„Hast Recht." Sie standen auf und Harry verstaute den wieder reparierten Spiegel sorgfältig in der Knieselfelltasche. „Gute Nacht, Hermine." „Gute Nacht, Harry."

Nur eine Sekunde zu lang verweilte Hermines Blick auf Harrys Gesicht. Fast war es, als ob..

Nachdenklich ging Harry in den Schlafsaal. Ron, Dean, Seamus und Neville schliefen bereits tief und fest und merkten nicht, dass er hereinkam.

Er schlüpfte in seinen Pyjama und merkte erst jetzt, wie müde er war.

Der Spiegel wieder repariert. Vielleicht war das ja eine Möglichkeit…


	12. Schneeflocken

Schneeflocken

Remus Lupin gähnte ausgiebig und sah aus dem Fenster seines Schlafzimmers. Ein grauer wolkenverhangener Himmel verkündete einen weiteren frühwinterlichen Tag. Sicher würde es bald zu schneien beginnen. Normalerweise die schönste Zeit des Schuljahres.

Lächelnd dachte er an die vielen Schneeballschlachten zurück, die sie sich in seiner Schulzeit geliefert hatten. Wie ernst sie das alles genommen hatten..

Aber den Schülern heuer würde ein solches Vergnügen verwehrt bleiben. Das Gelände war nur noch unter strenger Aufsicht Hagrids und zumindest eines anderen Mitglieds des Lehrkörpers zugänglich. Schüler, die sich zu weit vom Gebäude entfernten oder nach 18.00 noch draußen angetroffen wurden, wurden zu Argus Filch zur Strafarbeit geschickt.

War man damals schon so vorsichtig gewesen, zu Zeiten des ersten Krieges? Eigentlich nicht, dachte Remus, während er sich anzog. Damals wusste man fast gar nichts über die Todesser und ihre Pläne..

Und jetzt? Größer und greifbarer war die Bedrohung und ganz klar Voldemorts Ziel. Doch wann genau und wie er zuschlagen würde, war nicht vorherzusehen. Seit Wochen lag zwar schon das unbestimmte Gefühl in der Luft, dass bald etwas passieren würde. Nevilles Großmutter hatte beunruhigende Dinge berichtet, die sie während ihrer Gefangenschaft erfahren hatte. Alles deutete auf einen ganz bestimmten Ort hin, den die Todesser als ihr erstes großes Angriffsziel auswählen würden.

Als Reaktion auf die Berichte hatte der Orden seinen Patrouillen an eben jenem Ort verdreifacht. Die Auroren schoben schon seit Wochen Überstunden, immer in Alarmbereitschaft. Kingsley, der den Personenschutz für den Muggelpremierminister an einen Freund von Madame Maxime weitergereicht hatte, hielt einmal in der Woche strategische Treffen im Fuchsbau ab. Minerva Mc Gonagall kümmerte sich mit den Ordensmitgliedern innerhalb der Schule um verschiedene Angriffspläne und hielt mit Kingsley engen Kontakt.

Tonks traf der neue Plan härter, als sie es zugeben wollte. Seit September hatte sie sich so gut wie keine Pause gegönnt, vielleicht auch, weil sie die Sorge um ihre Eltern, insbesondere ihren muggelgeborenen Vater Ted, sonst zu sehr beschäftigt hätte. Aber diese Gedanken behielt sie für sich und stürzte sich stattdessen in die Arbeit.

Nur Remus wusste, wie es ihr wirklich ging. Sie schrieben einander fast täglich, um über aktuelle Ereignisse zu sprechen oder ihre Gedanken auszutauschen. Inzwischen freute sich Remus richtig darauf, am Abend in sein Arbeitszimmer zu kommen und dort ihre kleine Eule bereits auf dem Schreibtisch sitzen zu sehen. Es tat ihm wirklich gut, sich ihr anvertrauen zu können..

Eigentlich, stellte Remus fest, als er sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück machte, war das das erste Wochenende seit langem, an dem er überhaupt nichts zu tun hatte. Minerva benötigte seine Hilfe nicht, sie arbeitete gerade mit Horace an einer Serie von Tränken. Zu korrigieren gab es, ungewöhnlich für Anfang Dezember, auch nichts. Und den Wochenplan für Praktische Verteidigung hatte er bereits fertig.

Schadete nicht, einmal Zeit für etwas anderes zu haben. Aber was sollte Remus mit diesem angebrochenen Samstag anfangen? Ob er.. Ja, warum nicht. Hoffentlich hatte sie frei. So genau kannte er ihren Plan nicht.

Er nahm das goldene 10 Galleonen-Stück aus seiner Umhangtasche und berührte es mit dem Zauberstab. Ein wirklich raffinierter Zauber, den sich Hermine da ausgedacht hatte. Rein durch Gedankenübertragung wurde die Nachricht auf die Münze der Person, der man sie zukommen lassen wollte, geschickt. Unlesbar für alle anderen. Hermine war wirklich unglaublich begabt. Ein wenig wie Lily. Und doch anders.

Die Große Halle war fast menschenleer. Kein Wunder, so früh an einem Samstagmorgen waren selten Schüler auf. Nur ein paar Ravenclaws – Erstklassler offensichtlich – saßen am hinteren Ende des ganz links außen stehenden Tisches und unterhielten sich.

Remus ließ sich am Gryffindor-Tisch nieder, etwas, das er nur machte, wenn er so wie jetzt fast alleine in der Halle war.

Er gehörte auch nicht mehr hier her, war jetzt ein Lehrer. Aber eben auch ein Mitglied des Hauses des Löwen. Und irgendwie mochte er das Gefühl, an seinem alten Platz zu sitzen, wo er so viele Tage verbracht hatte. Da, gegenüber von ihm, war immer Peters Stammplatz gewesen. Sirius hatte immer links von ihm gesessen, James auf der anderen Seite neben Remus. Später, als Lily und James ein Paar geworden waren, war Lily automatisch zu ihnen dazugestoßen. Undenkbar, ihr „fünftes Mitglied" alleine sitzen zu lassen.

Manchmal, wenn Remus jetzt am Tisch der Gryffindors saß, hatte er direkt das Gefühl, seine vier engsten Freunde neben sich zu spüren. Er konnte sie nicht sehen, aber aus irgendeinem unerklärlichen Grund.. Schmerzhaft. Und doch irgendwie auch vertraut und beruhigend. So viele Erinnerungen allein an diesem Esstisch.

Wieder einmal kehrten seine Gedanken zu Sirius und dem Spiegel zurück. Eigentlich war es müßig zu hoffen, dass sich irgendetwas änderte. Sirius war tot. Durch den Schleier gefallen.

Aber da war etwas, wie eine leise Stimme, in Remus' Unterbewusstsein, das ihn schon seit einigen Wochen nicht mehr los ließ. Etwas, an das er sich offensichtlich erinnern sollte. Was konnte das nur sein?

Angestrengt dachte er nach und kam einmal mehr auf Professor Saladin Al-Harani, seinen absoluten Lieblingslehrer. So viel hatte er von dem weisen Araber in seinem fünften Schuljahr gelernt. Und hatten sie nicht einmal noch nach der Stunde diese ewig lange Diskussion über das Zwischenreich und das Jenseits geführt? Es hieß doch über den Schleier…

Nein, egal, wie sehr er sich anstrengte, es fiel ihm nicht ein. Gedankenverloren spielte er mit dem Schlüssel, den er schon seit 22 Jahren an einem einfachen Lederband um den Hals trug. „Saladin. Du wärst mir jetzt wirklich eine große Hilfe." dachte Remus und spürte wieder einmal, wie sehr er seinen Vertrauten vermisste. Es war schon ein ganz eigenes Verhältnis, das sie verbunden hatte..

Während er sein Frühstück fertig aß, wurde es draußen endgültig hell. Bald würden die Massen in die Große Halle einfallen. Auch wenn Harry und die anderen Verständnis dafür hätten, dass er hier am Haustisch saß - irgendwie wollte Remus es nicht riskieren.

_Evanesco!_ sagte er und berührte seinen leergegessenen Teller mit dem Zauberstab. Sicher, die Hauselfen hätten ihn schon abgeräumt, aber so war es schneller. Und fairer.

Als er ging, merkte er, wie Wärme aus seiner Umhangtasche aufstieg – das übliche Signal, dass man über die Galleonen eine Botschaft bekommen hatte.

Vorsichtig nahm er die Münze aus der Tasche. Winzige, leicht rot schimmernde Buchstaben formten die Worte _Na klar! 10.00 beim Tropfenden Kessel?_ So typisch Tonks. Andere hätten an ihrem ersten freien Tag seit Wochen wahrscheinlich lange geschlafen oder die Zeit für sich genutzt. Aber Dora war nun mal ein Mensch, der es unglaublich hasste, alleine zu sein. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie schon lange darauf gewartet, mit ihm Zeit verbringen zu können. So wie er selbst auch. Halt. Was dachte er da schon wieder?

Besser den Gedanken gar nicht fortführen. Sie war seine beste Freundin. Es war nur natürlich, dass Remus sich darauf freute, mit ihr unterwegs zu sein. Und doch..

Sirius hätte jetzt sicher einen blöden Spruch losgelassen. In diesen Sachen war der junge Mr. Black wesentlich souveräner gewesen, als Remus es je werden würde. Was irgendwie logisch war.

Wie, um seine Verwirrtheit zu verscheuchen, schüttelte Remus energisch den Kopf. Noch zwei Stunden. Genug Zeit, um sein Arbeitszimmer aufzuräumen und sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, was er nächste Woche mit der 6. und 7. Klasse durchnehmen wollte.

Er sandte ihr eine schnelle Antwort und stieg hinauf in den Ostflügel des Schlosses.

Die Schule erwachte langsam zum Leben. Halb ausgeschlafene Jungen und Mädchen schlenderten gemütlich in die Große Halle, sich angeregt unterhaltend. Der Fast Kopflose Nick schwebte majestätisch durch das Treppenhaus und betrachtete das bunte Treiben. Vom Gryffindor-Turm war der Gesang der Fetten Dame zu hören. Mehr als einmal blieben Schüler stehen, um dem Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste einen guten Morgen zu wünschen. Schmunzelnd registrierte Remus, wie besonders die jüngeren Mädchen regelrecht verlegen wirkten, wenn er ihren Gruß entgegnete. Teenager..

Angekommen in seinem Arbeitszimmer, war er direkt froh, dass er es in einem derartigen Chaos hinterlassen hatte. Eine Beschäftigung würde ihm in seinem derzeitigen verwirrten Zustand nur gut tun.

Während er die Aufsätze nach Klassen und Häusern sortierte, seine Tintenfässer säuberte und die Tagespropheten der vergangenen Woche stapelte, brach – eine Seltenheit in diesem Herbst – die Sonne durch die Wolken. Wie geschaffen für einen Tag wie diesen. Auch wenn er dem scheinbaren Frieden nicht traute, so musste Remus doch zugeben, dass es schon schön war, wieder einmal sonniges Wetter zu haben.

Fast fertig. So ordentlich war er zuletzt in seiner Schulzeit gewesen. Damals hatten sich die anderen immer darüber lustig gemacht, dass er sogar die Mitschriften eines Faches nach Themen sortierte.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr. Noch eine halbe Stunde. Wie sollte er nach London kommen? Apparieren war von Hogwarts aus nur schwer möglich und außerdem unsicher. Wenn er sich verschätzte – ja, das passierte ihm immer noch ..? Dann blieb wohl nur das Flohnetzwerk. Ein Glück, dass Kingsley unlängst mit Tom, dem Wirten des Tropfenden Kessel, ausgehandelt hatte, dass der Kamin im ersten Stock des Gasthauses als Passage für den Orden dienen sollte. Es hatte einige Debatten gegeben, wie weit man Tom vertrauen konnte. Man war schließlich zum Schluss gekommen, dass es gar keine andere Wahl gab – und bis jetzt war nichts passiert.

Flohpulver. Nicht gerade die angenehmste Art zu reisen. Auch egal.

Remus sah aus dem Fenster. In der Morgensonne glänzten die Zweige der Peitschenden Weise leicht silbrig. Offensichtlich war die Nacht schon sehr kalt gewesen. Er mochte dieses Wetter. Seine Verwandlung war bei tiefen Temperaturen wesentlich angenehmer, wenn man das überhaupt sagen konnte. Aber bis zum Vollmond waren es noch zwei Wochen.

In der Ferne sah Remus, wie Hagrid mit Fang apportieren spielte. Noch zwei, die sich über das Winterwetter zu freuen schienen.

So, jetzt war es Zeit, aufzubrechen. Es war seine Idee gewesen, dass sie sich trafen, also hatte er wenig Lust, zu spät zu kommen. Wäre auch unhöflich, ihr gegenüber.

Ein schneller Blick durchs Zimmer, den Zauberstab sicher verstaut und den Wintermantel fest zugezogen. Vom Kamin nahm Remus einen kleinen Keramikkrug mit einem seltsam blaugrün schimmernden Pulver. Er nahm eine Handvoll, beugte sich nach vor, bis sein Gesicht auf Augenhöhe mit dem Kamineingang war und warf das Pulver in die Flammen, die eine eigentümliche grüne Farbe annahmen. „Tropfender Kessel, 1. Stock!"

Kaum war er in die Flammen gestiegen, hoben sie ihn auch schon empor. Einen Moment lang fühlte es sich an, als wäre er gerade auf dem Weg, das Dach der Schule zu durchstoßen – und dann..

Etwas unsanft fiel Remus aus dem Kamin heraus und landete auf einem dunkelbraunen stark glänzenden Parkettboden. Der Aufenthaltsraum im Tropfenden Kessel. So sauber wie schon lange nicht mehr. Und noch 10 Minuten bis zu ihrem Treffpunkt.

Seinen Mantel gerade richtend, stieg er die enge Wendeltreppe hinunter ins Erdgeschoß. Offensichtlich war das Frühstück gerade zu Ende gegangen. Zwei Kellner ließen viele Teller und Häferln in Richtung der Küche schweben, überwacht von ihren Zauberstäben. Tom, der alte Wirt, huschte geschäftig den Esstisch entlang und befreite ihn von einer Schicht Brösel. Es duftete schwach nach Kaffee.

„Morgen, Mr. Warwick!" sagte Remus. Der Alte wirbelte herum. „Ach, Sie sind es, Lupin!" sagte er mit einem zahnlosen Grinsen. „Was verschafft mir die Ehre?" „Freier Tag." „Kommt auch selten vor, was? Ja, die Zeiten werden schlechter." meinte der alte Tom bedeutungsschwer. „Wie Recht Sie doch haben." pflichtete ihm Remus bei und fügte in Gedanken hinzu „schlecht ist gar kein Ausdruck."

„Viel los?" „Oh ja, oh ja." sagte der Wirt und beutelte seine Schaufel in einem großen Kübel aus. „Komisch, Anfang Dezember waren wir schon lang nicht mehr ausgebucht. Aber man muss nehmen, was man bekommt. Ich sage Ihnen, Mr. Lupin, manche meiner Gäste…" Remus verstand seine Andeutung, wollte aber nicht genau nachfragen. Hoffentlich waren keine Todesser dabei…

„Wird bald schneien." meinte Tom mit einem Blick aus dem Fenster. „Ist heuer auch früher als sonst."

Remus wollte gerade etwas antworten, als ihn eine vertraute Stimme ansprach: „Na, so pünktlich?"

Er drehte sich um und sah in die ihm so wohlbekannten dunkelgrünen Augen seiner besten Freundin. „Ich konnte dich doch nicht warten lassen. Das macht man nicht."

„Gentleman." entgegnete Tonks lachend – etwas, das bei ihr in den vergangenen Wochen nur selten vorgekommen war. Aber mit Remus war es irgendwie ganz anders als mit den anderen im Orden. In seiner Gegenwart – es war schon viel zu lange her seit ihrem letzten Treffen – konnte sie sich richtig fallen lassen. Und er schaffte es immer wieder, sie zu..

Wie anders sie doch wirkte, wenn sie lachte. Ihre Augen funkelten richtig. Wunderschön.

Mühsam riss sich Remus aus dem Gedankengang. „Was machen wir?" „Wie wäre es mit einem längeren Spaziergang? Ich war schon so lange nicht mehr in der Winkelgasse." „Gute Idee. Bis bald, Mr. Warwick!"

„Wiedersehen!" sagte Tom und sah den beiden Ordensmitgliedern lächelnd hinterher.

Tonks und Remus traten hinaus in den Hinterhof des Tropfenden Kessels. Obwohl die Sonne schien, war es ziemlich frisch. „Schön, wieder einmal an einem anderen Ort als dem Ministerium zu sein." meinte die junge Aurorin und atmete tief ein. „Riecht nach Schnee."

Remus schmunzelte und berührte den losen Ziegelstein in der Mauer, der augenblicklich zur Seite schwang und den Durchgang in die Winkelgasse frei gab. „Nach dir."

Die Winkelgasse, Herzstück der Zauberergemeinschaft Londons, war erstaunlich belebt. Vor fast allen Geschäften standen Menschen und begutachteten die Auslagen. Bald war Hippogreifnacht, das größte Fest im Kalenderjahr. Und trotz der ungewissen Lage wollte niemand auf gewisse Traditionen verzichten.

Zwar gaben sich die meisten der morgendlichen Schaufensterbummler den Anschein, als wäre alles wie immer. Doch wenn man genauer hinsah, oder zuhörte, wurde man schnell wieder in die Realität zurückgeholt. Zauberer in Wintermänteln standen seufzend vor Auslagen und begutachteten Preisschilder, als ob sie nur durch ihre Blicke die Zahlen vor ihnen ändern wollten. Eltern versuchten mühsam, ihre verständnislosen kleinen Kinder vom besonders attraktiven Eingang von Flourish and Blotts fernzuhalten. Die Lieder, die ansonsten immer durch die Winkelgasse schallten, waren in diesem Jahr verstummt. Keine glitzernden Girlanden, verzaubert, um in allen Farben zu leuchten, hingen zwischen den Dächern der durchwegs niedrigen Häuser. Nur vereinzelt wiesen kleine Tannenbäume und silberne Hippogreife darauf hin, welche Jahreszeit es war.

Tonks und Remus schlenderten die Gasse entlang. „Kriegshippogreifnacht." meinte Remus. „Ich verstehe, dass die Leute noch ein wenig Normalität haben wollen. Aber so schlimm war es im ersten Krieg nicht. Das ist sicher wegen Scrimgeours neuen Budgetmaßnahmen." „Nur, dass die wahrscheinlich zu spät kommen. Wir hätten schon vor Jahren in die Verteidigung investieren sollen. Spätestens, als Vol.. du-weißt-schon-wer zurückgekommen ist. Das werden wir noch bitter bereuen. Besonders das Ministerium ist schlecht geschützt." sagte Tonks und bemühte sich erst gar nicht, den Ärger aus ihrer Stimme herauszuhalten.

„Andererseits," meinte Remus und blieb vor „Qualität für Quidditch" stehen, „irgendwie bin ich ja auch erleichtert, wenn es endlich beginnt. Dieses ewige Warten, ob Du-weißt-schon-wer zuschlägt, ist ganz schön belastend." Tonks nickte ihm dankbar zu. Schon wieder hatte er ausgesprochen, was sie sich dachte. Ob er.. Blödsinn. So war das eben mit ihnen. Sie verstanden sich meistens ohne Worte. Um ihre Unsicherheit zu verbergen, deutete sie auf das Schaufenster vor ihnen. „Da ist ja gar nichts heuer, schau mal!"

Der Beginn der Hippogreifnachtsfeiern Anfang Dezember war meistens auch der Tag, an dem Nimbus und Komet, die zwei großen Besenproduzenten, ihre neuen Modelle vorstellten. In dem kleinen Fachgeschäft in der Winkelgasse wurden die Neuerscheinungen dann immer ausführlich präsentiert, komplett mit Flugblättern, auf denen die Verbesserungen zu den Vorgängerexemplaren aufgelistet waren.

Doch auch die Besenproduktion hatte dem Krieg Tribut zollen müssen. Rennbesen herzustellen war in Anbetracht der Lage nicht besonders sinnvoll. Und so schmückte die Auslage des Sportgeschäfts nur ein einsamer kleiner Tannenbaum, verziert mit winzigen silbernen Besen und betrachtete den Baum betroffen. Irgendwie machte ihr dieser Anblick erst so richtig bewusst, was gerade passsierte.

Remus beobachtete sie im Stillen. Damals, als Voldemort das erste Mal nach der Macht griff, war sie noch gar nicht geboren gewesen. Sicher hatte sie – bis vor zwei Jahren – nie damit gerechnet, dass auch sie in einen Krieg gezogen werden würde. „Schande irgendwie." dachte Remus. „Es war schon schlimm genug, was während meiner Schulzeit passiert ist. Und wir hatten keine Ahnung, was eigentlich vor sich ging. Sie hätte sich eigentlich verdient, dass sie sowas nicht miterlebt." Und war es für Tonks nicht ungleich schwieriger? Sie wusste schließlich genau, was auf sie zukommen würde, wenn Voldemort gewinnen sollte..

Und trotzdem, trotz dieses Wissens, war sie eine entschlossene und mutige Kämpferin für den Orden. Ihre ganze Energie steckte sie in die Arbeit mit Kingsley und den anderen im Aurorenbüro. Egal, wie der Krieg ausgehen würde – ob sie je daran dachte? Wahrscheinlich schon. Aber genau das war eine ihrer anziehendsten Eigenschaften. Dass sie, obwohl sie wusste, welches Schicksal sie vielleicht erwarten würde, nie aufgab. Genau deswegen mochte er Tonks auch so gerne. Ein Brief, ein Gespräch mit ihr – und ihr Mut, ihr Kampfgeist steckten ihn jedes Mal an. Und sie war…

„Hey, aufwachen!" Eine Hand packte ihn – fest, aber nicht grob, an der Schulter. Er erschrak, musste aber gleich wieder lachen, als er ihr Gesicht sah. „Du warst so weit weg gerade. Woran hast du gedacht?" Bloß nichts verraten. Wenn sie das wüsste… „Wir sollten vielleicht bei Fred und George vorbeischauen."

„Gute Idee, da war ich auch schon lang nicht mehr." meinte Tonks.

Die Sonne war wieder hinter den Wolken verschwunden und es wurde zunehmend kälter. Nicht mehr lange, bis der Winter wirklich begann. Vereinzelt begegneten den beiden Ordensmitgliedern Menschen, die sich, so fest sie konnten, in ihre für die Temperaturen zu dünnen Jacken hüllten.

Das Geschäft der Weasley-Zwillinge war wie üblich schon von weitem zu erkennen, in diesem Jahr vielleicht noch etwas mehr als sonst. Rote und violette Girlanden säumten die weiße Eingangstür mit ihren Milchglasfenstern, in denen winzige Hippogreife sowie zwei W geritzt waren. Eine detailverliebt gestaltete Schneelandschaft in einem der beiden Schaufenster zog die Blicke der vorbeigehenden Menschen auf sich. Zuoberst schwebte ein winziger Phönix, der eine Art glitzerndes Pulver verstreute. In Mitten zweier Tannenbäume prangten unübersehbar drei neongelbe runde Schachteln. Ein Schild daneben verkündete, dass es sich beim Inhalt der Schachteln um „unsere allseits beliebten Kotzpastillen, verbesserte Formel – jetzt noch effektiver" handelte.

Überhaupt vermittelte der gesamte Scherzartikelladen den Eindruck, als wäre der Krieg weit entfernt. Ein buntes Plakat neben der Eingangstür meldete: „Vergesst Ihr-wisst-schon-wen, feiert den Hippogreif mit unseren neuen Spaß-Ideen!"

„Diese beiden." sagte Remus kopfschüttelnd. „Aber irgendwie finde ich es gar nicht so schlecht. Etwas Ablenkung schadet nicht – und vor allem ist die Winkelgasse im Moment noch sicher." „Ganz deiner Meinung." sagte Tonks und öffnete die Tür.

Ein Geruch nach Zimt und Marzipan, der so stark war, dass beide niesen mussten, empfing sie. Die niedrigen Regale waren bis oben hin mit kleinen und größeren Päckchen und Dosen vollgestapelt, deren Farben man nicht anders als „quietschbunt" bezeichnen konnte. Eine winzige Eule schuhuhte in einem silbernen Käfig neben dem Eingang und das Fiepen der unzähligen Minimuffs in ihrem Plüschkorb erfüllte den Raum.

„Fred? George? Wir sind's!" rief Remus. Aus dem Lagerraum kamen Geräusche, als wäre etwas großes und schweres umgefallen. Dumpfe Flüche mischten sich mit den Minimuffs und wurden immer lauter. Schließlich erschien die Gestalt von Fred – oder war es George? – Weasley zwischen den Regalen. Sein violetter Umhang war über und über mit gelber und blauer Farbe bekleckert und seine rote Masche, die er seit neuestem ständig trug, saß ziemlich schief. „Oh, hallo. Moment – die Frage zuerst. Woher ist der Geist in der Karte des Rumtreibers?" „Mein Vater hat ihn mir zu meinem 17. Geburtstag geschenkt." sagte Remus.

„Ausgezeichnet." sagte der Weasley-Zwilling und wandte sich an Tonks: „Was hat Moody an Tonks' erstem Arbeitstag über Fudge und die Zukunft des Ministeriums gesagt?" „Wenn das so weiter geht, wird das Aurorenbüro irgendwann das Ministerium übernehmen müssen. Fudge ist eine tickende Zeitbombe der Inkompetenz. Ich will, dass wir vorbereitet sind, wenn es so weit kommt." sagte Tonks und dachte, wie oft in letzter Zeit, wie Recht Alastor doch mit seiner Einschätzung gehabt hatte.

„Super, ihr seid es wirklich." „Was macht das Geschäft, Fred – oder bist du George?" fragte Remus, der die beiden zwar auch schon kannte, seit sie sechs Monate alt waren, sie aber so wie alle anderen im Orden immer wieder verwechselte. „Danke, der Hippogreifnachts-Vorverkauf ist schon angelaufen. Das Dunkelheitspulver geht weg wie warme Semmeln." meinte der Angesprochene und deutete grinsend auf ein kleines G, das auf seiner roten Masche eingestickt war. „Dass ihr euch das traut, trotzdem noch so weiterzumachen.." „Die Leute brauchen doch die Abwechslung. Gerade jetzt. Und das Dunkelheitspulver ist wirklich der Verkaufsschlager. Man kann es ja nicht nur für Streiche einsetzen. Neulich haben wir.."

George wurde von Fred unterbrochen, der in den Verkaufsraum gekommen war: „So, jetzt steht alles wieder. Den Banner hängen wir morgen auf, würde ich sagen – hallo Dora, hallo Remus! Was verschafft uns die Ehre?" „Es ist Wochenende, wir haben beide nichts zu tun und.." Die Zwillinge warfen sich einen sehr eigenartigen Blick zu. Tonks beschloss, nicht näher darauf einzugehen, und fragte: „Was wolltest du vorher über das Dunkelheitspulver erzählen, George?" „Betriebsgeheimnis. Die Tests sind noch nicht abgeschlossen. Aber wenn wir fertig sind, geht es natürlich an den Orden. Glaube, wir haben da eine bahnbrechende Erfindung gemacht."

„Wollt ihr euch etwas mitnehmen? Wir haben die Kotzpastillen etwas verbessert. Könnte man der alten Kröte unterjubeln, wenn sie wieder Stress macht." sagte Fred. „Gute Idee, ich nehme zwei Schachteln." meinte Tonks schmunzelnd. „Wie viel…" „Geht aufs Haus. Für den Orden doch immer."

Remus ließ seinen Blick über die Regale schweifen. „Was sind diese weißen Säckchen da hinten?" „Oh, das?" George setzte einen sehr stolzen Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Das ist unser Hippogreifnachts-Sonderartikel. Am besten kommst du kurz mit.." Er führte Remus zu dem Regal und gab ihm eines der Säckchen in die Hand. „In der Hippogreifnacht verstreust du den Inhalt und.."

Eine junge Frau betrat das Geschäft. „Guten Morgen! Ich wollte fragen, ob meine Bestellung schon fertig ist?" „Tut mir Leid, Fiona." sagte Fred. „Wird noch bis Montag dauern. Wir arbeiten noch an dem kleinen Phönix!" „Kein Problem, ich schau mich ein bisschen um, wenn es euch nicht stört."

Remus war wieder zu den anderen beiden beim Eingang getreten. „Was ist das jetzt für ein großartiger Hippogreifnachts-Artikel?" wollte Tonks wissen. Ihr bester Freund schmunzelte nur und meinte: „Darf ich nicht verraten." „Habt ihr noch etwas vor heute?" fragte George. „Schauen wir mal. Der Tag ist noch lang."

Aus dem Lagerraum kam plötzlich ein sehr lautes Geräusch, das dem Miauen einer Katze nicht unähnlich war. „Nicht schon wieder." sagte Fred. „Ich kümmer mich drum. Tut mir Leid, ihr beiden, das wird jetzt länger dauern.."

„Dann stören wir euch nicht länger. Vielen Dank für die Pastillen, ich berichte euch, ob es funktioniert hat!" „Mach das, Tonks, das will ich ganz genau wissen." sagte George lachend. „Macht's gut, wir sehen uns am.. Mittwoch, oder?" Tonks sah auf ihr 10 Galleonen-Stück. Als ob Kingsley gerade ihre Gedanken gelesen hatte, erschien in leuchtendem Rot: „Mi 18 W". Mittwoch, 18 Uhr, Weasleys. „Stimmt. Bis bald, hoffentlich gehen die Geschäfte gut!"

Der Wind hatte sich ein wenig gelegt, als sie wieder hinaus auf die Winkelgasse traten. „Irgendeine Idee, was wir noch mit dem angebrochenen Tag anfangen wollen?" fragte Tonks. „Was ist mit noch einer kleinen Runde und dann überlegen wir langsam, wo wir Mittagessen gehen wollen? Oder.." Hippogreif sei dank, dass Remus sich gerade noch korrigiert hatte. Was war denn das schon wieder gewesen? Was war bloß los mit ihm? War es das.. nein.

„Sehr gute Idee." sagte Tonks und die beiden setzten ihren Weg fort.

Das marmorne Eingangsportal von Gringotts, der größten Bank Englands, wurde gerade von einigen Kobolden poliert. Scheinbar erwartete die Bank einen wichtigen Gast. Griphook, der Leiter der Koboldbehörde, winkte den beiden Ordensmitgliedern von weitem zu, als sie vorbeigingen.

Während er den Gruß Griphooks erwiderte, gingen Remus einmal mehr Regulus'Aufzeichnungen durch den Kopf. Koboldsilber konnte anscheinend Horcruxe zerstören. Das Schwert von Gryffindor war aus Koboldsilber gefertigt – und lag gut verwahrt in Albus' .. pardon, Minervas Büro. Aber würden die oft sehr eigenwilligen Kobolde zustimmen, wenn eines ihrer wichtigsten Artefakte für diesen Zweck verwendet würde? Das war bei weitem nicht sicher. „Aber dafür haben wir ja Bill." dachte Remus. Der älteste Sohn der Weasleys war neben Moody der einzige im Orden, der fließend Gobbledegook, die Sprache der Kobolde, beherrschte. Und im Gegensatz zum Leiter des Aurorenbüros wusste Bill auch mit ihrem Temperament umzugehen. „Am besten, wir fragen ihn bei der nächsten Besprechung. Wäre ungut, es sich mit ihnen zu verscherzen."

Remus und Tonks waren schon fast bei der Kreuzung zur Merlinstraße angelangt, in der das Ministerium lag, als die junge Aurorin auf einmal stehenblieb. „Was ist?" fragte Remus besorgt. Tonks hatte irgendwie ein besonderes Talent dafür, Gefahren zu entdecken..

„Nichts, schau mal!" Lachend deutete sie in den Himmel und nun sah er es auch: Es schneite. Dicke weiße Flocken tanzten durch die Luft und legten sich sacht auf die Pflastersteine und die niedrigen Dächer der Winkelgasse. „Wie schön." sagte Tonks und wischte sich vorsichtig eine Flocke von der Nasenspitze. „Ich weiß schon, warum ich den Winter so mag." Einige Flocken waren bereits in ihren heute schulterlangen violetten Haaren hängengeblieben, was sie aber nicht zu stören schien.

So sehr erinnerte sie ihn gerade an Lily… und war doch ganz anders. Wunderschön sah sie aus mit ihren von der Kälte leicht geröteten Wangen und dem schelmischen Lächeln, das verriet, dass sie nichts Gutes im Schilde führte. Eine Schneeballschlacht etwa? Auch wenn ihm eigentlich nicht danach war, aber ihr konnte er einfach nichts abschlagen. War ohnehin schon lange her.

Während er noch überlegte, traf ihn bereits das erste kalte Geschoss im Nacken. „Hey!" protestierte er gespielt empört. „Doch nicht jetzt, mitten auf dem Weg.." „Na und?" lachte sie. „Komm schon!"

Wenn sie schon so darauf bestand.. Er schob einen Haufen Schnees von einem Postkasten hinter sich und formte eine große Kugel mit den Händen. „Ich warne dich, die Schneeballschlachten in der Schule habe ich meistens gewonnen!" Knall. Präzise getroffen, genau auf ihre linke Schulter. „War das zu fest?" „Sicher nicht! Das kriegst du zurück!"

So gut tat es ihnen, einmal vollkommen abschalten zu können. Die Schneebälle sausten nur so hin und her und innerhalb kurzer Zeit waren beide schon leicht durchnässt. „Tatze, Krone, ich weiß ja nicht, ob ihr mir zuschaut, aber ihr hättet immer noch keine Chance." dachte Remus grinsend. Nicht einmal dieser Gedanke tat ihm mehr weh. Alles nur wegen ihr.

Ein weiterer Schneeball, gezielt auf ihr Knie, verfehlte dieses jedoch. Tonks stolperte und fand sich auf dem Gehsteig wieder. „Tut mir so Leid, hast du dir wehgetan?" In wenigen Schritten war Remus bei ihr. „Keine Sorge, halb so wild. Kannst du mir aufhelfen?"

Er hielt ihr die Hand hin, die sie sofort ergriff. Wie weich sich ihre Hand anfühlte.. Vorsichtig zog er sie hoch und dann – er wusste selbst nicht, wie es geschah oder was ihn dazu getrieben hatte – auf einmal hielt er sie im Arm. Tausende Gedanken auf einmal. Kribbeln. Wie Ameisen. Oder Schmetterlinge. Das noch schlimmer wurde, als er merkte, wie sie sich fest an ihn drückte. Was jetzt. Was sollte..

Ein Geräusch hinter ihnen ließ sie zusammenfahren. Hastig lösten sie sich aus der Umarmung.

Aus der Wand eines fast verfallenen Hauses war eine silbrige Gestalt getreten. Ein Luchs, kaum sichtbar in der immer weißer werdenden Landschaft. Remus und Tonks beugten sich alarmiert zu der Gestalt hinunter. Wer ihnen diese Botschaft geschickt hatte, wussten sie…

Der Patronus, denn ein Patronus war es, der da erschienen war, begann mit Kingsley Shacklebolts Stimme zu sprechen. „Alle Auroren sofort zum Ministerium. Wir werden angegriffen."


	13. Die Belagerung des Ministeriums

Die Belagerung des Ministeriums

„Passwort?" „Aberforth!" „Komm rein, Dädalus."

Vorsichtig stieg Dädalus Diggel durch den schmalen Spalt in der Wand. Kaum war er im Raum dahinter angekommen, wurde der Eingang von Kingsley mit zwei schnellen Zauberstabberührungen versiegelt. „Ich habe Brot mitgebracht. Und ein paar Äpfel. Mehr konnte uns Tom nicht geben." sagte der Auror und ließ sich auf dem Boden nieder. „Besser als gar nichts. Kommt, es gibt Essen!" wandte Kingsley sich an die anderen.

Die anderen Menschen, die sich in diesem abgeschiedenen Raum im vierten Kellergeschoß des Zaubereiministeriums aufhielten – acht waren es insgesamt – huschten bei diesen Worten näher, darauf bedacht, möglichst kein Geräusch zu machen. Neugierig beugten sie sich über das kleine rote Tuch, auf dem Dädalus die Lebensmittel ausgebreitet hatte. „Äpfel. Das ist ja eine richtig gute Abwechslung." sagte Hestia Jones begeistert und wollte schon nach einer der glänzenden grünen Früchte greifen, doch Kingsley hielt sie zurück. „Geduld, Hestia. Das muss bis übermorgen reichen." „Tut mir Leid." meinte die Angesprochene kleinlaut. Kingsley warf ihr einen verständnisvollen Blick zu. Es war das erste Mal seit fünf Tagen, dass sie etwas anderes als Brot zur Verfügung hatten…

Der Angriff der Todesser vor zwei Wochen hatte das Zaubereiministerium keineswegs unvorbereitet getroffen. Von dem Moment an, als Sturgis Podmore in Moodys Büro gestürzt kam und außer: „Es ist soweit." nichts herausbrachte, begann der Plan der Auroren anzulaufen. Während Moody den Zaubereiminister in sein im vergangenen Sommer eingerichtetes Notquartier im dritten Stock brachte, sandte Kingsley schnelle Nachrichten an den Orden und alle Auroren, die sich gerade nicht im Gebäude aufhielten. Sturgis und Hestia riefen die anwesenden Ministeriumsangestellten zusammen. Diejenigen, die bleiben wollten, um bei der Verteidigung zu helfen, kümmerten sich unter Hestias Leitung um die Sicherung der Eingangshalle. Sturgis geleitete die restlichen Angestellten zum Notfalltunnel im dritten Untergeschoß, durch den sie das Gebäude sicher verlassen konnten.

Tonks, die eigentlich frei hatte, war gerade noch rechtzeitig im Aurorenbüro eingetroffen. Kaum hatte sie sich gemeinsam mit Kingsley in die Eingangshalle begeben, als ungefähr 100 Todesser, angeführt von Lucius Malfoy, durch den großen Kamin einmarschierten. Angespannt warteten die Verteidiger auf die erste Aktion. Die eilig ausgeführten Abwehrzauber bildeten ein sichtbares Schild, aber würde es auch halten?

Doch plötzlich drehten sich die Todesser um und verschwanden wieder. Während im Ministerium noch überlegt wurde, was diese merkwürdige Handlung bedeuten sollte, schallte Lucius Malfoys Stimme, magisch verstärkt, durch die Halle: „Das ist nur die erste Warnung. Ab sofort sind alle Ausgänge blockiert. Wir kommen wieder."

Eine Belagerung war zwar als mögliches Szenario diskutiert worden, jedoch hatte niemand ernsthaft damit gerechnet. Nach einer kurzen und heftigen Diskussion unter den Auroren war schließlich eine Lösung gefunden. Die Eingangshalle wurde weiter abgesichert und mit Feindgläsern und Spickoskopen versehen. Anschließend teilten die Verteidiger des Ministeriums die vorhandenen Nahrungsmittel aus der Kantine auf und zogen sich in verschiedene Räume im vierten Kellergeschoß zurück. Über Langziehohren, die von Fred und George erst kürzlich mit einer neuen Sprachfunktion ausgestattet worden waren, hielt man Kontakt.

Anfangs war die Situation noch erträglich gewesen. Man richtete es sich, so gut es ging, im Keller ein und versuchte sich möglichst von der bevorstehenden Schlacht abzulenken. Die ersten Tage herrschte eine direkt aufgeräumte Stimmung, wozu Sturgis wesentlich beitrug.

Ab dem vierten Tag der Belagerung hatten die Probleme jedoch begonnen. Trotz sorgfältiger Planung gingen die Vorräte langsam zur Neige. Frustration und Erschöpfung machten sich breit und führten zu kleinen Auseinandersetzungen. Die Ungewissheit, wann die Todesser wiederkommen würden, lastete immer schwerer auf den im Ministerium Eingeschlossenen.

Als am sechsten Tag die Vorräte schließlich komplett aufgebraucht waren, berief Kingsley eine Krisenbesprechung ein. Es war Hestia, die die zündende Idee hatte: Im Gang, der zu dem Raum führte, in dem sich die Auroren aufhielten, befand sich ein kleiner Kamin, so unauffällig, dass man ihn fast übersehen konnte. „Von diesem Kamin wissen sicher auch die Todesser noch nichts. Wir könnten ihn doch nutzen, um an Nachschub zu kommen. Zum Beispiel aus dem Tropfenden Kessel." schlug sie vor.

Trotz einiger Sicherheitsbedenken – konnte man Tom Warwick wirklich soweit vertrauen, dass man ihm erzählte, was sich gerade abspielte? – stimmten die anderen schließlich zu. Eine andere Wahl blieb ihnen nicht. Immerhin waren gemeinsam mit ihnen noch 92 andere Menschen hier unten im Keller, für die sich die Auroren verantwortlich fühlten…

Nachdem Kingsley persönlich dem Wirten des Tropfenden Kessels die Lage geschildert und dieser seine sofortige Hilfe zugesichert hatte, lief der Versorgungsplan an. Dädalus und Sturgis wechselten sich ab und holten über das Flohnetzwerk Lebensmittel, die Tom im Aufenthaltsraum im ersten Stock für sie bereitstellte. Viel konnte ihnen der Wirt nicht abgeben, damit es sonst niemandem auffiel.

So war es auch an diesem Tag gewesen. Dädalus hatte am Vormittag, seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und den verstärkten Aurorenumhang fest über den Schultern, den Keller verlassen. Bevor er ging, hatte ihm Kingsley, wie eigentlich jeden Tag, eingeschärft, dass er, falls die Todesser zurückkommen sollten, sofort den Orden alarmieren und sich dann in Sicherheit begeben sollte. Dädalus wollte gerade den Raum verlassen, als ihn Tonks aufhielt. „Gib das Tom, er soll es bitte weiterleiten." sagte sie und hielt ihm ein kleines, zusammengefaltetes Pergament hin. Ihr Aurorenkollege wunderte sich zwar ein wenig, steckte das Pergament aber sorgfältig in seine Umhangtasche. Was auch immer es war, es musste ihr sehr wichtig sein…

Nach einer halben Stunde war Dädalus wieder zurückgekommen – wie schon in den letzten Tagen vollkommen unbemerkt. Während er sich auf seiner Matratze ausstreckte, um zu verschnaufen, teilte Kingsley die Lebensmittel auf. Eine Scheibe Brot und zwei Apfelspalten für jeden. Später würde man noch einmal losgehen müssen, um die Verstecke der anderen mit Nachschub zu versorgen. Aus Sicherheitsgründen hatten sich die Auroren entschieden, nichts über ihre Quelle zu verraten. Wenn sich ein Spitzel der Todesser noch hier befand..

Sie aßen schweigend. Durch ein verzaubertes Fenster fiel Licht in den Raum und warf eigenartige Schatten an die hohen Mauern. Neunzehn Tage dauerte die Belagerung inzwischen. Was sich draußen abspielte, konnten die Auroren nur erahnen. Die spärlichen Botschaften, die Tom ihnen zukommen ließ, berichteten von einer erneuten Zunahme der Angriffe auf Muggelgeborene.

Doch viel Zeit, sich um Familie, Freunde und Verbündete Sorgen zu machen, hatten die im Ministerium Eingeschlossenen nicht. Dazu beschäftigte sie ein wichtigeres Problem. In der Eile, sich auf die Belagerung einzustellen, hatte niemand überprüft, ob sich Dolores Umbridge, die stellvertretende Zaubereiministerin, noch im Gebäude befunden hatte, als die Todesser die Ausgänge versiegelten. Umbridge war weder unter den Ministeriumsangestellten gewesen, die über den Notfalltunnel flüchteten, noch unter den 100, die sich in den Keller zurückgezogen hatten.

An und für sich hätte der Aufenthaltsort der stellvertretenden Zaubereiministerin nicht weiter von Bedeutung sein müssen. Aber nach einem merkwürdigen Leserbrief an den Tagespropheten im September, der versucht hatte, Scrimgeours wahren Zustand an die Öffentlichkeit zu bringen und offensichtlich von einem engen Mitarbeiter des Zaubereiministers geschrieben worden war, war Umbridge in den Fokus des Aurorenbüros gerückt. Was es ihr bringen sollte, Scrimgeour anzuschwärzen, war Moody und den anderen nicht ganz klar. Aber irgendwie hatten alle dieses unbestimmte Gefühl, dass mehr hinter ihrem immer überfreundlichen Verhalten steckte…

Zur selben Zeit in einem kleinen Büro im ersten Stock des Zaubereiministeriums:

„19 Tage sind es heute. Eigentlich müssten die meisten dem Verhungern nahe sein." sagte ein hochgewachsener dunkelhaariger Mann, der auf einem Schreibtisch saß und von einem grünen Apfel abbiss. Neben ihm auf dem Tisch stand ein Teller mit weiteren Äpfeln, Orangen und Bananen – die traditionellen Früchte der Hippogreifnachtszeit. „Unterschätze die Auroren nicht, Yaxley." meinte eine Frau im roten Umhang der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung. „Die waren sicher vorbereitet." „Aber nicht auf eine so lange Belagerung. Eigentlich sollten wir mal nachschauen gehen, wo sie sich verkrochen haben. Ihnen ein bisschen Angst einjagen." sagte Yaxley.

„Wir werden nichts dergleichen tun." wies ihn eine weitere Frau energisch zurecht. „Er hat gesagt, wir sollen auf ein Signal warten. Der richtige Zeitpunkt für die Übernahme des Ministeriums ist noch nicht gekommen." Nachdenklich betrachtete sie ein seltsames, stundenglasähnliches Gefäß auf dem Schreibtisch. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie wissen, dass wir überhaupt hier sind." „Das würde sie sicher sehr beunruhigen." sagte die Frau mit dem roten Umhang lachend. „Ob sie vermuten, was unser Plan ist?"

Die anderen, die sich in dem Büro versammelt hatten – 10 waren es insgesamt - , schwiegen. „Irgendwie zieht sich diese Belagerung schon lange." unterbrach ein Mann, der sich nahe der Tür in einem Lehnstuhl niedergelassen hatte, die Stille. „Wir werden trotzdem darauf warten, dass Er uns den Befehl gibt. Oder wollt ihr euch Seinen Zorn zuziehen?" kam die Antwort von der Frau hinter dem Schreibtisch.

Als ob jemand die Gedanken der Anwesenden lesen konnte, stieg plötzlich Rauch aus dem Stundenglas auf. Beinahe panisch versammelten sich alle um den Tisch. „Meister?" fragte Yaxley. „Morgen früh. Bereitet alles vor." erklang eine kalte, metallische Stimme aus dem Rauch.

„Endlich!" Die Frau hinter dem Schreibtisch klatschte in die Hände. Sie hatte mausfarbene, beinahe bieder wirkende Locken und trug ein eigenartiges rosafarbenes Kostüm unter ihrem dunkelroten Umgang, der sie als hochrangige Mitarbeiterin des Ministeriums auswies. „Ihr wisst, was zu tun ist?"

Die anderen nickten, zogen ihre Umhänge fester um sich und verließen lautlos den Raum. Die Zeit war gekommen, ihr Schattendasein im Ministerium aufzugeben. Nur noch 24 Stunden, dann würde ihr langes Warten endlich belohnt werden. Nur noch 24 Stunden.

Die Frau mit dem dunkelroten Umhang blieb alleine in dem Büroraum zurück. „Bald ist dein Ende gekommen, Rufus." sagte sie und über ihr krötenähnliches Gesicht huschte ein hämisches Grinsen.

im vierten Kellergeschoß fand inzwischen die tägliche Lagebesprechung statt. Wie schon in den vergangenen Tagen nahmen aus den anderen Räumen je zwei Vertreter an der Besprechung teil, um die Situation in ihren Verstecken zu schildern und gegebenenfalls sofort Hilfe zu organisieren. Waren es zu Beginn der Belagerung hauptsächlich kleinere Verletzungen, entstanden durch den sehr unebenen Boden in diesem Abschnitt des Kellers, standen die Verteidiger inzwischen vor größeren Problemen. Hunger breitete sich immer weiter aus und wurde durch die Lieferungen aus dem Tropfenden Kessel nur unzureichend bekämpft.

„Im Raum 7 sind heute schon wieder drei umgekippt." sagte Melinda James, eine Angestellte aus der Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit. „Wen hat es heute erwischt?" fragte Kingsley besorgt. „Warrington, Fenwick und Hollard." „Ausgerechnet Warrington. Sie ist einfach schon zu alt, um das noch lange durchzuhalten. Ich schaue nachher bei euch vorbei, wenn wir den Nachschub haben und kümmere mich um die drei." sagte Tonks. „Danke."

„Sagt, hat von euch jemand etwas Neues in der Sache U erfahren?" fragte Anthony Irving, ein Kollege Arthur Weasleys. „Ich habe einige gefragt, die sich vor dem Alarm in dem Stock aufgehalten haben, wo ihr Büro liegt. Aber sie haben nicht gehört, ob sie überhaupt da war." sagte Melinda. „Sie ist immer noch da. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher." meinte Moody düster.

„Aber wo soll sie dann sein?" grübelte Anthony. „Eigentlich habe ich gute Lust, nachschauen zu gehen." „Mach das ja nicht!" warnte Moody. „Wenn sie wirklich da ist, ist es wahrscheinlich, dass sich noch jemand bei ihr befindet. Außerdem wissen wir nicht, wann die Todesser wiederkommen."

Anthony sprang wütend auf. „Immer dieses Abwarten und vorsichtig sein. Ich kann es nicht mehr hören. So werden uns die Todesser überrennen. Wir sitzen seit fast drei Wochen untätig hier unten und sind feig, anstatt endlich mal die Initiative zu übernehmen. Ihr könnt ja hierbleiben. Ich gehe jetzt diese rosa Verräterin suchen. Und wenn ich sie sehe, wird sie sich wünschen, dass sie nie geboren worden wäre."

Bevor noch jemand etwas sagen konnte, hatte er seinen Zauberstab gepackt und war durch die Spalte in der Wand verschwunden. Betreten sahen ihm die anderen hinterher. „Das geht schief. Gewaltig schief." murmelte Moody. „Andererseits hat Anthony schon Recht. Wir können nicht ewig hier sitzen und nachdenken, was Umbridge macht." sagte Hestia. „Bitte nicht ihr auch noch." entgegnete Moody leicht genervt.

„Bevor wir jetzt zu streiten beginnen, würde ich sagen, ich gehe den Nachschub organisieren. Melinda, Walter, wartet ihr bitte am Treffpunkt? Ich brauche eure Helfe beim Verteilen!" ging Sturgis dazwischen. Sein Vorschlag stieß auf keine Widerrede. „In einer halben Stunde wieder hier, okay? Ihr kennt den Ablauf für Notfälle, ja?" „Natürlich. Ein Signal über die Langziehohren und dann bleiben, wo wir sind." sagte Melinda und steckte eines der länglichen fleischfarbenen Geräte in die Tasche.

Mit diesen Worten endete die morgendliche Besprechung. Die Vertreter der anderen Räume gingen wieder zurück in ihre Verstecke, um dort nach dem Rechten zu sehen, während sich die Auroren ein wenig zurückzogen. Die Situation zehrte inzwischen doch ziemlich an den Nerven…

Kaum 20 Minuten später, Dädalus war gerade auf seiner Matratze eingedöst, hämmerte es wie verrückt an der Mauer. „ALARM! Lasst mich sofort rein!" rief eine panische Stimme von draußen. Kingsley öffnete den Zugang. Melinda James kam hereingestürzt und ließ sich auf die nächste Matratze fallen. „Was ist passiert?" Im Nu wurde die Ministeriumsangestellte von den Anwesenden umringt.

„Unser Verdacht stimmt. Ich habe Yaxleys Stimme durch das Flohnetzwerk gehört, als ich gerade auf dem Rückweg war. Er schien eine Art Test zu absolvieren. Morgen ist es soweit." „Yaxley. Das heißt doch.." „Es ist mehr als ein Verräter hier im Ministerium. Und SIE ist auch mit dabei." Tonks' Stimme zitterte vor unterdrückter Wut.

„Gut." Kingsley war der erste, der sich wieder halbwegs gefasst hatte. „Bringt den Nachschub in die anderen Räume, ich schaue zu Raum 7 und kümmere mich um die Verletzten. In zwei Stunden wieder hier und diesmal alle. Wir brauchen einen Schlachtplan."

Matthew Nott, Todesser in der Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit, entstieg dem Kamin und klopfte sich den Staub vom Umhang. „Ausgezeichnet." sagte Yaxley und rieb sich die Hände. „Das Flohnetzwerk funktioniert. Wer benachrichtigt Abteilungen 7 bis 14?" „Habe ich bereits erledigt." erwiderte Dolores Umbridge. „Morgen ist es endlich soweit. Ich freue mich schon darauf, die Gesichter dieser jämmerlichen Menschen zu sehen, wenn wir sie einen nach dem anderen.." „Freu dich nicht zu früh, Dolores. Der Orden ist alarmiert." sagte Nott. In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür des Büros. „Umbridge, du Verräterin! Komm raus!" erschallte eine wütende Stimme.

„Wer ist das jetzt?" „Das ist dieser lächerliche Irving aus der Abteilung für Muggelartefakte. Wie er es hierher geschafft hat, weiß ich nicht. Ist mir aber auch egal." sagte Umbridge und richtete ihren Umhang. „Wartet, ich erledige das." Mit wenigen Schritten war sie bei der Tür und riss sie mit einem Schwung auf.

Die beiden wartenden Todesser hörten nur einen wütenden Ruf – dann folgte ein grüner Lichtblitz, ein Schrei und schließlich erschien die stellvertretende Zaubereiministerin wieder im Büro. „Einer weniger."

Die drei grinsten hämisch. „Das ist ein gutes Omen." sagte Yaxley.

Es dauerte etwa eine Stunde, bis sich die Verteidiger des Ministeriums auf einen Plan geeinigt hatten. Noch vor Sonnenaufgang am kommenden Morgen wollte man gemeinsam den Keller verlassen und hinauf zur Eingangshalle gehen. Dort sollten sich kleinere Gruppen an den strategisch wichtigen Punkten – bei den Liften, in den Nischen rund um den großen Brunnen, am Fußende der Stiege in die oberen Stockwerke und neben den drei Kaminen – verstecken. Der überwiegende Teil der Kämpfer wollte sich direkt hinter dem Brunnen positionieren, um so ein eventuelles Überraschungsmoment auszunutzen.

Nachdem alle wussten, was ihre Aufgabe war, gab es nicht mehr viel zu besprechen. Die Jüngeren hielten eine kleine Übungseinheit mit Moody ab, der versuchte, ihnen in kurzer Zeit so viel wie möglich an seiner Erfahrung weiterzugeben. Tonks und Sturgis kümmerten sich gemeinsam um die Angeschlagenen, von denen insbesondere Dorothea Warrington in keinem guten Zustand war. Aber die Leiterin der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe ignorierte jegliche Ratschläge, sich schon jetzt in Sicherheit zu bringen. „Meine Eltern starben unter Grindelwald, meine Geschwister sind im ersten Krieg gegen Voldemort gefallen. Ich bin es ihnen schuldig, dass ich da morgen hinausgehe. Ich kämpfe für sie." Niemand wollte diesen Worten widersprechen.

Die Mittagsration fiel deutlich üppiger aus als in den vergangenen Tagen. In Anbetracht der bevorstehenden Schlacht war es sinnlos geworden, noch an den Vorräten zu sparen. Besonders die zwei kleinen Laibe Käse, die Tom Sturgis mitgegeben hatte, wurden erfreut begrüßt. Auch wenn für jeden der 100, die sich im Raum der Auroren niedergelassen hatten, nur ein kleines Stück Käse übrigblieb, so genossen es doch alle, nach fünf Tagen wieder etwas anderes als Brot zu essen zu haben.

Die Stunden verstrichen. Um sich abzulenken, erzählten sich die Ministeriumsangestellten Geschichten aus ihren Jahren in Hogwarts und Erlebnisse mit Fudge, der einstimmig zum schlechtesten Zaubereiminister aller Zeiten gewählt worden war. Es herrschte beinahe eine gute Stimmung.. wäre da nicht die goldene Taschenuhr Moodys gewesen, die laut weitertickte und den Beginn der Schlacht immer näherrücken ließ.

Um 20 Uhr, die Nacht war längst auch durch die verzauberten Fenster eingefallen, begaben sich alle zu Bett. In der Eile, ein gemeinsames Lager herzurichten, war es allerdings nicht gelungen, alle Matratzen aus den anderen Räumen mitzunehmen. So schliefen einige auf ihren Umhängen oder Jacken, die sie ausgebreitet hatten.

Auch im ersten Stock waren die Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen. Alle Kanäle waren geöffnet, der Ablauf stand bis ins kleinste Detail fest. Nach einem ausgiebigen Abendessen sprach Umbridge für alle eine Bitte an den Hippogreifen um einen schnellen und glorreichen Sieg. „Morgen um diese Zeit sitzt du schon in Scrimgeours Büro, Dolores." sagte Margaret MacMillan, die stellvertretende Vorsitzende der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung. „Das werden wir noch sehen." entgegnete Yaxley gereizt. Er machte sich ebenfalls seit Jahren Hoffnung auf das Ministeramt. „Was immer Er für uns vorgesehen hat." sagte Umbridge, die ihre Vorfreude kaum zurückhalten konnte. „Ich würde sagen, wir begeben uns ebenfalls zur Ruhe. Bei Sonnenaufgang ist es soweit. Ein ruhmreicher Tag steht uns bevor. Für das größere Wohl!" „Für das größere Wohl!" antworteten die anderen und begaben sich zu den Matratzen, die sie auf dem weichen Teppichboden ausgebreitet hatten. Nicht mehr lange.

Ein Pfiff von Moodys Taschenuhr riss die Verteidiger des Ministeriums aus ihrem unruhigen Schlaf. „Schon Zeit?" gähnte Sturgis. „Zehn Minuten vor fünf. Esst, in 20 Minuten Abmarsch." sagte der Leiter des Aurorenbüros.

Während sich die Ministeriumsangestellten fertig machten und die morgendliche Ration – vier Scheiben Brot, ein paar Stücke Äpfel, zwei Karotten für jeden – aßen, sprach kaum jemand. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Das Ministerium als Schlachtfeld. Vor zwei Jahren noch vollkommen unerwartet. Aber auch jetzt, obwohl man sich schon lange darauf vorbereitet hatte, war der Gedanke immer noch zu entsetzlich, um sich genauer damit zu befassen. Es gab nur ein Ziel an diesem Morgen und das erforderte die gesamte Konzentration.

Tonks schloss einen Moment die Augen. „Ich weiß nicht, wo du gerade bist und ob heute mein letzter Tag angebrochen ist. Ich weiß nicht, was du jetzt machst, aber in Gedanken bin ich gerade bei dir. Wünsch mir Glück." dachte sie und fühlte sich ein wenig besser.

Es war nicht der Tag für große Schlachtreden oder motivierende Gespräche. Schweigend verließen sie den Keller, der ihnen die vergangenen 20 Tage Unterschlupf gewährt hatte. Schweigend stiegen die 100 Zauberer und Hexen die lange Wendeltreppe hinauf ins Erdgeschoß, immer noch bedacht, kein Geräusch zu machen, um die Todesser nicht schon vorzeitig zu alarmieren.

Die marmorne Eingangshalle des Zaubereiministeriums war menschenleer. Nur das Plätschern des Wassers im großen Brunnen und das Surren der Spickoskope war zu hören. Lautlos nahmen alle ihre zugewiesenen Plätze ein, die Zauberstäbe gezückt. Die Auroren, die sich aufgeteilt hatten, um insbesondere die jüngeren Kämpfer zu schützen, sandten ungesagte Verteidigungszauber in die Umgebung. _Protego Maxima. Fianto Duri. Repello Inimicum. Salvio Hexia. _Wie ein Tonband lief es durch die Köpfe von Sturgis, Hestia, Dädalus, Tonks und Finnick, dem jüngsten Mitglied des Aurorenbüros.

Immer noch war es fast totenstill. Bald würde die Sonne aufgehen.

Plötzlich waren leise Schritte auf der Treppe zu den oberen Stockwerken zu hören, die auf halbem Weg stehenblieben. „Die Verräter." dachte Kingsley. „Bereit, uns in den Rücken zu fallen."

Als der erste Sonnenstrahl durch das Glasfenster in die Halle fiel, erklangen dumpfe Trommelschläge. Die Blicke der Auroren trafen sich. „Bereit?" deutete Kingsley. Die anderen nickten.

„Der dunkle Lord wird euch reich belohnen! Für das größere Wohl!" erschallte es aus drei Kaminen gleichzeitig. „Für das größere Wohl!" riefen hunderte Stimmen. Die Verteidiger des Ministeriums machten sich kampfbereit. Lucius Malfoy erschien an der Spitze der ersten Abordnung der Todesser. „Der Tag ist gekommen! Zum Angriff!" rief er.

„Es ist soweit. Bei allem, was euch teuer ist auf dieser Erde: Zum Angriff!" riefen Kingsley und Moody. Und mit diesen Worten begann die erste Schlacht des zweiten Kriegs.


	14. Machtwechsel

Machtwechsel

Montag Morgen. Bald begann die erste Schulstunde des Tages. Welche Klasse hatte er heute zuerst? Die dritte, natürlich. Heute konnten sie schon mit den Rotkappen beginnen. Würde den Kindern sicher Spaß machen. Mindestens genauso, wie ihm das Unterrichten Spaß machte. Nur noch kurz ins Lehrerzimmer und sein Notizheft mitgenommen. Hoffentlich lag es noch auf dem Tisch.

Moment. Seine linke Umhangtasche fühlte sich irgendwie warm an. Die Galleone etwa? Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, wie eine böse Vorahnung, breitete sich in ihm aus. Vorsichtig griff er mit der Hand in die Tasche und zog die goldene Münze, die er ständig bei sich trug, heraus.

Im nächsten Moment war ihm, als hätte sich unter ihm ein Loch im Boden aufgetan. Noch einmal ein Blick. Vielleicht hatte er sich verlesen? Nein. Es stimmte. Aber sie war doch noch dort? Bloß nicht. Nicht sie auch noch. Das wäre zu viel. Viel zu viel. Sie verlieren…

Er holte tief Luft, um den Anflug von Panik zu bekämpfen, der in ihm aufgestiegen war und lief, so schnell er nur konnte, bis er den etwas abseits liegenden Raum mit seiner schweren Eichenholztür erreicht hatte. Ohne auf ein „Herein" zu warten, geschweige denn anzuklopfen, riss er die Tür auf.

Die Mitglieder des Lehrerkollegiums von Hogwarts drehten sich überrascht um. „Remus! Ist etwas passiert?" fragte Septima Vektor, die Arithmantik unterrichtete.

Remus Lupin schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter und verkündete emotionslos: „Die Schlacht hat begonnen. Die Todesser sind einmarschiert."

Fassungslos sahen die Lehrkräfte einander an. „Wieso hat er drei Wochen gewartet? An Vol..Ihr-wisst-schon-wems Stelle hätte ich das Ministerium sofort überrannt." meinte Professorin Sinistra. „Das ist eine alte Kriegsstrategie. Schon Grindelwald hat sich ihrer bedient. Man zielt darauf ab, den Feind durch das wochenlange Warten zu zermürben, um dann, wenn er verletzlich genug ist, zuzuschlagen." sagte Professor Flitwick düster.

„Auf jeden Fall müssen wir reagieren. Unsere Verbündeten sind im Ministerium. Falls…", Professorin Sprout sprach nicht weiter. Es wussten ohnehin alle, was sie meinte.

„Ruhe." Minerva Mc Gonagall hatte sich wieder gefasst. „Die ersten zwei Unterrichtsstunden entfallen heute. Filius, benachrichtigen Sie die Schülerinnen und Schüler, deren Eltern sich im Ministerium befinden. Mr. Filch soll Ihnen dabei helfen. Hagrid, Sie gehen bitte in das Besenlager und bringen uns fünf Besen nach oben. Alle anderen bitte ich, hier zu bleiben. Wir müssen uns Gedanken machen, wie wir das Ministerium evakuieren." „Das gilt auch für dich, Remus." fügte die Direktorin mit einem verständnisvollen Blick auf ihren Ordenskollegen hinzu.

Der Angesprochene nickte wie in Trance. Einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, war fast unmöglich. Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge. Wenn sie zu spät waren und er schon wieder..? Er wollte sie nicht verlieren. Sie nicht. Dazu…

Halt. Woher war das auf einmal gekommen? Wieso jetzt? Das konnte doch nie funktionieren. Aber trotzdem….

Nein, solche Gedanken konnte Remus gerade wirklich nicht brauchen. Im Zaubereiministerium schwebten Menschen in Gefahr. Menschen, die seine Hilfe benötigten.

„Wo fangen wir an?" fragte er und beugte sich über den Plan des Ministeriums, den Minerva auf dem Tisch vor ihnen ausgebreitet hatte. „Also, der einzige freie Zugang ist über den Tropfenden Kessel. Dieser führt zum Kamin im vierten Kellergeschoß. Aber…"

Zur selben Zeit, 600 km weiter südlich:

Grüne und rote Lichtblitze schossen durch die Eingangshalle des Ministeriums. Die eilig errichtete Barriere der Abwehrzauber hatte längst nachgegeben. Immer wieder lösten sich Marmorbrocken aus den Wänden und donnerten zu Boden. Der einst so prachtvolle Brunnen mit seinen vielen Ornamenten war von einer dicken Staubschicht überzogen. Die mit Gold überzogenen Zauberstäbe der vier Statuen am Fuße des Brunnens schwammen im immer noch munter plätschernden Wasser, in mehrere Teile zerbrochen. Rufe – Ermutigungen, wütende Schreie, Triumphgeheul – mischten sich unter den Schlachtlärm.

Immer wieder brachen Menschen zusammen, getroffen von Flüchen. Mehr als 80 waren bereits gefallen, die meisten von ihnen Todesser. Zeit, die Leichen aus dem Weg zu räumen, gab es nicht. Sie blieben liegen, wo sie gestorben waren, mitten in der an normalen Arbeitstagen so geschäftigen Eingangshalle. Die Kämpfenden stiegen über sie hinweg, oft erleichtert, nicht genauer hinsehen zu müssen. Später – wenn es ein Später geben sollte – war noch genug Gelegenheit, die Toten zu betrauern.

Jegliche Bedenken, die die Verteidiger des Ministeriums in der Besprechung am vergangenen Tag ausgesprochen hatten, waren verdrängt worden. Verdrängt von der Realität der Schlacht, des Kampfes Mensch gegen Mensch – um das eigene Leben, aber viel mehr noch um die Zukunft des gesamten Landes. Ob es ehemalige Schulkollegen, Nachbarn gewesen waren, all das zählte nicht mehr. Es galt nur noch, die Todesser, so lang es ging, von der Übernahme des Ministeriums abzuhalten. Denn dass die vier Mal so große Armee Voldemorts schlussendlich doch den Sieg davontragen würde, war allen Beteiligten klar. Man focht einen aussichtslosen Kampf, aber aufgeben kam nicht in Frage. Nicht jetzt.

Die Auroren blieben immer in Sichtweite voneinander. So viele Monate hatten sie miteinander verbracht, hatten gemeinsam mehr oder weniger gefährliche Missionen ausgeführt. Die Verschlechterung der Lage nach Scrimgeours Amtsantritt und nicht zuletzt die vergangenen 20 Tage hatten dazu beigetragen, sie noch enger zusammenzuschweißen. Diesen Kampf führten sie gemeinsam. Und es war gut, die anderen in der Nähe zu wissen. Egal, was dann passierte.

„IMPEDIMENTA!" rief Dädalus und zog einen jungen Angestellten der Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit hastig zur Seite. „Das war knapp!" Aus dem Augenwinkel sahen die beiden Männer, wie ihr Gegenüber, eine Todesserin mit schwarzen, kurzen Haaren, zu Boden sank. Ein Steinbrocken hatte sie am Kopf getroffen. „Danke." murmelte der Jüngere. „Schon okay." Dädalus richtete sich den Umhang. „Zur Stiege, komm!"

Das Schwergewicht der Kämpfe hatte sich inzwischen in Richtung der Hauptstiege des Ministeriums verlagert. Nicht zuletzt, um den Weg zu Scrimgeours Notquartier zu blockieren, war eine notdürftige Barrikade errichtet worden, hinter der sich etwa 30 Kämpfer verschanzten und Flüche auf die anstürmenden Todesser feuerten. Die anderen unterstützten sie von draußen. Im so entstehenden allgemeinen Chaos war es fast unmöglich festzustellen, aus welcher Richtung ein Angriff gekommen war, was den Verteidigern Zeit verschaffte.

Moody und Tonks hatten die Führung der „Operation Hauptstiege" übernommen. Während die anderen die Todesser fernhielten, arbeiteten die beiden Ordensmitglieder unaufhörlich an der Sicherung der Barrikade. Sie verständigten sich durch Blicke, Handzeichen, alles, was so wenig Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenkte, wie möglich. Wenn die Todesser etwas verstanden… Eigentlich war es ja unnötig, dazu war der Lärm der Schlacht zu groß. Aber besser kein Risiko eingehen. Und schon gar keine Pause machen. Nicht denken, nicht suchen, wer bereits gestorben war. Und nicht an die anderen draußen denken.

Ein roter Lichtstrahl sauste nur knapp über Tonks' Kopf hinweg. „Stupor!" Ihre Antwort traf einen älteren Mann geradewegs auf der Stirn. „Gut gemacht." Moody grinste anerkennend. „Hab ich dir doch etwas beibringen können." Sie grinste zurück. Das war wieder typisch Alastor. Mitten in der Schlacht sich über soetwas zu freuen.

Vier Stunden dauerten die Kämpfe inzwischen und kein Ende war in Sicht. Wie lange konnte die Barrikade noch halten? Welches As hatten die Todesser im Ärmel, um das Ministerium einzunehmen? Nur der Hippogreif wusste die Antwort. „Aber so lange ich kann, kommen sie hier nicht durch." dachte Tonks.

Inzwischen war Rufus Scrimgeour im dritten Stock bei seiner üblichen Morgenbeschäftigung angelangt. Als ihm gedämmert war, dass die Belagerung sich wohl noch über einige Wochen hinziehen würde, hatte er beschlossen, sich wenigstens ein bisschen in Form zu halten. So verbrachte der Zaubereiminister jeden Tag mehr als eine Stunde mit verschiedensten Gymnastikübungen. Falls auch er – nein, nicht daran denken – in einen Kampf verwickelt werden würde, war es besser, vorbereitet zu sein.

Wo die anderen sich wohl aufhielten? Alastor hatte nur sehr vage Auskunft gegeben, als er ihn vor fast drei Wochen in das Notquartier eskortiert hatte. Scheinbar befanden sich knappe 100 Ministeriumsangestellte noch im Gebäude, darunter das gesamte Aurorenbüro. Der Minister wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie es ihnen gehen musste. Und er konnte ihnen nicht helfen. Er konnte nur warten. Was die Todesser eigentlich mit dieser Strategie bezweckten? Wann würden sie wiederkommen? Fragen über Fragen.

Rufus Scrimgeour streckte sich ausgiebig und wischte sich die Haare aus der Stirn. Bald war Hippogreifnacht. Hoffentlich war diese elende Warterei bald zu Ende. Aber was kam dann? Und vor allem – wer? Um sich abzulenken, nahm er ein Buch aus dem Regal hinter ihm. _Zaubereiminister Englands seit 1850._ Der Minister blätterte gerne darin, versuchte sich ein wenig von seinen berühmten Vorgängern abzuschauen. Vielleicht mit der Ausnahme einer bestimmten Person. Wo Fudge sich gerade aufhielt? Er war Hals über Kopf geflohen, als die Nachricht vom Angriff auf die Mysteriumsabteilung eingetroffen war. War zu erwarten gewesen. Aber trotzdem. Ein Zaubereiminister ließ sein Land nicht im Stich.

Nur – so viel besser verhielt Scrimgeour sich gerade auch nicht. Vielleicht, weil er nicht ganz verstand, was da eigentlich seit dem vergangenen Juni vor sich ging. Die Ereignisse hatten sich überschlagen und es war schwierig, auf dem Laufenden zu bleiben. Hätte er Alastor und die anderen im Aurorenbüro nicht hinter sich gewusst, Scrimgeour wäre genauso verzweifelt wie sein Vorgänger. Seine Gedanken wanderten wieder einmal zu Harry Potter. Der Auserwählte. Der Junge, auf den es schlussendlich ankommen würde. Ein furchtbares Schicksal. Aber bewundernswert, wie er es angenommen hatte. „Hippogreif, steh uns bei." murmelte der Zaubereiminister und schlug das Kapitel über Nigel Woodward auf.

„Wie lange wollt ihr euch eigentlich noch hier verschanzen?" fragte Lucius Malfoy höhnisch. Der ehemalige Vizeminister hatte sich die meiste Zeit im Hintergrund gehalten und die Aktivitäten seiner Kämpfer überwacht. „Ihr wisst doch, dass wir euch früher oder später schlagen werden? Ihr seid 75. Gegen 280. Gebt auf. Dann verschont euch der dunkle Lord vielleicht." „Niemals! Wir lassen nicht zu, dass das Ministerium euch in die Hände fällt!" entgegnete Melinda James hinter der Barrikade. „So tapfer." Lucius schien beinahe mitleidig. „Aber das wird euch auch nichts nützen. Wir haben nämlich noch einen ganz entscheidenden Vorteil."

„Ganz genau." ertönte eine Stimme inmitten der Menschenmenge. Dolores Umbridge war scheinbar aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht. Sie trug immer noch ihren dunkelroten Umhang mit dem Ministeriumswappen, doch wurde dieses fast vollständig von einer goldenen Kette verdeckt, an deren Ende ein eigenartiger dicker Anhänger baumelte. „Damit habt ihr nicht gerechnet, was?" „Umbridge, du miese Verräterin." Mehr brachte Tonks nicht heraus. „Wieso Verräterin?" Umbridge tat gespielt empört. „Das hier geschieht alles nur für das größere Wohl. Und Lucius hat Recht. Es wäre besser, ihr gebt jetzt auf." „Sicher nicht!" antwortete Moody für alle. „Na gut – wer nicht hören will, muss fühlen. Ihr wisst, was ihr zu tun habt?" wandte Umbridge sich an die Umstehenden.

Lautlos nahmen 40 Todesser der Länge nach an der Barrikade Aufstellung. „Auf mein Kommando! 3-2-1.." „BOMBARDA MAXIMA!" riefen die Kämpfer Voldemorts gleichzeitig.

Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall zerriss die Luft. Die Verteidiger konnten sich gerade noch rechtzeitig ducken, um nicht von den einstürzenden Teilen der Barrikade erschlagen zu werden. „Da schaut ihr, was?" lachte Umbridge. „Lasst uns durch, seid nicht dumm!"

„Jetzt erst Recht – zum Angriff!" rief Moody. Und die Schlacht begann erneut, heftiger als zuvor. Jeder Zentimeter der Treppe wurde erbittert verteidigt. Menschen stürzten zu Boden, kollerten die Stufen hinunter. Die Kämpfenden wichen den Gefallenen oft nicht mehr rechtzeitig aus und wurden von ihnen mitgerissen.

Scrimgeour hatte seine Lektüre unterbrochen und war zum Schreibtisch gegangen, wo eine Kanne frischer Früchtetee stand. Tee war genau das Richtige in der Hippogreifzeit. Er erinnerte den Zaubereiminister sehr an seine Kindheit..

Während er sich bückte, um die Tasse aufzuheben, die ihm am vergangenen Abend auf den Boden gefallen war, fiel sein Blick mehr zufällig auf das große runde Feindglas, das Moody ihm zu Beginn des zweiten Krieges installiert hatte. Es zeigte wie jeden Tag die Eingangshalle – doch was war das? Da waren Menschen auf der Hauptstiege! Moody, Shacklebolt, Diggle, James … Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Oder doch? Fassungslos starrte der Minister auf das Bild, das sich ihm bot. Wie in Zeitlupe sah er Lichtblitze durch die Halle zucken, sah Teile der Mauern zu Boden donnern. Regungslose Gestalten, immer wieder, teils schrecklich zugerichtet.

Die Schlacht. Die Schlacht hatte begonnen. Und mittendrin, offensichtlich vollkommen begeistert vom Geschehen… Dolores.

Dolores Umbridge. Seine rechte Hand. Sie war eine Todesserin? Warum hatte er das nie bemerkt? Sicher, sie hatte immer schon den Ruf, besessen von Macht und Prestige zu sein. Aber niemand hatte sich gedacht, dass da mehr dahinter stecken konnte. Rufus Scrimgeour selbst am allerwenigsten. Sie war eigentlich immer zuverlässig gewesen. Entsetzt beobachtete der Minister, wie seine Stellvertreterin ihr Gegenüber mit einem grünen Lichtblitz aus ihrem Zauberstab zu Boden schleuderte. Was da geschehen war, bedurfte keiner weiteren Erklärung.

Dann hatte sie die gesamte Zeit schon gegen ihn intrigiert? Hatte sie am Ende die Invasion sogar mit vorbereitet? Aber alleine konnte sie das nicht geplant haben. Nein. Sie musste Verbündete haben. Wer? Wie viele? Mit einer Hand stützte sich der Minister auf der Tischplatte ab. Es schien ihm, als wäre er kopfüber in eiskaltes Wasser getaucht. Maulwürfe in seinem Ministerium. War das der Grund, warum Moody diesen Vorschlag gemacht hatte? Der Leiter des Aurorenbüros hatte schon genug gesehen. Genug, um Umbridge im Verdacht zu haben. Aber wieso war ihm selbst nichts aufgefallen? Wie hatte sie ihn so täuschen können?

Auf der Hauptstiege tobten die Kämpfe. Die Todesser waren deutlich in der Überzahl. Dennoch wich keiner der Verteidiger auch nur einen Zentimeter zurück. Sie führten einen aussichtslosen Kampf, soviel war dem entsetzt zusehenden Zaubereiminister klar. Früher oder später würde Voldemort den Sieg davontragen. Was dann mit den noch Lebenden geschah, wollte Scrimgeour sich nicht vorstellen.

Doch was machte er, der Minister? Versteckte sich feig in seinem Quartier und sah zu, wie die anderen – beim Hippogreif, es waren auch einige ganz junge dabei – ihr Leben dafür gaben, um das Ministerium – und ihn – zu verteidigen. Das ging zu weit. Er musste da hinaus. Er musste sie unterstützen.

Aber wie? Diese Frage hatte sich der Minister nie ernsthaft gestellt. In den ersten Krieg war er nicht wirklich involviert gewesen. Ein Duell hatte er schon seit einigen Jahren nicht mehr bestritten. Und das war auch keines dieser Übungsduelle, wie sie in Zauberkunst zu seiner Schulzeit gang und gäbe waren. Nein, ein Fehler war schon einer zu viel. Das konnte er nicht. Und hatte Alastor ihm nicht angeordnet, er solle in diesem Quartier bleiben, bis es weitere Neuigkeiten gab? Würde er nicht das Ende beschleunigen, wenn er sich jetzt Hals über Kopf in den Kampf stürzte? Wenn ihn einer der Todesser tötete .. dann waren sie am Ziel. Dann war das Ministerium gefallen. Aber die anderen waren deswegen noch nicht sicher. Was sollte er nur tun?

Nachdenklich ging Rufus Scrimgeour in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Warten? Bis ihn Umbridge und ihre Handlanger gefangennahmen, hinausführten und ein noch grausamerer Tod ihn empfing? Denn Gnade würden sie sicher nicht an ihm walten lassen. Nein. Es war ihr Triumph. Den würden sie auskosten. Bis ins kleinste Detail. Wollte er ihnen diese Freude gönnen? Diesen ultimativen Sieg?

Aber konnte er das wirklich? Da hinausgehen?

Ja. Er musste es einfach tun. Auch wenn es wahrscheinlich sein Ende bedeutete. Das war ihm egal. Die Auroren und die anderen.. sie setzten ihr Leben für ihn aufs Spiel. Es war das Mindeste, dass er sich an ihre Seite stellte. Ein letzter Blick in sein Quartier. „Hippogreif, steh mir bei." sagte der Zaubereiminister, hüllte seinen dunkelroten Umhang mit dem goldenen Rand fest um sich, ergriff seinen Zauberstab und verließ den Raum.

Kingsley Shacklebolt stützte die Hände auf die Knie und verschnaufte. Wo waren die anderen? Nach der Explosion der Barrikade hatten sich die Auroren aus den Augen verloren. Beklommen warf Kingsley einen Blick über die Hauptstiege. Sturgis. Hestia. Beatrice Proudfoot. Michael Savage. Finnick. Gut. Und Alastor und Tonks? Sie waren ziemlich nahe bei der Barrikade gewesen, als diese in die Luft geflogen war. Hoffentlich.. nein, Hippogreif sei dank. Auch sie waren noch am Leben. Und kämpften, wie in der Mysteriumsabteilung, Seite an Seite gegen vier Todesser.

Wie lange die Kämpfe noch dauern würden? Ob Voldemort selbst erscheinen würde? Hatte die Nachricht die Verbündeten in Hogwarts schon erreicht? Ein Glück, dass Tonks noch rechtzeitig auf die Idee gekommen war. Remus war um diese Zeit meistens schon wach, es war eine gute Idee, ihm die Botschaft zu schicken.

Merkwürdig blass war Dora gewesen, während sie die Galleone in der Hand gehalten hatte. Das war nicht nur die bevorstehende Schlacht. Nein. Da steckte mehr dahinter. Und Kingsley ahnte, was der Grund sein konnte.

Mit schnellen Schritten hatte er die Treppe überquert und kam seinen beiden Ordenskollegen zu Hilfe. Auroren ließen einander nicht im Stich. Nicht, wenn so viel auf dem Spiel stand.

Gerade wollte Kingsley sich hinüberbeugen, um sich um eine blutige Wunde auf Tonks' Stirn zu kümmern, als sich eilige Schritte näherten. Alarmiert drehten sich die drei Auroren um. Jemand kam die Hauptstiege herunter. Ein Mann mittleren Alters. In der dunkelroten Robe mit dem goldenen Rand. Rufus Scrimgeour.

„Was macht er hier?" flüsterte Tonks den anderen beiden zu. „Ich weiß es nicht." erwiderte Moody leise. „Glaubt ihr… er hat gesehen, was vor sich geht?" „Möglich wäre es, das große Feindglas ist ja in seinem Quartier.." „Aber er sollte doch warten?" „Wahrscheinlich wollte er nicht mehr."

Entsetzt sahen Moody, Tonks und Kingsley zu, wie der Zaubereiminister geradewegs auf die Kämpfenden zumarschierte. Den Zauberstab hielt er entschlossen in der linken Hand, seine Robe flatterte hinter ihm her. „DOLORES." sagte Scrimgeour in einem Tonfall, den niemand je von ihm gehört hatte.

Die stellvertretende Zaubereiministerin sah die Stiege hinauf. „Ah, Rufus. Herausgekommen aus deinem kleinen Versteck? Willst du mitspielen? Es wird dir nur nicht mehr viel nützen! Euer Ende ist so gut wie besiegelt!" Umbridges beinahe irres Lachen jagte den anderen einen Schauer über den Rücken. Die Todesser johlten bei ihren Worten.

„Das werden wir noch sehen. Deinen Verrat werde ich nicht kampflos hinnehmen. Ich fordere dich zum Duell, Dolores!" rief Scrimgeour und richtete den Zauberstab direkt auf sie. „Also gut." Umbridge warf den Umstehenden einen spöttisch-resignierten Blick zu. „Du hast es nicht anders gewollt." Mit einem Schwung flog Umbridges dunkelroter Umhang zur Seite und enthüllte die schwarzgrüne Uniform der Todesser darunter.

Ohne weitere Worte zu verlieren, eröffnete die stellvertretende Zaubereiministerin das Duell. Wie zwei Raubkatzen, die ihre Beute ins Visier genommen hatten, umkreisten die beiden Kämpfer einander, mitten auf der Hauptstiege. „Stupor!" „Impedimenta!" „Crucio!" „Finite Incantatem!" „Locomotor lapidem!" „Tarantellegra!" Lichtblitze zuckten durch die vom Staub leicht geschwärzte Luft.

Bald waren beide Duellanten vollkommen außer Atem. „Na, doch nicht so gut vorbereitet, Dolores?" keuchte Scrimgeour und drückte seinen Daumen auf eine klaffende Wunde an seinem rechten Knie. „Das wird deinem Meister aber nicht gefallen!" „So mutig auf einmal? Bis jetzt hast du dich ja immer brav hinter diesem Moody verkrochen. Was ist denn in dich gefahren?" Umbridge blutete aus der Nase, gab sich aber größte Mühe, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie mitgenommen sie eigentlich war. „Du hast mich motiviert. Du und keine andere." „Welch ein Kompliment aus deinem Mund." entgegnete Umbridge höhnisch und schrie kurz darauf vor Schmerzen auf.

„Also wirklich, hast du das denn nicht kommen sehen? Ich dachte, ihr seid alle in Legilimentik trainiert?" Scrimgeour erkannte sich selbst nicht wieder. Es wäre ihm vorher nie in den Sinn gekommen, einen der Unverzeihlichen Flüche anzuwenden, schon gar nicht ungesagt. Aber der Kampf hatte ihn verändert. Ein Ausnahmezustand. Der Mittel erforderte, die normalerweise undenkbar waren.

Mit Mühen befreite sich Dolores Umbridge aus der Umklammerung des Quälfluchs. „Das wirst du büßen! Locomotor lapidem!" Ein riesiger Brocken löste sich aus der Mauer und flog geradewegs auf den Zaubereiminister zu. Scrimgeour konnte im letzten Moment zur Seite springen. „Relaschio!" Der Brocken zerbrach in hunderte kleine Stücke.

Immer erbitterter wurde das Duell des Zaubereiministers und seiner Stellvertreterin, mit wachsender Besorgnis beobachtet von den Auroren. Ob man eingreifen sollte? Aber wann? Moody, Hestia, Tonks und Kingsley behielten die beiden Kämpfenden im Auge und verständigten sich über Blicke. Weder Umbridge noch Scrimgeour würden sich noch lange auf den Beinen halten können bei den vielen Verletzungen, die sie inzwischen davongetragen halten.

Ein Pfiff vom Fußende der Stiege ließ Umbridge herumwirbeln. Yaxley, der sich im Duell mit Melinda James und Sturgis Podmore befand, hob zwei Finger empor. Die stellvertretende Zaubereiministerin verstand die Geste sofort. „Nicht mehr lange, und Er persönlich wird hier sein!" rief sie ihrem Gegenüber triumphierend entgegen.

Scrimgeour verlor für einen Moment die Konzentration. „Crucio! Bombarda Maxima!" rief Umbridge. Ein gewaltiger Hitzeball schoss aus ihrem Zauberstab und traf den Minister am Bein. Er stolperte. „Nicht so schnell, Umbridge." Tonks war in die Mitte der Stiege gelaufen und hatte sich vor Scrimgeours sich vor Schmerzen windende Gestalt gestellt. „So schnell kommst du nicht ans Ziel." „Wie entzückend! Und was willst du gegen mich ausrichten?" lachte Umbridge.

„Freu dich nicht zu früh. Impedimenta!" Umbridge taumelte zurück und hätte fast das Gleichgewicht verloren. Diesen kurzen Moment nutzte Tonks aus, um dem Minister aufzuhelfen. „Episkey." flüsterte sie und Scrimgeour merkte, wie das Leben in seine Beine zurückkehrte. „Danke." erwiderte der Minister leise.

„Und ihr glaubt, zu zweit könnt ihr mich besiegen? Crucio!" schrie Umbridge, deren Stimme sich fast überschlug. Tonks merkte, wie sie ein glühend heißer Schmerz durchjagte. Wie Feuer. Kochendes Wasser. Nur nicht zusammenbrechen. Nicht jetzt.

„Hat euch also auch nichts genützt. Ich habe jetzt auch langsam genug. Dann sterben eben zwei heute. AVADA KEDAVRA!" Ein leuchtend dunkelgrüner Lichtstrahl schoss aus Umbridges Zauberstab. Und dann passierten mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig.

Tonks registrierte, dass eine Hand nach ihrer griff und sie eilig aus der Schusslinie zog. Fast geblendet von dem glühend heißen Schmerz in ihrem Inneren sah sie, wie hinter ihr zwei Gestalten in einem beinahe graziösen Bogen zu Boden sanken, erfüllt von einem gleißenden dunkelgrünen Licht. Scrimgeour. Daneben…

„NEIN! MAD-EYE!" Alastor „Mad-Eye" Moody, Leiter des Aurorenbüros, hatte sich Umbridge in den Weg gestellt, um seine junge Kollegin zu schützen. Und war dabei gefallen.

Blindlings taumelte Tonks vorwärts. Die Eingangshalle verschwamm vor ihren Augen in einem Schleier von Blut und Tränen. Es sollte einfach nur aufhören. Jetzt.

Eine Hand legte sich um ihre Schultern. Kingsley. Soviel konnte sie gerade noch wahrnehmen. Was waren das für Schatten da an der Decke?

„Salventur omnes!" Remus Lupin, Minerva Mc Gonagall, Pomona Sprout und Aurora Sinistra hielten die Spitzen ihrer Zauberstäbe aneinander. Eine weiße Lichtkugel erschien und verschwand im Kamin vor ihnen. Angespannt warteten die vier Lehrer im ersten Stock des Tropfenden Kessels. „Hippogreif, sei mit uns." murmelte Professorin Sprout. Ein Evakuierungszauber brachte immer ein gewisses Risiko mit sich. Außerdem – waren sie überhaupt noch rechtzeitig? Voldemort war bereits auf dem Weg nach London. Hoffentlich war die Schlacht nicht schon längst verloren..

Es herrschte Totenstille. Wer war noch am Leben? Oder war schon alles umsonst? Waren Freunde, Verbündete unter den Gefallenen? Auch wenn die vier Lehrer alle bereits im ersten Krieg gekämpft hatten, das Warten, während der Evakuierungszauber wie ein Portschlüssel die Überlebenden einer Schlacht in Sicherheit brachte, belastete sie alle.

Ganz allmählich erschienen Menschen in dem kleinen Aufenthaltsraum im Tropfenden Kessel, umgeben von einem grellen weißen Licht. Wie viele hatten es geschafft? Solange der Transport andauerte, war es nicht möglich, einen Überblick zu bekommen.

Als das Licht schließlich erloschen war, gab es den Blick auf eine kleine Gruppe ziemlich mitgenommener Menschen frei. Einige hatten nur kleinere Verletzungen, während andere sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnten. „35." murmelte Professorin Sinistra. „Das sind alle."

Kingsley Shacklebolt, der wie immer mit seinem nachtblauen Umhang aus der Menge hervorstach und außer einer Wunde an der linken Schulter unversehrt schien, schüttelte den vier Lehrern dankbar die Hand. „Das war wirklich in letzter Minute. Vol.. ihr-wisst-schon-wer.. muss jeden Moment im Ministerium eintreffen." „Wir haben schon Begleitschutz für einen Transport ins St. Mungo's organisiert." sagte Professorin Sprout. „Wie geht es euch? Wo sind Dädalus und Alastor?"

Ein leises Schluchzen hinter Kingsley beantwortete die Frage der Kräuterkundelehrerin. Tonks hatte das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben und ließ ihrer Trauer freien Lauf. „Wie..?" fragte Minerva Mc Gonagall heiser. „Umbridge und Scrimgeour haben sich duelliert. Dann ist Tonks dazwischengegangen, um den Minister zu unterstützen. Als Umbridge schließlich… Alastor hat sich in den Fluch geworfen. Er wollte Tonks retten." sagte Sturgis Podmore, dem selbst die Tränen über das Gesicht liefen, tonlos.

„Alastor. Das ist ein herber Verlust. Und Dädalus?" „Ich weiß es nicht. Er hat Martin Newbury geholfen, danach hat ihn niemand mehr gesehen." murmelte Hestia.

Remus Lupin hatte die Unterhaltung schweigend verfolgt, hin und her gerissen zwischen zwei Gefühlen, die absolut nicht zusammenpassen wollten. Entsetzen, dass es nur so wenige aus dem Ministerium geschafft hatten und Voldemort einen entscheidenden Sieg errungen hatte. Aber auch unfassbare Erleichterung. Sie war noch am Leben. Und brauchte dringend Madam Pomfreys Hilfe.

Langsam ging Remus zu seiner besten Freundin hinüber und nahm sie in den Arm. Verletzungen konnten geheilt werden. Die Trauer um Moody würde mit der Zeit leichter werden. Hauptsache war, dass sie am Leben war. „Danke, Hippogreif." flüsterte er.

„Wir brechen gleich auf. Aurora, Pomona, Sie begleiten bitte den Transport nach St. Mungos." sagte die Direktorin. „Einverstanden. Wir treffen einander um 15 Uhr im Lehrerzimmer." entgegnete die Hauslehrerin von Hufflepuff und führte die Ministeriumsangestellten langsam aus dem Zimmer.

„Ihr anderen kommt mit uns zurück." wandte sich Minerva Mc Gonagall an Kingsley. „Diese zwei Stiefel hier sind Portschlüssel, die direkt mit dem Krankenflügel verbunden sind. Madam Pomfrey ist schon vorbereitet."

Lord Voldemort durchquerte die vollkommen zerstörte Eingangshalle des Zaubereiministeriums, gefolgt von Bellatrix Lestrange und Abraxas Malfoy. Seine Armee erwartete ihn bereits, allen voran eine triumphierend grinsende Dolores Umbridge. „Alles zu Eurer Zufriedenheit, mein Lord?" sagte die stellvertretende Zaubereiministerin und verneigte sich.

„Der Minister ist tot?" „Ja, und Moody ebenfalls." „Ausgezeichnet." Bellatrix klatschte in die Hände. „Was ist mit dem Rest des Aurorenbüros?" „Leider entkommen. Der Orden hat sie evakuiert." Gemurmel. „Macht nichts. Um die kümmern wir uns später." sagte Voldemort.

„Ich bin sehr zufrieden mit euch. Das war ein wichtiger Sieg. Das Ministerium ist unser!" Triumphschreie der 225 Anwesenden erfüllten die Halle. „Wer sich so für das größere Wohl eingesetzt hat, muss auch belohnt werden. Dolores, Yaxley, tretet vor."

Angespannt, aber auch vorfreudig, näherten sich die beiden Todesser.

„Eure Arbeit war ausgezeichnet. Dolores.." Umbridge warf Yaxley einen spöttischen Blick zu. „Ich ernenne dich zur Leiterin der Registrierungskommission für Muggelgeborene. Nun, da wir über die Mittel verfügen, können wir uns endlich der Beseitigung dieses Übels widmen. Und du hast bewiesen, dass du für eine solche ehrenvolle Aufgabe mehr als geeignet bist." Umbridge war fassungslos. „Aber.." „Ruhe. Yaxley, du leitest absofort die Abteilung für Internationale Zusammenarbeit. Unsere Mitstreiter auf dem Kontinent unterstehen von nun an deinem Kommando." „Danke, mein Lord." sagte Yaxley und bemühte sich, so gut es ging, seine Enttäuschung zu verbergen.

„Scrimgeour hätten wir beseitigt. Doch das Ministeramt sollte nicht unbesetzt bleiben. Wo ist Pius Thicknesse?" fragte Voldemort. Ein untersetzter Mann mit schütteren blonden Haaren trat zögerlich einen Schritt nach vorn. „Fühlen Sie sich der Aufgabe gewachsen, Zaubereiminister zu werden?" „Wie bitte.. ich meine, ja, natürlich, mein Lord, wenn Ihr es wünscht!" entgegnete der fassungslose Thicknesse.

„Ruhe, wenn Seine Lordschaft spricht!" donnerte Abraxas Malfoy und brachte die teils empörte Menge zum Schweigen. „Danke, Abraxas. Nun denn – ein erster wichtiger Schritt ist getan. Behaltet unser Ziel im Auge. Und räumt hier auf. Für das größere Wohl!" „Für das größere Wohl!" antworteten die Todesser einstimmig.

Lord Voldemort drehte sich um und disapparierte gemeinsam mit seinen Begleitern. Das Ministerium war gefallen. Zeit, sich der wirklich wichtigen Angelegenheit zu widmen.


	15. Hund

Hund

Die Nacht war eiskalt und zum Glück wolkenverhangen. Vorsichtig, angespannt, doch mit einer gewissen Routine, kletterte der große schwarze Hund durch das niedrige Kellerfenster. So gut geplant hatten sie es doch nicht.

Endlich wieder im Freien. Fast schon ironisch, dass ihm dieses Gefühl nun zum zweiten Mal in seinem Leben beschert wurde. Diese fast schon umwerfende Freiheit. Aber darüber nachzudenken war nicht sehr sinnvoll. Es gab wichtigere Aufgaben. Was in seiner Abwesenheit geschehen war, wusste er. Sie brauchten seine Hilfe. Sofort.

In dieser Gestalt war es immer etwas schwierig, sich zu konzentrieren. Aber eine andere Wahl hatte er nicht. _Lenke deinen Willen auf das Ziel, doch appariere mit Bedacht._ Das Zaubereiministerium ganz deutlich vor den geschlossenen Augen, holte er kurz Luft … und verschwand.

Überwacht von den Zauberstäben Freds und Georges schwebten die Teller und Gläser in die Küche des Fuchsbaus, wo sie sich sorgfältig gestapelt auf der Anrichte niederließen. Mit einer kurzen Zauberstabberührung reinigte Arthur das Geschirr und räumte es sorgfältig in den Regalen ein.

Das vierte traditionelle Festessen der Hippogreifnacht war gerade zuende gegangen. Zufrieden und gesättigt von Truthahnfilet mit Ofenkartoffeln und Bananenkuchen machten es sich die Weasleys und ihre Gäste im Wohnzimmer bequem. Draußen tanzten leise Schneeflocken durch die nächtliche, klirrend kalte Luft. Beinahe ein Hippogreiftag wie jeder andere.

Doch die Kriegssituation war nie weit entfernt vom Fuchsbau in diesen Tagen.

Nach dem Fall des Ministeriums hatte der Orden die Auroren aus dem Ministerium abgezogen. Beinahe jede Abteilung war inzwischen von Voldemorts Anhängern übernommen und gleichgeschaltet worden. Die Tätigkeit des Aurorenbüros ließ sich in einer derartigen Situation nur schwer aufrecht erhalten.

Nun beschränkte man sich auf gut gesichterte Patrouillen in der Winkelgasse und Umgebung, um für einen weiteren Ernstfall vorbereitet zu sein. Die Kontaktpersonen des Ordens auf dem Kontinent berichteten fast täglich über neue Vorfälle. Voldemort versammelte das größte Heer, das je von einem einzelnen Magier angeführt worden war. In Bulgarien und Frankreich kam es immer wieder zu kleineren Gefechten zwischen den Todessern und ihren Gegnern. Die Zahl der Opfer wuchs unaufhörlich auf beiden Seiten.

Es blieb kaum Zeit, die Gefallenen der Schlacht um das Ministerium zu betrauern. Vor Beginn der Hippogreifnachtsfeiern hatte der Orden eine kleine Gedenkfeier organisiert, zu der die Familien der Verstorbenen geladen wurden. Kingsley hielt eine Rede, die er mehrmals unterbrechen musste – zu frisch waren die Bilder der Schlacht auch noch in seinem Kopf.

Die Hippogreifnacht mit ihren vielfältigen Bräuchen bot, für alle überraschend, eine willkommene Abwechslung von den Kriegsgeschehnissen. Die Festessen fielen etwas weniger üppig aus als in den vergangenen Jahren, dennoch war es gelungen, soviel zusammenzubekommen, dass sich alle – die Weasleys, Harry, Hermine und die immer zumindest drei Ordensmitglieder, die sich abends im Fuchsbau aufhielten – sattessen konnten. Mit den traditionellen Spielen und Geschichten vergaßen alle für einige Stunden, welche Ungewissheit auf dem gesamten Land lastete.

Nachdem sie das Geschirr fertig gewaschen und eingeräumt hatten, gesellten sich Arthur, Fred und George zu den anderen ins Wohnzimmer. Ron hatte bereits, wie es in der vierten Hippogreifnacht Tradition war, eine Schüssel Walnüsse über das offene Kaminfeuer gehängt, um sie ganz langsam zu rösten. Bald schon war der kleine Raum erfüllt vom intensiven Duft der Nüsse, in den sich auch ein Hauch Zimt aus der Küche mischte. „Hippogreifzeit." seufzte Sturgis und lehnte sich zufrieden auf dem Sofa zurück. „Es ist doch trotzdem die schönste Zeit im Jahr." „Allerdings." pflichtete ihm Remus Lupin bei. „Wer ist heute dran mit der Geschichte?" „Ich – wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt?" meinte George. „Wieso sollten wir?" fragte Harry, der die Bräuche der Hippogreifnacht sehr mochte. „Erzähl!"

„Also gut." George tat so, als würde er eine Brille zurechtrücken. „Ihr hört nun die Geschichte vom singenden Hippogreifen."

Der Abend wurde genauso gemütlich wie die vorhergehenden. Zu den gerösteten Walnüssen begannen Hermine, Ginny, Harry und Fred eine Runde „Snape explodiert", die Fred überlegen gewann. Ron und Sturgis unterhielten sich über die magische Musikszene, während die anderen Erinnerungen an vergangene Hippogreiffeste in Hogwarts austauschten.

Die Zeit verging und bald war es 11 Uhr abends geworden. Sturgis übernachtete in Charlies altem Zimmer – er musste relativ früh aufstehen, um Hestia in der Winkelgasse abzulösen. Remus, der aus den anderen nicht ganz erklärlichen Gründen schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr an den Patrouillen teilnahm, hatte von Arthur Bills Kinderzimmer bekommen, um dort in Ruhe an einem Plan zu arbeiten, den er gemeinsam mit Horace Slughorn entworfen hatte.

Harry und Ron teilten sich das Zimmer unter dem Dach. Bevor er das Licht erlöschen ließ, warf Harry wie immer in den vergangenen Tagen einen Blick auf den Zweiwegespiegel von Sirius. Seit Hermine die Splitter zusammengesetzt hatte, war seine Hoffnung, auf die Weise irgend eine Nachricht von seinem Paten zu bekommen, wieder ziemlich gestiegen..

Doch auch heute blieb das opalfarben glänzende Glas leer. Keine Botschaft. Nur sein eigenes müdes Spiegelbild, das ihn anblinzelte. „Dann versuche ich es morgen wieder." dachte Harry, packte den Spiegel wieder sorgfältig ein und ließ sich ins Bett zurückfallen. Kaum hatte sein Kopf den Polster berührt, war er schon eingeschlafen.

Ein dunkler Korridor, erleuchtet von wenigen Fackeln, die in schmiedeeisernen Haltern steckten. Schwarz glänzten die feuchten Mauern im flackernden Licht der Kerzen, das seltsame Schatten an die Wände warf. Eine braune Holztür. Scheinbar verschlossen. Eine zweite. Vorsichtig schlich Harry vorwärts. Weit und breit keine Menschenseele zu sehen. Kein Zeichen, dass sich hierher überhaupt schon einmal Menschen verirrt hatten. Und doch kam Harry der Gang, in dem er sich gerade aufhielt, sehr bekannt vor..

Das war das Zaubereiministerium. Kein Zweifel. Schon wieder dieser Traum, der ihn seit Sommer nicht losließ? Und war es nicht auch dort gewesen, als er Mr. Weasley…? Was auch immer auf ihn wartete, Harry musste es herausfinden. Mit einem Knoten im Magen wagte er sich weiter durch den Gang, der sich scheinbar im Kellergeschoß des Ministeriums befand. Kein Geräusch, nur seine eigenen Schritte, die dumpf von den Wänden widerhallten.

Der Korridor fand ein jähes Ende. Eine massive steinerne Tür, fast drei Meter hoch, ragte vor Harry empor – und nun verstand er. Er befand sich vor dem anderen Eingang zur Mysteriumsabteilung. Der, durch den sie sich damals an jenem schicksalshaften Juniabend vor eineinhalb Jahren hineingeschlichen hatten. Warum Harrys Traum ihn gerade hierhergeführt hatte, war ihm aber noch nicht klar.

Merkwürdig angespannt beugte Harry sich nach vorne, um die Tür genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Sie war wirklich gut abgesichert. Die eisernen Riegel an beiden Seiten bewegten sich keinen Zentimeter, egal, wie sehr er daran zog. Dann eben anders.

Harry griff nach seinem Zauberstab und hatte ihn gerade auf das Schloss gerichtet, als das Bild vor seinen Augen verschwamm. Wo vor wenigen Sekunden noch die massiven Steinwände vor ihm hochgeragt waren, sah er nun…

Den Schleier. Silbrig schimmernd – als ob er von Mondlicht beleuchtet wurde – schwebte er in der Mitte des beinahe kreisrunden Raumes mit seinen hohen Regalen. Die Glaskugeln, in denen die Prophezeiungen aufbewahrt wurden, stießen rote Lichtblitze aus.

Harry hatte das Gefühl, als hätte es ihm die Kehle zugeschnürt. Genau an diesem Ort hatte er Sirius zuletzt gesehen. Da hatte er gestanden, als Bellatrix' Fluch ihn … Warum hatte ihn sein Traum in die Mysteriumsabteilung geführt? Was sollte er dort erkennen? Hatte ihm Voldemort.. nein, das war unmöglich. Wäre diese Botschaft von Voldemort gekommen, wäre der Dunkle Lord schon längst in Erscheinung getreten. Also wer.. oder warum?

Ganz plötzlich begann sich der Schleier zu bewegen. Zuerst dachte Harry, es sich nur eingebildet zu haben, da das Licht nicht stark genug war. Doch als er genauer hinsah, merkte er, dass er sich keineswegs getäuscht hatte.

Der Schleier schien richtig zu flattern – beinahe wie ein Vorhang, wenn jemand eine Zimmertür geöffnet hatte. Schließlich schwang er mit einem Ruck zur Seite. Eine Gestalt erschien in dem fast vollkommen finsteren Raum, gerade so eben sichtbar im Licht der Prophezeiungen.

Ein beinahe bärengroßer schwarzer Hund mit kupferfarbenen Augen.

Nicht möglich. Nein. Diesen Hund kannte Harry. Aber… Das konnte doch einfach nicht..

Der Hund hatte ihn bemerkt und wandte seinen Kopf zu ihm um. Sein buschiger Schwanz wedelte freudig hin und her, als er den vertrauten Menschen erkannte.

Nun war alles klar. Der Traum hatte einen Sinn. Das war real.

Sirius war noch am Leben.

Harry war schlagartig wach und saß kerzengerade im Bett. Einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen war nach dieser unglaublichen Erkenntnis fast unmöglich. Sirius lebte. Und war irgendwo da draußen - vermutlich in London. Wie war er dort hingelangt? Und wo hatte er sich die vergangenen Monate aufgehalten?

Moment. Was, wenn dieser Traum nur ein Versuch von Voldemort war, Harry zu manipulieren? Ihn wieder zu einer überstürzten und höchst gefährlichen Aktion zu zwingen und..

Harry lehnte sich gegen den Polster. Was hatte Moody ihm noch einmal über Legilimentik-Botschaften erzählt? Es gab drei Zeichen, an denen man erkennen konnte, dass ein Traum über Legilimentik gesendet worden war. Im Kopf ging er die Bilder durch und suchte nach Anzeichen, dass Voldemort – oder vielleicht auch Snape, er war schließlich ein Experte auf dem Gebiet der Gedankenmagie – seine Finger im Spiel gehabt hatte.

Keine Spuren. Dann gab es nur eine Schlussfolgerung. Der Traum war echt. Sirius lebte tatsächlich – an diese Möglichkeit hätte Harry nie gedacht. Aber was sollte er nun tun?

Ein Blick auf die Uhr. Es war 3 Uhr 45. Mitten in der Nacht. Am vernünftigsten war es sicher, bis zum Frühstück zu warten und dann den Orden zu informieren. Die anderen würden sicher wissen, wo man Sirius auffinden konnte und wie man an diese Sache herangehen sollte.

Aber würden sie Harry überhaupt glauben? „Ich hatte einen Traum, dass Sirius noch lebt" klang als Grund irgendwie ein bisschen dünn. Beweisen konnte er seine Vermutungen nicht. Sicher, Hermine würde ihn verstehen. Was die anderen anging, war Harry sich nicht so sicher.

Außerdem war Krieg. Wenn Sirius sich gerade irgendwo in London aufhielt, lief er Gefahr, den Todessern in die Hände zu fallen. Seit das Ministerium gefallen war, herrschte eine strikte Ausgangssperre nach Sonnenuntergang im Regierungsviertel. Die Patrouillen des Ordens waren dank guter Sicherheitsvorkehrungen bis jetzt niemandem aufgefallen, doch das konnte sich rasch ändern..

Sirius war zwar ein mehr als fähiger Zauberer – und kriegserfahren – aber trotzdem. Harry konnte ihn da nicht alleine lassen. Nicht schon wieder. Und obendrein spürte Harry, wie er Sehnsucht nach seinem Paten bekam. Sirius kennenzulernen war eines der schönsten Erlebnisse in den vergangenen Jahren gewesen. Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl, einen Menschen zu haben, dem man bedingungslos vertrauen konnte.

Nein, Harry musste zu ihm. Nach London. Und er würde nicht alleine gehen. Warum er eigentlich schon wieder nicht sofort an Remus gedacht hatte, wusste er nicht.

Leise schlüpfte Harry in seinen Pullover, die Jeans und den Reiseumhang. Obwohl er wusste, dass es nicht nötig war, ging er sicher, dass Ron nicht aufgeweckt worden war. Dann verließ er das Zimmer, den Zauberstab mit einem ungesagten Zauber erleuchtet, und zog die Tür hinter sich zu.

Angekommen im ersten Stock des Fuchsbaus suchte Harry mit dem Licht seines Stabes die Namensschilder an den Türen der Kinderzimmer ab. Charlie.. Fred und George.. Bill. Vorsichtig – und mit einem merkwürdigen Gefühl im Magen – klopfte er an die Tür.

Es dauerte nicht einmal eine Minute, kam Harry aber wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vor. Remus' Gesicht wirkte fast so weiß wie zu Vollmondzeiten, als er im Türspalt erschien und sah, wer ihn da aufgeweckt hatte. „Harry? Ist etwas passiert? Komm rein!"

Harry ließ sich auf den weichen Teppich zu Füßen des Bettes sinken. Er musste sich richtiggehend sammeln. Jetzt, da er im Begriff war, Remus einzuweihen, traf ihn die Erkenntnis erst so wirklich.

Ein dicker Kloß machte ihm das Sprechen schwer. Den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet, sagte Harry: „Remus – ich hatte schon wieder diesen Traum. Aber es ist anders, als wir gedacht haben. Da war.. ich habe einen Hund im Traum gesehen. Hinter der Tür, an der ich zuletzt nicht vorbeikam. Diesen Hund."

Remus Lupin fühlte sich, als wäre er in einen eiskalten Teich gefallen. Nein. Das ließ nur einen Schluss zu. Sirius .. am Leben? Konnte das wahr sein? Aber Harry wäre sicher nicht zu ihm gekommen, wenn er nicht davon überzeugt gewesen wäre..

Remus räusperte sich leise, um die Emotionen, so gut es ging, aus seiner Stimme zu verbergen und meinte: „Erzähl mir noch mehr von dem Traum. Dann entscheiden wir, was wir tun sollen."

Während Harry sprach, versuchte der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Hoffnung und Alarmbereitschaft kämpften miteinander um Aufmerksamkeit. War es eine Falle von Voldemort? Dafür gab es keine Indizien. Dann blieb nur eine Wahl.

Als Harry seine Erzählung beendet hatte, griff Remus nach seinem Reiseumhang. „Wir nehmen Flohpulver zum Tropfenden Kessel. Dann gehen wir von dort aus auf die Suche. Sirius.. muss irgendwo in der Nähe des Ministeriums sein. Das wollte er uns sagen, glaube ich. Im Ernstfall ist Hestia noch auf Patrouille – und falls es ganz brenzlig wird, alarmiere ich Kingsley." „Ist dir das nicht zu riskant?" „Nein. Sicher, es ist Krieg – aber ich habe das Gefühl, wir haben keine andere Wahl."

„Dann gehen wir."

Nacheinander stiegen sie in das Erdgeschoss, wo Remus eine kleine Nachricht an Molly Weasley hinterließ. Sollten sie um 9 Uhr nicht wieder im Fuchsbau sein, sollte Molly Kingsley benachrichtigen und den Notfallplan des Ordens in Gang setzen.

Im Wohnzimmer roch es immer noch schwach nach gerösteten Walnüssen. Harry nahm eine Handvoll Flohpulver aus dem Kamin, warf es in die nur noch leise knisternden Flammen und stieg in das Feuer. Als Remus sich neben ihn gestellt hatte, rief Harry: „Tropfender Kessel, erster Stock!"

Der Aufenthaltsraum war menschenleer und und fast vollkommen finster, als Harry und Remus aus dem Kamin kletterten. „Ein Glück, dass wir Tom auf unserer Seite haben." meinte Harry und klopfte sich den Staub vom Umhang. „Ohne diesen Zugang hätten wir fast keine Möglichkeit, die Winkelgasse und das Ministerium zu beobachten."

Gemeinsam stiegen sie die schmale Holztreppe hinunter ins Erdgeschoss. Durch ein gekipptes Fenster im Gang fiel blass das Mondlicht. Die geblümten Vorhänge bauschten sich leicht im Wind. Keiner sprach ein Wort. War es wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen, hier herzukommen? Was würden sie finden – und vor allem wen? Wo war Sirius, wenn er denn wirklich am Leben war, die vergangenen 18 Monate geblieben?

Im Licht von Remus' Zauberstab wirkte der tagsüber so einladende Speisesaal des Tropfenden Kessels fast ein wenig unheimlich. Ein schwacher Duft nach Truthahnbraten – auch hier hielt man sich natürlich an die Speisevorschriften der Hippogreifnächte – lag in der Luft. Matilda, die alte Katze von Tom Warwick, schlief seelenruhig auf der Bar. Drei Hauselfen, die wie immer zur Hippogreifnacht Überstunden machten – aber, dafür hatte Hermine gesorgt, gut entlohnt wurden – hatten es sich in einer Ecke bequem gemacht.

Sie hatten schon fast den Ausgang zur Winkelgasse erreicht, als Harry stehenblieb. „Du kennst die Sicherheitsvorschriften besser als ich, Remus. Wir sollten uns tarnen." „Stimmt." Remus hob seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen ungesagten Desillusionierungszauber über beide.

Mit dem merkwürdigen Gefühl, als wäre er eine menschliche Seifenblase, trat Harry hinaus auf den menschenleeren Hinterhof des Tropfenden Kessels. Die Nacht war eiskalt. Er zog seinen Umhang fest um sich und wollte gerade den Backstein in der Wand berühren, der den Durchgang zur Winkelgasse freigab, als er eine Gestalt wahrnahm, die sich aus der anderen Richtung näherte.

„Lumos." murmelte Harry so leise, dass er sich nicht sicher war, ob es überhaupt funktioniert hatte. Kreisförmig breitete sich das weiße Licht aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes aus und enthüllte ..

Einen schwarzen Hund mit dichtem, leicht struppigen Fell, das ihm das Aussehen eines Bären verlieh. Das Tier war beinahe eineinhalb Meter groß und hatte leuchtend kupferfarbene Augen. „Der Grimm." dachte Harry und musste beim Gedanken an Professorin Trelawneys Lieblingsvorhersage schmunzeln.

Wortlos folgten Harry und Remus dem Hund, der scheinbar genau wusste, was er vorhatte. Zielstrebig trottete er durch den Hof, die Stiegen zur Hintertür hinauf und drückte die Klinke mit einer Pfote nach unten.

In Harrys Kopf spielten die Gedanken endgültig verrückt. Tatsächlich. Es war Sirius. Diesen Hund hätte er jederzeit wiedererkannt. Offenbar sah er in Animagusgestalt doch nicht alles, denn sonst wären ihm seine beiden Begleiter schon aufgefallen.. Wo und wie sollten sie sich zu erkennen geben?

Ein Seitenblick auf Remus – besser die Tarnung noch nicht aufgeben. Wenn sich jetzt ein Todesser näherte.. Genau wusste der Orden nicht, welche Gäste Tom Warwick derzeit untergebracht hatte. Sicher, auf Voldemorts Seite war die Tatsache, dass sich ein Animagus im Orden des Phönix befunden hatte.. nein, befand, noch nicht so weit bekannt geworden. Pettigrew hatte aus irgendeinem Grund nur den engsten Kreis des Dunklen Lords eingeweiht, das hatte Dädalus nach der Rückkehr von einer Spionagemission berichtet.

Wo war Sirius die ganze Zeit gewesen? Und – was noch wichtiger war – wussten Voldemorts Leute schon Bescheid, dass er dort nicht mehr war? Wenn sie überhaupt wussten, dass er noch lebte? Tausende Gedanken, auf die nur Sirius selbst eine Antwort geben konnte.

Der Hund war vor der Tür im ersten Stock stehengeblieben, die zum Aufenthaltsraum führte. Wusste er, wer ihm getarnt folgte? Wusste er etwa auch, dass dieser Raum zum Versteck des Ordens geworden war?

Wie schon zuvor öffnete der Hund die Tür scheinbar mühelos. Kaum hatte Harry als Letzter den Aufenthaltsraum betreten, als er merkte, wie der Effekt des Desillusionierungszaubers nachließ. „Muffliato." flüsterte er. Was jetzt gleich geschehen – und besprochen – werden würde, sollte absolut nicht nach außen dringen..

Der Hund – Tatze – merkte sofort, dass sich hinter ihm noch jemand im Zimmer aufhielt. Er wandte den Kopf um – und dann passierten mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig.

Einen Moment lang sahen Harry und das Tier einander noch direkt in die Augen – und kurz darauf fand sich Harry auf dem Boden wieder, niedergedrückt von 35 Kilo schwerem, schwarzen Hundefell. Tatze schleckte seinem so lange vermissten Freund freudig von oben bis unten über das Gesicht.

Jetzt war es auch egal. Die gesamten 18 Monate. Alle schrecklichen Erlebnisse seit jenem Abend in der Mysteriumsabteilung. Alle Momente, in denen er Sirius' Rat gebraucht hätte. Alles brach aus Harry heraus. Vor diesen beiden musste er sich nicht schämen, seine Gefühle zu zeigen..

Weinend und gleichzeitig lachend über die unbändige Freude des Hundes über – oder besser gesagt auf - ihm kraulte Harry Tatze hinter den Ohren. Sirius war wieder zurück. Was das für den Orden bedeutete, konnte man noch gar nicht sagen. Und für Harry selbst natürlich.. Den Menschen wieder in seinem Leben zu wissen, der ihn auch ohne viele Worte verstand. Der ihm sicher auch bei anderen Problemen helfen konnte…

Moment. Das war jetzt aber Remus gegenüber unfair. Schließlich hatten sie in den letzten Monaten ein ähnlich – nein, ein genauso- enges Verhältnis zueinander gewonnen.

Remus hatte das Wiedersehen still und mit Tränen in den Augen verfolgt. Nach allem, das er seit Beginn des ersten Krieges erlebt hatte, einen totgeglaubten Freund wiederzufinden … Nie hätte er sich gedacht, dass er gerade jetzt ein solches Glück empfinden konnte. Sicher, es war Krieg. Aber im Moment überwog die Freude, wenigstens einen der vier Rumtreiber wieder an seiner Seite zu wissen.

Schmunzelnd richtete Remus seinen Zauberstab auf den Hund. „Tatze, jetzt reicht's dann! Du vergisst ja schon fast, dass du eigentlich kein Tier bist!" Ein blauweißes Licht hüllte das Tier ein, hell genug, dass Harry hoffte, es wäre auf der Straße nicht zu sehen..

Und dann stand Sirius Black tatsächlich wieder vor seinem Patenkind und seinem besten Freund. Seine schwarzen Haare waren ungewöhnlich kurz und er schien ziemlich abgemagert zu sein. Doch seine grünen Augen funkelten schelmisch wie eh und je. „Harry. Moony." „Hallo, Tatze." Remus' Stimme brach.

„Hier, du brauchst sicher etwas warmes anzuziehen!" Einmal mehr war Harry froh, dass zumindest Hermine bei Professor Flitwicks Lektionen über Alltagszauber aufgepasst hatte. _Creo habitus! _sagte er und beschrieb einen Kreis mit seinem Zauberstab. Ein dicker roter Pullover und eine ebenso warme schwarze Hose erschienen.

„Danke, Harry. Du hast einiges gelernt in den letzten Jahren!" Da war es wieder, dieses für Sirius so typische Grinsen. „Das war Hermine und nicht ich." gab Harry schmunzelnd zu, während Sirius in die Kleidung schlüpfte. Nun, da der erste Schock verflogen war, fühlte er sich nur noch erleichtert und glücklich. Sein Pate war wieder zurück.

„Hey, Moony, alles okay mit dir?" wandte sich Sirius an seinen alten Freund. „Ich habe dich vermisst.. wo warst du?" Auch mit Remus' Zurückhaltung war es in diesem Moment vorbei.

Die beiden Rumtreiber umarmten einander lange. „Jetzt bin ich ja wieder zurück." sagte Sirius und wischte sich verstohlen über die Augen. „Und das ist auch gut so."meinte Remus lächelnd. „Wir sind hier ungestört – Harry hat den Raum versiegelt und der Orden nutzt ihn sowieso schon seit einiger Zeit als Stützpunkt. Erzähl, was ist dir passiert? Wir haben dich doch durch den Schleier fallen sehen…"

Sirius ließ sich auf einem zerschlissenen alten Sofa nieder. „Haben wir so lange Zeit?" „Sicher." sagte Harry, dem die Frage sowieso schon auf der Zunge gelegen war.

„Also gut. Ihr erinnert euch doch, dass Bellatrix und ich mitten im Duell waren?" „Selbstverständlich." Harry spürte, wie der Hass auf Voldemorts Lieblingsanhängerin in ihm wuchs. „Jedenfalls – sie hatte keineswegs vor, mich zu töten. Der Schleier ist zwar ein Übergang ins Jenseits, aber Animagi sind davon ausgenommen."

Remus schlug sich eine Hand vor den Mund. „Aber natürlich! Genau das hat uns doch auch Saladin, also, Professor Al-Harani, in der fünften erzählt. Animagi können nur auf sehr wenige Arten getötet werden, da sie quasi zwei Seelen besitzen." Daran hatte ihn sein Unterbewusstsein seit Wochen erinnern wollen…

„War ja wieder klar, dass du das auswendig weißt, Moony." sagte Sirius schmunzelnd. „Das Ganze war von Anfang an ein abgekartetes Spiel. Bellatrix, Narcissa und Lucius Malfoy und vermutlich auch unser alter Freund Wurmschwanz waren in den Plan eingeweiht. Die Idee war ganz einfach, mich aus dem Weg zu räumen. So würde der Orden demoralisiert und Harry ein Schlag versetzt, von dem er sich so schnell nicht erholt." Ein Blick auf sein Patenkind bestätigte Sirius, dass dieser Teil des Plans scheinbar ausgezeichnet funktioniert hatte.

„Wie auch immer sie das bewerkstelligt haben – sie haben den Schleier manipuliert. In dem Moment, als ich durchgeflogen bin, muss ich eine Art Portschlüssel berührt haben. Als ich wieder zu mir gekommen bin, fand ich mich im Keller der Malfoys wieder. Und dort war ich die letzten 18 Monate."

„Wie..?" wollte Remus schon ansetzen, wurde aber von seinem Freund unterbrochen, der ihm die Antwort vorwegnahm: „Am Anfang hat mir Narcissa jeden dritten Tag zu essen gebracht. Aber dann ist sie irgendwann nicht mehr aufgetaucht. Ich glaube, Lucius und sie wurden von Voldemort irgendwo anders hingeschickt. Das muss so vor zwei Monaten gewesen sein." „Und wie hast du dann überlebt?" fragte Harry verblüfft. „Ich hab das Tatze überlassen. In Hundegestalt bin ich ein ziemlich guter Jäger. So stolz die Malfoys immer auf ihr vornehmes Haus sind, aber im Keller leben schon so einige Tierchen.."

Beim Gedanken an die Maus, die ihm am vergangenen Abend in die Falle gegangen war, schüttelte es Sirius ein wenig. „Ich habe also die letzten zwei Monate niemanden mehr gehört oder gesehen. Irgendwann – das ist allerdings schon länger her – habe ich festgestellt, dass eines der Fenster in meinem Verlies, ein anderes Wort passt dafür nicht, nicht sehr stabil befestigt zu sein schien. Also habe ich damit begonnen, es aus den Angeln zu heben. Ganz vorsichtig, jeden Tag ein paar Zentimeter, nur um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen,falls sie zurückkommen sollten. Und heute Nacht war es dann so weit. Das Fenster war weit genug offen, um mich durchzulassen. Ich bin in Hundeform durchgeklettert und dann nach London appariert. Zuerst wusste ich nicht, wo genau ich suchen sollte. Der Grimmauld Place scheint ja verlassen worden zu sein.." „Glauben die Todesser." sagte Harry. „Wir haben ihn gut getarnt, brauchen ihn aber nur noch für Notfälle."

„Eben – und ich hatte nur die Informationen, die ich von Lucius und Narcissa gehört habe. Sie haben sich oft laut über die Kriegspläne unterhalten. Als ob sie sich über mich lustig machen wollten, dass ich hier handlungsunfähig sitze, während Voldemort die Macht übernimmt." „Sieht ihnen ähnlich." meinte Remus.

„Also habe ich schnell nachgedacht, wo sich noch Ordensmitglieder aufhalten könnten. Und da ist mir der Tropfende Kessel eingefallen. Egal, wer mir zuerst begegnet wäre – selbst wenn es Sturgis gewesen wäre..", Sirius lachte leise, „ich hätte mich riesig gefreut. Dass es aber ausgerechnet ihr beide seid, ist natürlich umso schöner." Harry nickte lächelnd . „Ich habe davon geträumt. Dass du aus der Mysteriumsabteilung fliehst. Dann habe ich Remus alarmiert und wir sind aus dem Fuchsbau hierhergereist. Mit Flohpulver."

„Oje." Sirius verzog das Gesicht. „Aber diesmal hat der Kamin der Weasleys ja funktioniert. So, und jetzt erzählt ihr. Was ist passiert, seit ich verschwunden bin? Ich weiß schon, dass Dumbledore – Albus – tot ist und dass sich Schniefelus als Verräter herausgestellt hat. Aber wie sieht es derzeit aus im Krieg? Gab es schon größere Kämpfe? Wie geht es den anderen im Orden?"

Harry wollte gerade beginnen, als Remus auf die Uhr sah. „Fast fünf. Ich glaube, das klären wir besser im Fuchsbau. Hier stehen bald die ersten Gäste auf. Tom ist zwar eingeweiht, aber wenn jemand etwas bemerkt.."

„Einverstanden." sagte Sirius. „Wer hat Flohpulver?" „Ich habe noch etwas eingesteckt." antwortete Harry.

„Na dann – Incendio!" Sirius schwang den Zauberstab. Im Kamin vor ihnen begannen kleine orange Flammen zu tanzen. Harry warf eine Handvoll blaugrün schimmerndes Pulver in die Flammen, die sich sofort auf eine angenehme Temperatur abkühlten. Sie stiegen alle drei hinein und Remus rief: „Fuchsbau!"

Das Wohnzimmer der Weasleys sah zum Glück genauso aus, wie Harry und Remus es verlassen hatten. Noch hatte niemand ihre Abwesenheit bemerkt. „Die werden schauen, wenn du beim Frühstück plötzlich auftauchst, Tatze." flüsterte Remus seinem alten Freund zu. Harry zerriss die Nachricht, die sie auf dem Küchentisch zurückgelassen hatten – jetzt brauchten sie sie nicht mehr.

Leise schlichen sie die Treppe hinauf. Sirius machte es sich auf dem Sofa in Bills altem Zimmer bequem.

Ron schien Harrys Abwesenheit noch nicht bemerkt zu haben – er schnarchte weiterhin friedlich vor sich hin. „Danke, Hippogreif." murmelte Harry und schlüpfte unter die Decke. Es hieß ja, dass in den Hippogreifnächten Träume in Erfüllung gehen würden. Doch bis jetzt hatte Harry das eher für einen Aberglauben gehalten…

„Morgen." gähnte Ron und warf seinen Polster nach Harry. „Gut geschlafen?" „Oh ja." sagte Harry und warf den Polster zurück. „Du klingst so fröhlich – ist was passiert?" „Allerdings! Aber gehen wir essen, dann siehst du es selbst." Vorfreudig zog sich Harry an und machte sich mit seinem besten Freund auf den Weg in die Küche. Was die anderen wohl gleich sagen würden?

„Guten Morgen! Wisst ihr, wo Remus steckt? Wir warten nur noch auf ihn!" begrüßte Arthur Weasley Harry und Ron, als sie sich am wie immer vollbeladenen Esstisch niederließen. „Der kommt sicher gleich." sagte Harry und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Ginny hatte ihm gerade die Marmelade gereicht, als sie ihr Messer plötzlich mit einem Schrei fallen ließ. „Das gibt es nicht! Bist das wirklich du?"

Ein Mann war gemeinsam mit Remus Lupin in der Küche erschienen. „Ja, ich bin's." sagte er grinsend. „Sirius Black meldet sich hiermit offiziell als Mitglied des Ordens des Phönix zurück." „Was..wie.." Hermine war restlos verwirrt. „Das ist kein Trick, sondern wirklich Sirius." bestätigte Harry lachend. „Wir haben ihn gestern Nacht in der Winkelgasse aufgegabelt."

„Ich glaube, wir haben einander so einiges zu erzählen." sagte Molly Weasley. „Aber jetzt essen wir erst einmal. Sirius, du kannst dich da auf Sturgis' Platz setzen." Schmunzelnd ließ sich Sirius neben seinem Patenkind nieder. „Alles in Ordnung, Harry?" „Und wie." sagte Harry und schenkte ihm Kaffee ein.

Sirius war wieder zurück. Der Krieg war zwar noch im Gang – aber so hoffnungsvoll war Harry schon seit langem nicht mehr gewesen.


End file.
